A Tale of Two High Schools
by Nardragon
Summary: The rivalry between Disney High and DreamWorks High was stuff of legend. The students from Disney didn't like those from DreamWorks and vice versa. Those where the rules. They won't written but the students followed them better than they followed the actual rules. But maybe someone didn't tell Jack and Elsa those rules. Disney/DreamWorks crossover high school!AU
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! My first crossover. I've been thinking about doing a Disney/DreamWorks crossover for a while now. But I couldn't figure out what to write. A highschool!AU seemed like the most obvious thing to try for my first crossover, but I just couldn't picture Disney and DreamWork characters going to the same school.

That didn't compute with me, Disney and DreamWorks just have to much bad blood between them for to somehow co-exist in the same area, even in a fictional universe. If you don't know Disney and DreamWorks don't like each other (and that's a euphemism).

Then inspiration hit. Don't ignore the rivalry...use it!. Thus is born 'A Tale of Two High Schools." Enjoy!

* * *

There were few schools with a rivalry greater than Walt Disney High, and DreamWorks High. Since their establishment it's been a constant competition between each in everything from academics, to competitions (of any kind), to sports. Especially sports. More often than not these two would be battling between second and first places in almost everything. There were times when another school, like Illumination Preparatory, would give them a run for their money, but on the whole no other school could hold a candle to these two.

As a result of this the students had adopted an animosity towards each other. You went to Disney you were supposed to hate DreamWorks and vice versa. So whenever there was an event where the two schools were up against each other both student bodies came out in force to show their support. Like this day, on the DreamWorks football field, in the middle of a game, the winner of which would go to the play offs. Even though it was a home game for DreamWorks you wouldn't be able to tell, since Disney's supporters had taking over half the stands in a sea of black, white and red. Their red and black was a sharp contrast to the other side of the stadium with the mass of blue.

Disney was ahead by fourteen in the fourth quarter but DreamWorks' had the offensive. Right now DreamWork's quarterback, Shrek, aka the Ogre was tossing aside Disney's defence. He'd just sent Sully, Disney's linebacker to the bench and was knocking down the other plays like they were nothing. The Ogre knocked aside Kristoff and Aladdin and crossed into the end zone. The groan from Disney was drowned out by DreamWorks screams of joy. On the side lines Anna buried her face into her pompoms while Jasmine turned away. At the opposite end of the field DreamWorks's own cheerleaders launched into a cheer lead by Fiona and Eep.

The commentators, Tulio and Miguel were quickly discussing the last play.  
"Things aren't looking good for the mouse house," Tulio said grinning widely.  
"It looks like this could be our year," Miguel agreed.  
"No way you moonys!" Someone from Disney's side yelled. Most people looked into the stands to where a freshman was leaning so far over the side her friends had to hold on to her hoodie to prevent her from tumbling over the side. "Ralph will stop you! Ain't that right Ralphy!" She yelled loudly.  
From the field the largest boy wearing the Disney colours shot her a thumb up. This reenergised the Disney supporters, and then their cheers only grew when Kristoff and Aladdin both got to their feet.

The two teams lined up again getting ready for the next play. As the whistle blew the ball disappeared in the scrimmage then suddenly Guy broke out from the pack the ball under his arm. He was making a 'b-line' for the end zone. Flynn and Tarzan tried to go after him but they were blocked by Snotlout and Tuffnut respectively. Snotlout even tackled Flynn as Guy made it across the end zone. There was a defiant cry from the red and black side at this act.  
"Ref! What the hell! Are ye' blind?" Merida yelled from the side lines marching towards the field. Mulan and Elsa both grabbed her from either side, holding her back. "Where's the flag?" the red head yelled still trying to escape.  
"Mer, calm down," Elsa said.  
"It won't do to have a cheerleader attack the referee," Mulan said, "Again,"  
"Punzie, you saw that, didn't you?" Merida asked the blonde. "He grabbed Flynn,"  
"There's nothing we can do," Rapunzel said even though she was glaring in the direction of Snotlout and Tuff who were bashing their helmets together in celebration.

"Well, it all comes down to last play," Miguel said.  
"If we can make a touchdown here we'll take the lead, and the game," Tulio said.  
"And head to playoffs!" Miguel and Tulio high fived.  
"There's the whistle!" It seemed like everyone was on their feet as Shrek received the snap.  
'Shrek is bolting towards the end field. He blows past Adam, oh! And sends Eric into the dirt!' Tulio said.  
There was a groan from the Disney side of the stands. Ariel flinched, turning away when she saw Eric pushed aside like he was made of paper.  
"Oh, but what's this?" Miguel said suddenly, "Ralph, comes out of nowhere tackling Shrek, but wait the Ogre manages to throw the ball but who will catch it. It looks like its heading straight for Hiccup, but he's being blocked by Kristoff, this could be the turnaround Disney needs. Oh my god! Did you see that! Frost moves like the wind catching the ball and making a mad dash for the end zone. DreamWorks' running-back is untouchable one can grab him. He ducks under Hercules, moves around Tarzan. He's going, he's going, he's going and he's gone. Touchdown!"

DreamWorks erupted into a deafening scream as their band began to play and everyone in the stands and on the sidelines jumped for joy. North and Aster (aka Bunnymund), were the first players to reach Jack, lifting him onto their shoulders. He ripped off his helmet and tossed it into the air, a brilliant smile lighting up his features.

On the other hand the Disney said was defeated, literally and metaphorically. The team slumped on to the beaches taking off their helmets with sighs and fore long looks. Most of Diseny's cheerleaders went in a futile attempt to cheer them up. Merida and Elsa walked towards the back of the group, looking towards the celebrating team.  
"Damn Frost, just got lucky" Merida said narrowing her eyes.  
"You know him?" Elsa asked. Merida snorted.  
"Like if. I try to keep any interaction with the moonys to a minimum,"  
"You know Hiccup,"  
"Barely," Merida replied, "Only because we live close together and Hiccup isn't as 'anti mouse house', not like the rest of them," She said 'mouse house' using air quotes.  
"Said by the queen of the moony hating league,"  
"They should have gotten flagged, everyone knows it."  
"Alright calm down,"

"Hey, mice!" A voice called, making the group look out to the field. Shrek was grinning at them, Fiona smirking on his arm, "Better luck next time, yeah. Sorry if I stepped on any of your tails during the game, try an' get some ice on it."  
Flynn leapt to his feet but Rapunzel grabbed him. "Eugene, it's not worth it," She said.  
"Oh, just give me one punch, it'd be worth it." He said.  
"Save it Flynn," Kristoff said, "We'll get 'em back,"  
Flynn huffed, giving Shrek one more dirty look before letting Rapunzel pull him away.

"Guess we should head out." Anna said.  
"And cancel the celebration parties," Merida said with a sigh. The team walked off the field, heading into the locker room to change and collect their things before going out to the parking lot where their buses stood waiting. Most of the students climbed on board, while those who'd come with their own vehicles had to wait for the road to clear. Elsa and Merida stood by the former's silver Lexus waiting for the buses to clear out of the way and for Anna and Rapunzel to say goodbye to the boys.  
"What a game huh?" Merida said with a sigh, leaning against the car.  
"And we've got that swim meet coming. DreamWorks is going to be there. It's going to even worse now"  
"Like our rivalry could get any worse,"  
"All I know is the swim team is going to have their work cut out for them. Probably want revenge for today,"  
"As long we have the Little Mermaid and Flounder, there's no way we can lose," Merida said with a smile.  
"I swear Ariel and Florence were born in the water or something," Elsa said, "And I hear there's a freshman, Nemo, I think. They say he's a sure bet in his age group."

Elsa saw Anna and Rapunzel coming and went to open her door. That's when she realised she didn't have her bag.  
"Damn it," She said.  
" What is it?"  
"I forgot my bag,"  
"It must be back by the sidelines,"  
"Yeah," Elsa said already jogging back towards the stadium.  
"You want me to come with you?" Merida called after her. Elsa shook her head.  
"I'll only be minute,"

She followed the hallways under the stadium until she came out onto the field. She let out a sigh when she saw her canvas bag sitting right where she'd left it. Grabbing it she made her back into the hallway. She opened the bag, making sure everything was still there. She wasn't paying attention to where she going and as she rounded a corner…bam!

She fell backwards, items scattering out of her bag.  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry," A voice said above her.  
"No it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," She said, looking up. A boy with white-grey hair was kneeling in front of her, gathering the fallen items from her bag.  
"You're Jack Frost,"  
"That I am," He said with a smile, "So you've heard of me,"  
"After that last play everyone in both schools knows your name. I'm sure everyone in Disney wants your blood right now,"

"So I should I give you this pen back, or are you going to stab me with it?" He said.  
"I'm not so dramatic," She said taking the pen and gathering up the last of her fallen items. Jack stood and held his hand out to help her up.

"So, princess you know my name, but I don't know yours,"  
"What?" Elsa's head snapped up.  
"I was asking your name," He said.  
"Why'd you call me princess?"  
"Because that's what you are, a Disney princess" He said with a shrug, Elsa raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue, "You're a Disney cheerleader. Everyone calls the Disney cheerleaders, Disney's princesses," Elsa blinked, a bit surprised. She'd knew that the cheer team was often referred to as 'Dinsey's Princesses', but she had no idea that the nickname was used over at DreamWorks.  
"I'm no princess, I can assure,"  
"You sure? Cause you sound like one, and you look like one,"  
"Have much experience with princesses do you?"  
"Nope, you're my first," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Elsa smirked, "You wish I was your first,"

Jack laughed, "A princess with sass, who'd have thought?"  
"Don't call me princess,"  
"Why not? I think it suits you. It's easy to see why people refer to your cheerleaders as princesses,"  
"Oh, so does DreamWorks call their cheerleaders '_princesses_,'"  
"God, no. They'd probably go after anyone who did," Jack said, "Especially Tooth and Astrid," He gave shudder.  
"Well, Jack Frost it's been charming, but my friends are waiting on me. I'm their ride home,"  
"I'll walk you out,"  
"Why?"  
"I'm already going in that direction anyway," He said with a shrug. He walked with her to the edge of the parking lot. Most of the crowds had cleared by now. Elsa could see Anna, Rapunzel and Merida waiting for her.  
"Well, princess, it was nice talking,"  
"I'm not sure if that could really qualify as a conversation,"  
"Then maybe we'll have to make time to have a proper one,"  
"That's not very likely." Elsa said a mild smirk.  
"Never say never. You know, you haven't told me your name,"  
"No, I haven't, have I?" Elsa's smirk widened. She walked way, leaving him standing there. She heard his laugh.  
"Alright, if that's how you want to play, princess," He called after her.

When Elsa reached her car and looked back he was gone.  
"Were you just talking with Jack Frost?" Rapunzel asked. She nodded opening the car for them.  
"Why?" Anna asked, getting into the passenger's seat. Merida and Rapunzel got into the back while Elsa slipped in behind the wheel.  
"I ran into him, literally." She said starting the car. "We didn't really talk, per say. Just a couple words really,"  
"Oh," Anna said, glancing back over her shoulder sharing a look with Rapunzel and Merida.  
"What?" Elsa asked.  
"What, what?"  
"What was that look?"  
"There was no look," Anna said defensively.  
"There was a look."  
"Well…you sort of just brushed aside the question,"  
"No I didn't,"  
"You didn't really answer,"  
"There isn't anything to say."  
"Okay, okay," Anna held her hands up in defeat. The car grew quiet for a couple minutes. Then…

"Did you know DreamWorks calls us princesses?" She asked the other three.  
"What?" Elsa's sister and cousin asked the same time. "Where'd you hear that?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Jack called me princess,"  
"I thought you said you didn't talk with him," Anna asked with a smirk.  
"I said we didn't talk much," Elsa replied brushing off her sister's coy look, "But seriously, you've never heard of DreamWorks calling the cheer team princesses too,"  
"I'm heard it mentioned," Merida said. "Why'd you want to know?"  
Elsa shrugged, "I don't know."  
"Maybe you want to know why he called you that," Rapunzel suggested.  
"He told me flat out he called me princess because I was a cheerleader,"  
"For a guy you didn't talk much with, you two sure had a lot to say," Anna said. Elsa glared at her, but Anna only smirked in return.  
"We didn't talk much," Elsa repeated, "Beside, I'm pretty sure the main reason he called me princess was because he didn't know my name,"  
"Did he ask?" Merida asked.  
"Yeah,"  
"And you didn't tell him?" Rapunzel said. Elsa shook her head.  
"Why?" The three asked at the same time.  
"It's not I'm ever going to talk to him again."

Boy, was she wrong about that one.

* * *

Okay, here's the point where I ask for your feedback. What do you think so far? Like it? This is more of Disney/DreamWorks crossover than a 'Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons', Big 6, Super 6 story (what ever want to call it). I will keep the focus on those characters, however keep your eyes peeled to a lot of camoes. I'm already losing track of all the characters I have in this chapter.

Oh and obviously I've both aged up and aged down several characters. It made my head hurt trying to keep track of all that, so I'll allow you guys to infer from your own judgment.

And finally I must apologize to you football fans. I know nothing about american football, actually I know less than nothing, so you'd have to forgive me if I completely messed up the game at the beginning of the chapter.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this story is picking up more traction than I thought it would. Thank you guys for showing your support.

* * *

When Jack went to school the day after the big game you would have sworn he was rock star…no I take that back, rock stars wished they could be as popular as Jack was that day. Everyone was hailing him out in the halls, patting him on the back, asking for his autograph...okay maybe not asking for his autograph, but definitely all the other stuff.  
"Awesome game yesterday Jack,"  
"Thanks Po," Jack grinned waving to the boy and his friends.  
"There he is!" North bellowed as Jack walked into his first class, "Jack Forst!" Everyone clapped. Jack's best friend Aster Bunnymund, fondly called cotton tail by Jack, grabbed the boy in a head lock, messing up Jack's already perfectly messed up hair.  
"Man of the hour, you are," Bunny said with a wide grin.  
"Try man of the year," Tooth said brightly, "He won the Disney game. He's not going to able to get a moment of peace until his graduation, at least. Next to Tooth, Sandy a fellow student and friend who happened to be mute sighed 'congratulations' to Jack.  
"Thanks guys, but it was a team effort."  
"Look at him, being modest," Bunny said nudging Jack. Jack laughed while scanning the classroom looking for someone in particular. He wasn't surprised when he didn't spot him. He didn't share any classes with him. But he'd hoped that he'd come to see Jack, like two thirds of the people presently in the classroom. There were many persons walking up to Jack right now who weren't in that class, heck, a good portion weren't even in the same grade. Jack guessed he'd have to wait until lunch to talk to him.

When lunch did finally roll around he was all but mauled by his fans in cafeteria. No less than twenty persons offered to buy his lunch, and every table he passed had a spot for him.  
"Hey, Frost. Come eat with us, Melman get up so the man can sit,"  
"Why does Melman have to move? There is plenty of place at the table," Gloria asked.  
"I want him to sit next to me,"  
"There's a seat on your other side," Marty said.  
"That's my left side. You guys know my right side is my best side."  
"What? That's crazy. Melman sweetie sit right there. You don't have to listen to Alex,"  
"Guys, it's fine." Jack said, "I'm going to eat with Sandy and the others anyway,"

"Frost," A booming voice echoed over the chaos of the room. Shrek stood at his table, beckoning him over "Good game yesterday," The boy clapped Jack on the back.  
"You too," Jack said.  
"Why don't you eat with us?" Shrek gestured to two his friends who moved around to make room (Jack didn't know their real names, but he knew their nicknames were Donkey and Puss).  
"Thanks man, but I think I'll eat at my usual table." Jack said gesturing over to where his friends were sitting.  
"Suit yourself," Shrek sat back down. Jack did go towards the table where North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were sitting, but he sat down on the table right next to it instead.

"Frost, what's the idea?" Bunny called.  
"I'm coming," Jack replied before turning his attention to the other occupants of the table.  
"Did someone tell you could sit here?" Snotlout asked.  
"I'm the superstar, I can sit wherever I want,"  
"Yeah, but this our table," Ruffnut said, knocking the table top for emphasis.  
"Only we sit here," Tuff, Ruff's twin agreed.  
"Guys, it's not like it's against the law anything." Astrid said. Jack nodded to her before facing the boy directly to her right, the real reason he was sitting here.

"Haddock,"  
"Frost," The boys grinned at each other and bumped fist.  
"Damn it Hic, why do you have to be in all the AP classes? I've wanted to talk with you all morning,"  
"Oh? And what can I do for the great Jack Frost?" Hiccup asked.  
"I need to talk to you,"  
"Talk about what?"  
"Stuff,"  
"Stuff?" Hiccup raised a question eyebrow.  
"Yeah stuff,"  
"This stuff is can't be discussed right now?"  
"No,"  
"Hey, don't worry about us," Tuff said, "This is a safe place,"  
"You were telling to leave thirty seconds ago." Fishlegs said. Jack and Hiccup chose to ignore them.  
"Alright Frost, meet me after school. But if it's perverted I'm not helping you,"  
"Perverted? Me?" Jack said feinting hurt.  
"Go eat your nuggets." Hiccup pointed to Jack's normal table. He laughed and stood, taking the three steps to his table, sitting between Tooth and Sandy.

"What was that about?" Tooth asked.  
"Nothing," Jack said.  
"It didn't look like 'nothing', mate" Bunny said.  
"Jack, you are hiding something, no?" North asked.  
Jack shook his head, "No. I would never keep anything important from my best friends,"

This wasn't important…not yet at least.

* * *

Hiccup stood waiting for him at the school's main entrance after the final bell rang. "Can you walk and talk?" Hiccup asked, "I do have somewhere I need to be,"  
"I shouldn't take long, I've got a favour to ask," The pair started down the sidewalk together.  
"Okay shoot, what's so secret that you couldn't discuss in school?"  
"I'm looking for a person,"  
"Are you sure you should be talking to me? Maybe you should try Veronica Mars."  
"Ha, ha, very funny," Jack said drily. "You still friends with Merida?"  
"Merida isn't my friend, she more of an acquaintance. We're civil to each other and that about as good as our relationship gets,"  
"Do you think she'd be willing to pass on a message for me?"  
"I doubt it. Merida takes the rivalry way serious. She isn't going to be doing any favours for the guy who won the game for DreamWorks."  
"Shame,"  
"Who in Disney would you possibly want to send a message to?" Hiccup asked, filling in the missing pieces for himself.

"I don't exactly know her name,"  
"Her?" Hiccup's eyebrows shot up. Jack grinned sheepishly. "Jack, spill."  
"There's nothing to spill,"  
"I'm not buying it."  
"I met her after the game and she left an impression. Alright," Jack said shoving his hands into his pockets, " I'd like to know her name. She very annoying choose not to tell me what it is."  
"Really, all of this to find out a girl's name,"  
Jack shrugged.  
Hiccup grinned, "Maybe I can still help you. Let me ask you something first, why didn't call, ask me about Merida yesterday?"  
"I couldn't. Between the party last night and everyone swamping me today, I didn't have the opportunity. I didn't want to risk the wrong person hearing that I am trying to getting in contact with someone in Disney. You know how seriously some people take the rivalry,"

Hiccup nodded and placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, grinning widely, "Well Frost, you are in luck. I'm going somewhere where there just might be people who can help you."  
"Really, where?"  
"Come on," Hiccup picked up his pace a bit. Jack hurried to keep up.  
"Damn, for a guy with a fake foot you sure can move fast,"  
"I wouldn't be able to play sports otherwise," Hiccup said grinning. They walked for close to twenty minutes. Hiccup stopped suddenly and crossed the road. Jack looking to the opposite side of the street.

"An auto shop? This is where I'm going to get help?"  
"Just come on," Hiccup said. He entered the garage.  
"Hey Maurice, you here?" Hiccup called out. A pump man, covered in grease appeared.  
"Hello Hiccup, oh, you've brought a friend. A fellow aspiring engineer?"  
"Actually he just came to check out what I do, and talk with the others. Is it alright?"  
"Of course, the others are in the back, working on the engine,"  
"What! They promised they'd wait on me," Hiccup moved forward, with Jack trailing behind.  
"Ah…Hic?" Jack took in the messy work place, "What is this place?"  
"Maurice's work shop. He's a genius, a bit on the quirky side, but still a genius."  
"And we're here because…" Hiccup didn't answer as they entered another room.

"Guys, what the big idea? We said we'd start together," Two persons looked up at his voice, a young boy with messy black hair and a blonde girl whose hair was pulled back into a bun. The boy looked startled.  
"Sorry, Hiccup," The girl smiled apolitically, "But Hiro had an idea to alter the size of the valve in the fuel injector to give us better control with the energy consumption,"  
"But Tink was the one who said it was okay to start without you,"  
"That valve thing sounds promising, show me," Hiccup dropped his bag moving towards the other two. Jack cleared his throat after a couple minutes passed and no one had acknowledged his presences."

"Oh shit," Hiccup looked up, "I forgot about you,"  
"Oh no, don't mind me. I'm just the invisible boy. Why don't you toss that pipe at me, I'm sure it will go right through,"  
"Sorry, Jack. Let me introduce you, this is Tinker Bell and Hiro. Guys, this is Jack."  
"Jack? Jack Frost?" Tink raised her brow.  
"Guys we promised, no school stuff here," Hiccup said.  
"Yes, but it isn't even twenty four hours after the game,"  
"Please, he's got a favour to ask,"  
"Maybe when we hear what it is first," Tink said folding her arms.

"Am…what's going on here?"  
"I said this is Maurice's workshop. He lets Tink, Hiro and I work on old machine parts. It's kind of a hobby, kind of a learning experience too. Tink and Hiro both go to DHS."  
"Yeah, I got that from the venom with which she said my name," Jack said.  
"I figured they could help you find your mystery girl,"  
"A mystery girl?" Tink's head turned between Jack and Hiccup. "Okay, now I'm interested."  
"I'm trying to get in contact with a girl I met yesterday. Only thing is I never got her name," Jack said. He looked between Hiro and Tink. Hiro shook his head.  
"Don't look at me, I just started at Disney, I don't know much people," He said turning back to the engine. Jack looked at Tinker Bell  
"It's not like I know every girl in the school,"  
"She's a princess,"  
"Oh, well that narrows it down," Tink said, "There are only thirteen of them. Describe her,"  
"She's got blonde hair,"  
"Is it long?"  
"Kind of. How long are we talking here?"  
"Past her waist,"  
"Oh, no. It's nowhere that length," Jack thought for a moment, "She has blue eyes,"  
"I couldn't say. Don't know them well enough to discern them by eye colour. You know who you should talk to, Belle,"

"Who's Belle?"  
"Maurice's daughter. She goes to Disney too," Hiccup said.  
"And is part of the cheer squad,"  
Jack looked at Hiccup, "We're going to tell more people I'm looking for this girl,"  
"You just want to find out what's her name, right?" Hiccup asked.  
"I guess," Jack ran a hand through his hair.  
"Then it's be fine to ask one more person,"  
"It's not like we'll be advertising that we were willing to help Jack Frost," Tinker Bell said with a small smirk. "Belle's in the shop front,"  
"Let's go," Hiccup lead him from the garage to inside. They entered a room furnished like a waiting room. On the coffee table there were several car magazines and it smelled strongly of pine air freshener. Behind a counter a girl with brown hair was reading a thick leather bound book. She looked up when she heard the door open.  
"Hiccup, if you're looking for my dad he's-"  
"Actually Belle, we wanted to talk to you,"  
"Oh…" She raised an eyebrow focusing on Jack, "What do 'we' want to talk about, Jack Frost?"  
"Does everyone know my name now," Jack cried.  
"Ah, the pros and cons of instant fame," Hiccup said laughing.  
"And it doesn't help that you're easy to recognise, with that hair," Belle said. She sat up closing her book.

"Well, I'm trying to find out the name of one of the princesses, and we figured the best way to find a princess is to ask one,"  
"Okay?" Belle raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
"She's got blonde hair and blue eyes," Jack said, "Oh, and she's got a silver Lexus,"  
Hiccup gave him a look, "It seems like you know everything about her, except her name,"  
"No I don't. I saw her car okay. It was only yesterday, not like I'm going to forget already,"  
"Elsa,"  
"I'm sorry," Jack and Hiccup returned their attention to Belle.  
"Elsa Winters, that's her name."  
"You sure,"  
"She's a platinum blonde with blue eyes and silver Lexus,"  
"Ah…platinum blonde is really light blonde right?"  
Belle sighed a little, "Think Draco Malfoy blonde," She said.  
"Oh yeah. That's it. Elsa Winters, huh…interesting name,"  
"Said by Jack _Frost,_" Hiccup teased.  
"You shouldn't talk. You've got numbers in your name," Jack said making both boys laugh.

"Well, you got your wish. You found out her name,"  
"Yeah, thanks man. And thank you," Jack addressed the last part to Belle  
"Just don't go telling anyone I helped you. I do have a rep to uphold,"  
"Mum's the word," Jack said drawing his fingers across his lips like a zipper. Jack and Hiccup walked outside.  
"I'm heading back to the garage, I'll see in school,"  
"Hic, hold up," Jack said. He indicated to the auto shop, "Is this a regular thing?"  
"Every Monday and Thursday,"  
"How come you never mentioned it before?"  
"Come on man. If it were you, would you go telling people that you met up with Disney kids twice a week,"  
"Fair point," Jack said with a chuckle, "Tomorrow then,"  
"Later,"

The boys parted, Hiccup heading back inside, Jack walking along the road. He laced his fingers behind his head looking up towards the sky.  
"Elsa…" He grinned. He was probably going down a path that could all too easily lead to a lot of trouble. But for some reason, he didn't mind. Something told him the trouble would be worth it.

* * *

The first chapter focused on things mainly from the Disney side, so this time I went over to DreamWorks.

If you liked the chapter let me know.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

To answer a question from a guest reviewer, Thalia: no, I wouldn't say this is based on a 'A Tale of Two Cities'. This story has more in common with 'Romeo and Juliet' if I had to compare it with something. Actually I make some references to the Bard's great romance in this very chapter.

* * *

After school Elsa, Rapunzel, Kristoff and Flynn were sitting in the outdoor pavilion, overlooking the sweeping stretch of lawn. They were looking towards one side where there was a small group of students, firing arrows at targets. Anna sat down with a pack of Oreos and drinks in her hands. She passed a lemonade to Rapunzel.  
"How is the practice going?" She asked.  
"Merida and Mulan don't seem to be impressed," Flynn said. From where they were they could hear Merida yelling.  
"Dingwall, look where you're aiming the arrow! You almost took off Ling's head,"  
"Was it really a good idea to make her a co-captain for the archery team?" Kristoff asked.  
"Mulan is able to keep her in check for the most part," Rapunzel said, "And you can't deny her talent. Remember that one time she shot an apple of Eugene's head,"  
"Don't remind me about that,"  
"You were the one who bet she couldn't do it," Anna said.  
"I bet she couldn't shoot an apple from 70 meters; there was no need for the apple to be on my head," He huffed and folded his arms.

"Flynn, we got to go," Kristoff said looking at his watch.  
"Where are you going?" Rapunzel asked.  
"The guys from the football team are getting together. One last meeting…or something like that,"  
"You aren't planning on all drinking from a pointed cup of wine are you. Because we still need you for the other competitions coming up," Elsa said.  
"We're not that depressed," Flynn retorted.  
"Really? Felix said Ralph didn't come to school yesterday because he locked himself in his room,"  
"He was in school today wasn't he." Kristoff said.  
"Yeah, but only because Vanellope went to give him a piece of her mind, after school yesterday." Anna said.  
"You make it sound like we shouldn't be sad we lost the big game," Flynn said.  
"We aren't saying that," Rapunzel said putting a hand on Flynn's chest. "We just don't want you to be too depressed,"  
"Yeah, there will be other games and other competitions. We'll get the moonies back." Anna said.  
"We've got to go, and don't worry we won't commit suicide because of our depressed state." Kristoff said.  
"If we did that there's no way we'll be able to get DreamWorks back," Flynn said.  
"That's the spirit," Anna said. Flynn and Kristoff gave Rapunzel and Anna quick kisses on the cheeks and waved good bye to Elsa.

"Yao! That's not how we showed you to hold your bow!" Merida's voice floated up to the girls. Elsa, Rapunzel and Anna all flinched slightly.  
"She's really trying to whip them into shape," Anna said. She opened her pack of Oreos taking one and offering to Elsa and Rapunzel. Elsa took one, but Rapunzel turned her down opting for her lemonade instead.  
"They almost lost at the last competition." Elsa reminded her. "And she almost lost to that girl from DreamWorks…Astrid I think her name was,"  
"Oh right," Anna said.  
"And losing the game is only going to make her want to win more," Rapunzel said.

Belle suddenly slipped into one of the vacant seats.  
"Meg said I would find you here," She said.  
"Hey, Belle," Anna said, "Want one," She offered an Oreo. Belle shook her head, Anna shrugged, "More for me,"  
Belle turned to Elsa, "I have something interesting to tell you," She said smiling slightly.  
"More interesting that Merida's teaching methods?"  
"Oh infinitely more interesting," She was smiling a bit more now, "One Jack Frost was asking about you yesterday,"

Rapunzel spat out her drink and Anna started to choke.  
"What!" They exclaimed once they'd gotten over their respective coughing fits.  
"Jack Frost as in Jack Frost who cost us the game, Jack Frost" Anna asked.  
"Shh!" Belle said in furious whisper, "Do you want to the whole school to know?"  
Anna and Rapunzel both looked around. Several persons were looking in their direction. They leaned in closer to Belle.  
"We need details," Anna whispered.  
"Where? What? How?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Let's see, the _where_ is at my father's auto shop. Frost came in with Hiccup, who's one of the kids my dad teaches machine stuff to. When he came in he said he was trying to find a princess and then described you pretty well. Even knew the model of your car." The three girls all looked at Elsa who was still trying to process Belle's initial statement.

"Jack Frost asked you about me?"  
"Yep. Said he wanted to know your name,"  
"And you just told him,"  
Belle's face fell, "Should I have not done that? His intentions seemed innocent enough. I figured he was just trying to put a name to a face. Do you have some kind of history or something?"  
"What? No, of course not," Elsa said.  
"Sure you don't," Anna said in a coy tone.  
"We don't," Elsa retorted. "We only talked once,"  
"Oh, so _now _you talked to him. I thought you said didn't say anything to each other." Rapunzel said.  
"I…didn't…we…he was…"Elsa was fishing for words.  
"So you have met him before?" Belle asked. Anna cut in before Elsa could speak.  
"They met after the game, and had a moment,"  
"What!" Elsa's voice rose a few octaves, "I never said anything like that,"  
"It was implied," Anna told her.  
"Really, from what I told you, you got that I had a moment with Jack Frost," Elsa raised an eyebrow.  
"It was more implied in the things you didn't say," Rapunzel supplied.

Elsa's mouth opened like she was going to say something but instead she grabbed her bag and got up, storming away from the table.  
"Oh no. I didn't mean to make her angry," Belle said.  
"It's okay. She's not angry, not really." Anna said.  
"And thanks for telling us about Jack," Rapunzel said. "It was certainly interesting."  
"This is just between us, right?" Belle asked.  
"We'll keep it on the down low," Rapunzel said, "This isn't the kind of info you want the whole school to hear,"  
"I'd better go before Elsa leaves me in school without a ride." Anna said picking up her stuff and running after her sister. Apparently she didn't have to worry about being left in school because Elsa was waiting in the car for her.

"Thanks for not leaving me,"  
Elsa smirked ruefully as she started the car and pulled out of the school yard, "Yeah, well if I went home without you mom would have my head."  
"So…" Anna grinned at her sister.  
"So, what?"  
"So, what are you going to about Jack?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really." Elsa with an eye roll, "We only talked once. That's all there is. End of discussion."  
"If that's _really_ all there is then you wouldn't have had the reaction you did,"

Elsa bit her lip, she couldn't deny her sisters words and Anna knew it.  
"So, are you going to start talking to him at least,"  
"No,"  
"But, but why,"  
"I can't. He goes to DreamWorks,"  
"So what?"  
"Disney and DreamWorks don't mix. Might as well be the Montagues and Capulets,"  
"They were able to work things out at the end of the story,"  
"Yeah, after the main characters die!"  
"I'm sure you and Jack won't die. This is the twenty first century. If you get poisoned or stabbed we'll take you to hospital."  
"Anna!"

"Elsa, maybe at actual events and in school we want each other's blood. But that doesn't extend to outside of school. It's not like if we were to randomly bump into someone from DreamWorks out on the street we'll start clawing their eyes out,"  
"But at the same time you don't see kids from Disney and DreamWorks hanging out together,"  
"True, but there has to be a first time for everything."  
"I rather enjoy not being a social pariah,"  
"Seriously, that's what you're concerned about? Since when do you care about that stuff,"  
Again Elsa didn't have answer, because again she couldn't deny Anna's words.

"Look, even if I wanted to do something I couldn't. The only thing I know about him is his name. It's not like I have a number I can just call. The only thing I could probably do is wait outside DreamWorks and that would not only be suicide, but incredibly creepy."  
"I guess you have a point," Anna said.  
"So, you're going to drop it,"  
"I suppose so. There really isn't anything you can do,"

As it turned out she didn't have to do anything.

* * *

Two days later the sisters were in their room. Anna was doing research on her laptop while Elsa was reading one of her literature books. Downstairs they heard the doorbell ring, but neither moved. They weren't expecting any company and their mom was downstairs so she'd get it anyway. A few moments passed then…

"Elsa, there's someone at the door for you,"  
Elsa and Anna looked up. "Were we expecting someone?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head. The blonde got up going to the steps, leaning over the banisher to see down stairs.  
"Mom?" She called. Her mother appeared.  
"I said there's someone here for you. He says he has something of yours,"  
"He?" Anna said at Elsa's shoulder.  
"Did he say who he was?" Elsa asked.  
"Ja-" Anna was already running down the stairs.  
"Anna!" Elsa yelled, racing after her sister. The girls blew past their mother. Anna arrived at the front door first.

"Hi, I'm Elsa's sister An-ahh!" Elsa grabbed her sister by the back of the collar and pulled her inside. She stepped outside and closed the door before Anna could say something Elsa would regret. She turned around and was greeted with a wide smirk and playfully blue eyes.  
"Hello Princess,"  
"Jack Frost,"  
"You remember me, good or this could have been awkward,"  
"Could have been? I thought we already went past awkward when I pulled my sister away from you. Or maybe that happened when you rang my doorbell. How'd you even know where I lived? You aren't stalking me, are you?"  
"I looked up Winters in the phonebook,"  
"My family is the only Winters listed?"  
"No, there were six. But I got lucky, you're the second one."  
"I see,"

"Aren't you curious to know my sources?"  
"Your sources?"  
"For how I found out your name? Seeing as you refused to tell me what it was the last time,"  
"You and your friend, Hiccup went and asked my friend Belle,"  
"I see I'm not the only one with sources," Jack said laughing. Elsa bit her lip, but she couldn't stop the corner of her lips from curling upwards.  
"Why are you here Frost?"

"Oh right," He dove his hands into his jeans pockets for a second, pulling out a small, crumpled rectangle of hard paper. "I found this in my jacket Sunday evening. It doesn't belong me so I figured I must have picked it up from your stuff by accident,"  
Elsa looked at the paper and did recognise it. It was one of those promotional cards from a coffee house- buy six drinks, get the card punched six times and get a free cup of coffee.

"You went through the trouble of tracking me down, just so you could give me a promo card for a coffee house, that still needs three more punches before I can get a free latte,"  
"Well, you never know. It could have been important," Jack smiled, "For all I knew you have a secret code written in invisible ink on it,"  
Elsa couldn't help her laughter. She took the card. "Actually you're partly right. It's not in invisible ink, but if you decode the hidden message by seeing where the crease lines overlap you'll get the password for a nuclear weapons base."  
"I knew it!" Jack said laughing.

"Okay, seriously, why'd you do this?" She asked.  
"Maybe, I just wanted an excuse to see you again, Princess,"  
Elsa, blinked at his words, fighting back a blush.  
"So what would you say if I offered to help you get that free latte?" He indicated to the card.  
"That's the line you're going with 'Can I help you get a free latte?'"  
"Hey, I thought it was pretty smooth,"

Elsa bit her lip again, refusing to smile. She didn't want admit it, but it was pretty smooth.  
"Alright Frost, I wouldn't mind having some coffee,"  
"Really?" His eyes lit up for a second, but then he coughed, "Uh, I mean cool. That's cool. Is tomorrow at seven good?"  
"That okay for me,"  
"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow at seven," He smiled. Elsa stood on her porch, watching him disappear up the street. When she went back up inside Anna was waiting.

"So?" She asked.  
"We're going for coffee,"  
Elsa covered her ears against Anna's high pitched squeal.

* * *

It was incredibly fun to write the last part of this chapter.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody. I'm so happy to see so many enjoying this story. I'll admit that I was worried the 'rivalry' spin to the tale would be off putting but that doesn't seem to be the case. To answer a question from Animagus, no they do not have powers. Here everyone is your normal, non superpowered teen.

* * *

"You're what!" Hiccup's cry rang out in the locker room. He and Jack were changing for gym class, the one class they shared. Jack hissed like a cat at the boy's out burst. He was already regretting telling Hiccup that he was taking Elsa for coffee.  
"Dude, not so loud,"  
"Well you should be afraid, what if someone finds out?" Hiccup said dropping his voice.  
"Are you really one to be chastising? You meet up with Disney kids twice a week,"  
"Meeting up with two people, in a garage is way different from hanging out with one the most popular girls in Disney."  
"How do you know she's that popular?"  
"She's a Princess. Those girls basically rule the school. From what Tink and Hiro have told me each of them is more than a pretty face. They are all either top of the class, a master of some sport or in charge of a club or school organisation,"  
"Really? So you're a Disney expert now,"  
"I've learnt some things. Look, Monday after you left I asked Tinker Bell a bit more about your Elsa," Hiccup glanced around making sure no else was in ear shot. "As soon as I said the name Elsa, Tinker Bell and Hiro both reacted. She isn't just _a_ princess…she's _'the'_ princess. No, she's Disney's queen,"  
"Like what, she's the head of the cheer squad or something,"  
"The girl isn't just on the cheer squad. She's one of the brightest kids in school. Only the mega nerds score higher that she does,"  
"Mega nerds like you?"  
"Try to stay on point here," Hiccup frowned, "She's president of the student council, the captain of almost every winter sport, except for Hockey, which is lead by Kristoff, her sister's boyfriend. And that's another thing, if the princesses stand at the top the social hierarchy, Elsa's clique stands at the top of the princesses. Her sister Anna and cousin Rapunzel head all the humanitarian and eco-efforts that the school participates in. Then she's friends with Merida,"  
"Merida? Your Merida,"  
"Merida isn't _my_ Merida, but yes, that Merida. And you already know about Merida, captain of the archery and equestrian events,"

"Does this infomercial have a point?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Who's the most popular person at our school?"  
"Shrek, I guess,"  
"Okay, maybe he is. But who's the next most popular?"  
Jack taught about it for a moment, "You,"  
"Not me, it's you, you idiot. Especially since you won the game. Everyone one at our school knows you and now so do most people at Disney. And everyone at Disney knows Elsa. Plus majority of our school can recognize a princess. Do you know what would happen if someone were to see the two of you together? It would spread like wild fire. For the most part students from either school ignore each other, at the very best we tolerate each other."  
"You, Tink and Hiro seem to get along pretty well," Jack observed, "Or is that your version of tolerance?"  
"Jack, maybe there are a few isolated cases, but none of those people have the kind of popularity that you have. Think about what would happen if Shrek hears about this. More than anyone, he takes this rivalry to absurd heights,"  
"Shrek and I are cool,"  
"Yeah…now. But he might not be all_ buddy-buddy_ if he hears,"  
"Well then it's a good thing that he isn't going to hear,"  
"How can you know that for sure?"  
"I'm not going to tell him, and I hope you won't tell him,"  
"Did my whole speech about you and Elsa being the two most popular students in the schools fall on deaf ears?"  
"It's just coffee,"  
"No, it's not just coffee. This is equivalent of someone from Dumbledore's Army having butterbeer with a Death Eater, or someone from the empire having blue milk with someone from the republic,"  
"Blue milk?"  
"Jack, can't you take this seriously,"

Jack sighed and stood placing his foot on the bench so he could tie his laces, "Dude, I know some people wouldn't approve of me hanging out with Elsa,"  
"And you're still going to do it?"  
"Yeah," Jack said with shrug. Hiccup watched him through narrowed eyes.  
"You like her," He stated flatly. Jack was taken so unawares by the statement, the foot he had on the bench slipped out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. He pulled himself up, using the bench for support.  
"What? No! That's crazy. I hardly know her. We've talked twice and…and…"  
"And you went out of your way to get in touch with her. Admit it. You so like her."  
"I don't know anything about her!"  
"And yet you asked me to help find out what was her name. And then found out where she lives,"  
"That was so…"  
"You could give her coffee coupon, yea you mentioned it. Frost even if you don't like her, there's something that's drawing you to her,"

Jack was saved from having to form a response by the coach walking into the locker room.  
"Frost! Haddock! Does this look like the girls changing room? If you want to gossip you can do that on your own time. Get your behinds on the field now!"  
"Yes Coach Grug," both boys said scrambling to their feet.

* * *

"Do you guys want to catch a movie tonight?" Kristoff asked as he, Anna, Elsa and Merida walked out of school together.  
"I can't," Elsa said automatically.  
"You already have plans?" Merida asked.  
"Uh…yeah. I'm…uh…I'm…"  
"We promised our mom that we'd cook dinner tonight," Anna cut in, "It's really more of a lost wager. We had a bet with her that dad would be able to fix a pipe. So, there's a plumber coming on Monday and Elsa and I are still using our parents shower," Elsa tried not to looked too shocked by her sister's words.  
"On a Friday night? That sucks," Kristoff said.  
"Eh, it shouldn't be too bad," Anna said.  
"What about tomorrow then? Or did you lose a bet that you have to do the laundry too?" Merida asked.  
"No, we can make it tomorrow," Anna looked at Elsa, "Right, sis?"  
"Yeah, tomorrow's fine,"  
"Okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow then,"

Elsa and Anna waved good bye to their friends as they made their way to Elsa car. As she unlocked the vehicle Elsa looked at her sister.  
"Should I be concerned that you were able to come a lie like that on the spot,"  
"Actually I came up with it yesterday, since I guessed my 'oh so brilliant' sister wouldn't think of a cover for why she couldn't hang out with her friends on a Friday night,"  
"Have I ever mentioned how you are the best little sister ever?"  
"Tell me something I don't know," Anna said with a smirk.

* * *

Elsa wasn't so thankful for her sister a few hours later when she stepped into their room dressed for her…when she stepped into room dressed. Anna frowned at her.  
"What is it?" Elsa asked.  
"That's what you're wearing?" She indicated to Elsa outfit.  
"Yeah?" Elsa looked down at her white knitted sweater, blue jeans and short brown boots. "Is something wrong?"  
"Yeah, don't you normally get a little more dressed up for your dates?"  
"It's not a date!"  
"Friday night, you, a guy, coffee…it's a date," Anna said checking each word off on her fingers. Elsa blushed, which Anna noticed.  
"Those things don't automatically make a date,"  
"And yet so many dates comprise of only those elements,"  
"Could you stop being so annoying and go back to my adorable sister?"  
"I'm always adorable,"  
Elsa snorted and rolled her eyes, "Sure you are," She picked up her phone and purse.  
"So if it's not a date, then why'd you agree to meet him? I thought the only reason you agreed was because you had a moment,"  
"No. How could we have a moment? We've barely spent a moment together as is,"  
"Then why are you going out tonight?"  
"I…" Elsa stood there her lips slightly parted thinking about an answer, "I," She looked down biting her lips. Anna knew she had an answer.  
"Yeah?" She urged gently.  
"I…I find him…" She paused searching for the right word, "…intriguing."  
"Intriguing?"  
"Yes,"  
"Not the word I was expecting you say, but I'll accept it,"  
Elsa couldn't help but smirk, "What word were you expecting?"  
"Hot…sexy…drop dead gorgeous, something along those lines,"

Elsa's cheeked glowed red, "Where'd that come from?"  
"He is pretty good looking."  
"Kristoff," Elsa stated flatly.  
"I love Kristoff, you know that. But that doesn't mean I can't have opinion on other guys. Judging by the way you're blushing you agree with my opinion." This made Elsa blush even more.  
"He's not bad looking…" She said in an even voice. Anna laughed.  
"Elsa, Hercules isn't bad looking. Jack Frost is nothing short of handsome. And that's putting it mildly."

The door bell sounded downstairs. Elsa glanced at her watch seeing it was five to seven. "That's probably Jack. We'll finish this conversation later," Elsa made her way down the stairs. Anna stood at the top leaning on the banister.  
"Have fun," She called playfully. Elsa smiled a bit, but that smile vanished when she saw her father answering the door…Not good.

"Good evening," He said, glancing Jack up and down, "Can I help you?"  
"Hello sir. I'm Jack Frost, I'm here to pick up Elsa,"  
"Elsa…" Her father looked back and spotted her, "when you said you were going out tonight you didn't mention it was a boy,"  
"Daddy, he's only a friend," She said.  
"If he's only a friend why isn't Anna going with you,"  
Elsa glanced at her sister. They'd spent years perfecting a secret language and multiple contingency plans for situations just like this and right now it didn't fail. Anna nodded understanding then she called out, "Dad!" She made a show of running down the stairs, "I've got so much homework, I don't know if I can get through it all this weekend. Can you help me?"  
"Oh," Their father blinked, "Of course sweetheart. But is it really so much that you're starting it tonight,"  
"Kristoff and I made plans for tomorrow, but if I don't finish some work tonight I'll never be able to go tomorrow,"  
"I see,"  
"Dad, I'm leaving," Elsa called quickly grabbing a bunch of keys from the table next to the door.  
"Be back by curfew," He called already being pulled by Anna to the study. Elsa smiled as she pulled the door closed. Annoying or not having a little sister was a good thing.

She turned around and was greeted with the sight of Jack Frost leaning against the porch post, one leg propped up lazily. Elsa gave him a quick once over. He was wearing black jeans, a blue t-shirt with a snowflake pattern on the front and a blue hoodie over that, with a pair of worn converse.  
"So we're friends now?" He asked with a mischievous smirk gracing his lips.  
"It was that, or tell him our entire history,"  
"That wouldn't have taken very long,"  
"Are we going for coffee or not?" She asked rising one eyebrow. He pushed off the post and gave a bow.  
"After you princess,"

* * *

I know, I know...cliffhangers suck. I'm sorry, but this was the only reasonable place to end a chapter, or I wouldn't have been able to upload tonight. But the good news, majority of next chapter will focus on the... on them going for coffee.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5

The good news, this entire chapter is about their...not-a-date. The bad news, by the time the chapter is over their night is over.

* * *

It was a late October night so a chill hung in the air. Elsa and Jack walked in silence for a while, Jack with his hands pushed into the pockets of his hoodie, Elsa tugging on the end of her braid. The lack of conversation was awkward. The air wasn't just cold, it was still and almost seemed stiff. There weren't many cars. The silence of the night only made it all the more apparent that they didn't know what to talk about.  
"It's getting cold early this year, huh?" Jack said fishing for a way to break the silence.  
Elsa tried not to flinch. Weather, that's what they were talking about. Not a good start.  
"I wouldn't notice," Elsa said with shrug, "I've never been bothered by the cold. Actually just the opposite,"  
"Oh?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "I see I'm in the presence of a fellow winter spirit,"  
"You like winter,"  
"No. I love winter," His eyes light up. "And I can guess you love it as well, miss winter sports captain,"  
"How'd you know I'm the captain of the winter sports teams?"  
Jack blushed, "My sources," He said with a nervous laugh running a hand through his hair.  
"Your sources, huh?" Elsa smirked. "You know Frost, the more time I spend with you, the more I'm convinced you're a stalker,"  
"Hey, I'm not the one who agreed to go out for coffee with a possible stalker," Jack said holding up his hands defensively. "For all I know you could be the stalker,"  
"Me? How is that even possible? You were the one who ran into me. You were the one who tracked me down. And you were the one who asked _me _out for coffee,"  
"And all that could actually be part of some brilliant evil master plan for _you_ lure me in,"  
"That plan has too many 'maybes' in it. If I'm going to have an evil plan I'm not going to leave anything to chance. And what motive could I possibly have for wanting to 'lure you in'?"  
"I'm a star DreamWorks athlete, no doubt Disney would love for me mysteriously disappear,"  
Elsa snorted, "Please, like we'd ever have to stoop that low. Disney doesn't have to resort to underhand tactics to win. We can do that with our own talent,"  
"Yeah, that's why you won the game…wait a second…"

Elsa laughed pushing Jack playfully.  
"Ha! See you just tried to push me into the street. You're an evil queen I tell you."  
"If I were truly evil I'll make you buy me a coffee first before I kill you."  
"That would be evil," Jack said looking up in thought and chuckling a bit. "Very well Miss Winters, I shall buy you a coffee then you can get rid of me,"  
"Stop trying to sell me as the evil one. We both know you're the stalker,"  
"Well you are the 'stalkee' type," he said thoughtfully.  
"See, who else would know what a 'stalkee' type is but a stalker?"  
"Fine, I admit it. From the second you sassed me I knew my life wouldn't be complete unless I tracked you down and bought coffee for you,"  
"Oh, that's good to know. I'd feel so much better now about arranging your mysterious disappearance. At least I know you're life's complete now,"  
Their laughter floated in the air around them, acting like a kiln, melting the barriers between them.  
"You're not so bad Frost,"  
"Right back at you Winters," Jack smiled, "Frost and Winters, ironic considering what our favourite season is,"  
"My sister loves to tease me about that,"  
"She doesn't like winter?"  
"It's not that she doesn't like. If you've see the way she gets excited over building a snowman you wouldn't question her love of winter. Yeah, but she likes spring more. She says she loves the way it can symbolises seconds changes and new begins."  
"You're sister is Anna right? The cheerleader with light red-ish hair,"  
"Seriously, do you know everything about me? Are you going to tell me what I had for breakfast next?"  
"French Toast?" Elsa's eyes went wide. "Wait? Seriously, that's what you had for breakfast? I guessed that I swear," He laughed loudly.

"Okay, I'm just going to call my sister and let her know if I don't check in every fifteen minutes she has to call the cops on you," Elsa said laughing, "You really just guessed that?"  
"Yeah, first thing that popped into my head,"  
"You seem to know everything about me Jack Frost, but I know nothing about you,"  
"That's not true, you know my name. You know the school I go to. You know I just won this huge football game against my school's top rivals."  
Elsa hit him playfully, "I'm not joking. Tell me something about you,"  
"Okay, but what do you say we get our coffee first," He pointed past her. Elsa turned seeing they'd arrived at the coffee shop. Had they really been talking for that long?

As it turned out neither ordered coffee, instead the both opted for hot chocolate. Jack got one with mint and whipped cream, while Elsa took hers with cinnamon. Jack asked if she wanted to grab a booth but she said she'd rather be out in the open air. He smiled, "I couldn't agree more,"  
"Okay, so spill." Elsa said once they were back on the sidewalk. "I want to know more about my mystery man,"  
"_Your_ mystery man?"  
Elsa felt her cheeks heat up. She looked down in an attempt to hide her blush, "A poor choice of words."  
Jack smirked and bumped her gently, "Well, I'd hate to break it to you but your mystery man really isn't very mysterious. More along the lines of criminally ordinary,"  
"I'm hearing a lot of words, but I'm still none the wiser about you,"  
"Alright, alright, you win. What do you want to know?"  
Elsa shrugged, "Anything you want to share,"  
"Okay…" He took a thoughtful sip of hot chocolate, "My full name is Jackson Overland Frost,"  
"A middle name? You know what I had for breakfast this morning and you give me a middle name?"  
"And my full first name," he defended himself, making them both laugh. "I have a little sister too,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but she's much younger than me. She's nine. Her name's Ellie, and is absolutely the love of my life," Elsa smiled at the look on Jack's face. He didn't have to tell her that he cared about Ellie, it was all written there. He noticed the look she was giving him.  
"What?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"Nothing," She said then smirked, "Keep it coming Frost,"  
"Do you want to know my life history?"  
"Until I'm satisfied that I know as much about you as you know about me,"  
"Well I hope you don't have any other plans. This could take a while…I was born at 1:23 on a cold and blustery winter night…" Elsa's laughter rang out as he continued his story. They talked for the next two hours, their laughter a constant presence in their conversation. They'd walked whereever their feet took them, which lead to a park bench where they spent the better part of an hour. They both found themselves pleasantly surprised, since at the start of the night they really didn't know what to expect. But as it turned on they a lot in common, beyond their shared love of winter.

Elsa found Jack's snarky nature an interesting comparison to her own 'sassy' side, as he would put it. She also found that in the short time they'd spent together she grown fond of his mischievous grin. The way his lips would curl up, ever so slightly, and his eyes would shine like he knew so joke that no one else knew. When he smiled like that she felt her stomach twist in a not so uncomfortable way. Jack discovered he liked blue eyes. Sure he had blue eyes, so it's not like they were new to him. But there was something about her eyes, like he could get lost if he looked at them to long. And then was her laugh. Her light airy laugh, that she would hide behind her hand most of the time. But when he said something really funny it would burst from her and make the air buzz with energy and cause shivers to run down his spine. Plus she seemed knowledgeable about anything and everything. It seemed to Jack that any topic they talked about she discuss at depth, whether it was movies, or books, or some random thing in sciences. Or video games. She knew about video games. When she said her favourite Pokémon was Glaceon, and not just because it was an ice type but because of its combination of defence and special attack made it a powerful addition to any team, well Jack swore he had a tiny heart attack at that.

"Elsa Winters, you are not what I was expecting,"  
"What? You were expecting me to be a cheerleader who only liked to talk about her hair, nails and boys."  
"Hair, nails, boys and clothes...duh!" He said earning that laugh caused the air to buzz.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint,"  
"I'm not disappointed. Not in the least. I guess my sources were right when they said the princesses are more than just a pretty face."  
"Well, Frost you're not exactly what I was expecting either,"  
"Let me guess. You figured I was one of those jocks that likes to chest bump with his guy friends and burp."  
"No, I would never give someone such a stereotype. I was expecting you to be one of those pretty boys who liked to look in mirrors and spent two hours on their hair."  
"Hey, leave my hair out of this. Besides, you have to be born with hair this good," He said, dramatically sweeping a hand through his hair. When Elsa laughed again Jack was certain she caused some sort of nerve damage the way she made him shiver.

Just then Elsa's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket. "Oh shit, is that the time?" Jack glanced at his watch and shocked to see it was close to ten.  
"My curfew's ten. I have to head home." He nodded understanding. They walked back quickly, not really talking. But now the silence wasn't uncomfortable, like at the start of the night. There was an ease between them that appeared sometime during the night. It made the walk back enjoyable, even if it was hurried. They arrived at Elsa's home with minutes to spare. At the door Elsa turned to face Jack.  
"Thanks for the hot chocolate and the two additional stamps," They chuckled.  
"Only one more to go," Jack said lightly, "I had a really good night,"  
"Me too,"  
"So…uh…can I get... Would it be weird if I asked you for number?"  
"Don't you already have my number?"  
"Huh?"  
"You had to look me up in the phone book to find my address,"  
Jack laughed, "I was hoping for your cell,"  
"Maybe you can guess it,"  
He bit his lip in thought, "555-1234?"  
"Oh, so close," She said with a laugh. She held out her hand, "Let me see your phone," He handed it over. Elsa added her number to his contracts quickly and placed the cell back his hands.  
"Good night, Frost," She said opening the door.  
"Night Winters," Jack smiled and turned.

When she stepped inside she fell back against the door, leaning against it. She had one thought going through her head. Little did she know that Jack, while he smiled down at the seven numbers that made up her number, and the snowflake icon that she'd chosen to use as her picture ID, he had the same thought running through his own mind.

_I'm so in trouble._

* * *

I love writing fluff. It's so...fluffy.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6

The beginning of the chapter is devoted to showing the depths some take the rivalry and the latter part is purely for laughs.

* * *

"Hey, how was your date?" Anna asked as Elsa stepped in the room.  
"It was not a date,"  
"Okay. How was your not-a-date?"  
Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's smirk and lay down in her bed, with her feet hanging over the side.  
"So?" Anna asked.  
"It was…good." Elsa said, a small smile appearing on her face.  
"Just _good_?" Anna asked suggestively moving over to Elsa's bed.  
"Yes, just good," Elsa poked her in the side.  
"You're no fun," Anna pouted, "Are you at least going to tell me what happened?"  
"Mmh," Elsa bit her lip in thought, "No,"  
"What! What does that mean?"  
"N-O. No. It's a word that normally expressed a negative response,"  
Anna flicked Elsa on the forehead, "You don't need to go all 'Louis' on me. Since when do you not tell me about your dates,"  
"This was not a date, remember." Elsa stood up, starting to change for bed.

"This is punishment for me teasing you isn't it?"  
"Maybe," Elsa smirked evilly.  
"But you will still tell me about your night later, right?"  
"Probably,"  
"That is so unfair,"  
"I don't say no, did I?"  
"Then it's a yes?" Elsa shrugged. Anna let out a frustrated cry, "Sis come on. I won't be able to sleep until you tell me,"  
"Then I guess you're in for a long night,"  
"Two can play this game. I'm not going to move from your bed until you tell me,"  
"Fine by me, I'll just sleep…" Elsa cut herself short when she saw her sister's bed, a jumble of sheets, books and wrappers. "Jeez, Anna how can you stand to have your bed in such a mess."  
Anna shrugged from under Elsa's blanket.  
"Scoot over," Elsa said hitting her shoulder lightly. Anna slid over so there was enough space for her.  
"So, you're going to tell me," Anna asked.  
"Go to sleep Anna."  
"Please,"  
Elsa didn't respond.  
"Please," Anna tickled Elsa's side. The older girls squirmed.  
"Stop it," She tried to grab Anna's hands.  
"Tell me," Anna continued her assault. Elsa tried to escape, but ran out of bed before she got out of Anna's reach. She fell with a solid 'thud'.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked, leaning over the side of the bed. Elsa glared up at her, grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled. With a cry Anna tumbled to the floor next to Elsa.  
"Yeah, I probably deserved that," She groaned into the carpet. Elsa got back into her bed, making sure to take up as much of the space as possible.  
"Well I guess I have to clean up my bed now…" Anna said in a forlorn voice, "Even though it will take a while…an hour or two at the least,"  
Elsa tried to shut out the voice and she refused to look at Anna, knowing the younger girl was putting on some dramatic show of despair with her face and hands. "And it will mean I won't get a good night's sleep, and that means I could…"  
"Just get under the blanket before I stuff a pillow in your mouth," Elsa said holding up the corner blanket. Anna squealed happily and practically jumped on the bed snuggling next to her sister.  
"You're so annoying sometimes,"  
"I love you too,"  
Elsa couldn't help but smile. She sighed and, much to Anna's delight, she started to tell her about her night with Jack.

* * *

"Guys! Over here!" Rapunzel hailed out her friends from the front of the movie theatre. Anna, Kristoff and Elsa waved back making their way over.  
"Hey," She said, "We already got the tickets and Eugene and Mer are inside buying snacks."  
"Cool," Kristoff said. He opened the door, holding it for the girls. They found Merida and Flynn arguing over what to buy.  
"How can you eat those things? They're horrible," Merida said in disgust.  
"It's cheese and olives, what part of that is horrible? Olives, on their own, great. Cheese on its own, fantastic. Together, it's food of the gods,"  
Merida made a gagging sound.  
"Fine, I'll just buy for myself then," Flynn snapped.  
"Please and keep your disgusting food away from me,"

The other four sighed, but knew better than to but in. Flynn turned his attention away from Merida when he saw the others. "About time you got here," He said holding out a fist for Kristoff to bump.  
"We're ten minutes late,"  
"Was that all?" He asked, "Guess it felt like longer being stuck alone with her," Merida punched him in the gut.  
"Hey, watch the violence DunBroch,"  
"Make me Rider,"  
"Okay, let's get these two apart," Anna and Elsa hooked Merida by her arms pulling her out of the line.  
"No, if you leave him alone he'll only buy cheese and olive bites,"  
"I won't let him." Rapunzel said.

They sat down at a table waiting for Rapunzel and Flynn.  
"Don't you think you should save that behaviour for the moonies, Merida?" Kristoff asked. Elsa felt like a stone dropped into her stomach.  
"I've got plenty to go around, especially for the moonies,"  
"I can't deny that," Kristoff said. Anna and Elsa were suddenly interested with anything but their friends' faces.  
"So, how was last night?" Merida asked, making Elsa jump.  
"What? No. Nothing was up," Anna stamped on Elsa's foot to shut her up.  
"It was good, until I burned the chicken," Anna said laughing. Elsa let out a deep breath through her nose. Of course that was what Merida asking about. There was no way she could have found about Jack.  
"What did you do?" Kristoff asked Anna.  
"Forgot to set the timer when we put in the oven. But it wasn't too bad, just on the dry side," Anna said. Kristoff and Merida laughed at this.  
"We got the goods," Flynn said walking over, already eating his cheese and olive bites, just to annoy Merida.  
"I'm just going to ignore you," She said taking her stuff from his hands. He smirked at her but said nothing more. In the theatre they still made sure there were several people in-between the pair.

* * *

Two hours later they were leaving the theatre, trying to decide what to do next.  
"We could go the arcade," Kristoff suggested.  
"So we can watch you two race cars,"  
"You can join in," Eugene said.  
"Sure. In case you've forgotten the last time we played with you, you both lost to Anna and sulked for a week," Merida said.  
Anna grinned proudly at the memory, while Kristoff and Eugene protested that the game had glitches.  
"If that helps you sleep at night," Merida smirked at them. Elsa and Rapunzel, walking to the front of the group suddenly stopped causing the others to walk into them.  
"Ouch, give us a warning next time," Eugene complained.  
"Why don't we go that way?" Rapunzel said pointed in the direction they'd just come from.  
"What are you talking about. Our cars are parked…" Merida trailed off when she saw the reason her friends wanted to turn around.

"Moonies," She snarled.  
"Oh no," Elsa sighed covering her eyes.  
"Here we go…again," Anna's head fell forward in a defeated manner.  
Merida stormed past the group heading right for another cluster of teens.  
"Ogre," She said once she was in ear shot. Shrek looked around and grinned when he saw Merida. He was surrounded by his usual gang.  
"Hey, look who it is," He said to his friends, "Disney's little firecracker,"  
"I thought I smelled something foul," Merida said placing her hands on her hips.  
"We aren't just going to let her going to leave her alone?" Kristoff said.  
"Like she needs our help," Elsa said. The boys still moved to flank her. Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna brought up the rear, expecting things to go south fast.  
"And if it isn't…you two. What's your names again?"  
"Boardman and Fishherbs, I think" Shrek's best friend, Donkey said, making his group laugh. Anna and Rapunzel grabbed the boys' hands before they could move forward.  
"Don't," Rapunzel warned, "They're trying to provoke you,"  
"How's life been?" Shrek asked, "You since, we proved we're better than you. You heard didn't you, we creamed Illumination in the finals,"  
"Like hell you are better than us. You're pretty boy got lucky. Just you watch, we're going to kickass at the swim meet next Saturday,"  
"I doubt, it."  
"You can't match our swim team, and you know it." Merida snapped.  
"That's funny, I seemed to recall hearing the same thing about the football team,"  
Elsa grabbed Merida as she moved forward. "He isn't worth it," Elsa said.  
"Let me go Elsa," Merida said struggling.  
"No. Just walk away." Rapunzel helped Elsa pulled Merida back.  
"Bye. We'll see you on Saturday." Donkey called.

* * *

"I could have taken him," Merida said once they'd managed to get her to the cars.  
"He has a hundred pounds on you," Anna said.  
"I could have taken him," She repeated.  
"And then we would have to take to the hospital." Rapunzel said.  
"No you won't,"  
"Merida, come on. You're smarter than this. He's just a glorified meat cake who's basking in a little glory right now." Elsa said. "And you know you can't pick a fight with every moony you see,"  
"Not everyone of them, just those mega jerks like Shrek."  
"Let's just go home before Merida runs into another moony and tries to decapitate them." Flynn said leaning on his car.  
"Yeah, the mood is ruined anyways," Kristoff.  
"I could have taken him," The friends let out a groan.

* * *

Later that evening Elsa and Anna were in their living room with their parents watching the news. Elsa was surprised when she got a text from an unknown number, but she hit accept.

_Hey, I was wondering y u choose a snowflake for your ID pic.  
~Jack. _

A smile appeared on her face. She texted back right away.

_What? Don't like it? _

She only had to wait a few seconds before a new message popped up.

_It's pretty, but it looks nothing like you. _

_Really? I thought it was mirror image. _

_How is it I can hear the sarcasm in that text? _

Elsa laughed when she read that text, peaking her family's interest.  
"Who are you texting?" Anna asked.  
"Oh, no one important," Elsa said unconvincingly even as she typed a reply.

_Maybe because it was dripping in it. _

"You're texting Jack!" Anna exclaimed. She leaned across the sofa trying to see. Elsa held her back with one hand.  
"I wanna see," Anna whined.  
"It's none of your business,"  
"But, but…please?"  
"No, and stop leaning against me," Just then her phone lit up with another message. Anna moved quicker than Elsa could believe grabbing the phone from her hand and disappearing from the room.  
"You little…get back here!" Elsa ran after her, leaving behind two very confused parents. They could hear their daughters muffled cries from the next room.  
"This 'Jack' isn't Elsa's boyfriend is he?" Their father asked after a few minutes. His wife shook her head.  
"Elsa isn't one to keep something like that from us,"  
"While that may be true, Anna wouldn't be acting like that if it was just a friend." They looked at each other then at the same time they called out "Elsa!"

* * *

Elsa had chased Anna into the dining room, and now they were running around the table while Anna tried to read the text.  
"'_Miss Winters'_," She read out loud, "Oh, he calls you Miss Winters? How very gentlemanly of him,"  
"Anna give me the phone or swear I will drop water on you while you sleep,"  
"Then I'll sleep in your bed so you won't risk wetting your mattress,"  
"Anna!" Elsa ran after her, but Anna was using the table to her advantage.  
"Where was I? Right, 'Miss _Winters, if sass was a criminal act you would be in jail with fifty to life_.' He's funny. What should we type back?"  
"There is no '_we'._ There is _me_, and _my_ phone. Give it."  
"Oh, I know," Anna grinned and spoke as she typed, "If I'm going to jail for sass, what will you go to jail for?"  
"Don't!"  
"Too late, it's sent," Anna grinned. Elsa charged at her, changing direction at the last moment. Anna barely escaped her dashing out of the room. Anna grinned as the phone received another text and she read it out loud.  
"'_Why don't you tell me?_' What fictional crime would Jack Frost go to jail for? I know," She grinned evilly over her shoulder at her sister and she typed back a reply. Elsa dived after her, literally, grabbing her by the ankle, knocking them both to the ground. Elsa crawled on top of her pinning her down. She held down her hand and took the phone from her. She was horrified to see Anna had sent another text.

"What did you send?" Elsa asked. Anna only grinned. Elsa quickly checked the outbox and suddenly left sick. The words Anna chose to type were…

_You'd be charged for being devilishly handsome. _

"You didn't,"  
"Don't pretend like you weren't thinking it,"  
"I would have never sent it,"

"Elsa?"  
They heard their parents' voices calling them.  
"I will get you back for this," Elsa said standing and helping Anna up. Anna simply continued to grin. They walked into the living room.  
"Elsa, this Jack," Their father pointed to the phone in her hand, "Would it be the same Jack Frost you went out with yesterday?"  
"Yes," Elsa.  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
Elsa blushed up to her ears. "Wh-What! No! No. If I had a boyfriend I would tell you. Jack is just a friend. That's all, I swear."  
"She wishes he was her boyfriend," Anna said under her breath, but Elsa heard.  
"I do not!"  
"Okay, if you say he isn't we believe you," Their mother said.

She felt her phone vibrate. Jack had texted her back. She looked at the phone, dreading the reply.

_You flatter me, but you still haven't answered my question._

She felt some relief, it seemed he didn't take Anna's text too seriously.

_I thought it would be smart, encase one of your friends saw your phone. It wouldn't be the best thing for you to be found with a picture of a 'princess'. _

Seconds later he replied.

_That is smart Winters, but I should expected nothing less of someone as brilliant as you. It's not anyone who can ev train their Pokémon team. _

A smile grew on her face. Her father let out a groan.  
"What?" The three woman asked together.  
"That is not her 'just a friend' smile." He said with a sigh. Anna and their mother burst out laughing while Elsa blushed beet red.

* * *

:) That's all I have to say... :)

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	7. Chapter 7

There are a lot of texts in this chapter. To make our life easier, _Jack's messages are in italics_, while _Elsa's are underlined and in italics._

* * *

_Favourite comic book villain?_

_Killer Frost_

_Oh,nice. Mine's Icicle Jr. Particular enjoyed his humour in Young Justice. _

_110% agree. _

_You can only agree up to 100%. _

_Details. Can't a girl emphasis? _

_Fine, I'll give u that. Ur turn_

_Fav fairy tale? _

_How the Grinch stole Christmas_

_That is not a fairy tale _

_Bite ur tongue…oh…wait…text message…bite ur thumbs! Grinch is a Seuss classic!_

_Never said it wasn't. Said it wasn't a fairy tale. _

_Okay, if you want to be political. I guess my favourite fairy tale is…huh, I don't know. _

_Just think about the first one that comes to your mind_

_Jack and the Beanstalk _

_Really?_

_What's wrong with it? _

_Nothing, you just always struck me as Camelot and mythology kind of guy_

_How are those fairy tales? _

_I donno _

_Nope. If you can call Camelot I'm changing back to Grinch. _

_No. If Jack and the Beanstalk is what you like, that's what you like_

_I'd remind u Miss Winters u were the one who said to say the first 1 that came to my mind. _

_And that was it? _

_Yes_

_Can I ask u another question?_

_No! It's my turn, (P.S technically you just did)_

_Please (P.S you stole your P.S from Dumbledore) _

_Fine, (P.S I totally did)_

_Does ur love of Jack and the Beanstalk have anything to do with the fact that u share a name with the protagonist?_

_…__maybe…_

Elsa laughed, not for the first time that night, at Jack's reply. While she was laughing another text came from him.

_BTW I do enjoy the Arthurian tales and mythology, particularly Norse. _

_So I was right_

_Who's the stalker now? _

_Is that ur question? _

_No, I already know the answer to that anyway_

_Really? _

_Yes, really. No stop asking questions. It's my turn. _

_Then ask a question_

_Favourite ice cream flavour?_

_Vanilla_

_That is not an ice cream flavour_

_Yes it is_

_No, it's not_

_Ur just doing this to annoy me for saying no to Grinch aren't u?_

_I would never be so underhanded and wicked…except I that is exactly what I'm doing. But there is another reason that vanilla it's a flavour. _

_And what would that be Jackson? _

_It's the safe flavour_

_Well excuse me for enjoying a 'safe flavour'. And BTW you just called vanilla a flavour_

_Okay, so maybe technically it is a flavour…but its soooo boring. _

_Alright then, what's your favourite flavour?_

_Cho-chocolate chip mint crunch, DUH_

_Never heard of it_

_WHAT! You have not lived yet Winters_

_I'm pretty sure I'm living right now Frost_

_No, it's impossible. You cannot categorically say you have lived until you taste this ice cream. _

Elsa laughed at the text, only to have a pillow fly out of the dark and hit her square in the face.  
"Elsa, go to sleep," Anna whined across the room.  
"Suddenly you're not interested in my relationship with Jack,"  
"Not when it interferes with my six hours, and since when are you in a relationship with him? You spent two hours trying to convince dad that he wasn't you boyfriend."  
Elsa felt her cheeks heat up and was thankful Anna couldn't see in the dark room. "I didn't mean it like that. A relationship as a friend,"  
"Uh-huh, can we wait till morning for your feeble attempts to deny there isn't anything between you and Jack,"  
"Okay, I'll tell Jack good night…What do you mean 'feeble attempts?!'" Elsa only got a small chuckle in reply. She huffed and returned her attention to her phone.

_Sorry, I have to sign off for now. Anna's complaining again. _

_Aww :(__. You realise every time we stop talking at night is because of Anna. Explain to me why you still share a room with your kid sister. _

_Well there is a room in the house for me, but I just never bothered to move in. There was point when every break from school we would say we'd make time to move my stuff. But then the vaca would come and go and I'm still in here. We all gave up entirely a while now. Anna would probably just end up crawling in my bed when she has a nightmare anyway. _

_She still does that?_

_Hey, you have a little sister. You know how it is._

_Yeah, but my sis is nine. That's acceptable behaviour at that age_

_Well Anna can definitely act like nine sometimes. _

_I'll tell her you said that_

_Sure…and where exactly are you going to meet Anna to tell her?_

_Maybe when I pick you up Sunday to take for some Cho-chocolate chip mint crunch, or I could just tell her if I see her tomorrow. _

_a) When did we agree to meet on Sunday? And b) Where would u possibly see my sister on a Friday? Unless u really r stalking me?_

_a) Just now and b) tomorrow isn't Friday, it's Saturday _

_Did u get hit on the head and forget the weekdays? To remind u, it goes Thursday, Friday, Saturday. _

_I know that. If you look at the time u'll c it's after midnight, so today is Friday, yesterday is Thusday and tomorrow is the meet, that I assume all the princesses will be attending to show their mouse pride. _

Elsa looked to the top corner of her screen and saw he was right. It was almost 2am…but how was possible. They started texting around half ten. Had they really been talking for more than three hours.

_Wow, times flies. We both really should get to sleep _

_As you command ur majesty, sweet dreams princess _

_G'Night Frost _

Elsa put the phone on her side table and closed her eyes, but only for a few seconds before she heard it vibrate. She opened one eye looking at the screen seeing another message from Jack.

_I'm serious about Sunday _

She smiled and replied _I'll confirm tomorrow, now go to sleep_

* * *

The next morning Anna had to wake her when her alarm didn't. She blinked in the sunlight.  
"It can't be morning already,"  
"Maybe if you didn't stay up until three in the morning,"  
"I didn't stay up until three,"  
"What time _did _you go to sleep?"  
"…Two," Elsa blushed.  
"Yeah, that's _so_ much earlier," Anna smirked at her. Elsa pushed a pillow in her face as she got up from bed. Miraculous she managed to get downstairs only ten minutes behind schedule. Anna and her parents were already at the kitchen table helping themselves to eggs and bacon. He glanced up from his newspaper, looking at his watch as she sat at the table.  
"Anna's normally the one who has to scarf down her food,"  
"I'm fine dad, I just overslept," Elsa said.  
"That's not like you to sleep in, especially on a school day. Are you feeling okay sweetheart?" Her mother asked placing a hand on her forehead.  
"I'm fine,"  
"Oh she's very fine," Anna said grinning as she drank some orange juice.  
"What does that mean?" Their father asked.  
"Maybe if she didn't stay up half the night flirting w-owww!"  
Elsa went on eating her breakfast like she hadn't just aimed a well placed kick at her little sister. Anna glared at her, but Elsa took no notice. Their parents didn't even bother asking, they were too accustomed to the sisters' behaviour.

In Elsa's bag her phone buzzed.  
"Already?" came three voices at once. Elsa tired not to blush (and failed) as she grabbed her phone.

_Cereal and milk_

_Nope_

_Toast_

_No_

_Leftover pizza_

_On a Friday? _

_Damn it, I got it with two guesses yesterday. What is it? _

_But you didn't get it Wednesday. It's bacon and eggs_

_Aww man, I could have guessed that!_

Elsa smirked, _Enjoy school Frost_

_I shall try my best princess. You try not to fall asleep for that maths test today. _

_I shall try. _

Elsa looked up to find her family looking at her.  
"Every morning," Anna said.  
"What? It's a game we made up,"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"Are you sure you're not dating him?" Her dad asked, looking up from paper.  
"Yes dad," Elsa said, "But speaking of Jack he invited me out for Sunday,"  
"For a guy you're not dating you're going on a lot of dates,"  
"It's not a date,"  
"Yeah, 'not-a-date'," Anna said with air quotations. Their mother stiffed her laugh by drinking some juice.  
"Elsa you know I'm not against you dating, but I'll like you to be honest with me,"  
"Daddy, if I was dating someone the first persons I would tell would be you and mom. No, actually the first person I'd tell would be her," She pointed at Anna with her fork, "And you two would be the first persons she'd tell."  
"Where are you going with Jack?"  
"Ice cream, apparently I haven't lived until I try some chocolate mint flavour,"  
"Where will you be going for ice cream?"  
"He didn't mention."  
"Find out where and you can go,"  
"Thank you daddy," Elsa gave her father and mother a quick kiss picked up her plate and carried it to the sink, "I'll see you later. Love you. Anna, come on, or we'll be late. We said we'll be there early to help with the banners for tomorrow."  
"Wait, what? I'm supposed to be ahead of you today,"  
"Not my fault you took your time eating,"  
"Ahh," Anan shovelled the remainder of her food into her mouth, swallowed it down with the rest of her orange juice. She planted a quick kiss on each of her parents' cheeks and with an even quicker "Love you! Bye!" she hurried after Elsa, skidded to a stop, turned, grabbed the plate and glass being held out to her by her father, placed it in the sink and continued after her sister.

The couple waited until they heard the front door close.  
"I'm still not buying the fact she doesn't have feelings for this boy. Do you?" She asked her husband. He didn't even look from his paper.  
"Absolutely not," He agreed, "We'll have to meet him soon,"  
"We could have him over for dinner,"  
"Please wait until I get home before you ask her to invite him over. I'd love to see her face," His wife smiled at his comment.

* * *

The next day the Universal swimming centre was filled to capacity by competitors and spectators alike filed into the area. Majority of the people were finding spots in the stands that surrounded the Olympic sized and 25 metres pools. It wasn't hard to figure out who was sitting where, with the sea of red, white and black on one side, and the blue and white to the other. And there were also the yellow and dark blue of Illumination and the light blue and grey of Blue Sky.

In small groups around the pools were the swim teams, with a few competitors in the water getting warmed up.

"Alright dudes," Disney's swim coach said to his team. He was an older gentleman, with greying hair, but a youthful twinkle to his eyes, "I don't want you to worry about winning. What's the important thing?"  
"To have fun dad!" One of the freshman said jumping in the air, "Oh, I mean Coach Crush,"  
"That's right Squirt," Crush said tousling the boys' hair. "Okay, everyone hands in, I want a nice loud 'dude' on three," Everyone on the swim team put their hands together in a tight circle.  
One…two…three…Dude!"

At the sound Disney's cheering squad let out a bellow. DreamWorks side answered back and the shouting match begun. The crowds only got more pumped up as the first percipients for the freestyle at the junior level stepped up to the diving platforms.  
"WHOA! GO! Nemo!" A female yelled loudly. A man sitting next to her tried to pull her back into her seat.  
"Dory, you promised you wouldn't embarrass him."  
"He's not embarrassed, looking at him Marlin,"  
A boy, who was visibly smaller than the other competitors, and he was walking with a limp. But despite this he looked eager and happy.

"What's that Disney's got swimming for them?" Alex yelled from DreamWorks side.  
"That's not fair, the kid's a cripple, put him out of his misery now," Sherk yelled.  
"You're really scraping the barrel this year Disney!"  
"Did you find an actual mouse for your team!"  
In his seat Marlin grew furious. "It's not his fault, he was born with one foot shorter than the other,"  
Dory placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just wait until they see him the water, they won't be cheerful then," She said smiling. Marlin smiled as well, as did anyone who'd ever seen Nemo swim.

"Who's the lad's competition?" Merida asked a bit worried, since she was one of those who hadn't seen him swim. Anna took out the program.  
"Let's see, Nemo is swimming for us, DreamWorks has a kid named Sherman,"  
"Is he any good?"  
"We've never seen them swim before," Kristoff told her. But he was lost against the sound of the starting pistol. And Disney's defining screams as Nemo took an instant lead, and only made it grow. DreamWorks side grew quiet as they watched the 'cripple' boy smoke their own participant. When the race was finished, it was announced that Nemo, not only came first but broke the centre's time record in his age group.

"Yeah!" Merida yelled happily, "What you got to say now Moonies!"

"What's the rest of the day like?" Elsa asked looking at the program with her sister. Nemo was entered for the freestyle as well as the butterfly. Squirt was entered in the backstroke and was another boy, Roo was taking part in the breaststroke. In the female categories Lilo was swimming. In the other categories and other age groups there were even more names.  
Ariel was taking part in the freestyle and the breaststroke. Nani was taking part in the backstroke, and Slivermist for butterfly. For the men's events Florence, aka Flounder, Trazan and David were taking part in the freestyle, butterfly ,breaststroke and backstroke, respectively (Flounder was taking part in the first two two events).

For the other teams, Oscar, Simbad, Chel and Angie were entered for most events for DreamWorks all of whom were stiff competition. Sid, Crash, Eddie and Eille were the biggest competition from Blue Sky, while there were several different guys signed up for Illumination- Dave, Carl, Billy, Larry etc. But there were only two girls, Margo and Audrey.

The races were into full swing when Anna suddenly poked Elsa in the ribs.  
"Seen him yet?" She asked in Elsa's ear. Elsa frowned at her sister.  
"No, actually I've been busy cheering for my school," Elsa said.  
"I've seen you looking over there,"  
"Then you're seeing things."  
"Am I?"  
"I'm going to canteen, do you want anything?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head. Elsa turned around to ask her friends, but they were too busy yelling for Nani to notice. It was only when the race finished they noticed she was gone.  
"Where's Elsa?" Flynn asked.  
"She went to grab some bites," Anna said.  
"Aww, but I wanted some food," Kristoff said.  
"She asked,"  
"She did?"  
"Yeah, but you were cheering,"  
"Go after her, will you?" Flynn said.  
"No, you go,"  
"I'll go," Merida volunteered, "The next race isn't for a couple of minutes anyhow. What do ya' want?"  
Both boys started to rattle of a list at the same time. Merida held up her hands.  
"You know what, text me. It's be easier anyway, than trying to remember."  
"Got it," Kristoff pulled out his phone and started typing it up right away, with Eugene leaning over his shoulder, saying whatever he'd left out. Merida headed down from the stands.

* * *

Elsa was walking towards the canteen when her phone received a message. She saw the now familiar number and name.

_Behind you. _

What? She turned and crashed right into Jack Frost's chest.  
"Oww, jeez Jack,"  
"We gotta stop meeting like this,"  
"You did that on purpose, you jerk," She pushed him playful, "How'd get so close without me hearing?"  
"It seemed like you were distracted by a text, maybe from a handsome young white haired hellion,"  
"Could you be anymore vain?"  
"Hey you called me handsome, 'devilishly handsome' I believe the exact words were."  
Elsa blushed, "That wasn't me. I told you Anna stole my phone,"  
"I don't buy it. Your just too shy to admit it,"  
"Like I'd waste such an opportunity to sass you by telling you you're handsome,"  
"That is true," He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then a horrified look came over his face, "Wait does this mean you don't think I'm handsome?"  
"Get out of here before someone sees us,"  
"That wasn't a no," He grinned.  
"It wasn't a yes either," She smirked and pushed him down the hallway, "Go,"  
"I'm going, I'm going." He turned around walking backwards, "But I'll see you tomorrow right? Ice cream at the coast?"  
"Get out of here Frost,"  
He winked and turned forward heading down the hallway. Elsa shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"I can't believe you," That voice made her smile disappear. She turned in time to see Merida emerge around the corner of the hallway.

…Not good…

* * *

Cue the dramatic music!

Nardragon~until the next page.


	8. Chapter 8

To compensate for the horrible act I committed (aka leaving off at a cliffhanger), I'm posting an extra long chapter.

* * *

Elsa felt like a pit opened below her.  
"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Merida moved towards her.  
"It's not what you think," Elsa held up her hands, in an attempt to quell Merida.  
"Then what is it," Merida folded her arms.  
"It's…complicated to explain,"  
"It didn't seem complicated just now," Merida pointed in the direction Jack had gone, "It seemed pretty obvious what was going on just now,"  
"Why do you even care?"  
"My best friend is dating Jack Frost, that's why,"  
"We're not together. Not like that,"  
"So I didn't just here Frost mention a date for tomorrow?"  
"What does it even matter if I was dating him?"  
"He's a moony,"  
"So what?!"  
"He's the enemy,"  
"He's a boy who goes to DreamWorks, that's it. You wouldn't have a problem with him if he went to Disney or there was no rivalry,"  
"But he doesn't go to Disney and there is a rivalry, and it does matter or you would have told us,"  
"I didn't tell you because I knew you were react like this,"

"Why would you even? How'd could you even…be with him?"  
"To tell the truth things happened on their own, more or less. We…I don't even know what we are. We just started talking,"  
"And you didn't tell me, or Rapunzel. You and Anna just kept this from us,"  
"How'd you know Anna-"  
"You'd never keep anything from her," Merida said. Her voice dropped, so low Elsa didn't catch what she said, "I used to think you were like that with all of us. Guess I was wrong."  
"Did you ever consider that it could be a plan or something?" Merida suddenly blurted out.  
"What?"  
"The winter season is starting just now,"  
"You're suggesting that he could have some ulterior motive." Elsa felt a flare of anger that seemly came from nowhere.  
"It's no secret that you're our star ice skater and skier. The moonies would do anything to win,"  
"Jack wouldn't do that,"  
"So you know him well enough to say that for sure,"  
"You don't know anything about him, but you jumped to the worst case scenario."  
"So convince me," Merida stared at her.  
"Why?"  
"_Why_?"  
"Yes, why do I have to explain anything to you? If I want to talk with Jack Frost, that's my decision. If there are consequences because of that, then that's on me. I don't need you to look out for me, and I most certainly don't need to explain my reasons to you,"  
"You're going to trust some bloody moony, over me?"  
"I'm going to someone who doesn't take a stupid rivalry to an insane level,"  
"You never thought the rivalry was stupid before,"  
"I also never got into fist fights over it before. Maybe if you won't so rash and irresponsible you would see how unreasonable you're being,"  
"I'm being rash and irresponsible?"  
"Yeah, you are,"  
"I'm not the one sneaking off with a guy, who until very recently you never spoke to,"  
"And I'm not the one who's getting angry for no good reason,"  
"Being concerned for my friend isn't a good reason,"  
"Being concerned for a friend? Yeah, that's a great reason. But that's not the reason you're mad," Elsa said her voice sharp and cold, "The reason you're mad is because Jack's a moony. You're letting some stupid rivalry, which strated long before either of us were around, influence you. You don't care about me,"

Elsa walked past Merida, the latter who was stunned into silence. She walked back to the stands, taking her bag up.  
"Ann, I'm going. Are you coming? Or will you come home with Kristoff?"  
"Wait, what? You're going? But why?" Anna asked.  
"There are still a couple of races," Rapunzel said.  
"I suddenly don't feel much for cheering," She said.  
"I want to stay," Anna said.  
"That's fine," Elsa nodded, turning away from the group. Eugene, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Anna shared a look, and Anna got up, catching Elsa on the steps.  
"Elsa, did something happen?"  
As she spoke Merida appeared at the bottom of the steps coming up. She paused when she saw Anna and Elsa, but then continued upwards. Her gaze was forward, her jaw locked. Anna's eyes widen.  
"Oh no, did…"  
"I'll tell you later," Elsa interrupted, trying to keep the harsh edge out of her voice, "Go enjoy the rest of the meet,"  
"Maybe I should come with you,"  
"No, I'm fine. Really," Elsa forced a smile. "Now, go. I think Ariel's race it up next, you don't want to miss that,"  
Elsa moved swiftly down the stairs. Anna watched her go for a moment before returning to her friends. The other three were all looking at Merida, who was sitting stiffly in her seat, and uncharacteristically wasn't joining Disney's 'A-ri-el, A-ri-el," chant. Rapunzel met Anna's eyes, asking the silent question. Anna shook her head sadly. Eugene and Kristoff shared another look.  
"Wait, so they didn't get our food?"

* * *

When Elsa arrived home she just sat in her car. The anger had faded, leaving behind the bitter reality of what just happened. Any chance of a friendship…and possibly something more, with Jack was undeniably nipped in the bud. And her friendship with Merida was definitely ruined, probably beyond repair. This wasn't what she wanted. But then, did she really know what she wanted? She knew that just talking to Jack that day after the game was crazy. Everything that came after was just the set up for a Pandora's box. She knew that she and Jack shouldn't be friends; at least not like the relationship she had with her other friends. She knew that their…flirtation, or whatever it was, it wouldn't have been likely to last. She didn't want it to cost her any of her other friendships. But made she was just kidding herself. She knew if they found out they would react like that. No doubt, come Monday morning the entire school would have heard of it and she'd be walking the school halls, constantly in the sight of crosshairs. And that wasn't even the worst part. Anna, would more likely than not be taken down with her.

She sighed and leaned forehead against the steering with a deep sigh. Monday was going to suck. When she went in the house her mom stuck her head out of the kitchen.  
"Sweetheart, you're home early,"  
"Yeah, I left early,"  
"Where's Anna?"  
"Kristoff's bring her back,"  
"Elsa, is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, it's great," Elsa forced out, heading up the stairs. Her mother frowned, not convinced, but she decided not to push the topic, for now.

In her room Elsa flopped down on the bed with a dishearten grunt. She wasn't sure how long she was like that, but she didn't move until she heard her phone. Glancing at the screen she saw it was a text from Jack.

_Damn, Winters. Disney flattened us. We barely got any medals and not one gold. I guess we have to admit defeat, this time. But don't feel too happy about it. There are still a lot of events coming up. The prelims for the winter sports are the next big thing. And not to brag or anything, but I'm so taking the snowboarding the competition again this year. _

For once Elsa didn't feel the sudden trill of receiving a text from Jack. Nor did she find his obvious playful taunts amusing like she normally would. She typed back a short reply.

_I can't go for ice cream again. Sorry. Something came up. _

She tossed her phone to the opposite side of the room, where it hit the wall, then fell with soft 'thud' on Anna's bed. She still heard it seconds later when Jack texted back. But she made no move to answer it. Nor did she go for it fifteen minutes later when the message tone sounded again. Nor did she go when it buzzed two times after that. In fact she didn't move again until Anna come home.

"Okay, what happened between you and Merida?"  
"Merida didn't tell you?" Elsa removed the pillow from her face.  
"She barely spoke after you left. Didn't even say anything about you."  
"Then how'd you know something happened between the two of us?"  
"Between you leaving early, Merida not cheering again for the rest of the meet and then her ditching the after party, yeah, it was pretty easy to see something happened."  
"She saw me talking to Jack,"  
"I was afraid of that," Anna let out a sigh, "Are you okay?"  
"No. Merida's furious with me,"  
"She'll come around. Remember when she swore she would never speak with her mom again, and by the end of the weekend the two were laughing together."  
"I don't think she'll ever want to see again, and come Monday the whole school will know. Arugh. School is going to suck,"  
"She didn't tell us anything. I don't think we would tell anybody else, if she didn't us,"  
"Yet, she didn't tell anybody yet."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Fake sick on Monday,"  
"And for everyday after that?"  
"Until mom forces me to go,"

Anna sat next to her sister's bed. "Call her. Maybe you could make her understand. See things from your point of view."  
"Yeah…that's not happening. We already had something of a conversation back at the meet. We didn't say the most pleasant things to each other. I said some things I'm regretting now," Elsa sighed, "if I was Merida I wouldn't want to talk to me,"  
"What'd you say?"  
"It doesn't matter now. It's said, and the damage is done."  
"I'm sure if you tell her sorry…"  
"Anna, I appreciate what your trying to do. But I don't think this can be fixed with just 'I'm sorry'. And I'd rather not talk about it," Elsa turned so her back was to Anna.  
"Okay," Anna said softly standing up. She went over to her own bed and saw her sister's phone sitting there. She picked up and noticed the four messages. Curious she opened them.

_Why can't u go tomorrow? _

_Elsa? U okay? U never take long to text back. _

_Did I saw something wrong at the meet? Or in my last text? If I did I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. _

_Is everything okay? Did something happen? U seemed fine earlier? _

Anna looked at the phone then towards her sister. She couldn't help but think this wasn't the right move. But she didn't say anything.

* * *

Sunday evening the Winters family was preparing dinner together. They had divided the task, so Elsa and their father were in charge of chopping and cutting. While their mom manned the pots and pans on the stove and Anna was busy mixing. The doorbell rung and four heads all turned at the sound.  
"I'll get it," Their dad said.  
"You just want an excuse to put that knife down," Anna teased.  
"Well someone has to answer the door," He left the room and moments later he called out, "Elsa,"  
"Yeah, dad,"  
"Your 'not-a-boyfriend' is here,"  
Elsa froze mid chop. Anna almost dropped the bowl in her hands. Their mother turned from the stove an eyebrow raised. Elsa was closer to the doorway, so she got out before Anna could. Such enough Jack was standing in the foyer.  
"Jack? What are you…"  
"If you couldn't come to the ice cream, then the ice cream shall come to you," He held up a white paper bag, with an ice cream cone logo on it. Jack had a full blown grin on his face, while her father had an amused look.  
"We'll be in the backyard daddy," Elsa said taking one of Jack's hands and leading him through the house. She could feel her father's eyes on her back and as they passed the kitchen doorway Anna and their mother stuck their heads out, curiosity peaked by their surprise guest.

As they stepped into the back yard an all white boxer raised its heads. It got to its feet and started to growl.  
"I didn't know you had a dog…and that it might kill me," Jack took a step behind Elsa when the dog started barking.  
"Marshmallow down," Elsa said firmly. Instantly the dog stopped. It regarded Jack for a moment more then settled back into the grass.  
"Sorry about that. He it's too fond of strangers."  
"Yeah, I got that," Jack managed a smile. "But he seems perfectly fine listening to you,"  
"Well he is my dog."

"That is obvious," Jack said looking around the backyard, "Oh cool you have a porch swing," He grinned when he saw the two-seater swing to one side of the back patio. He sat down pushing lightly against the ground with his feet to make it move.  
"Like swings?"  
"You could saw that. We have a swing hanging under the tree house in our backyard, but I'm gotten too tall for it, my feet just drag against the ground now. Ellie loves it though."  
"You have tree house, and you're impressed by a porch swing,"  
"Yeah, I like the idea of it being able to seat two. And with that being the case, why are you still standing there? We've got cho-chocolate chip mint crunch to eat," He pulled out a container with a clear plastic cover holding it forward for her. Elsa could see a light green ice cream with flecks of chocolate chips and darker swirls of chocolate running like ribbons thought it. When she didn't move his smile fell, as did his hands slightly.  
"Elsa, what is it?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Do you not see the ice cream?"  
"No, I mean…" Elsa sighed and sat down next to him, "Why are you here with a mouse?"  
"Oh, so that's why you cancelled today," Jack's brows knitted, "I thought you didn't care about the rivalry,"  
"I thought so too. I thought it wouldn't bother me, or get in the way of…whatever this is," She indicted between the two of them. "But then…"  
"Something happen," Jack finished for her. She sighed again and nodded.  
"One of my best friends, Merida, she saw us yesterday,"  
"Meirda, I know of her. She is one of those who take the rivalry seriously,"  
"If we're honest, everyone in our schools takes this rivalry seriously,"  
"I don't."  
"You're telling me if the two of us were out in public somewhere and you saw some kids from your school you wouldn't care, at all?"  
Jack thought about it, "Maybe I do care a little bit," He said, "…okay, more than a bit," He added under Elsa's scrutinizing gaze.

Elsa tilled her head back, "We must be crazy, to even think we could be friends,"  
"Then I guess I'm crazy,"  
"What?" Elsa turned head to look at him.  
"Are we absolutely insane for wanting to be friends when we attend DreamWorks and Disney? Yeah, maybe. I don't know for sure. I do know I like you Elsa Winters, and I'd like to get to know you more. We can't just ignore the rivalry, we both know that. But it's one thing to acknowledge the rivalry, it's another thing entirely to let it get in our way. Especially when it's just you and me, like this.

"The way I see it we can do two things. One, we can delete each other's numbers for our cells, I'll take my ice cream, leave and never knock on your door again…unless, you know, I become some sort of door to door salesman, or plumber, or one of those profession that requires you to knock on doors," Elsa couldn't help but smiled at this, letting out an amused snort, "Or, I can stay and we share this ice cream, you'll be converted and never want to defile you taste buds with something as insulting plain as vanilla again,"  
"And what happens after the ice cream?"  
Jack shrugged, "We take it one day at a time,"

Elsa didn't say anything for a moment, then…"Just so you know, it doesn't matter how good this taste, I'll never be converted from vanilla," She took the ice cream from him, opening it. Jack smiled, reaching into the bag and taking out a pair of spoons.  
"Your spoon, princess,"  
"Thank you,"  
She took a small amount of the ice cream tasting it.  
"It's…really good,"  
"What'd I tell you," Jack smirked.  
"But I'm not converted,"  
"You only had one spoonful, I don't think that could even count as a spoonful, maybe half a spoonful, if that much,"  
"Sorry, Frost. Call me a purist, but I love vanilla,"  
"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I got this," He reached onto the bag and took another container, this once containing a white ice cream, topped with chocolate sauce. Elsa's raised one eyebrow  
"What's this?"  
"I got you some French vanilla; on the 0.0001% chance you wouldn't like the cho-chip-mint. But I had them add some chocolate, because it was literally painful to see that boring white all by itself."

Elsa's features soften, smiling gently at the proffered ice cream. As she took the container, her fingers slid over Jack's and she couldn't help but notice they were cool to the touch.  
"You know snow is white, and only white."  
"Yes, there are so many possibilities with snow. Snowball fights. Snow forts. Igloos."  
Elsa snorted and continued to eat her ice cream, every couple of spoonfuls of her vanilla however she'd reach over and take some of Jack's.

"So tell me Jack Frost, how is it someone considerate enough to bring a girl ice cream to her house, is single? If you went to my school girls would be tripping over themselves to get you,"  
"Who says they aren't doing that at DreamWorks?" Jack smirked and took big spoon of his ice cream.  
"So you're the guys with a lot of girl 'friends', leaving a sting of broken hearts in his wakes,"  
"If only, most girls dream about having their heart broken by me,"  
"Sure they do," Elsa snorted, rolling her eyes. "They also dream about landing on the moon and finding out it's made of cheese,"  
"I don't know everything girls dream about,"  
"If it's not because of a lack girls you don't like to be committed."  
"Why the sudden interest Winters,"  
"Hey, if you can stalk me, I can ask about your relationships,"  
"Only problem with that statement is I'm not stalking you,"  
"Then why do you keep popping everywhere I go,"  
"Maybe you're just popping up everywhere I am,"  
"You're avoiding the question,"  
"No, I'm not,"  
"Yeah, you are,"  
"I am not,"  
"This, right now, is you avoiding it,"  
"No…wait, which question are we talking about again."  
Elsa laughed, "Why no girlfriend?"  
"You really want to know?"  
"That's why you ask questions,"  
"You really, really, want to know,"  
"Stop stalling already,"  
"Maybe I've been waiting for my type,"  
"You have a type?"  
"Don't you?"  
"I wouldn't call it a type. I have things I look for in a guy,"  
"And what might those be,"  
"You tell me what your type is, and _maybe_ I'll tell you."  
"That doesn't seem like a very fair trade off,"  
"It's all I'm putting on the table,"  
"How about you tell me three things you look for in guy and I'll tell you my type of girl,"

Elsa considered the proposition, eating some ice cream. She nodded and held out her hand, "Okay deal," He shook it.  
"He has to be smart, funny and care about his friends,"  
"Interesting," Jack said, tapping his chin.  
"Info for info, spill the goods,"

"My type is blonde hair, blue eyes, possibly a pseudo royal title." Jack smirked leaning closer to Elsa. She grinned back.  
"That description remind you of anyone?" He asked. She took his spoon and forced it in his mouth.  
"Get over yourself Frost," she said. He coughed at the sudden intrusion of ice cream into his mouth.  
"Jeez, Winters. You could kill a guy like that,"  
"Death by ice cream. Not a bad way to go, if you ask me." She smirked, finishing off the last of her ice cream, then the last of Jack.  
"Wait, so you almost kill me then steal the last of my ice cream. That's just messed up."  
"Didn't you bring it in the first place so I could have it?"  
"Yeah, but I was hoping to share it,"  
"We did share. You even had some vanilla,"  
"Yeah, but the last spoonful of ice cream is sacred."  
"Sure it is Frost," Elsa snorted.

The door opening made the pair look up. Elsa's mother was standing in the doorway.  
"Is everything okay back here?"  
"We're fine mom," Elsa said. Her mother nodded.  
"I really came to ask if you care to join us for dinner for Jack?"  
Elsa tried not to gag. Jack Frost sitting at a table with the members of her family. That couldn't end well.  
"I wish I could accept," Jack said, "But I have my own dinner to get home to,"  
"Okay, but you have to come over another night,"  
"I'd love to," Jack smiled and Elsa paled. Just kill her now. It's be easier.  
"Wonderful," Her mom smiled brightly, "Can you make it any day next week?"  
"I'm pretty busy all of next week, with my practices. But I think I'll be free a few days the following week, not sure yet though, "  
Her mom nodded, "That's fine. You can confirm with Elsa,"  
"I'll do that,"  
Elsa blinked, that conversation had really just happened. Jack Frost was going be having dinner with her and her family in the near future. Please, someone kill her now.  
"Okay, I'll leave you two alone now," Her mother said with a smile, retreating back into the house.

"I hope you're a good cook," Jack grinned at her.  
"What just happened?"  
"Your mom invited me to dinner,"  
"So I didn't imagine it,"  
"You daydream about me coming over for dinner? That's kind of a waste of a daydream, if you ask me. Especially, for a daydream that has me in it,"  
Elsa hit him in the chest. "I'm not even going to respond to that,"  
"Oh, that seems like you do daydream about me,"  
"Maybe in _your_ dreams,"  
"Me dreaming about you dreaming about me…sounds like Inception,"  
Elsa tried not to laugh, hiding it behind her hand. Jack was a bit disappointed he didn't earn her full laugh, the one he loved so much. He glanced at his watch and his disappointment grew.  
"As much I would love to stay and banter with you, I have to head home,"  
"Oh," She noticed it had gotten slightly darker, "Yeah. Of course," She lead him back to the front. As they stepped out onto the porch she noticed a blue Bentley parked on the street.  
"Is that your car?"  
"Yeah,"  
"You have a car?"  
"I'm teenage boy who comes from a fairly well off family."  
"When we walked to coffee shop I just assumed you didn't have one,"  
"I do like the occasional stroll on a cold night, partially if I have good company." Elsa smiled at his comment.  
"Thanks for the ice cream,"  
"Thank you for not shutting the door in my face,"  
"If that had happened, it would have been my dad's fault, not mine." Elsa said, making Jack smile for a moment. But then it grew serious.

"Elsa, are you sure you're okay with us remaining friends?"  
"Well, if the cat's out of the bag, there isn't much more damage that can be done,"  
"That's true. So I'll text you tomorrow,"  
"I await with baited breathe," She teased. He smirked and nodded heading off. Elsa waited until he pulled off before going inside. When she entered the kitchen her family were all grinning at her. She blushed.

"Oh, shut up," She said picking up her knife trying to ignore their laughter.

* * *

I know you guys are enjoying reading the fluff. I'm enjoy writing the fluff. But at the same time just fluff doesn't help move the story forward. Originally I wasn't going to get into any complication until I established their relationship. But at the same time I didn't want to rush into it and make it seem unnatural or forced. So, that's why Merida found out about them. This won't be the major conflict, that will come later. But at least with this there will be some tense scenes to set of the fluff. And fear not, there is still a lot of fluff coming.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	9. Chapter 9

I haven't uploaded like I normally, and I'm sorry but I haven't been well for the past few days. Hopefully I'll stay well enough to keep up my every day- every other day upload schedule.

* * *

Monday morning Elsa tried to fake sick. Her mother didn't buy it though. Unfortunately by the time they arrived to school she really was feeling sick. Her stomach felt like there was a rabbit hopping around.  
"It will be fine," Anna said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "And whatever happens you know I'm going to be by your side."  
Elsa nodded, too afraid that her breakfast might come up if she spoke. Anna slipped her hand in her sister's as they walked up the front walk. There were dozens of student's outside talking to one another and Elsa silently praying she wouldn't be seen. If she could make to class without anyone noticing her, then maybe her morning wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey, Elsa! Anna!" The voice made her freeze. She didn't turn right away but Anna turned around.  
"Was that an awesome meet Saturday, or what?" Eric called out. "Not like there was any doubt that our little mermaid wouldn't be able to bring home the gold," He kissed Ariel on the cheek, making her blush.  
"Eric, come on. Enough already. And I wasn't the only who took part."  
"I know that," Eric said, clapping the boy next to him on the back, "Flounder and everyone did great to. You heard that Nemo broke a record, right?"  
"We heard," Anna called back.  
"Guys, I want to be in class before we hear the bell. We have music first period and you know how Professor Sebastian gets." Flounder said making Eric and Ariel look at their watches.  
"Oh man, you're right, we'll catch you guys later,"

Anna and Elsa shared a confused look. That wasn't what they expected. Heading inside they realised that the only thing anyone was talking about the swim meet. They went to their lockers where Rapunzel was already, grabbing books out of hers.  
"Good morning," She said brightly.  
"Uh…hey," Anna said carefully, "What's up?"  
"Mmh, nothing much. You know other than the fact we crushed DreamWorks Saturday." She said lightly.  
"Yeah, yeah we know about that. Uh, I was thinking more along the lines of something about Elsa,"  
Elsa slapped Anna in the shoulder.  
"Ouch! What? We have to find out if she told anyone," Anna complained.  
"Who told anyone about what?" Rapunzel asked narrowing her eyes at the sisters.  
"Nothing," They said together. Rapunzel's eyes grew narrower and she tilted her head as she looked at them.  
"So, did Merida talk to you about anything?" Elsa asked making Rapunzel raise an eyebrow.  
"No…is there something she has to talk to me about?"  
"No, no…" Elsa said opening her locker.  
"You two can't lie to me. Super cousin powers, remember. What's going on?"

Anna and Elsa shared a look. "Should we tell her? She was there when Belle told us about Jack," Anna said quietly, but not quietly enough.  
"Jack? Frost? Did something happen with him?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Sort of…" Elsa started to say but then she saw Merida coming towards them. She grew quiet, waiting to see what she would do. She was contemplating several different scenarios; most involving her getting yelled at. In none of the scenarios however did Merida simply open her locker, take out her books and then walk away without a word. So Elsa was surprised when that was exactly what happened.

"Whoa, she is mad," Anna said as they watched the red head's back move away from them.  
"One of you better fill me in," Rapunzel said her head swinging between Merida and her cousins. Anna quickly and quietly gave Rapunzel a condensed version of what happened between Elsa and Jack, and how Merida found out.  
"So that explains why she was acting so weird Saturday after you left,"  
"Yeah, but I'm surprised she hasn't told anyone," Anna said.  
"Merida isn't one to sell her friends out," Rapunzel said.  
"But she's also not one to have any love for DreamWorks," Elsa said. Rapunzel nodded once, agreeing with the logic.

The girls' conversation was cut short by the bell. Anna said a quick bye and hurried to her class, Linguistics with Mr. Thatch. Elsa and Rapunzel hurried to their own class, astronomy 101 getting to the door at the same time as their teacher.  
"Girls, hurry in now. I wouldn't want to have to mark you as tardy." He smiled at them.  
"Thanks Dr. Doppler," Elsa said with a smile.  
"You're the best Dr. D," Rapunzel hurried in after Elsa. They both paused when they saw the three empty seats on the far side of the room closest to the window. Two of these seats were normally filled by them. They stopped because the third seat wasn't filled by Merida. With a quick glance over the room they both spotted her sitting in the back, next to Tiana.  
"Ms. Winters, Ms. Corona; since you are already standing, would you be so kind as to the get the lights and windows? We'll be watching a documentary this morning," Dr. Doppler said moving to the back of the room to turn on the projector already set out. Rupunzel moved the light switches while Elsa pulled down the blinds leaving the room in near darkness but only for a moment, before the projector blinked to life showing an image of the night sky against the white board. Elsa and Rapunzel sat in their seats and Rapunzel angled herself so it looked like she turned towards the images at the front of the class, but she could still talk with Elsa, without seeming obvious.  
"She is seriously pissed with you," She whispered. Elsa frowned.  
"I can see that. I feel bad enough as is,"  
"Have you tried talking with her?"  
"We already said enough to each other on Saturday. She is probably never going to talk to me again,"  
"It can be that bad. You two are best friends, you can't _not _talk to her ever again,"  
"Tell that to the red head in the corner who hasn't looked at me once yet,"

Elsa's suspicion about Merida held true. At Lunch Merida opted to sit with Mulan at her table. The 'Princesses' were all pretty close so most people didn't think anything of it. Kristoff and Flynn were another case.  
"What's got the firecracker mad at us now?" Flynn asked when he spotted her at the other table.  
"Uh…" The three girls shared a look, "We don't know," Anna threw out.  
"Yeah right," Kristoff snorted, "Like you three don't know what's up."  
"Yeah, you four are like the seasons. Eternally linked. We know that you know what's up with her," Flynn said.  
"We really don't know why she's upset this time." Rapunzel said.  
"Hold on, if you don't want to tell us…if must have been something one of us did?" Kristoff gestured to himself and Flynn.  
"No, you and Eugene didn't do anything, this time."  
"Then what is it?"  
"We don't know," Anna and Rapunzel said together. Elsa didn't say anything through the conversation. She hated having to lie to her friends, but she knew telling Kristoff and Flynn would be as bad as…if not worst, than Merida. The football game was still fresh in their minds. Sure the swim meet had Disney in a better mood, but they'd both been part of the game so for them the lost stun a bit more.  
"Okay, we'll drop it," Flynn said holding up his hands in defeat, "It's just a little weird, with Merida's place empty."  
Elsa looked to her left where Merida usually sat then across to where she was sitting now. Mulan, Shang and the others at the table were laughing, probably at something Ling said. Merida however was just picking at her food. Someone must have talked to her because she looked up and gave a smile. To any random person the smile looked genuine but Elsa knew better, it was forced and half hearted.  
Elsa sighed and let her head slump onto the table.

"The firecracker and now the ice queen, what is up with you today?"

* * *

Merida didn't talk to Elsa at all over the next few days. She spoke with the boys like normal and said some words to Anna and Rapunzel. But the way she acted around Elsa, the nickname of 'ice queen' was more suited to her in those moments. She was the definition of cold and distant towards Elsa.

Elsa, she didn't know what to say to Merida. She wanted to talk to her, but the few times she tried to catch the girl alone, Merida would find an excuse to suddenly be surrounded by people. Then there was the one instance Elsa did get the chance to be alone with her. She'd waited until after archery practice one day, knowing the red head liked to stay back sometimes to work on her own.

Elsa was walking out to the field when the team was coming back. She spotted Mulan and opened her mouth but the other girl already knew what she was going to ask.  
"Yeah, she's still out there. And she is still pissed at you for whatever,"  
"How'd you know?"  
"I may not be the girliest person out there, but I still have woman's intuition. She's been mad at something and you've been sad. That plus the fact the fab four suddenly stopped being joined at the hip was more than enough evidence. I hope you two can work out whatever issues there are. She shoots much better when she's not mad."  
"Thanks Mulan,"  
"I'll see you around," Mulan offered her smile, "And good luck,"

Elsa took a breath before she walked out on to the field. There was only one person and one target set up. Elsa could see the target and she noticed that while there were at least ten arrows were stuck in the broad only two were in the red centre. As she approached she could hear Merida muttering to herself. She let an arrow fly and it hit the edge of the centre circle.

"Nice shot," Elsa said making Merida whirl around, an arrow at the ready. Elsa held up her hands. "it's just me,"  
"Still think I should let this arrow go," Merida practically growled.  
"Go ahead, if it will make you feel better,"  
Merida kept the bow drawn for a few moments more then relaxed placing the arrow back in her quiver.  
"What do you want?"  
"To talk,"  
"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say," Merida turned sharply walking towards the target and pulling out the arrows stuck there, not so gently.  
"But Mer,"  
"No. No _buts_. You said you didn't have to explain yourself. You don't have to explain yourself," Merida snapped. "I don't want you to explain yourself. Because I don't want to have to hear what ever half crack excuse you've come up with to explain how you could choose a moony over your friends,"  
"I didn't choose anyone over anyone else. I didn't choose Jack over you,"  
"When did you last talk to me?" Merida asked.  
"You know when we last talked," Elsa said a bit confused.  
"And when did you last talk to Frost?"  
Elsa didn't answer looking down at her feet.  
"I thought so." Merida's frowned deepen, "If you want to be with a moony, go right ahead. But I'm not going to be any part of it," Merida pushed her bow and quiver into a duffle and slung the bag over her shoulder.  
"Mer, please. You're my best friend. I don't want us to fight."  
"Yea, well you should have thought about that before you talked to Frost,"

Merida turned away leaving Elsa standing there. In a last ditch attempt Elsa yelled out "Why haven't you told anyone?"  
Merida stopped in her tracks.  
"I can't believe you're really mad, if you haven't told anyone. Especially since we both know the best way to get Jack and I from seeing each other is to let the whole school know,"  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me, then I don't have to explain myself to you," Merida said and was gone before Elsa could say anything else.

Anna was sitting on the hood of the car when Elsa came up.  
"Hey, how'd it go?" She asked.  
"Let's go," Elsa said getting in the car and slamming the door shut.  
"I guess it didn't go well," Anna said more to herself than anyone else as she hopped off the hood and got into the passenger seat.  
"Merida will come around. You'll see," Anna tried to cheer Elsa up.  
"I don't know,"  
"She can't stay mad forever,"  
"This is Merida DunDroch we're talking about."  
"If Rapunzel can be okay with it, then I'm sure Merida will see reason,"  
"And when exactly will that be?"  
"Give her some time to steam off. It was a little over a week ago she found out. She just needs some more time," Anna placed a comforting arm on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa relaxed at the touch and rested her own hand over her sister's for a moment.  
"Thanks," She softly.  
"What are sisters for?" Anna offered a smile that managed to brighten Elsa's outlook slightly. She was still detected from her conversation (or lack thereof) with Merida. But Anna, being Anna knew just what to do and say to lighten her mood.

And an hour after they got home Elsa received a text from the other person who knew just what to do and say to make her feel better.

_Hey princess, how was school? _

_Good, right up until the end. _

_The talk with Merida didn't go all that well I take it. _

_No it did not. She's still mad as ever. _

_I'm sorry. I can only imagine how my friends would react if they found out I was texting you everyday_

When Elsa told Jack that Merida hadn't told anyone about them he figured it would be best to keep their friendship on the down low. At least until he knew where this was going. Maybe he'd tell North and the others. They were his closest friends. He wondered how they would take it. Bunnymund would probably be the worst, but North could be bad to. Or he could go the other way and be cool. Tooth and Sandy, he was almost sure they would be cool. Almost.

_I just hate not being able to talk with her._Elsa texted, _Merida is my best friend. It's weird to not talk to her. She's normally the person I tell everything, right after Anna_

_She'll come around_

_Now you sound like Anna_

_Hey, if u want I can talk to her_

_That's the solution, sending the moony to talk her. _

_It could work_

_And it could also backfire and u'd end up with an arrow in your chest_

_It's cute that ur worried about me_

_Actually I'm worried about how much jail time Merida would get for attacking u_

_That hurt Winters. That hurt more than an arrow would_

_I'm just being honest_

_Am I reading a smile in between those lines? _

_Maybe :)__  
_

_Then this may be a good time to tell you the good news_

_And what that might be?_

_I can come over Thursday for dinner, if that's good for you and for family_

Elsa groaned audibly as she read the text. That was her first mistake, because Anna was in the room. Her little sister had taken to becoming hyper alert when she knew Elsa was texting Jack. She'd make any excuse to hover around her and at the slightest provocation she try to read the text. For the most part she kept her distance, since Elsa would tell her anything important anyway. But you couldn't blame her for wanting to know the 'really' important stuff as it came. Elsa's second mistake was trying to reply to Jack before deleting the text. Anna leaned over shoulder, read the text and was out the room before Elsa could type three words. Elsa guessed where she was going and hurried after her.

Anna found their mother reading in the master bedroom.  
"Mom, Jack just texted and said he could come over Thursday for dinner,"  
"That's great. Thursday will be perfect. Elsa sweetheart, you can tell Jack we're looking forward to having him."  
"Are you sure? Because I think I'm coming down with something. It would be awful to tell him yes now then cancel on the date."  
"You're not coming down with anything," Anna grabbed the phone from Elsa and dived onto her parents bed, using her mother as a shield between herself and Elsa.  
"What time should I tell him mom?" Anna asked.  
"Six thirty would be fine,"  
"Anna give me my phone," Elsa dived after her, but Anna leapt off the bed. Elsa was going after her, but Anna tossed the phone back at her.  
"Okay, you can have it," She said smiling. Elsa sighed, knowing she'd already sent the text. She let out a grown and collapsed into the pillows.  
"Hey, look on the bright side." Anna said.  
"Jack Frost is going to spending a significant amount of time with you people. There is no bright side,"  
"Sure there is. It might take your mind off Merida for a while."  
"I'm sure it will take my mind off Merida, because I'm going to die from embarrassment,"  
"There is no need to be so dramatic." Her mother said, "I'll speak to your father and make sure he won't be so serious."  
"Dad's nut my biggest worry. My biggest worry is her," Elsa pointed at Anna. Anna grinned sweetly at her sister.  
"Who? Me?"

* * *

I'm not sure which I love more. Writing Elsa and Jack moments, or Elsa and Anna moments. They are both so much fun to imagine.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing.

* * *

Jack adjusted his shirt for the tenth time, scrutinizing himself in the mirror.  
"Jack, can you help me with my homework?" A voice said behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Ellie standing with a book in her hands.  
"Sorry El, but I'm going out tonight, remember,"  
"To see Elsa?"  
"Mmh," Jack nodded.  
"When can I meet her?"  
"Soon kid," He turned around completely, "Soon, I promise."  
"Pinky swear," She held out her little finger.  
Jack smirked and curled his finger around hers', "I pinky swear that you will meet her soon,"  
"How soon?"  
"I don't know. I'll to have ask Elsa, but I'm sure she wants to meet you,"  
"Is she really as pretty as you say?"  
"She's almost as pretty as you."  
"Is Elsa your girl friend?"  
"What? No,"  
"But you're going to her house again. And you got all dressed up,"  
"This isn't dressed up,"  
"You look better than you normally do,"  
"You know how to wound your big bro," Jack clutched a hand to his chest in an exaggerated manner making the girl giggle.  
"Do you like her?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Then she's your girl friend,"  
"It's not simple Ellie,"  
"Sure it is, if you like her, then she's your girl friend."  
"But she's not. She's just a friend,"  
"Then ask her to be your girlfriend,"  
Jack's cheeks grew crimson, "Why do you want your big brother to have a girlfriend so much? Huh?" He tussled her hair.  
"Why don't you want a girlfriend?"  
"Who says I don't want a girlfriend?"  
"But you don't want to ask Elsa to be your girlfriend,"  
"El, things with Elsa are…different. It's kind of hard to explain, okay."  
Ellie pouted.  
"Don't give me that look," Ellie only folded her arms over her chest, her face becoming more cross, "Fine. If that's how you're going to be then you leave me no choice," Jack pulled her into a hug and started tickling her. She laughed loudly wriggling in his arms.  
"Jack! Stop!" She screamed.  
"Only if you promise not to pout,"  
"Okay! Okay!" She cried and Jack let her go.

"Can I go now?" He asked looking at his watch.  
"Wait," Ellie held up her hands blocking the doorway. She made a circle motion with her wrist and Jack sighed knowing what she wanted. He turned around slowly so she could see his entire outfit. She tilted her head looking at his light blue dress shirt, that was neatly tucked into his jeans.  
"So do I pass inspection?" He asked holding out his hands. She tiled her head the other way then indicated for him to stoop, with he did. She flatted a section of his hair that was sticking out then gave him thumbs up.  
"All good,"  
"Alright you little munchkin, let's go," He laughing grabbing her around the waist, so she was hanging sideways as he left the room.  
"Ja-ck," She laughed, "Let me down,"  
"Are you sure that's what you want?" He faked dropped her and she squealed.  
"No, no. Don't drop me!" She laughed harder him his arms.  
"If you keep wriggling like that I just might," He shifted her so she was over his shoulder as he headed down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and plopped her down on the table.  
"Okay, how about a kiss for good luck?"  
"Why would you need good luck?" Ellie asked.  
"Your brother is going to be spending time his new friend's family. He's going to need all the help he can get," Their mother said entering the room.  
"Mom," Jack whined.  
"It's true," She said with a shrug.  
"Good luck," Ellie said leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled her and tussled her hair affectionately before grabbing his car keys.  
"I'll see you guys later,"  
"Don't forget the flowers,"  
"Got 'em," He picked up the bouquet of fresh crocuses he'd gotten.  
"Be careful on the road," His mother called after him.  
"I always am," he replied.  
"And have fun,"  
"I'll try," He laughed as he left the house. But it was a nervous laugh. He was more than a little anxious about tonight. He'd seen each of Elsa's family at the doorway, but every encounter was brief. He hoped he'd be able to make a good impression.

The drive to Elsa's house was somehow both long and short. He was excited to see Elsa in person again. It had been almost a month since they first met, but most of their conversations had been through text. He loved those moments when he actually got to see her. So the drive seemed agonising long, but when he did pull up in front her house it was all too soon. He grabbed the flowers and got out of the car. He took a few deep breaths; his breath faintly frosting in the late November air. Someone must have heard or seen the car pull up because he was few steps away from the porch when the front door swung open.

And there stood Elsa. Jack swore something must have punctured his lungs, that or he suddenly forgot how to breathe. Elsa was wearing a simple white lace dress, which fell just past her knees. Her hair was in her signature over the shoulder braid, but now it somehow looked…better. She was wearing simple sandals that matched her dress.  
"Are you waiting for me to invite you in?" Her voice broke his daze.  
"I'm sorry…what," He blinked, trying to kick start his brain. Elsa couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face as she watched Jack's expression.  
"Elsa, why do have him standing out in the cold?" A voice sounded from behind the girl. She moved back and Jack saw her mother approach the door.  
"I invited him in," Elsa huffed, "But he apparently likes the cold,"  
Jack shook his head and forced his legs to moved, mounting the steps to the door.  
"Figured out how to walk again," Elsa teased.  
A response was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back since her mother was right there. Instead he politely said good evening and offered the flowers to Elsa's mom.  
"These are for you Mrs. Winters. I didn't know what flowers you like so I got Elsa's favourite,"  
"Aren't you sweet?" She smiled taking the flowers, "Lucky for you I share a taste in flowers with my daughters,"  
"Great," He smiled.  
"Let me go put these in some water," She left the two alone.

"You need to get out of the way so I can close the door,"  
"Oh right," He stepped further into the house, watching her out of the corner of his eyes…namely how good she looked in that dress.  
"Frost my eyes are up here," She said snapping him out of his daze again.  
"Winters if you wanted me to look at your eyes you wouldn't have worn that dress,"  
"True, but my dad is in the next room. While I'm enjoying your reaction, I promise you, he will not,"  
At the mention of her father Jack looked around, half expecting him to suddenly appear.  
"And could you be any more cliché with the flowers?"  
"I didn't want to show up with my hands swinging,"

"Hi Jack," A cheery voice sounded to their left. Jack turned to see Anna walk into the room. "It's great to officially meet you, seeing as Elsa cut our last encounter short,"  
"It's nice to meet you too. Elsa's always talking about you,"  
"Is she?" Anna raised an eyebrow at her sister, "What does she say?"  
"She's always remarking on how lucky she is to have a little sister like you,"  
"_Sure_…I so buy that. What does she really say?"  
"Sorry, I can't say." Held his right over his heart, "I'm honour bound by the stature of confidentiality of text messages,"  
"That is not a thing,"  
"Maybe not, but I'd I figure Elsa should be higher on my list of people I don't want pissed at me,"  
"Smart boy," Elsa said with a smirk.  
"Maybe you should rethink that, because Elsa won't date anyone unless he gets my seal of approval,"

Jack somehow tripped even though he wasn't moving.  
"Anna!" Elsa gave her sister a death glare, but the overall effect was lessened by the fact that there was a furious blush adorning her cheeks.  
"What?" Anna said sweetly, "I just figured that was something he should know," The tone of her voice was innocent, but the grin on her face was another story. She winked at them before skipping from the room. Elsa let out a groan and covered her eyes with her hand.

"I'll kill her. I swear, I will kill her dead."  
Jack let out a nervous laugh, "So that's your little sister?"  
"Unfortunately," Elsa mumbled turning to look at Jack, "Don't listen to her. She likes to make jokes at my expense."  
"So wait, if we were to start dating would I or wouldn't I have to get her approval?"  
Elsa stared at him, "I'm joking, I'm joking," He said quickly at her look.  
"Come on," Elsa said changing the topic, "You still have to meet my dad,"  
"Oh joy," Jack paled noticeable. Elsa slipped her hand into his and gave gentle squeeze.  
"He's not going to eat you. He's just a little protective,"  
"You can leave out the 'little'," Elsa's father said appearing though the doorway.

"Mr. Frost, I'm glad you could make it tonight," He held out his hand and Jack shook it.  
"You can just call me Jack, sir,"  
"Very well, Jack. You can continue calling me sir,"  
"Sir. Sure, I can call you sir, sir," Jack nodded, but tensed when he felt Elsa's dad's grip tighten around his hand.  
"Are you making fun of me boy?"  
"No, no, no. I was just saying sir." Jack hurriedly tried to apologize, "I didn't mean anything,"  
"Daddy," Elsa chastised, "Play nice," Her father's expression lighten somewhat.  
"Relax there Jack," he said patting the boy on the shoulder.  
Jack looked at Elsa, "Does everyone in your family like to make coy jokes?"  
"Where'd you think I got my sass from?"  
"Your mother sent me to get you and our guest of honour. The table is already set. And Jack, try not to be so tense. I've decided I'm not going to give you the talk tonight,"  
"Good one sir," Jack said smiling. Elsa's father frowned.  
"I wasn't joking about that one," He said curly before moving towards the dining room. Jack grew ever paler than before.  
"Please tell me he was joking about 'not joking'," He whispered to Elsa. She shook her head.  
"I don't know," She had gone a bit pale herself. He looked at her with worried eyes, "It will be fine, I'm sure," She said.  
"You don't sound sure,"  
"Let's just get thought tonight okay," She said, gently leading him to the dining room. The table was already set with five places. For dinner there was grilled chicken, with wild rice and a fresh watercress salad.

Jack pulled out a chair for Elsa, letting her sit, before sitting himself. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the others at the table. Elsa's parents shared a quick look and Anna smirked across the table at her sister. Elsa frowned and aimed a quick kick under the table, which hit its mark.

"So, Jack," Their father began, "Why don't tell us a bit about yourself?"  
"There isn't much to tell, sir. I'm just your average everyday teenager,"  
"You don't have to be modest," Their mother said, "Elsa tells us you're an athlete,"  
"Well…" Jack started but Elsa took over.  
"He's on the football, hockey and baseball teams, and takes part in snowboarding and ski competitions,"  
"Who's the stalker now?" Jack smirked at her.  
"You were the one who told me all that stuff," Elsa shot back.  
"You take part in winter sports?" Elsa's mother said, "You know Elsa has a section of trophy case developed to her ice skating medals,"  
"I know," Jack nodded, "My sister was so excited when she heard Elsa was an ice skater."  
"Oh, you have sister? Younger?" Their father asked.  
"Yeah, she's nine. Ellie loves to skate. She's always dragging me to the park as soon the ice rink opens."  
"She sounds wonderful,"  
"She is," Jack said proudly, "If only she wouldn't make my watch my little pony so much,"  
"Hey, that's a great show," Anna said.  
"Anna and Elsa love that show. They must have the entire collection of stuffed toys between the two of them,"  
"Mom!" Elsa snapped. Anna brush out laughing as Elsa dropped her head into her hands. She didn't look, but Elsa could somehow sense the smirk on Jack's face. She was grateful when her father steered the conservation back to Jack's family.  
"Do you have any other sibling?"  
"No, just the one. One little sister is enough,"  
"I can relate with that," Elsa said looking at Anna who looked appalled.

"You know Mrs. Winters this food is really good,"  
"You can thank Anna and Elsa, they both did most of the work,"  
"You can cook?" Jack looked at Elsa.  
"I'm not a hopeless case in the kitchen like you Frost,"  
"I resent that. I can make and bacon an' eggs, omelettes and I know how to make cake, you know, once my mom places all the ingredients in the bowl first."  
"A regular Bobby Flay, aren't you?"  
"Don't you forget it Winters,"  
"I was being sarcastic,"  
"Oh, I could tell. Someone who's deaf could have heard the sarcasm in your words,"

Elsa's father cleared his throat to bring the pair out of their own world. They both blushed when they realised how easily they'd slipped into their banter. But that wasn't the last time it happened for the night. In fact they twice more they ended up holding their own conversation while the others watched, slightly amused looks on their faces, and all this before dessert.

"I hope you saved some space for dessert, my wife made her world famous strawberry short cake,"  
"I always have room for dessert," Jack said, as he helped Elsa and Anna carry the dishes to the sink.  
"I'll get the ice cream," Anna called out.  
"Oh no, you got vanilla didn't you?" He looked at Elsa.  
"You don't like vanilla?" Elsa's mother asked, a bit worried because that was what was sitting in the freezer.  
"He has some weird vendetta against the flavour," Elsa said to her mom before turning to Jack, "And you don't have to worry Frost, I got you Cho-chocolate chip mint crunch."  
"Really?" Jack's surprise evident in his voice.  
"When did you get that?" Her mother asked.  
"We when for it right after school," Anna said taking two containers from the fridge, one much smaller than the other. Elsa pulled the smaller one toward her, opening it and spooning out the ice cream on the plate next to the shortcake.  
"Here you go," She said handing the dessert to Jack, "Your 'not boring' ice cream,"  
"Aren't you full of surprises Winters?"  
"It's one of many charms," Elsa smirked. Her father coughed before they fall into their own world again. They had dessert in the living room and they chatted for another half an hour or so, before Jack said he had to go.

"It is really nice getting to know you Jack," Elsa's father said shaking his hand.  
"You have to come over again. This was fun,"  
"I'm looking forward to it Mrs. Winters,"  
"And we still need to have that talk," Elsa's dad said, making both Jack and Elsa pale.  
"Of course sir," Jack said, his mouth suddenly dry.  
"It was really fun," Anna said, "I can see why my sister likes you so much,"  
Elsa went from pale to beet red in no time flat.  
"Let me walk you out," Elsa said grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him behind her before one of them said something else that would make her blood pressure fluctuate.

"I had a really good time," Jack said once they were outside.  
"It was not as horrific as I thought it would be," Elsa admitted, "Even if there were some moments I wish didn't happen,"  
"And the best part I have an idea of what to get you for Christmas. I'll just get second copy of the my little pony DVD I was getting for Ellie."  
Elsa frowned at him but his signature mischievous grin appeared on his lips, and Elsa found her annoyance lessening.  
"Unless you already have it," Jack teased.  
"Don't think I can't hurt you," Elsa warned making Jack laugh.  
"I don't doubt it," He said. "I almost forgot to ask. Since I met your family, I think it's only fair you meet mine. Ellie's dying to meet you. You think you can make it Saturday afternoon, say about three,"  
"That works for me," Elsa nodded.  
"Cool, I'll see you then. Good night Princess," he said with a bow. Elsa rolled her eyes, but was smiling at the gesture.  
"Good night Jack," And then she surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. He was sure his brain must have short circuited, even more so than when he first saw her in that dress. He stood stunned, at the foot of the porch as she went back inside. She looked back from the doorway and gave him smile and wave before disappearing inside. He reminded in that spot for a full thirty seconds before turning and walking to his car. Half way there it sunk it that Elsa just kissed him on the cheek. He grinned widely and jumped in the air.

From inside Anna and her mother giggled as they watched from behind a curtain.  
"You two aren't seriously spying on him," Elsa said.  
"Did you kiss him?" Anna asked.  
"On the cheek," Elsa admitted, "Why?"  
Anna beckoned her over. She moved then to them and her mother moved so she could see. Her jaw dropped when she saw Jack skipping to his car.  
"I can't wait to see how he acts when you finally stop referring to him as your 'not-a-boyfriend'," Anna said with a huge smirk.

* * *

Elsa may, or may not stop referring to Jack as her 'not-a-boyfriend' soon.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	11. Chapter 11

Some of you were expecting Elsa to have dinner over at Jack's. While she does go over to his hose at the end of this chapter, it's not for dinner. Instead it just to spend the afternoon, and really to meet Jack's sister, who was so adamant about meeting Elsa last time. I hope you aren't disappointed, but it would be to repitvite to have to sit down dinners with each family one right after the other.

* * *

"The schedule for the hockey games just came out," Kristoff said as he sat next Anna at lunch on Friday, "The first game is right before the winter break then the rest in early January,"

"Who's the first match against?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Open Road, no competition," He said dismissively, "The real match will be the second game,"  
"How would you know?" Anna asked, "We won't know who you're up against until the others schools have their games,"  
"Because of the way the groups are we'll face the winner of DreamWorks vs Blue Sky,"  
Everyone at their table stopped eating to look at him.  
"The moonies and Blue are meeting up in the first game of the season," Flynn let out a low whistle, "That is not going to be pretty,"  
Blue Sky's strongest sport was without a doubt hockey. Last year they had managed to knock out both DreamWorks and Disney before the finals. One of those rare occasions when neither powerhouse school made it into the finals.  
"Doesn't matter who wins," Kristoff said, "Either team will be difficult to go against. But at least we'll have the holidays to get in as much practice as possible,"  
"I'd rather the moonies," Eugene said, "I can't believe I'm actually hoping for them to win, but DreamWorks team might be easier to beat than Blue Sky's,"  
"I know right. The triple combo Blue has with the mammoth, the sloth and the sabertooth is almost unstoppable. Those three alone could play against a full team, with no goalkeeper on their side and they'd still win,"  
"Hey, don't worry. You'll get the team in top form once the rinks open," Anna said rubbing a comforting hand on Kristoff's back.  
"I hope so," Kristoff said, "But a few of the guys are thinking about going to the game to scope out the competition,"  
"Elsa, you must be excited," Eugene said.  
"What? Why would I be excited about a DreamWorks game?"  
"Uh…actually I was talking about the rinks opening. So you can ice skate,"  
"Oh…" Elsa blushed and looked down at her food, "Right. Yeah, I can't wait,"

Kristoff and Eugene exchanged a look, while Rapunzel facepalm herself and Anna hide her groan in her arms. Elsa figured this would be a good time to bow out of the conversation. She made a comment about not being hungry and got up carrying the remnants of her meal to the bin. She thought about spending the rest of lunch in the library. As she was leaving the cafeteria she spotted the familiar mane of wild red hair.

Merida was stilling with Dingwall, Macintosh, MacGuffin, three members of the archery team. Elsa sighed and went over to their table.  
"I'm going to the library," Elsa said.  
"Why do you feel to need to tell me?"  
"So you'd know you won't have to avoid our table like it was the sight of a nuclear spill,"  
"Is that all?"  
"…Yes,"  
"Thanks for the info, but I was talking with my friends,"  
"We're her friends?" Macintosh asked the two other boys.  
"Of course you're my friends you dingdong," Merida hit him on the back of the head, "Why else would I be sitting here?"  
"Well the rumour going around is that the two of you are fighting for some reason," Dingwall indicating between the two girls.

_Great, _Elsa thought, _the school knows we're not talking._ But she wasn't really surprised. People were bound to notice Merida wasn't spending any time with her and the others.  
"Dingwall, shut ye' trap before I shut it myself,"  
"Bunt yer lok ike ore higthing," MacGuffin said making everyone stare at him.  
"I'm not really sure what you said, but I get the feeling I shouldn't like it." Merida told him.  
"I'm going," Elsa said, "Just talk to the others for a bit. They miss having you around,"  
"_They_ miss me?" Merida's voice was sharp with anger.  
"Of course they miss you."  
"Well if _they_ miss me, then the least I could do is say hi,"

Merida pushed away her tray and stood walking away furiously. In wasn't until Elsa was sitting in the library that she realised why Merida been so mad right before she stormed off. While Elsa talked about the others missing her, she didn't say anything about herself.  
"Way to go Winters," She muttered to herself and let her head slump into her arms, "That's the way to get back on your best friend's side,"  
"I'd hate to interrupt your conversation, but you're talking kind of loud. Noise and libraries don't go together,"  
Elsa looked up to see Belle standing next to her table. "Sorry, I'll keep it down,"  
"Hey," Belle noticed the tone of Elsa's voice and a concerned tone appeared in hers, "Is everything alright?"  
"No…not really,"  
"You want to talk about,"  
Elsa gave a snort of derision, "No,"  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with whatever you and Merida are fighting over?"  
"Does everyone know about that?"  
"It's kind of obvious, since Merida isn't hanging with you guys,"  
"Great, just great."  
"I'm going to go out on a limb here," Belle said carefully, "And say that what's going on might have something to do with the moony who came into my father's shop,"  
"No," Elsa said.  
"Okay, okay," Belle held her hands up, "I was just making a guess. I'll leave you alone to continue…whatever." She took a few steps then paused, "But if it were to have anything to do with you-know-who, well, if it were me I wouldn't want something that trivial to get in the way of my friendships. Especially one that goes as deep as yours and Merida's,"  
Elsa looked at Belle, "Why would Voldemort want to get in the way of my friendships?"  
Belle smiled at the reference, "Why indeed?" She left Elsa alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Jack checked his reflection in the rear view mirror for the third time in as many minutes. He'd noticed that he was becoming more aware of his appearance. He combed his fingers thought his hair trying to make it neater…or something. He huffed and gave up. Without industrial grade gel his hair refused to listen. He'd been so busy trying to get his hair to behave he missed the turn off for Elsa's street. Grumbling to himself he turned the car around making the right turn this time. He spotted the Winters sisters sitting on the porch out front as he pulled to a stop. He watched Elsa hit Anna, probably because she had said something at his arrival. Even though he couldn't hear them, the look on their faces as they bickered was priceless. He ran his hand through his hair one more time, checked his reflection and got out.

"Good afternoon ladies," He said bowing as he approached.  
"Hi Jack," Anna said smirking, "How's it going?"  
"Pretty good, you?"  
"I'm good. Elsa and I were just talking-"  
"Say another word I'll make your life hell," Elsa warned. Anna's smirk grew.  
"As you wish sister dearest," Anna said sweetly. Elsa glared at her, but Anna wasn't fazed and continued to grin.  
"So, you ready to go?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah," Elsa stood.  
"Not so fast," Anna said holding up her hands, "There are some things we have to go through first,"  
"What?" Jack looked confused.  
"Anna," Elsa's tone was guarded, "What are you doing?"  
"Since dad's at work, he left me with the task of laying down the rules."  
"You aren't serious?" Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Oh, I'm very serious. Dad basically made me his stand in, so…" Anna stepped in between Elsa and Jack. She cleared her throat dramatically and then in a deep voice, "Good afternoon Mr. Frost,"  
"Ah…" Jack looked past Anna at Elsa, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do,"  
Elsa only shook her head in exasperation.  
"Mr. Frost, can I confirm that you actually have a driver's license?" Anna said in her 'father' voice.  
"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, really." Anna said in a serious tone, "If you are going to be taking my baby girl in that death trap you call a car I'd at least like the peace of mind that she won't be an accessory to a crime,"  
"Okay, we're going," Elsa said pushing past Anna, taking Jack's hand and pulling him with her.  
"Aww," Anna whined reverting back to her own voice, "But I had a whole speech and everything,"  
"Sorry, maybe next time," Elsa called back over her shoulder.  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Anna called.  
"Goodbye Anna," Elsa said in a final tone. Anna giggled and waved good bye.

Elsa let out a relived sigh as she sat in the passenger's seat. Jack couldn't contain his smirk as he started the car. Elsa noticed and shot him a look out of the corner of her eyes.  
"Oh shut up,"  
"I didn't say anything,"  
"You were thinking it,"  
"So you can read minds now?"  
"I know you well enough to guess what was going up there,"  
"Oh really? And what might I be thinking Ms. Winters,"  
"Judging from that stupid grin on your face, probably that I look cute when I get frustrated." When Jack's jaw dropped Elsa knew she guessed right.  
"I thought I'm supposed to be the stalker in this friendship,"  
Elsa laughed, "Evidently the stalker has become the stalkee,"  
"Princess, you can stalk me all you want," Jack said, causing a faint blush to appear on her cheeks.  
"You know you almost had it perfect, but there was one thing off," Jack said.  
"And what was that?"  
"Cute wasn't the adjective I was thinking of. It was more along the lines of…you look _damn sexy_ when you get frustrated," He leaned towards her slightly, his grin making her stomach twist in that not so uncomfortable way. He said that to see what kind of reaction he'll get out of her. But he'd been telling the truth. He did find it appealing when her eyebrows scrunched together and when that spark appeared in her eyes. It didn't hurt that she looked amazing on the whole. The form fitting green sweater with purple leather jacket was stunning on her. That together with the jeans that could pass as a second skin and black booths was more than enough to make it difficult for Jack to look away.  
"Keep your eyes on the road Frost. If we get in accident my father will kill you,"  
"But what if I die in the accident?"  
"He'll still kill you,"

Jack laughed. He managed (somehow) to keep his eyes on the road…for the most part. He may have snuck a look or two. Elsa on the other hand was looking everywhere but him, taking in his car.  
"You know Frost, you pegged me as a sports car kind of guy,"  
"This was a compromise," He said, "It was between an older model convertible, or a newish car that I can use, and then pass on to Ellie when she's ready to drive. I was thinking about a sports model, but then mom wouldn't have let Ellie near the thing, would never let me drive her anywhere in it."  
"I see," Elsa smiled, "Jack Frost, smoothing talking playboy on the surface, but really a big pill of sappy mush on the inside,"  
"I'm only a pile of mush for Ellie," Jack said, "And don't tell too many people that. I do have rep to keep,"  
"Who'd I tell?"  
"There are several people. That lovely sister of yours, for one,"  
"Sorry to break it to you Frost, but Anna and I have no secrets from each other. Sisters before misters and all that,"  
"I'm your mister now?"  
"Don't flatter yourself Frost,"  
"Why would waste time flattering myself, when I could be busy flattering you?"  
"You love to use that mouth of yours,"  
"You sound like my best friend Aster. He's always telling me I talk too much,"

Jack waited for Elsa to respond, expecting her to agree with Bunnymund's observation. When no reply came he looked over. She face had fallen, and her eyes where suddenly sad.  
"Elsa?" He asked gently.  
"Mmh?" Elsa blinked and looked up, any trace of the dark cloud from a moment ago gone. "I'm sorry, I zoned out for a second."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine,"  
"You sure, it looked like you where somewhere else just now,"  
"Why are you looking at me? You should have those eyes on the road."  
"Okay Princess. Just don't order my execution," Jack said with a laugh.  
Elsa smiled as well, but only for a moment. The truth was when Jack mentioned his best friend she couldn't help but think about Merida and wave of guilt had washed over her. She wished there was some way to make Merida see that Jack was just a regular guy. She wished she could see past the titles of their schools.  
"I heard the that your first game for Hockey season is against Blue Sky," Elsa said.  
"Yeah, it sucks having to go up against the best team right off the bat," Jack said, "And for once I'm glad to only be a reserve member of the team."  
"Who are the main members?"  
"Hiccup and his hooligan tribe,"  
"Hiccup…he's on the football team too."  
"Yea. He's the team leader. The rest of the team are Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins Ruff and Tuff."  
"Right, I remember hearing something about your team having girls on it,"  
"You wouldn't have had the chance to see our team last year,"  
"Nope. We were the lucky ones to go against Blue Sky early last year. They knocked us out in the third round,"  
"And two rounds later they knocked us out of the semis."  
"The rivalry between Disney and DreamWorks is so intense that sometimes you forget there are other good schools out there,"  
"Blue certainly did remind us last year. Hiccup is so worried about the game that he as us running training drills already. And soon as the rinks opening we're going to be in there every day to get back into form."  
"I just realised that I haven't teased you about the fact that there are girls higher in the line up than you are,"  
"If you ever saw Astrid or Ruff play you won't make jokes. Those two can be more fierce that the guys at times."  
"I can believe that. I know my fair share of tough girls," Elsa's mind thought of Merida instantly, but to stop herself from feeling guilty again she asked, "Have you ever seen Mulan from my school spar?"  
"Mulan? Oh yeah, I was at the last martial arts tourney. She beat our Tigress. I've never seen Tigress lose to anyone. Girl or guy. The only person who ever came close was Po,"  
"Po's the guy who won in the male division, isnt' he?" Jack nodded, "That guy has to be good to defeat Shang."

Jack laughed suddenly. Elsa looked at him strangely. "Did you suddenly get laughing sickness?"  
"No," Jack shook his head, "I just thought it was funny. We're here, bonding over our schools rivalry."  
Elsa thought about it for a moment then started laughing herself.  
"Is laughing sickness a real thing?" Jack asked.  
"It's called Kuru,"  
"You're pulling my leg,"  
"I'm serious,"  
"How do you know these things Winters?"  
She shrugged, "Random information has a way of sticking in my mind. But try to remember how to conjugate to the imperfect tense in Spanish that takes twenty times of revision and I still need to go over it before any test," This made Jake bark with laugher.  
"Elsa, you kill me,"  
"We can't have that. That's supposed to my dad's job,"  
Jack snickered. He shook his head chuckling. "We won't want to deny him that pleasure, would we?" He and Elsa shared a quick smile. A short while later he slowed the car and pulled into a driveway.

Elsa leaned forward looking at the house in front of them. "So this is your house?"  
"Nope, my house is across the street. I just like to park in my neighbour's driveway for kicks," Jack teased. Elsa hit him on the chest.  
"You think you're so funny,"  
"I do actually," He said with a huge grin. Elsa rolled her eyes and got out. Jack followed suit, falling into step with her as they walked up the front drive. He opened the front door with a flourish. "Welcome to my humble abode,"  
"Quaint," Elsa said.  
"Are you talking about the house, or me?"  
"Both," Elsa stepped inside closely followed by Jack.  
"Hey!" He called out, as he helped Elsa out of her jacket, "I'm back,"  
There were sounds of running and Ellie came pelting into the hallway. She stopped a few feet from them, looking at Elsa.  
"Elsa, allow me to introduce the world's most annoying little sister,"  
"Jack!" Ellie complained.  
"Hi Ellie," Elsa said with a smile, "It's nice to finally meet you. And don't listen to him. The world's most annoying little sister is my sister Anna,"  
"That is true, but you come in a close second," Jack said. Ellie beckoned Jack closer. He knelt down. She flicked his forehead twice.  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
"That was calling me annoying,"  
"Gee, and you flicking me. That's not annoying at all," He said rubbing the spot she'd abused. Ellie turned her attention back to Elsa. Smiling she said, "Jack talks about you all the time," She said matter of factly.  
"Don't exaggerate," Jack snapped.  
"But it's true, and he blushes when you text,"  
"Ellie, that's not true!" Jack tried to grab his sister but she evaded his hands. Elsa hid her laughter behind her hand.  
"Hey Elsa, did my brother ask you to be his girlfriend yet?"

Both teens froze.

* * *

Ah, the joys of childhood innocence and curiosity.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	12. Chapter 12

I enjoyed writing this chapter _very very very very very_ much.

* * *

Elsa's mouth hung open, her brain struggling to process Ellie's question. Jack…ask her…girlfriend. Wait, what?!  
Jack blushing deep red, avoided looking at Elsa, not ready to face any questions she might have.  
Ellie was the only one capable of speech, "Did he?" She asked, looking up at Elsa, "He said he would,"  
Jack snapped out of his daze, "No, I didn't,"  
"But you said you li-" Jack clapped his hand over her mouth. Her muffled cries echoed as she fought to pull away his hands.  
"No. I. Didn't." Jack hissed thought his teeth. Ellie managed to pull his palm away from her mouth.  
"Why didn't you ask her?"  
"Because there is nothing to ask,"  
"But-"  
"But nothing." Jack glared at her, "Go see if mom needs help with…whatever,"  
"I want to talk with Elsa,"  
"Go, or I'm not taking you for ice cream ever again,"  
Ellie stamped her foot, turned on her heels and marched out of the hallway. Jack straightened up looking at Elsa. She had one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. The look on her face said confused but the smirk on her lips said amused.  
"Anything you want to ask me Frost,"  
"Don't…" Jack warned rubbing his temple, "Just, don't,"  
"Shame, you might have gotten an…_interesting_ answer," Elsa said walking further into the house. Jack did a double take.  
"What does that mean?"  
She shrugged, smirking over her shoulder. Jack felt his heart leap into his throat. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was hoarse groan.  
"Should we…" Elsa tilted her head down the hall.  
"I…uh…I guess," Jack took the lead going to the kitchen. Ellie was sitting at the island eating a cookie.  
"Why hello," Jack's mother said smiling warmly, "You must be Elsa," Elsa nodded, "It's such a pleasure dear. Our Jack has told us quite a bit about you,"  
"He has?" Elsa looked at Jack, the corner of her lips twitching upwards.

"He talks about you all the time," Ellie said through her cookie. Jack glared at her.  
"Careful you choke," Jack warned her. She smiled sweetly at him.  
"Would you care for a cookie? They're fresh out of the oven." Jack's mom said holding out the plate.  
"Thank you," Elsa said politely taking one of the chocolate chip treats. Jack picked up one as well. Elsa smiled as she bite into it, "These are really good Mrs. Frost,"  
Elsa saw it Jack's mom lip turn downwards for the slightest moment. But then it was gone, so fast Elsa had to wonder if she was seeing things.  
"Thank you dear. And Jack asked me to mention that he mixed the ingredients,"  
"I said to say I helped!" Jack said, "Not to say specifically what I helped with,"  
"I'm sorry Jack, but you should have made that clear," His mother said. Jack groaned and facepalmed himself.  
"Am I supposed to be impressed that you mixed a bowl of batter?" Elsa asked.  
"You make it sound easy. It's work that requires muscle," Jack said flexing his arm.  
"Mommy, don't forget I helped mix too," Ellie said.  
"Of course I didn't forget," Jack's mom said pinching Ellie's cheeks playful, "My little helper,"  
"Why do you two hate me?" Jack said dropped his head onto the counter. The girls laughed at his actions.

"Jack, honesty. Your sister and I already know you're five at heart. But try to act your age when you have a guest," His mom teased. Jack turned his head and stared at his family and stuck out his tongue. Ellie stuck her tongue out in reply.  
"Oh yes that's very mature,"  
"I'm going to show Elsa my room," Jack said taking Elsa by the wrist, "Before one of you stay something that makes me want to kill myself,"  
"Make sure you ask her,"  
"Ellie eat your cookie," Jack snapped.  
Elsa giggled as he pulled her up the stairs.  
"You're having the time of your life aren't you?"  
"Very much so," Elsa smiled. Jack huffed as they reached the landing.  
"I knew bring you here was a bad idea,"  
"It's not that bad. Not any worst than dinner Thursday was for me,"  
"You have a point," Jack stopped at the end of a hallway, that had a ladder built into the wall. "After you princess," He said gesturing to the ladder. She eyed the ladder, following it up to the ceiling and square opening there.  
"Your room is up there?"  
"It is,"  
"The attic?"  
"Yep,"  
Elsa climbed up, glad she hadn't worn a skirt. Once up she looked around the room. Jack pulled himself up next to her.  
"So what do you think?"  
"It's…bright," The room was light by large circular windows on three sides and a skylight, which Jack's bed was directly below. The ceiling was essentially the roof so it sloped downwards from the centre, but there was still a reasonable amount of head room. There was a desk with a laptop sitting on it, a small book case and a bean bag chair situated next to a window with a reading lamp hanging from the ceiling just above it. The whole floor was covered in a thick plush deep blue carpet.  
"This is actually very cool,"  
"Why thank you. I'm very proud of my little pad." He gestured to the bean bag chair, "Make yourself comfortable." He said with a bow.

"You've really got to stop bowing,"  
"I'm only following proper protocol when the presence of a princess,"  
"You've never called Anna princess," Elsa said falling back into the oversized hacky sack.  
"I've never spent as much time with Anna as I do with you," Jack pulled the chair out from his desk and turned it so the back was facing Elsa he sat backward in it so he could lean his chest against the backrest. He folded his hands on the top, and rested his chin on them looking at Elsa as she continued to take in his room.  
"Winters, are you okay?" He asked. She looked at him, a bit confused.  
"Yeah, why won't I be?"  
"Back in the car, you looked…down,"  
"So you noticed that?"  
"What's bugging you?"  
"It's noting important,"  
"Anything that can makes you sad is important,"  
"It's stupid really,"  
"Is it Merida?"  
Elsa sighed and nodded, "We're still not talking."  
"Elsa, if you want to stop…this," He gestured to the two of them, "I'd understand,"  
"No, I like…this," She said, "I just wish I could make Merida understand why,"  
Jack frowned a bit, thinking about the situation. Elsa shook her head. "Forget I said anything. I didn't come here to talk about Merida, or school or anything negative like that."  
"Then what do want to do?"  
"It's your place, you suggest something,"  
"You're the guest, you should…" He trailed off.  
"J-,"  
"Shh," He interrupted her. She raised her eyebrow. He turned his head towards the entrance frowning slightly. He grabbed a football lying on the ground and threw it. It fell right through the hole and a cry sounded.

"Jack!" Ellie's head popped into view, "That hurt,"  
"Good," Jack said, "I was hoping it'd make you fall."  
Ellie blew a raspberry and climbed up into the room.  
"Whoa, whoa," Jack said holding up his hands, "The age limit is in full effect. You have to be over thirteen to come up,"  
"Aww, Jack," Ellie pouted.  
"No, the eyes aren't going to work,"  
"But Jack," Elsa said pouting herself, "Didn't I come over to meet Ellie?"  
"And you meet her and…and…how am I supposed to say no when you're ganging up on me with those looks?"  
"Simple, you don't," Elsa said smiling.  
"Fine," Jack said rolling his eyes, "But Ellie I swear if you try anything I'm tossing you down that hole,"  
"You never come through with those threats." The girl said walking over to the pair, she jumped on the bed, lying down facing them.  
"Ellie, come on don't mess up my bed,"  
"Why? You're just gonna mess it up anyway," She said to him and then turned to Elsa, "His room normally looks like a pig pen. Half the time you can't even find that chair," She said pointing to the one Elsa was sitting it.  
"It looks pretty clean now,"  
"Because he spent two days cleaning for you,"  
"Ellie!"  
"The last time his room was this clean was when he was dating his friend Tooth,"  
"Okay you're gone," Jack got to his feet but his foot caught on the side of the chair and he toppled over. Ellie and Elsa burst out laughing. He groaned into the carpet, "Please let me die right now,"

Elsa helped him up.  
"You okay?"  
"Great," He said smiling ruefully, "I'm just great,"  
"Jack, did you fall on your face?" Ellie asked.  
"More on my shoulder, why?"  
"Your face is really red," This only made him blush deeper.  
"Stop trying to make me die from embarrassment and talk to her about your ponies," Jack said to his sister. Ellie's eyes lit up.  
"That's right told me you like my little pony too,"

Jack let out a sigh as the girls started to talk about their common interest. Anything was better than their full attention on his still very red face. They chatted for a while about several things, the conversation went from ponies to Jack's dislike for vanilla (how their train of thought get them there, Jack didn't know). Jack didn't have much to contribute to the conversation, but he didn't mind. It was cute watching Elsa and his sister bond. Ellie seemed to really like her which Jack was very happy for. He didn't know what he'd do if Ellie didn't like her, since his sister's comfort level around his friends was important to him. He rarely invited Hiccup and his friends to his house, because Ellie didn't feel comfortable around the boys' rowdier friends. On the other hand she was talking with Elsa with they'd know each other for years.

"What?" Elsa asked suddenly looking at him strangely.  
"What?" He repeated.  
"You have a really stupid looking grin on your face," Ellie told him. Jack blushed again.  
"That calls for war," Jack jumped on his sister, tickling her. Ellie screamed with laughter trying to escape her brother's hands to no avail. Elsa couldn't help but think Jack was positively adorable with Ellie.  
"Jack, stop!" Ellie had tears of laughter in her eyes.  
"Never!"  
"Elsa, help!" Ellie begged. "Help me," Elsa hesitated, not sure if she should intervene. But Ellie cried for help again and her heart couldn't refuse the plea. So she grabbed a pillow from the bed and stuck Jack square in the face.  
"Oie, no fair," he held up his hands to protect his face. "No weapons,"  
"It's war, anything is fair game." Elsa replied laughing. Ellie joined her grabbing the other pillow. Jack retreated from their attacks, retreating right over the side of the bed. With a heavy thud he hit the floor and the girls' laughter doubled. Ellie especially was beside herself rolling around on the bed.

However Jack didn't except defeat. He reached out and grabbed Elsa by the ankle and pulled, bring her to the ground next to him. Her cry of protest was mingled with her laughter. She still had the pillow in her hands and she used it to continue her assault. Once, twice her hits landed but the third time he was ready grabbing her wrist and rolling over, pinning her down.  
"What are you going to do now?" Jack laughed. But his laughter died down when his eyes met hers. Her own laughter had stopped went he'd shifted above her. They remained like that, the only movement caused by their heavy breathing as their tried to recover from their laughing fit. Jack was very aware of Elsa's heaving chest and he made it a point to keep his gaze locked on her eyes…her mesmerizing eyes.

"Jack?" His mother's voice floating up through the floor broke the spell. Jack scrambled off Elsa so fast that he back pedalled right into his desk causing it to shift out of place. Elsa got her feet, blushing. Ellie was still laughing from before, oblivious to the series of events that just occurred.

"Jack?" His mom called again.  
"Yea…" His voice came out crackly and high pitched. He cleared his throat, "Yeah mom," Thankfully his voice sounded normal this time.  
"The office called and I need to go in,"  
Jack moved closer to the entrance to his room, "Right now?"  
"I'm afraid so," She appeared at the foot of the ladder, "But I shouldn't be too long and hour, two for the most."  
"Okay mom,"  
"Don't burn down the house while I'm gone,"  
"We'll try,"  
"And you and Elsa behave," She winked at him. The teens' already red faces grew warmer.  
"Mom!"  
She chuckled, "Bye guys,"  
"Bye mommy," Ellie called down running over to wave goodbye.

Jack's and Elsa's eyes met for a moment.  
"Sorry, about that," Jack ran his hand through his hair nervously.  
"No," She shook her head quickly, "It's fine,"  
Ellie looked between the two wondering what'd she's miss. They took their seats again, Jack and Elsa sitting a bit further apart than before.

Elsa, eager to change the topic asked, "Is your dad working late, or am I going to get to meet him today?" She knew she said something wrong the moment the words left her mouth. Jack's face fell, a dark shadow suddenly appearing over it. He's eyebrows knitted together.  
"Our dad doesn't live with us," Ellie said. Elsa's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Our parents got devorced a while now,"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Jack I didn't mean to-"  
"It's fine," Jack said, "You couldn't have known. I never told you,"  
Elsa felt horrible for bring up the topic. Ellie didn't seem fazed as she started talking about something else entirely. Jack smiled and nodded as Ellie spoke. Elsa did her best to listen to the girl, but when she went to washroom a short while later Elsa turned to Jack.  
"Can I ask, how long?"  
"Seven years," He said.  
"Wow," Elsa blinked, "That's a long time ago,"  
"Yeah. That's why it doesn't matter okay. You said you didn't come here to talk about anything negative, so let's not talk about anything negative," Jack said firmly. Elsa nodded.

She stayed for about an hour more, but the conversation continued mainly through Ellie. Maybe it was because of their 'fight' or the mention of the father, or maybe it was a little of both, but was a tension in the air between the two. Elsa was thankful that Ellie had to come with them when Jack drove her home. The girl reduced the number of awkward glances between the teens.

When they did reach her home Jack and Ellie walked Elsa to her door.  
"I had fun," Ellie said hugging Elsa. Elsa laughed and returned the hug.  
"I did to," She said with a smile.  
"You'll come again soon, right,"  
"Yes, and maybe next time you can meet my sister,"  
"Something tells me you and Anna will hit it off," Jack said tousling Ellie's hair. Jack and Elsa smirked at each other.  
"Bye Elsa,"  
"Bye-bye Ellie,"  
"El, give me a minute okay," Jack said. Ellie grinned knowingly.  
"Okay," She said in cheery voice and hopped back towards the car.

"She's really sweet," Elsa said.  
"Yeah, she is. I'm glad the two of you hit it off."  
"Me too,"  
Jack glanced over his shoulder and saw Ellie looking at him expectantly from car and he remembered what she'd said when she first met Elsa. He also remembered the way his heart quickened when their eyes had locked before. So he summoned his courage and open his mouth to ask the question.  
"Uh Elsa…I…uh…I was wondering…" And his courage failed.  
"Yes Jack?"  
"Never mind," He shook his head, "It's nothing."  
"Okay," Elsa's tone was quizzical but she didn't push further.  
"I'll see you around Winters,"  
"Bye Frost,"

* * *

Hours later Elsa's sleep was interrupted by a buzzing. She grew just conscious enough to recognise her ring tone. She reached around for it blindly, still too tired to open her eyes. After a couple seconds and knocking over half the things on her nightstand her fingers brushed over the device. She hit answer and brought it to her ear.  
"Hello," Elsa's voice cracked with sleepiness.  
"Go to a window,"  
"What?"  
"Go to your window,"  
"Who is this?"  
"It's Jack,"  
Elsa sat up bolt straight any sign of drowsiness gone. She glanced at her screen to make sure it was number. It was, but she still double checked. They'd never actually talked on the phone before, all their communication had been via text.  
"What are you doing? It's two in the morning,"  
"2:25 actually,"  
"It's too late for this Frost,"  
"I think you meant to say it's too early,"  
"I'm hanging up,"  
"No, wait. Just give me a few minutes and you can go back to sleep,"  
Elsa felt a shiver run down her spine. Jack had a really good phone voice.  
"What is it?"  
"Go to your window,"  
"My window?"  
"Yeah,"  
Elsa got out of bed, "Frost if you're standing outside with a boombox or something I swear…" His laugh made her voice catch. Had his laugh always been that sexy? Or was it just over the phone?"  
"I'm at home, I swear,"  
"Then why do I have to go a window," She peered out the window, still half expecting to see Jack Frost.  
"Just watch," He said, his voice low.  
"Watch wh…" She stopped talking when she saw it. The flakes gently floating down, drifting lazily in the night air. Each one almost seemed to glow in the light of the full moon.  
"I thought you'd want to see the first snowfall of the season,"  
"Oh Jack," She was glad he couldn't see her because she had the stupidest grin on her face. She leaned against the window frame watching as the world was covered in the fresh power.

"Can't I ask you a weird a question?" Jack's voice buzzed after the moment of silence.  
"I guess,"  
"And this is purely in a hypothetical sense," Jack said, "Say…if I had a guy friend…and he may be interested in you. Would you consider…oh, I don't know, going on a date with him?"  
Elsa blinked and felt her cheeks warm. Had he really just as her what she think he did?  
"Frost, did you just ask me on a date?"  
"Me? no. That's crazy. My hypothetical friend asked you on a date,"  
Elsa smiled.  
"Your hypothetical friend?"  
"Yep,"  
"Well, I'm afraid I'd tell him no,"  
"No?" Jack's voice fell, "Why not?"  
"I'm sure this friend is great and all, but there is another guy I'm interested in,"  
"Another guy?" She could hear Jack's confusion and bit her lips to stop from laughing. _Think it through Frost, _She thought.  
"Yeah, there's this guy I meet and we've been spending a lot of time together. I think he may like me, but I'm not sure,"  
"Wh…" Jack paused and Elsa swore she heard the light bulb go off in his head, "…Oh," His voice was quiet.  
_There you go, _She thought smiling widely. The line was quiet for a moment, then when he spoke again she could hear the smile in the voice.  
"That's a shame, because my hypothetical friend would have been perfect for you,"  
"I'm sure he would have," She purred back.  
"Can I see you tomorrow?"  
"Dad's not going to be happy, with a last minute arrangement,"  
"Please,"  
"I'm not promising anything, but maybe I could convince him,"  
"I'll see you tomorrow,"  
"You sound certain,"  
"I've met you Winters I know how persuasive you can be,"  
Elsa's laugh made Jack's stomach turn over.  
"I'm going back to bed now,"  
"Sweet dreams,"

* * *

And winter has come.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	13. Chapter 13

This story has become one of my most highly reviewed stories. When did that happen? Guys, thank you all, so much. You have no idea I much I love hearing from you. I get all excited every time I see there are new reviews. Thank you for sharing the love and to show my love a sickeningly sweet chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"You want to go out with Jack Frost?" Agdar raised a sharp eyebrow, looking across the kitchen table at his eldest daughter.  
"Yes,"  
"Today?"  
"Yeah, this evening around five,"  
"Why are you now asking?"  
"Because we only made plans a few hours ago,"  
"If you made plans when you met with him yesterday why didn't you mention it when you came home,"  
"That's the thing, we didn't make the plans yesterday,"  
"But you said a few hours ago?" Her mother said.  
"Yes, and that's true," Elsa said.  
"But you haven't texted him since the day before. I would have known," Anna said. Elsa shot her look before turning back to her parents.  
"We sort of made the plans last night…this morning to be exact,"  
"When did this happen?" Anna's eyebrows shot up.  
"Around 2:25, he called me,"  
"What? How'd I miss that?" Anna exclaimed.  
"You know the time he called down to the minute?" Her mother asked. Elsa blushed and shrugged.  
"He called at two in the morning to ask if you could hang out?" her father asked.  
"Not exactly," Elsa blushed slightly, "He didn't call to ask that… we just sort of decided to meet up,"  
"Then why'd he call,"  
Elsa's blush deepened. She looked down at her lap, nervously rubbing the back of her neck, "Well…he called when it started to snow. He knows how much I love winter and I thought I would like to see the first snowfall,"  
"AWWWW!" Anna gushed. Elsa shoved her off her chair. Anna didn't seem to mind as she laughed giddily from the floor. Elsa's parents looked at each other, smirking.

"Is that so?" Said her father, a coy grin on his face. Elsa was blushing deeply. "I guess you can go,"  
"Really?" Elsa looked up in surprise. She wasn't expecting her dad to agree with such short notice.  
"Yes, we trust you. But don't make a habit of it,"  
"Wow, I didn't think you would say yes,"  
"Do you want me to change my answer?"  
"No," Elsa shook her head vigorously waving her hands for emphasis. Her mother chuckled and Anna was still snorting on the ground.  
"Alright, it's not that funny," Elsa said frowning.  
"Believe me, it is," Anna wiped away tears of laughter, "If you could see your face you'd know how funny it is," Elsa huffed, turning away from her sister to avoid her smug grin and to avoid from her seeing her own flaming cheeks.  
"You're so annoying sometimes,"  
"I love you too sis,"

* * *

"Wow, Elsa," Anna stopped dead as she stepped in their room. She folded her arms, grinning widely. She leaned against the door frame, taking in Elsa's white down jacket with a slimming black band around the waist, black accents on the pockets, zipper and sleeves and a brown fur trim along the hood; and the matching black leggings and black fur trimmed boots.  
"Are you trying to give Jack a heart attack?" Anna smirked.  
"I'm hoping more along the lines of a minor stroke," Elsa said without looking up as she looked through a chest of drawers.  
"Well that outfit should get the job done, but I thought you didn't dress up for your 'not-a-date's"  
"I don't," Elsa threw a smirk in her sister's direction.  
"This isn't dressed up?" Anna asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"I'll call this somewhere in the middle,"  
"If you get dressed up for dates and throw on anything for your not-a-dates then what do we call you and Jack going out today,"  
Elsa made a sound of triumph as she pulled out a pair of black mitts before turning towards Anna, "It's called two friends going to enjoy a snow day,"  
"If you want to enjoy a snow day you and I could have built a snowman,"  
"Then that would be two sisters enjoying a snow day,"  
"Technicalities," Anna snorted, "We both know something happened when he called you last night,"  
"You didn't even know he called until I told you," Elsa said brushing past Anna going downstairs. Anna followed after her.  
"True," Anna admitted, "But you've been grinning all day, and not just any grin. That, 'everything is right with the world' grin you get when something good happens."  
"You classify my grins?"  
"Well duh," Anna looked at Elsa like this was obvious, "I even have them in two categories. The happy smiles and evil grins,"  
"I have more than one evil grin?"  
"Yes you do. You've got your 'I just beat my little sister in a game' borderline evil grin. Then you have the full blown 'planning something wicked and/or funny' evil grin. And of course you have this knowing smirk that you get whenever you pull something over on someone, like the one you're wearing right now, because you _think_ you made me forget about your 'somewhere in the middle of a date and not a date' date with Jack. Jeez Elsa, just start dating him already. It's getting too complicated to try and figure out what you two are,"

Elsa shook her head, "If you can read me so easily why can't you figure out what Jack and I are,"  
"That's the thing," Anna tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I can't figure out where you and Jack stand. It's like you're tiptoeing the border between friendship and relationship and you don't know which side you want to be on,"  
Elsa stared at Anna with an incredulous look on her face. Anna just shrugged under the questioning gaze, "Well that's what it looks like," She said matter of factly.  
"Yeah, well things might-" The rest of Elsa's sentence was cut off by the doorbell.  
"That's Jack," Anna leapt to answer the door. "Hi," She said brightly as the door swung open. "Don't you look dapper?" Anna teased. Jack was a long dark gray beret coat, black jeans with a white, grey and black plaid scarf. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to impress someone,"  
"Hey Anna," said Jack, greeting her with a smile. "You aren't going to use your 'dad' voice on me today are you?" He joked.  
"She won't have to," The girls' father walked into the foyer, "Because I'm here to use to it,"  
Jack paled, "Good afternoon sir," He said.  
"Good afternoon Jack, how are you?"  
"I'm…" Jack gulped, "I'm good."  
"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried that you'd be feeling guilty seeing as you put my families plans on hold so you and Elsa could go out,"  
Jack made a sound akin to fish gasping for breath.  
"Daddy, don't act like you were planning to anything other than sit in front of the TV," Elsa reprimanded him.  
"Yes, but he need not know that,"  
"Agdar, stop torturing the poor boy,"  
"What is a father's purpose if not to strike fear into the hearts of his daughters' boyfriends?"  
"Don't worry Jack," Anna told him, "He does the same thing with my boyfriend too, so you're not alone," Elsa could only sigh at her family, "I'll see you guys in a little while," she kissed her parents on the cheek and jabbed Anna playfully in the ribs before grabbing the still gasping Jack by the forearm and pulling him off the porch.

Anna closed the door and turned to her parents, "You noticed it too, didn't you?" She asked with a grin. Her mother nodded with a smile. Her father on the other hand looked confused.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"That's the first time Elsa hasn't denied that Jack's her boyfriend," His wife took him. His face seemed to process no less than fifty different emotions in five seconds.  
"What!? But I was only joking,"  
"It's seems like they aren't. I was wondering why she didn't want to tell me about her call with Jack."  
"So they are dating now? Elsa promised she'd tell us when that happened,"  
"I think she just did," Anna said smirking.  
"Agdar, dear do you want to sit?" His wife asked.  
"Yes please,"  
She led him into the living room and he fell back into his La-z-boy.  
"Is dad okay?" Anna asked, concern written on her face.  
"He'll be fine. He's like this whenever the reality hits that you girls are dating someone. He took a full half an hour to recover when you and Kristoff went on your first date."  
"Really?"  
Her mother nodded, "He still doesn't want to accept that his baby girls are growing up,"  
"It's not my fault they are growing up so quickly,"  
Anna and her mother giggled.  
"Do you want some coffee dad?"  
"How about something stronger?"  
"Agdar!" His wife admonished while Anna laughed harder.

* * *

"Frost, are you with me?" Elsa waved her hand in front of Jack to snap him out of his stupor.  
"Your dad doesn't like me much does he?"  
"Don't take it to heart. He never likes any of Anna's and mines guy friends at first. He'll warm up to you, once he gets over his mourning phase,"  
"Mourning phase?"  
"Whenever he remembers Anna and I aren't five anymore and we'd rather be in the company of teenage boys than snowmen, well he gets a bit depressed."  
"Yeah, I can see the dilemma there," Jack said, then gulped, "Is he going to give me 'the talk'?"  
"Normally he likes to make you sweat for a while,"  
"What?" Jack's mouth became dry.  
"Kristoff and Anna were officially dating for two weeks before one night when he dropped Anna back home dad asked him to come in."  
"What happened?"  
Elsa shrugged, "We won't in the room and Kristoff has never told us,"  
"It's going to be torture, isn't it,"  
Elsa giggled and pulled him closer to her. "No it won't. Just don't think too much about it,"  
"How can I not?"  
"Well, you have two feet of fresh powder around you and a pretty girl at your side. One of those two things should be able to hold your attention,"  
Jack laughed, "And you had the audacity to call me vain,"  
"If the shoe fits,"  
Jack pushed her playfully. "Winters, you are a shred minx."  
"I won't deny it," She took his hand in hers, "So where are we going?" She asked noticing he'd come without his car today.  
"I thought we could go for a walk, enjoy the first snow of the season,"  
"Sounds good to me,"

They walked arm in arm, without any set destination in mind.  
"Ellie's already asking when will you be coming over again,"  
"It's not fair, why do you get the adorable little sister and I have Anna?"  
"Adorable? Maybe to you. I think her purpose in life is constantly make mines more difficult,"  
"Don't be a drama queen, Ellie isn't that bad."  
"You've only spent a few minutes with her," Jack said, "Try living with her and then we'll talk,"  
"I'd love to live with her. How about we switch? You take Anna and I get Ellie,"  
"That sounds good to me. And I know Ellie will feel right at home at your place, seeing as you have so many ponies and what not,"  
Elsa hit in the arm, laughing lightly, "I told Anna about Ellie, and she's wants met her,"  
"Huh, I wonder why?" Jack said sarcastically, "Those two in the same room would be potentially disastrous for us,"  
"No need to use 'potentially'. Nothing good could come of our sisters meeting, especially if we're there when it happens,"  
"Funny, how they're so much alike,"  
"Mmh-mm," Elsa nodded.  
"Do you think all little sisters just come with the 'live to annoy older sibling' setting turned on,"  
"It's a possibility," Elsa said laughing.

Jack saw they'd ended up by the park.  
"There's something I want to show you," Jack pulled her into park.  
"What is it?"  
"I don't want to ruin the surprise, but you'll love it, I'm sure," He smiled. He led her to small tree, that had to very young. It stood at fourteen, fifteen feet for the most, with the lowest branches extending out just a few inches over their heads. Jack placed Elsa next to the trunk.  
"Okay you see that cluster of rocks there," He pointed somewhere in the distance  
"Next to lake?"  
"Yep, just keep watching it," He glanced up and adjusted her by a few inches.  
"What am I supposed to be looking for?"  
"Just keep watching, you see in a few moments,"  
Jack took several steps back slowly. He positioned himself facing the tree trunk. The thin, slim trunk should be just pliable enough for this. He kicked the trunk with the flat of his boot and jumped back. The vibrations of the kick reverberated up the trunk and outwards to the branches causing the snow laying on the leafless limbs to cascade down.

Elsa gasped when the snow hit her. Some of the cold slurry slipped down the back of her jacket and she could feel it trickling down her spine sending shivers through her. Jack cracked up, clutching his side as he doubled over with hysterical laughter.  
"_Hahaha_…I can't…_haha_…I can't believe you feel for that…_hahahaha_…Ellie doesn't even fall for that one any more…_hahahahahaha_!"  
A snowball hit him right in the face and second one followed.  
"Ow," He covered his face with his hands, "Hey, hey hold on a second." He complained as the ammunition continued to bombard him. He tried to retaliate but the moment he dropped his arms to grab some snow he received a sphere of snow right to the nose. He stumbled back, tripping over a root hidden by the snow. He scrambled away, pouncing forward with his hands and knees until he could get his feet under him.

"You'd better run Frost," Elsa yelled after him giving chase. Jack picked up fistfuls of snow and lobbed them over his shoulder, but it wasn't easy to aim backwards. And apparently it was very easy to aim forward because every few seconds Jack felt a snowball hit his back with a solid 'thud'. He ran up a short by steep slope and skated down the other side by leaning all his weight back. He ducked behind a large oak catching his breath. He heard Elsa's footsteps slowdown. He bit his lip to stop from breathing through his mouth and waited. There was a moment of silence then he heard the crunching of boots in snow. Slowly, very slowly, staying as close to trunk as possible he edged around the tree as Elsa got closer.

"Jack?" She called out. He grinned, liked he fall for that. The moment he looked out he'd get a face full of snow. But that wasn't would happen. Oh no, Elsa would be the one eating snow. When he'd gone two thirds of the way around the tree he risked peeking around the trunk. Elsa was standing a few feet away, her back to him. Perfect. He charged. She heard the footsteps. She turned and saw him. He jumped. She ducked.

Jack went right over Elsa and face first into a snow bank. Even with snow clogging his ears he could hear Elsa's brilliant laughter. He could feel the air buzzing with the sound. Okay, so he'd lost the snowball fight. It was worth it to hear that laugh. He pulled himself out of the snow, allowing himself to fall back so he was sitting.  
"Oh, you should have seen how you looked." Elsa said wiping tears from her eyes, "It reminded me of the way an ostrich sticks it's head in the sand. I wish I'd taken a picture."  
"Go ahead Princess, laugh it up."  
"You were the one who started it,"  
Jack ran his hand through his hair, shaking the snow from it.  
"Jeez Winters you are like a monster with a snowball,"  
"One of my many exceptional qualities. I do hold an undefeated record."  
"Wish I'd known that before I dumped all that snow on you,"  
Elsa laughed again, "I'll give you points for that. It was pretty clever what you did,"  
"One of my favourite pranks." Jack said grinning. Elsa sat down in the snow next to him.  
"Figures you'd have a favourite prank that can only be done in the winter," She bumped his shoulder with her own.  
"I'm not the one who has the nickname the 'Ice queen'."  
"'Who stayed up half the night when there was an expected snowfall so he could see the first flakes of the season?"  
"Don't pretend like you've never done that," He leaned towards her a bit.  
"No actually I haven't."  
"You are so lying,"  
"Am not,"  
"Are too,"  
"Am not,"  
"Are too,"  
"Am-" Elsa's voice broke off when she realised they'd inexplicably gotten closer. She was almost sure there wasn't a measurement small enough to describe the space between their faces…their noses just barely touching with the faintest of brushes. And their lips. Oh god, Jack was biting his lower lip.  
"Yes?" Jack's voice had gone low and quiet.  
"What?" Elsa's eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes. His captivating blue eyes that were half hidden by semi closed eyelids.  
"You were saying something," He told her. Had his voice gone even lower? It was little more than a husky whisper.  
"Was I?" Her brain tried to recall what it might be, but that was too much to process since half her brain was already occupied with Jack's eyes and the other half, his lips.  
"Mmh-uh," He nodded causing the gentlest of friction that make sparks burst with the contact, "I think you were going to say…"  
"Shh," Elsa leaned forward.

The moment was mind numbing and heart pounding and filled with electricity. Jack swore he could hear it sparking in the cold air and Elsa wondered if that was why her hairs were standing on end. That single instant of contact felt all at once like a endless surging cascade of energy and limited drug that they both desperately needed more off. And when they parted (either a second or year later, they won't sure really), it was only only by a hair's breadth.  
"Damn Elsa, that was…wow,"  
"I'd say," She grinned.  
"You don't know how long I've been imagining that moment."  
"Having fanatics about me huh, Frost," She quirked a smug eyebrow. Jack laughed, low and light.  
"Maybe one or two,"  
"Did it live up to expectation?"  
"Oh no," Jack shook his head, "It blew way past any expectations. Where'd a Princess learn something like that?" Jack's thumb brushed along her cheek.  
"Some people are just born with natural talent," She teased.  
"If you born able to go that then you're no princess, you're a goddess,"  
"Stop with the flattery and kiss me again,"

Jack was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Two hours later in the Winters home the family was watching a show together in the living room when they heard the door open and close. They waited, all expecting Elsa to appear in the doorway. When that didn't happen her mother called out, "Sweetheart? Is that you?"  
No reply. The trio glanced at each other, then Agdar stood walking into the other room. There was a pause before "Anna, could you come tell me what's wrong with your sister?" He called out. Anna and her mother all but ran to foyer.

Elsa evidently had leaned against the door as she entered the house and slipped down to the ground. She was now sitting there, red faced, hair slightly dishevelled and the cherry on top was the huge grin on her face.  
"Wow," Anna laughed seeing her. She knew right away what happened, "That good huh?"  
Elsanodded.  
"On a scale from tingly to bright white light?" She asked.  
"Toe curling,"  
Anna let out a low whistle.  
"What's going on here?" Their father asked looking between the sisters. Anna was helping Elsa off the ground heading towards the stairs.  
"I believe Jack and Elsa kissed dear,"  
"Judging from her stupid grin I'd wager they did more than that,"  
_"ANNA!"_

* * *

I was initially going to have the kiss be interrupted before it even happened by someone seeing them. But then I realised I really really wanted to write more moments between them (because all the moments already aren't enough). And I also realised that if I pulled a kiss troll you all would want to hunt me down (probably with pitch forks and torches in hand).

I hope you enjoyed it.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	14. Chapter 14

Last chapter someone asked if I could be more descriptive with the kiss. So, _'never-had-a-boyfriend-the-closest-thing-to-romantic-moment-ever-expected-is-through-fictional-characters_' me went and tried to write better kiss scenes. I hope I did a good job.

* * *

Jack and Elsa were walking slowly. Jack's arm was around her shoulder, holding her close to him. She leaned into him and he was enjoying the sensation of having her near. Suddenly soft white flakes were drifting around them. Elsa looked up into the bright white sky grinning at the clouds. A light laughed escaped her lips, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. She broke away from Jack spinning in the snow fall.

Jack smiled gently as he watched her, his heart rate picking up slightly.  
"Having fun princess?"  
"There's nothing I enjoy more than watching a snow fall. It's like the flakes are dancing." She gave another twirl, her movement making the snow just around her flutter and spin. Jack laughed and stepped closer.  
"_Nothing_ you enjoy more?" He asked with a smirk. Elsa grinned, catching his meaning.  
"Nope," Her grin widened slightly and she flicked an eyebrow up in a taunting manner.  
"Now you're just hurting my pride," Jack's hands found themselves at her hips.  
"Am I?"  
"It feels like I've been stabbed in the heart,"  
"Poor baby," Elsa said, a mock empathetic tone to her voice. Jack clutched a hand over his heart.  
"Oh, you just drove it deeper," His voice filled with pain. Elsa laughed and tugged gently on his scarf pulling him closer.  
"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" She asked in a low sultry voice,  
"Oh I don't think so," His arms tightened around her waist, "It hurts really bad,"  
"Mmm, then I suppose I'll just have to really try to make it up to you," She tugged on his scarf again making their lips meet.

Jack smiled into the kiss. Their lips brushed gently, Elsa only letting the touches linger for a moment before drawing back slightly, teasing him. Jack made a sound of protest in his throat earning his favourite laugh.  
"You're supposed to be making me feel better," He complained opening his eyes to glare at her. Her own eye dazzled with humour.  
"I thought that's what I was doing," Her voice low, the tone playful.  
"Stop teasing,"  
Her hands moved from the scarf to the back of his head, her fingers curling into his hair. She positioned her lips just in front of his, so close and so far.  
"Make me," She taunted. The air misted with her voice, and he felt the warmth wash over him like a cascade. He shifted his hands to the small of her back. He loved the feel of the course, warm material of her jacket below his fingers. Almost as much as loved the feel of her lips soft against his. He moved one hand up to her face, tracing the line of her jaw lightly making her shiver against him.  
"Who's teasing now?" She complained.

He smiled and kissed her lightly, their lips moving in unison. The warmth he felt from having her close only made the air seem colder. But not in a bad way. It was exhilarating. It sent his senses into overdrive. He could smelt the sharp crispness to air. Or maybe that was Elsa? She smelt of winter (that didn't surprise him) with the underlying aroma of spice. And she tasted off…vanilla. Damn it. He told her that he'd convert her off vanilla, but looked like she'd convert him to it.

When Elsa pulled back for the first time in his life Jack Frost found himself longing for vanilla. They stood, foreheads touching, the snow falling, their breath creating a light mist in the space between. Elsa smiled.  
"Frost, I think I found something I enjoy more than watching the snow fall,"  
Jack's laugh shattered the silence of the air like a shot fired through glass. Elsa's own laugh joined his.  
"And what that might be?" Jack asked arching one sharp eyebrow.  
"Oh I think you know,"  
"You should still show me, you know, just to make sure we're on the same page."

* * *

"Jack!"  
Jack bolted awake as a weight dropped onto his stomach. He grunted as the air was forced out of his lungs.  
"Ellie," He gasped, struggling to replace the oxygen he'd just lost, "What'd I tell you about waking me up like that?"  
"Not to," She smiled up at him.  
"Then why do you do it?" He lifted her by and arm and a leg and tossed her onto the empty space next to him.  
"Because it's funny to see the way you jump up,"  
"I'm glad I can be a personal form of physical humour for you,"  
"Mom says you gotta get up and get ready for school,"  
"Well I'm up," He stood stretching, "Thanks for that by the way, you interrupted a really good dream," _Well it was more memory that dream, _he thought, _but still a dream…unfortunately. _

"It was about Elsa, wasn't it,"  
Jack's head wiped around so fast he swore he heard the air whistle, "How'd you know that?"  
"Cause when you were sleeping you had the same look that you did yesterday. And you cheeks were all red, like they are now!" She giggled.  
"Okay, you have to get dressed, go," He picked her up, holding her under her armpits and suspended her over trap door to his room. "Should I drop you?"  
"No," She half screamed, half laughed. He faked letting her go for a moment making her cry bloody murder before sitting her down safely.  
"Jake stop harassing your sister and get dressed," Their mother's voice rang out.  
"How do you know I was harassing her?"  
"I suppose it was you who let out that girlish scream,"  
Ellie laughed and Jacked kicked her lightly. "Go get ready," He said and turned to get himself organised.

* * *

"Frost," Hiccup put a hand around Jack's shoulders as he walking in between classes, "Don't forget we have practice this evening. The game is two weeks away,"  
"How could I?" Jack said drily, "You and everyone keep reminding me. I'm not even a main member,"  
"Yeah, but with the way the Mammoth and Saber play it's more than likely a few people are going to end up on the bench,"  
"Are we sure it's the best idea to have Astrid and Ruff playing?"  
"Dude, you know they are better than everyone else. The only reason I'm captain is because Astrid knows I'm better with the actual stagey and Ruff…is well, Ruff."  
"I just figured you'd be worried about your girlfriend, considering last time we played Blue Sky the Saber sent her off the ice,"  
"Which is why she has to play this time. She'll be out for blood. And it's not your job to worry about my girlfriend. Leave that to me and you worry about yours,"  
"Mine doesn't play any full contact sports,"

Hiccup stopped walking placing a hand on Jack's chest, "Yours?"  
"Shit," Jack cursed. Hiccup looked around quickly and pulled Jack to a quiet corner of the hall.  
"Something happen between you and the snow queen,"  
"I haven't even told Aster, North and the others anything yet. You think I'll tell you,"  
"Who was the one you came to, when you were trying to find out her name?"  
"That's because you had connections to Disney,"  
"No, it was because you knew I'm one of the few people in this school who wouldn't judge you and who would keep his trap shut,"  
"Maybe that's part of it,"  
"I'm already invested, so you can't just not tell me,"  
"You're invested?" Jack didn't know if he should laugh or look confused.  
"Can you blame a guy for being a little nosy about one of his best friend's personal life?"  
"Alright fine, we kissed,"  
"Nice," Hiccup nodded his approval.  
Jack rolled his eyes, "I've got to go, or I'm going to be late to Mr. Peabody's history class."  
Hiccup laughed, "Sure dude, just don't forget later. Paramount ice rink,"  
"I know,"  
The bell rang and both boys cursed.  
"Later Jack," Hiccup said sprinting away.  
"Yeah," Jack was in his own dash.

* * *

Elsa sighed, trying to focus on what Dr. Jookiba was saying…but either they were studying ice crystal formation or she'd just spent the last half an hour just doodling snowflakes (hint: it was the latter). She was almost relived when the bell for lunch rang. She closed her note book and got up with Rapunzel.  
"What's up with you?" She asked.  
"Mmh?" Elsa looked at her.  
"It's not like you spend a class doodling,"  
"It snowed yesterday," Elsa offered up as her explanation.  
"That's it," She raised an eyebrow looking at her cousin. Elsa shrugged. "You know Anna will just tell me anyway,"  
"Not if I told her explicitly not to tell you anything." Elsa said with a small smirk.  
"I guess we'll have to ask her to test that theory." Rapunzel teased back. "So do you want to get together after school to do the homework?"  
"What home work?"  
"The homework we just got,"  
"We got homework?"  
Rapunzel burst out laughing, "Okay, you don't have to tell me anymore, I think I can guess what's on your mind," Elsa blushed. "How's it going with...you know?"  
"Pretty good," Elsa saw a mane of red hair disappear through the door and her smile fell, "If not for one thing,"  
Rapunzel looked in the direction Merida had gone then back at Elsa, "Have you tried talking to her?"  
"Of course I have," Elsa replied, "But she doesn't want to talk,"  
"I know she's mad, but since she'd kept it to herself and can't help but think that deep down she may not be as mad as you think,"  
"If she's not that mad then why does she go out of her way to avoid seeing me, let alone talk to me,"  
"Merida's stubborn, you know that,"  
"Yeah," Elsa sighed. "Let's just go to lunch,"

"What did you do to my sister?" Anna asked as soon as they sat down, sensing Elsa's mood, "She was on cloud nine this morning,"  
"It wans't me. It was the missing quarter of our foursome,"  
"Oh, did she say anything?"  
Elsa and Rapunzel shook their heads.  
"Maybe we should try talking to her," Anna said to Rapunzel.  
"And what would make it any more successful than last time,"  
"Just forget it guys, Merida it's going to budge." Elsa said.  
"Yeah but…"  
"It's alright, really," Elsa started on her salad. Anna and Rapunzel looked at each other, both hating how helpless they were.

Kristoff and Eugene sat down, preventing the opportunity of any further discussion on the topic.  
"Anna, you're going home with Punzie right?" Kristoff asked.  
"With you in practice and Elsa taking the rink right after how else am I going to get home?"  
"I'm just making sure, I worry about you, you know,"  
Anna chuckled lightly and place a quick kiss on his cheek, "I know, and it's cute,"  
Kristoff looked at Elsa, "I don't get why you insist on always going after us. It'd be simple enough to work out a schedule where we alternate days,"  
"It's fine," Elsa told him, "I don't mind. Even if the first game is just against Open Road the extra practice wouldn't hurt,"  
"You're not wrong, but don't you get lonely being at the rink so late, by yourself?"  
"Aww," Flynn pinched Kristoff's cheek playfully, "Look at you. Being the concerned future brother-in-law,"  
Elsa and Rapunzel burst out laugh while Anna and Kristoff grew red. The blonde boy swatted away Flynn's hand.  
"That's mot funny man," He said blushing profusely.  
"Sure it is. Look at them laugh,"  
"Kristoff," Elsa managed to hold back her laughter, "It's okay. I actually enjoy the alone time I get at the rink. I prefer it when there isn't anyone around."  
"If you say so,"

* * *

Few hours later, after school Elsa was getting her stuff ready before she headed over to the rink when Anna popped up.  
"Elsa can I borrow your phone?"  
"Where's yours?"  
"Dead. I forgot to charge it."  
"Again?" Elsa said, a bit amused.  
"Yeah, so can borrow yours? Rapunzel and I are going to swing by the mall and I want to text mom and let her know I'll be home a little late,"  
"Fine," Elsa fished her phone out of her bag and handed it over. She finished getting her stuff in order while Anna used her phone.  
"Thanks," Anna handed the phone back, "I'll see you at home,"  
"Yeah,"  
Anna ran down the hallway with a wave, catching up with Rapunzel.

Elsa went to her car, driving the short distance from school to the ice rink. While the school didn't have it's own rink, there was one nearby it helped maintain. In return the students got first preference to its use. Elsa had taken her time after school and on the drive over so by the time she got to the rink the hockey team was already on the ice. Kristoff was running through drills, having the team swerve between cones.

"Let's pick up the pace guys. Sled, nice form. Jim, why is your phone in your hands?"  
Jim shrugged his shoulder, grinning guiltily. He tucked it away and continued the drills. Elsa smiled, taking a seat in the stands. She took out her books, starting on some maths homework while she waited. Every so often she'd look up at the team. They were looking good, even though it was the first practice.  
The core team was made up of Kristoff, Sled, Peter, Jim, Ralph and Sully, with Dash, Charming and Wally acting as reverses. The team was a good balance of defence with Sully (the goalkeeper), strong offence with Kristoff, Sled and Ralph, and speed; Peter and Jim. Elsa hoped they'd be able to get past Blue Sky or DreamWorks, who ever won that game. But weirdly she wanted DreamWorks to win in their game against Blue Sky, and she knew it wasn't for the same reason Kristoff and Flynn was hoping for; DreamWorks team, as good they were, just didn't hold up against Blue Sky's (not that Disney had a good track record against Blue Sky's hockey team either).

Two hours later, the team was finished with practice and she was finished with her equations.  
"It's all yours Elsa," Kristoff waved as he and the others left.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," She waved back. She put away her books and got out her skates from the duffle at her feet.

The usual eager anticipation built in her chest as she laced the skates up. She placed her bag next to the entrance and couldn't get the guards off her blades fast enough. Her instinct took over the second her feet touched the ice, her body moving more of its own accord, that with conscious thought from her. Ice skating was one of her favourite activities in the world. The freedom she felt on the ice was unlike anything else. As she glided across the white plane her muscles easily fell into their old rhythm. She warmed up for a couple minutes before skating back to her bag. Taking out her iPod she scrolled through until she came across a playlist labelled Ghibli. She placed the ear buds on and slipped the device into her pocket. The music of the famous animation studio was some of her choice selections to skate to. Without fail every track had a magical quality to it. She normally used one of the tracks for her competition performance. Last year she'd won with an almost perfect score, skating to 'The Wind Forest' from _My Neighbour Totoro_. She smiled as one of her favourite tracks from _Spirited Away_ started.

She skated along slowly to the sounds of the beat of violins and the piano. She felt a swell in the music coming and her feet naturally made her airborne, spinning into a double Lutz as easily as anyone else could hop over a crack in the sidewalk. Without missing a beat she touched the ice, fluidly shifting into another sequence of movements. She'd have to start working on a routine, but for today she just wanted to enjoy being on the ice again. She practiced the more complicated jumps and spins, the only real indication of time passing was the changing soundtracks. The playlist wasn't in any particular order, so there was mixture of the themes and the movies they came from. Tracks from _Ponyo, Whisper of the Heart, The Cat's Return, Princess Momonoke_ and _Arrietty _played. Elsa ended in a T-stop as the cords of 'Arrietty's Song' ended in dramatic style. She inhaled deeply, catching her breath after the quick pace she'd used to match the music. But any feelings of fatigue vanished as she heard the instantly recognisable piano notes of her very favourite Ghibli movie…a favourite movie from anywhere for that matter. This particular track was 'The Merry Go Round of Life' from _Howl's Moving Castle_.

She started moving again, her legs glided slowly to match the opening, then quickened with the pace. She moved one foot effortlessly over the other, as though she was moving on air. She closed her eyes, allowing the music to completely take over. She knew a crescendo was coming so her knees bent slightly in anticipation and when the music went up so did she, landing a triple Axel. The music fell, so she slowed until she was doing little more than gliding backwards. At that moment all her other senses dulled, and the only thing she knew was the music and the ice.

So when she felt a light touch on her arm she was more than a little surprised. She leapt, and not with any of her previous grace. Her footing went south and she went in another direction landing on the ice.  
"Oh, Jeez Elsa. I didn't mean to startle you," She almost didn't hear the voice because of the music but she knew who it was. She knew who it was the moment she felt the touch because only he would see the need to come out onto the ice while she was still skating.  
"Frost, do I even want to know what you're doing here?" She asked taking out the ear buds.  
"A little birdie told me you could use some cheering up."  
"This little birdie's name wouldn't happen to start with an 'A' would it?"  
Jack grinned at her, "When I checked my phone after practice there was a text from you…only not you. She said she'd taken your phone to send me a message, told me I could find you here and no one would be around,"  
"Figures," Elsa shook her head. "And why is it I always seem to fall when you're around. This is what...the third time I've fallen because of you,"  
"Well, I do have that effect on the female gender,"  
Elsa groaned, "I walked into that one,"  
"I'm surprised you actually went there in the first place,"  
"Just help me up Frost,"  
"As you command Princess," He took her hands pulling her up right.  
"So did Anna tell you the reason for my dejected mood,"  
"Merida," He said, "Still refuses to talk to you,"  
"Still refuses to look at me,"  
"I know that can't easy,"  
Elsa shook her head, "It doesn't matter. If she doesn't want to be friend anymore I don't care," Even though she said the words Jack didn't believe them. But he knew enough to not pick at the topic further.

"You look absolutely beautiful skating by the way,"  
Elsa's cheeks were pink, and not from the cold, "Thank you,"  
"Yeah, I can see why you win all the awards." He indicated to her iPod, "What are you listening to?"  
She offered him the buds. His eyes light up with recognition as soon as the bud was an inch from his ear.  
"Howl's Moving Castle, fitting."  
"You know Howl's?"  
"Of course. It's one of my favs and Ellie's."  
Elsa felt her smile grow. Jack pulled out his phone and after swiping the screen a few times a melody play out that Elsa of course recognised. It was from _Howl's_ but it wasn't 'Merry go Round', it started off slower.  
"If I may Princess?" Jack offered his hand. Elsa placed her own in his, his fingers warm against hers. He skated backwards and she followed along. He led her into a twirl gracefully moving behind her as he did so. He placed his right hand at her waist, and took her left hand in his own, his grasp feather light. They moved together like this, eyes locked on each other. Elsa suddenly remembered the name of the track playing and her heart did a flip as she did. 'Stroll Through the Sky.'

As the music moved to accelerato they moved part, but not by very far. Moving in time with the music, to anyone looking on they would have guessed they'd been skating together for years. In fact it surprised both the ease and fluidity with which the movements came. When the track ended Elsa found she was a little disappointed.  
"And you don't figure skate?" She asked.  
"Officially I don't. But since Ellie does sometimes I'm roped into doing it with her." Elsa smiled at the image that came into her head, of Jack lifting his sister while they skated. "Do you want to…" He nodded his head to the stands. Elsa nodded and they moved off the ice. Sitting down together they started to unlace their skates.  
"It's a shame you don't figure skate 'officially',"  
"Oh?"  
"You would be really good,"  
"You think?"  
"From what I just saw, defiantly. Plus you have the body for it,"  
"Checking out my body now Winters?"  
Elsa elbowed him in the side. His chuckle sent shivers down her spine. Once both pairs of skates were off, put away and their regular footwear was replaced the duo sat down next to each other, legs brushing.

"How was practice?" Elsa asked.  
"Brutal, everyone's going the extra mile to get ready for the first game."  
"Blue Sky aren't pushovers,"  
"No they are not," Jack agreed with a nod.  
"But you guys are good too, you have a decent shot of winning,"  
"And if we do win then we'll be facing you,"  
"Well at least getting kicking out in the second rounds doesn't look as bad getting knocked out right off the bat,"  
Jack gasped, grasping his chest. "Oh, you know how to hit a guy where it hurts," Elsa smirked at him.  
"Why yes, yes I do,"  
Jack laughed, leaned closer to her, "And somehow I don't mind that quality about you,"  
"Stop wasting breath and kiss me already, we both know you want too,"  
He couldn't deny the accusation, so he kissed instead, "I wasn't the one…who started the useless conversation," He said in the breaks of their kiss. He could feel Elsa's frown.  
"I…was trying…to be…consi…" He silenced the rest of her words and she didn't mind.

He drew her closer, to the point where she was almost sitting in his lap, her legs draped over his lap. The kiss was slow and sweet giving them the time to relish in the sensations their other senses were sending them. The taste of vanilla and mint. The scent of snow and cold, mixed with spices. The sound of the piano still playing on a loop. The bursting washes of colours that exploded behind their eyes. And the feel of warm lips had were quickly become familiar territory. As Jack's hands traced lazy patterns against Elsa, 'not so thick' sweater, he was glad she wasn't wearing a jacket and he was _very glad_ this wasn't a dream. Finally breaking apart Elsa blinked at Jack.  
"Did you somehow become a better kisser since yesterday?"  
Jack burst out laughing, "I thought I did a good job yesterday,"  
"Oh no, don't get me wrong, yesterday was…wow, but just now was like…"  
"_Wow," _He suggested. Elsa laughed and nodded. "Don't know if I suddenly improved over night or not, but I'm glad I can have that impression you,"  
"And what impression do I have on you?"  
"Let's put it this way…it's a miracle I'm able to talk right now." Jake said gaining a laugh from her.  
"Can I ask you a weird question?"  
"Last time you asked me that question, you asked me out in a very round-a-bout manner. This isn't a repeat, is it?"  
"No, it's pretty straight forward,"  
"Okay,"  
"Do you wear vanilla lip gloss?"  
"I do…why?"  
"Just wanted to confirm my suppositions,"  
"If you start going on about vanilla…"  
"I won't," Jack laughed giving her a quick peck on the lips to pacify her, "I'm not going to start, okay."  
Elsa smiled slightly, but then pulled his left hand towards her, looking at his watch.  
"I should get going," She said, the disappointment evident in her voice. Jack wanted to barging for a few more minutes but had to be getting home as well.

"Maybe I could drop by another evening," He suggested. Elsa smiled at the idea.  
"Maybe, once it doesn't it the way of my practice,"  
"I wouldn't dream of it,"  
They gathered up their belongs and headed to their cars. With a kiss goodbye they departed. As he drove home Jack thought about the reason he'd gone to the ice rink in the first place and he made a decision. Once he pulled into his driveway he took out his phone and dialled. Someone answered on the third ring.

"Hello,"  
"Hic, remember when your bike broke down and I had to drive two hours to get you so your dad wouldn't find out and you said you owed me big time,"  
"Oh no, what do you want Frost?" Hiccup was already dreading to hear the answer.

* * *

And I now realise this chapter had almost no plot development...and yet I get the feeling you guys don't mind...

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	15. Chapter 15

I've said it before and I'll say it again. I wasn't expecting this story to get much traction, but you all have made it one of my most popular stories. I'm so glad that you all enjoy my writing so much, it makes me feel like I've made the right decision for my field of studies and my eventual occupation. I love reading your reviews, good or bad, it helps me grow as a writer. I'm so indebted to everyone who reads my stories by helping me to figure out what my strengths and weaknesses as a writer is.

* * *

"Boys, it's time to come in." Merida called marching through her back door, "You've got homework," She spotted them in the corner of the yard, huddled together. "What are you doing?" She approached trying to see around their bushy hair. They kept jostling each other blocking her view.  
"Alright, let me through," She picked up Harris and Hamish by the back's of their shirts to reveal a black cat crouched in the corner, hissing at the boys.  
"Where'd the cat come from?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the boys. They shrugged in unison. She sighed and dropped the two next to Hubert. "Get inside and get started on your homework,"  
"But," Harris pointed to the cat.  
"I'll take care of it, now get going. You don't want mom to come get do you,"  
The triplets tripped over each other in their dash to house. Merida knelt slowly. The cat was still hissing, it's hair standing up.  
"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," She said gently holding out her. She got three inches away from it before it cried and swiped at her. "Okay, okay," She drew her hands back, "I'm only trying to help you. I'm sorry if my brothers hurt you. They mean well, but they don't get the concept of playing nice,"

It was still looking at her with venom in its yellow-green eyes. "What do want from me? If you don't let me help you we've never going to anywhere,"  
It hissed again and she sighed. "Hold on," She got to her feet, "Stay right there,"  
Suddenly she wanted to kick herself because she was talking to cat like it could understand her. Great, she was home talking to lost cat when any other time she'd be with friends. Just bloody great. She sighed again as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother had just returned from the store and was packing away the groceries.  
"Hello dear,"  
"Hi mom," She opened a cabinet standing on her toes to see the top shelf.  
"While you're in there, mind putting these away?" Her mom passed a box of cookies for her.  
"Do we have any fish?" Merida said placing the cereal on the shelf out of the boy's reach, but she knew they'd find a way to get it.  
"Fish?" Her mother looked at her curiously.  
"Yeah, like in a can or anything?"  
"I bought some salmon, but what do want it for?"  
"There's a cat in our yard. It keeps hissing at me so I figured a peace offering might make it stop,"  
"It wasn't something the boys brought home, is it?"  
Merida shook her head, "I don't think so. They looked like they found it in the yard…_ah-ha!" _She exclaimed in triumph pulling a can from one of the grocery bags.  
"What are you going to do with it?"  
"See if I can read the tag. Maybe it belongs to someone nearby,"  
"Alright, but be careful,"  
"It's a cat mom, not a bear," Merida said with a chuckle. Her mother gave an amused snort and continued putting away the groceries.

"Alright you little beastie," Merida said walking back the cat, "This should convince you I just want to help," The cat, which a moment ago was knocking around a bit of snow as suddenly alert again, looking at her with weary eyes. She opened the can using the pop-able lid and placed in-between them. The cat's gaze flickered from Merida to the can. Slowly, it approached the fish, sniffing curiously. It took one bite and then another. Merida knelt waiting for it finish. It ate about two thirds of the fish before it lifted its head. It meowed at her padding forward and rubbing against her calf. She scratched under its chin making it purr. That's went she noticed the red leather band around its neck.

"Wait a second I know you," She picked up the cat by the scruff of his neck. "What are you doing here?" She asked, as thought she expected it to answer. It meowed at her in an innocent manner.  
"Let's go," She settled the feline into the curve of her arm and strolled back inside.  
"Mom, I figured out where the cat's from," She called out making her way to the front room. She grabbed a scarf and jacket, "I may be a little while,"  
The cats seemed perfectly content in her arms as she walked two streets over. She strode up a driveway and banged on the front door. It swung open almost instantly.

"Merida, what a pleasant surprise," Hiccup's voice told her that he wasn't surprised at all.  
"Why was _your_ cat in _my _yard?" She held out the Bombay. Hiccup blinked taking the cat.  
"Was he?" Hiccup tried feigning surprise. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even know he was gone," He glared at the feline, "Toothless, what were you thinking bud? Going out in this weather,"  
Toothless screeched at him.  
"Don't give me that. What would have happened if Merida hadn't found you?"  
The feline hissed at Hiccup and wiggled out of his hands, landing lightly on his feet and padding into the house, head held high.  
"I really owe you one," Hiccup said turning his attention back the red head. "How about some cake to say thank you? My mom just made some,"  
"What's going on Haddock?" Merida crossed her arm.  
"Nothing's going on. Can't a guy say thank you to the person who saved his cat?"  
"Fine," Merida said with a shrug, "If your cat ending up in my yard was nothing more than a coincidence then I'll be going now,"  
"Wait, don't you want any cake?" Hiccup said gesturing inside.  
"No, thank you," Merida turned around sharply walking down the driveway.  
"But, hold on…" Hiccup stumbled after her, "It's still warm,"  
"That's okay,"  
"Wait," He caught her by the arm. She stopped and looked at him. He took a breath.  
"Okay, I'll admit it. I placed Toothless in your yard,"  
Merida stared at him, "Why?"  
"Do I really need a reason to want to…oh!" Merida punched him in the gut hard before he could finish.  
"Not a good time to be making jokes Haddock,"  
"I got that…" Hiccup doubled over in pain, his voice wheezy, "That's the last time I try to make you smile,"

Merida's only glared at him.  
"I wanted the chance to talk to you," He straighten up.  
"About what?"  
"Your friend Elsa,"  
"That's it," Merida grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the sidewalk.  
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
"Elsa's," She said sharply.  
"What?!Why? Wait, Merida. Could you not grip so tightly. And do you expect to walk there?"  
"You have another suggestion?"  
"We could take the nightfury,"  
"The what?"  
"My bike," He gestured to the garage were a black cycle stood.  
"You named your…you know what, I don't care. Let's just go,"  
"But, I'm confused, why are we going? I just want to talk,"  
"And we can talk when we get there,"  
"Yeah, but,"  
"Get on the bike Haddock,"  
"Alright, alright!" He picked up a helmet and threw it at her.  
"I'm guessing you don't worry about helmet hair, with that mane of yours,"  
She hit him again, "I told you not to make jokes,"  
"Right," He wheezed, putting on the other helmet. He got on the bike, kick starting it. Merida got on behind him, holding onto the back of his jacket.

* * *

"I've got snacks," Anna announced walking into the bedroom. Elsa and Rapunzel (who was over to do a lab with Elsa) looked up.  
"Thanks Ann," Elsa said taking the plate from her sister lifting two pieces of chocolate from it before passing it to Rapunzel. Anna picked up Elsa's book turning upside down trying to decipher the diagram.  
"So this is what I'm in store for me next year?"  
"Mmh," Elsa nodded.  
"Hopeful I'll know enough to make heads or tails of it by then,"  
"Don't get too hopefully. We're supposed to be able to make heads or tails of it right now, but I'm not even sure why we need half this stuff," Rapunzel said looking at the required materials list in her notebook.  
"If you don't know what's going on then we're screwed. Those are the notes I missed,"  
"It's not my fault you were doodling. In case you've forgotten I normally rely on you to tell me what's going on in chem."  
"Since when do you doodle in class?" Anna asked.  
"Ahh…"

The sound of an engine put the girls' conversation on hold.  
"That sounds like it's out front," Anna said moving to the window. She pulled the curtain back to see a motorcycle pull up into their yard.  
"Who do we know with a bike?" She asked.  
"Doesn't Jim have one?" Elsa said.  
"Yeah, but he doesn't know where we live. I don't think he does,"  
"Wait, the person on the back is Merida," Rapunzel said standing next to Anna.  
"What?" The sister's exclaimed. Elsa tripped over her books in her rush to the window.

They saw it was the red head as she took off her helmet. Merida grabbed the other person by the back of his jacket, pulling him away from the bike before he could take off his own helmet. They could hear his muffled cries from inside.  
"We should get the door," Anna said. The trio headed into the foyer. Merida was pounding on the door before they got there.  
Anna opened the door and the boy was pushed inside Merida following right after. She locked her gaze with Elsa.  
"You seriously tried to make him with me?" She said.  
"What?" Elsa blinked in confusion. "No I didn't. I don't even know who this is,"  
"Then why else would he want to talk about you,"  
"I'm not even sure what's going on here," Elsa said.  
"She didn't ask me Merida," Hiccup said taking off his helmet  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Anna said loudly, waving her arms, "Rewind. What are you doing here?" She said to Merida, "And who are you?"  
"I'm Hiccup,"  
"You're that boy who's neighbours with Merida, who goes to DreamWorks."  
"That's me,"  
"And he went through an elaborate plan to try and get me to talk to him, for you." Merida said to Elsa.  
"It wasn't that elaborate," Hiccup said, "I just dropped my cat into your yard,"  
"You could have just knocked on my door,"  
"And you would have slammed it in my face,"  
"For good reason," Merida snapped.  
"This is why I didn't want to do this. You're impossible to reason with," Hiccup throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Is everything all right?" Anna and Elsa's mom walking in. "Oh, hello Merida, I haven't seen you around in a while and…I'm sorry I don't believe we've met," She said to Hiccup. She realised everyone was staring at her, "…I just walked in on something, didn't I?"  
"Just some school stuff mom," Anna said.  
"Okay," Their mother sensed she should bow out, "If you guys need me just call,"

"Maybe we should take this meet and greet upstairs," Rapunzel suggested  
"Fine," Merida said heading to the steps.  
"Wait, I'm not so sure…" Hiccup started but Merida dragged him after her.  
"You're the reason we're here in the first place."  
"You were the one who ordered me to come," Hiccup yelled. Merida just dragged him into the sister's room and pushed him down in one of the computer chairs. She turned to Elsa as the girl walked in.  
"Are you really stupid enough to send a moony to talk with me? You couldn't muster up the courage to talk to me yourself,"  
"I didn't send him," Elsa said, "I'd never met him before today. And in case you'd forgotten I've tried talking to you several times,"  
"If you didn't ask him to talk to me…"  
"Merida," Hiccup cut her off, "Elsa didn't ask me. This really is the first time we're meeting. Jack was the one who asked me talk to you,"  
"Well that's worst then," Merida folding her arms.  
"Jack asked you to do that?" Elsa asked the boy.  
"I wouldn't call it asking…more like black mail, but that's not important," He stood, "Merida, are you seriously going to throw away one of your closest friendships because of the rivalry."  
"Don't talk like you know me just because we used to play together when we were kids,"  
"I'm not going to pretend that we are friends. We aren't friends, because of the rivalry. The rivalry says we shouldn't be friends, but it doesn't say you can't be friends with Elsa. Jack told me that Elsa really cares about you and you not talking to her has really upset her,"

"What would he know?"  
"Merida, you have barely talked to us," Rapunzel said, "And you haven't talked to Elsa at all."  
"Yeah, because she obviously doesn't want to talk."  
"Merida, that's ridiculous. Of course I want to talk to you. I've tried talking to you."  
"No, you've tried to get me to forgive you,"  
"What do you want from me? I've tried apologising."  
"You still don't get it do you?"  
"What? What don't I get?"  
Merida let out a frustrated cry and stormed from the room.  
"Merida!" Elsa went after her.

The three remaining teens in the room looked at each other awkwardly.  
"Ahh, so…sorry about this," Hiccup said shuffling his feet.  
"It's okay. We know Merida can be…difficult at times,"  
"Understatement of the year," Hiccup said.  
"I'm Anna, by the way, Elsa's sister."  
"Rapunzel," Rapunzel introduced herself.  
"It's to meet you, I guess. You know if you put the weirdness aside," They glanced between each other again, shifting from one foot to the other. Yeah…it was weird.

* * *

"Merida!" Elsa followed the girl outside catching her by the arm on the sidewalk. "I'm not just going to let you walk away again."  
"Why do you even care if we're talking or not?"  
"What kind of crazy question is that? Why wouldn't I care? You're my best friend."  
"Really? Because the way I know it, best friends don't keep secrets from each other," Merida pulled out of Elsa grasp.

"Wait…is that why you're mad…because I _didn't_ tell you?" The realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks.  
"I'm mad because you're dating a stupid moony,"  
"Merida, best friends don't keep secrets from each other," Elsa said, sensing what Merida said wasn't the whole truth.  
"No. You don't get to throw my words back at me." Merida tried to turn away but Elsa stopped her.  
"Merida, please…talk to me,"  
"I don't want to talk you. You don't care enough to talk to me,"  
"I'll admit I could have tried harder to make up with you…but I'm trying now. I'm trying but you have to meet me halfway."  
Merida bit her lip, not meeting Elsa's eyes.  
"I…I don't think you should be going out with Jack. It's stupid and looking for trouble."  
"You're right,"  
Surprise flashed across Merida's face, "I'm right?"  
"Yes, you are. I've been worried about it since the moment Jack Frost showed up at my door."  
"And yet you still started to see him,"  
"Jack…he has an unusual effect on me. There is a magnetism to him that I can't seem to escape. I know it's stupid and reckless, and if anyone finds out the repercussions aren't going to affect just me, it's going to effect all my friends and that scares me. And I'm sure he's cautious about it too. But as much it scares me, I don't want something like a rivalry to get between what is turning into a rather amazing relationship. And I don't want it to become us either. I should have told, not matter how angry you would have been. The truth is I wanted to tell you, very badly. I wanted to talk to you about it. But I was scared and selfish and I shouldn't have done that to you. "  
"You really feel about him that strongly?"  
Elsa nodded.  
Merida sighed, "Damn it Elsa." She looked up at the other girl, "I don't want to accept that…but I can be stubborn and stupid too. And I have been extremely stupid and stubborn."  
"Yeah, you have,"  
Merida hit her in the shoulder, "I'm trying to be heartfelt here,"  
"I'm sorry," Elsa tried not to smile, "I'm sorry."  
"I'm still mad at you," Merida said.  
"And you have every right to be,"  
"And you can't see Jack again."  
"Wait a second…"  
"Until you get Punzie's and mine's seal of approval. It's like our one rule and you've been breaking it,"  
Elsa found herself laughing. "I can't deny that," She smiled, "So are we okay?"  
"No…but we will be, I'm still going to need time to get over this,"  
"I get that. And I don't mind as long as I get my best friend back. I've missed you,"  
"I've missed you too." Merida hugged Elsa and the blonde was so happy so almost cried.

"But I will never get what you see in Jack Frost,"  
"Don't you think you should reserve that kind of option until you meet him?"  
"What do you see in that pretty boy?"  
"You mean other than the fact he's pretty," Merida elbowed her, "I can't really describe it with words…there's just something about him, you know?"  
"No, I don't know. But I do know you Elsa, and if there's something you like about him then I guess I could keep an open mind, for your sake."  
"Thank you," Elsa put her hands around Merida's shoulder, "That means a lot to me,"

They went back inside walking into Elsa's room. The others jumped up when they came in.  
"Do we have to hold auditions to fill the fourth position of our quartet?" Rapunzel asked.  
"You think you'd get rid of me that easily," Merida said. Anna squealed and jumped forward hugging Elsa and Merida.  
"I guess I have to thank you," Elsa looking at Hiccup.  
"Not really. I don't even think I did anything really,"  
"Not true. You made Mer mad enough to come over here and yell at me,"  
"Anyone could have done that," Hiccup said.  
"I'm still mad enough to through someone Haddock," Merida said.  
"Well I should go." Hiccup said suddenly very eager to leave. "Do I have to give you a ride home?"  
"I could give you drop when I'm heading home," Rapunzel said to Merida.  
"Besides, they need help with their Chem," said Anna  
"You'd you normally figure everything out?" Merida asked Elsa.  
"She didn't get the notes," said Rapunzel.  
"How come?"  
"It's a bit of a story," Elsa said with a blush.  
"So I'm just going to leave you ladies to do…whatever," He said heading from the room. The girls followed after him.  
"Merida, I am glad I could help…even if I'm not entirely sure what I did." He opened the door and a shocked Jack Frost frozen with his hand suspended in the air.

"Jack?" Elsa's (as did everyone else's) eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
"Uh…What's going on?" Jack asked looking between Elsa and Hiccup.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"He texted me saying he was in at your place and he needed back backup,"  
The girls looked at Hiccup.  
"I was in a room with four auguring girls. I was scared," Hiccup defened.  
"Frost," Merida pushed past Hiccup.  
"You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" Jack said holding up his hands defensively.  
"Only if you hurt Elsa,"  
"What?"  
"You heard me. You'd better take good care of her, because if you don't you'll have to deal with me,"  
"I'm confused,"  
Elsa laughed and moved next to Merida, "I've got my best friend back,"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	16. Chapter 16

I realised that I hadn't had any Anna and Elsa moments for a while, so I included one at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"So your mother tells me something interesting happened earlier,"  
"You could say that," Elsa said as she carefully chewed her dinner.  
"Do you two want to share what happened exactly?"  
"Oh you know, usual teenage dramas," Anna said dismissively.  
"Usual teenage dramas?" Their mother said, "That includes the yelling and door slamming?"  
"You sound like you _don't_ have two teenage daughters," Anna teased making Elsa smirk.  
"Who was the boy?" Their father asked.  
"No one important,"  
"And you let _no one important_ into your room,"  
"Just because the drama was _usual _doesn't mean it wasn't complicated." Elsa said.  
"Girls," Their mother's voice held a bit of warning tone.  
"He's one of Jack's friends. He was the one who got Merida to talk to me,"  
"You and Merida won't talking?"  
Anna and Elsa shook their heads, "But we're cool now," Elsa added.  
Their parents looked at each other curiously. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I didn't want you to worry. Especially since you both seemed more occupied with my relation with Jack,"  
"Elsa you know you can tell us anything,"  
"I know, but no offence Anna is better confidant in those situations," Elsa said making Anna smile proudly. "And it doesn't matter now. We worked things out,"

"So how are things with you and Kristoff?" Their father asked carefully. Anna and Elsa looked up surprised.  
"Good…why do you ask?" Anna asked sceptically.  
"Can't I ask about your relationships?"  
"No, you can't," Elsa said.  
"Normally you try to forget the fact we're dating at all,"  
"Yes, well I suppose seeing as you are both getting more mature I have to accept the inevitable,"  
"I'm not sure mature is the appropriate word to describe Anna," Elsa with a mischievous grin.  
"Hey! I'm plenty mature,"  
"Sure you are," Elsa said sarcastically.  
"Of course I am, Mom, Dad tell her,"  
Both parents pointy took bites of their food.  
"HEY!" Anna exclaimed at their reactions.  
"So, Elsa," Idun said steering the story in another direction, "Have you thought about what you want to do for your birthday?"  
"My birthday isn't until next month. Don't you think you should be more concerned with Christmas,"  
"It's never too early to start planning,"  
"You know I don't care for anything too big, maybe just a few friends over. Besides you'll have to save up for whatever huge blowout Anna is planning for her own celebration come spring," Elsa said jabbing her sister in the side.  
"Is it pick on Anna day?" The younger girl said swatting away Elsa's hands.  
"It's always pick on Anna day in my book." Elsa teased.  
"I hate you,"  
"I love you too," Elsa replied.

Anna followed her arms, turning her head away from her sister.  
"Oh, so you're going to give me the silent treatment now,"  
Anna didn't answer, keeping her head stiffly turned away from Elsa.  
"Good luck with that, you do remember you only last two hours the last time."  
Anna still didn't answer.

Elsa was impressed, not only had the girl lasted more than two hours, but by the time they were ready to go to sleep Anna still hadn't spoken to her. Elsa looked out the window at the blustering white wall of snow.  
"Looks like it's going to be a heavy fall tonight," She commented. Anna made no indication she heard Elsa's words.  
"I just got my best friend only to lose my sister?" Elsa teased. Anna was no Merida. She'd never be able to go very long without talking to her sister. Elsa guessed by breakfast she'd be chatting like her normal self. Her guess was wrong. It was earlier. That night Elsa was woken when she felt her mattress shift.

"Anna?" She need not say the word with a questioning tone. She knew it was Anna.  
"Aren't you supposed to be mad with me?" Elsa teased. Anna nodded in response. The elder girl's tone softened, "Bad dream?" Anna nodded again. "It's alright. I'm right here," She kissed Anna's brow lightly and pulled her into a tight embrace rubbing soothing circles in the younger girl's back. She started to hum 'Vi har el Tulle' their favourite lullaby.  
"Thanks Elsa," Anna said quietly.  
"I'm always going to be there for you, where'd you're mad with me or not."  
"I know,"  
"Go to sleep now. I'll fight away the nightmares if they try to come again."  
Anna giggled, "I'm not three anymore. I know you can't fight nightmares,"  
"Of course you can. All big sisters can fight the nightmares,"  
"Mhh," Anna nuzzled closer to Elsa. The big sister continued to hum until she heard Anna's light snores. She smiled and kissed her brow again, whispering "Sweet dreams,"

* * *

The next lunch time Disney's Fab Four was back together, sitting at their usual table.  
"So did I miss anything in my leave of absence,"  
"That's what we're calling?" Elsa said chuckling.  
"You have suggestion?"  
"Leave of absence works,"  
"Hey, the firecracker is back," Eguene and Kristoff dropped down on either side of the red head.  
"Miss me boys?"  
"Course we did," Kristoff said.  
"What made you keep away in the first place?"  
Merida shrugged nonchalantly "I was in a mood,"  
"Of an entire month?"  
"You know how PMS can be,"  
"Okay, eww," Eugene said, "Please keep that kind of talk to a minimum when we're around. And by minimum I mean don't talk about it all,"  
"You asked,"  
"And now I regret it. And by the way, no we don't know how PMS can be, on account of our raging testosterone,"  
"Can you even get that for a month, usual when Anna's going through her swings it last for a couple days,"  
"Actually sometimes…" Rapunzel started but Eugene made hash noises covering his ears.  
"We don't want to know," He snapped.

The girls grinned knowingly at each other. "Suit yourself," Rapunzel said lightly turning her attention to Merida, "Anna and I are going to the mall later. The craft store is having a sale. Do you want to come?"  
"Restocking on paints?" Meirda asked with a smile.  
"What else?"  
"I'm in for some girl time…but Elsa, you aren't coming. Do you have something more important to do?" She smirked slightly and Elsa knew what she was suggesting. She wanted to be annoyed, but she was too happy to have Merida teasing her to care that she was teasing her. Still she kicked her under the table.  
"I have the rink after the hockey team,"  
"Oh right, I forgot," She hit herself on the forehead. Looking over at Kristoff she asked, "How's the team looking? I heard we going up against either Blue or the m…Ah," She glance at Elsa.  
"Either Blue or the moonies in the second round." Elsa finished for her, "Yeah, that's true. It sucks because either one will be tense competition, but on the bright side if we win the rest of the league should be a breeze,"  
Merida's eyebrow arched slightly. Elsa shrugged at her.  
"The team's looking really good. I'm not worried about the first match at all. The second game is another story, but we do have the break to practice."  
"Elsa when are the other events?"  
"Figure skating is the same week school reopens…the Wednesday I think, oh I almost forgot if you guys want to go to support you have to give your names to Daisy or Clarabelle in front office. And then the ski and snowboarding events are that weekend,"  
"Not that we have anything to worry about," Kristoff said, "It's impossible for the Snow Queen to lose on the ice or slopes,"

A short while later they were walking to their respective classes.  
"You still call them moonies?" Merida asked.  
"I'm still a Disney princess, aren't I? No guy is going to change who I throw my support with."  
"I'm glad to hear that," Merida said poking her in the ribs. Elsa jabbed her back playfully. Before the redhead could reciprocate a weight fell on both of them. Rapunzel hung her hands around their neck pulled their heads together.  
"I'm so glad you two are talking again,"  
Merida and Elsa laughed, "Me too Punzie,"  
"Yeah, defiantly."

* * *

That evening Elsa said goodbye to the girls.  
"Don't let Anna near the chocolateire, she just got her allowance and I don't want her spend it all,"  
"I won't do that," Anna said.  
"You've done it before. Several times."  
"Only time seven times,"  
"Keep her away from it," Elsa took Merida and Rapunzel. They both nodded.  
"Will do," Rapunzel said.  
"Aww, I won't spend all my money. Can't I just get one piece."  
"We all know it is physically impossible for you to stop at one piece," Rapunzel said.  
"Don't you want to keep your figure for Kirstoff," Merida teased jabbing the strawberry blonde in the stomach. Anna laughed hitting away Merida's hands.  
"Stop it, you know I'm ticklish there."  
"Oh, I know," Merida said continuing to poke. Anna grabbed her hands forcing her to stop.

"Have fun guys," Elsa said.  
"I'm sure you'll have more fun," Anna teased. Elsa blushed.  
"What are you talking about?" Rapunzel asked the younger girl. Anna pulled Merida and Rapunzel closer so she could whisper to them. The girls' eyes grew and they smirked at the platinum blonde.  
"It does certainly sound like she's going to have fun," Rapunzel said grinning.  
"Winters, just because I'm cool with it doesn't mean I won't kick your behind if you lose because of distractions,"  
"It's not like that," She turned away, her cheeks red.

"Bye Elsa," The trio chorused in a sing song voice, blowing teasing kisses at her. Elsa rolled her eyes, half from annoyance, half from amusement. She went over to the rink and per usual did her homework while the hockey team had the ice. Once they were done she laced up her skates, grabbed her iPod and took to the ice. Scrolling down to the track she's chosen to use for the competition she hit play. For the next hour half she worked on her routine. She was pretty sure on the middle of the set, but she kept changing her mind about how she wanted to start and she only had a rough idea on how she wanted to end. But this was usual part of the process. Normally she'd come up with two or three routines and then show them to Anna. The girl would then decide which one she liked. After a hour an half of practice she decided to call it a day and skated to the gate.

She wasn't surprised to see Jack stranded there, holding a cup from a coffeehouse in his hands.  
"Good evening Mr. Frost," She said as she stopped in front of him.  
"Hello Ms. Winters, and how are you on this pleasant evening."  
"Quite well, but I'd be better if that cup had my name on it,"  
"Sorry," He turned it to show the J-A-C-K written on the side, "However I believe you'll find it to your liking," He offered it to her. She accepted it with a 'thank you' and took a sip.  
"Mmm, hot chocolate, with cinnamon…and is that vanilla I taste?"  
"You are right princess,"  
"I'll be damned. Jackson Overland Frost ordering something with vanilla in it,"  
"The things I do for you," He kissed her, making her hum in contentment. She broke away but only to take off her skates. Once that act was done she pulled him to the seats, pushing him down and sitting in his lap. His eyebrows rose at their position but she only smiled and reinitiated the kiss. It was Jack's turn to hum with pleasure. He ran his hands over her sides and back.

His fingers strayed from the soft coarseness of wool to the even softer, but much smoother feel of skin. He paused, unsure if he should go any further beyond this boundary. The desire of the moment overruled any arguments for why he shouldn't and he let his hands slip under the material of her sweater. Elsa's eyes flew open when she felt the warm touch against her cool skin. Her gasp was muffled into the kiss. Her lips slid close of their own accord as Jack continued his administrations. Her skin tingled with the touches, driving her insane, as if the feel of his lips and his scent wasn't enough already.

When one of his hands moved higher to her mid drift she couldn't help the gasp of surprise and pleasure. She pulled back, back trying to savour the feeling of his hands against her skin. At that moment he choose to do something that almost made her forget about his hands. His lips found her neck. All new waves of pleasure washed over her. Her hands tightened their hold on his shoulder and she tilted her head back struggling to contain the low moan in her throat.  
"Jack…" His name tumbled from her lips barely more than a breathy whisper. Never before had he enjoyed hearing his name that much. His fingers curled reflexively at the sound, scraping against her skin lightly. The sensation sent shivers through her whole body. She found his lips again determined to make him experience every bit of pleasure he'd made her feel. Judging by the low moans he made in his throat she did that and then some.

Finally, after several minutes they broke apart, flushed and gasping for breath. Jack reach up brushing back a few strands of hair that had fallen into her face, he lit his hand linger there, cupping her cheek. She tilted her head into the warmth of his hand.  
"You know Winters," He spoke slowly, "You forgetting your bag on the sidelines that day was the best thing that ever happened to me." She smiled at his words. Taking one of her hands in his own he brought it up to his lips placing a light kiss to each knuckle.  
"Jack," Elsa rested her forehead against his, "I...l...I'm glad forgot my bag that day too…but we should really be heading home. It's getting late,"  
He made a sound of protest making her smile ruefully.  
"I don't want to go either, But think of it this way," Her voice dropped to seductive drone "…we say goodbye now and we can start fantasising about the next time we'll see each other."  
A sound of longing escaped Jack's throat, "Woman you will be the death of me," He kissed her once more before having to push her away gently.  
"We really have to stop now or I may not be able to stop,"  
She smiled gently and pulled him into his feet. They walked together to her car.  
"I talk to you later," he said.  
"Yeah," She placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

* * *

It took some time for Jack to get home because of a snowfall. By the time he did reach home he was humming merrily. His mother and sister noticed.  
"Someone had a good evening," His mother said with a mild smirk. He nodded.  
"Did you see Elsa?" Ellie asked.  
"Yep,"  
"Did you skate with her again?"  
"Not to today,"  
"Why not?"  
"We were otherwise occupied," He said grinning wildly. His mother laughed at this response. Ellie on the other hand looked perplex.  
"Occupied doing what?"  
"Teenage stuff,"  
"Like homework?"  
"No, not like homework,"  
"What then?"  
He tapped her nose playfully, "Just teenage stuff,"  
"_Jack!_"  
"Ellie, now that Jack's home let get the table set," Her mother said.  
"Yeah, come one kid," He pushed her ahead of him going towards the kitchen.  
"But I want to know,"  
"I'll tell you later, okay,"  
"Promise,"  
"Would I ever lie to you?"  
"Yes," Ellie deadpanned making Jack and their mother laugh again.

* * *

The next morning Jack woke to see Ellie staring down at him. He jumped clutching his chest.  
"Jeez, kid what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"  
"You were dreaming about Elsa," She stated.  
"What…how'd you…I mean…no! Why…NO!"  
"Yes you were," She grinned, "You were muttering in your sleep,"  
"No I wasn't!"  
"Yes you were,"  
"Why are you even in my room?"  
"To tell you the good news, we got a snow day. They just said it on the TV!"  
"Seriously?" Jack sat up. Ellie nodded. He looked outside to see a heavy layer of snow over everything. He grinned and high fived with Ellie. He lifted her onto his back as they headed down for breakfast. He offered to make breakfast since he had the day off. He set Ellie to whisking eggs while he started on the bacon. In no time they had each had a pile of fluffy eggs and crunchy bacon in front of them.

"Jack, you can watch Ellie today, right?" His mom ask when she came down dressed for work.  
"Of course," he ruffed her hair playfully, "Kid and I will have a great day, isn't that right,"  
"Yeah!"  
"Alright, try to keep the house in one piece,"  
"We make no promises," Jack said grinning. Ellie giggled. Their mom gave an amused sigh.  
"At least leave it in a state that is repairable,"  
"That we could maybe manage,"  
"Alright, take care you two," She kissed Ellie on the cheek and waved good bye to Jack. The siblings ate breakfast making plans for the day.  
"Snowball fight,"  
"Well that is obligatory for a snow day,"  
"And could we go for hot chocolate,"  
"Anything you want kid,"  
Jack finished his breakfast and took the plates over to the sink, starting to wash them. A few moments later Ellie brought hers over and went to get her step ladder so she could help dry. Jack heard the faint sound of his cell.  
"El, could you bring my phone for me?" He asked. She nodded running off to get it.

"Hello," She answered.  
"Hey I didn't say answer!"  
"This is Ellie," Jack heard then a pause, "HI ELSA!" The girl almost screamed with delight. Jack dropped the plate in his hands and plonked back into the sink with heavy splash but he was already gone.

He raced towards his sister's voice. She was standing in the hallway outside his room. Ellie's sentence to Elsa was cut short when she saw him. She screamed, (and not with delight this time) and dodged around him. Jack slid on the wood floor crashing into the wall before changing direction.  
"ELLIE! Give me my phone now!"  
She ran down the steps diving into the dining room. Jack grabbed her from behind, fighting with her for the phone. Finally wrestling it from her grips her dropped her on the floor.  
"Whatever she said it isn't true," He said into the phone. Elsa's laugher reached his ear and his knees went a little weak.  
"She was just telling me her big brother made her wonderful breakfast,"  
"Oh…well that is true," he said a little proudly. She laughed again.  
"So, I have the day off," She said.  
"So do I,"  
"I asked my dad and he said it was okay to have friends over so I was wondering if you want to come over?"  
Jack's heart skipped a beat, "I'd love to, but I have to watch Ellie,"  
"Bring her with you,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, it will be fun just the three of us. Dad's at work, mom's running errands and Anna usually goes out with Kristoff when we get a day off,"  
"That sounds great. Ellie will love it,"  
"What will I love?"  
Jack shushed her, "I'll just run it by my mom but I'm sure she'll say yes,"  
"Okay," Jack could hear the smile in her voice, "I'll see you in a little bit,"  
"Yeah,"  
They hung up. "Jack, what will I love?" Ellie asked again.  
"Go call mom and ask her if we could over by Elsa,"  
"We're going over by Elsa's,"  
"If mom says yes," Jack knew she would say yes, but to make extra sure he made Ellie talk to her. She could never say no to her little girl.

* * *

A short while after the call Elsa came downstairs and was surprised to see someone in the living room.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I live here," Anna said.  
"But you normally go out with Kristoff,"  
"He's hanging with his guy friends, I figured I'd stay home with you,"  
"Yeah but…" She was cut off by the doorbell.  
"Who's that?" Anna asked then noticed Elsa's blush, "Oh, I see," She stood following her sister as she went to get the door.  
"ELSA!" A girl leapt into Elsa's hands as soon as the door opened.  
"Hey Ellie," She hugged her girl.

"So this is famous Ellie," Anna said smirking.  
"Hello," Ellie said curiously.  
"Ellie, this is my sister Anna,"  
"Nice to meet you," Anna smiled brightly. Ellie returned the gesture.  
"I thought you said Anna wouldn't be home," Jack said.  
"Change of plans," Elsa said.  
"Elsa, Jack had a dream about you last night,"  
"ELLIE!"  
"Isn't that funny, Elsa was mumbling Jack's name in her sleep last night,"  
"ANNA!"  
"I like you," Ellie said to Anna.  
"I like you too," Anna smiled taking Ellie from her sister.

Elsa and Jack groaned. This was not going to be a fun day.

* * *

Yes people it has happened. Anna and Ellie are in the same room.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	17. Chapter 17

I've finally cemented how the plot is going to progress and worked out how I want the story to end. Don't worry, we're not anywhere near the ending yet. There is a a lot (and I mean _a lot_) of fluff between then and now. So I hope you enjoy the fluffy.

* * *

"Oh, oh and whenever he texts her face gets really red, she looks like tomato."  
"Jack looks like that when he comes home from a date. He doesn't want to tell me but I know it's because Elsa kissed him.  
"Would it be wrong if we kill them?" Jack asked looking at Elsa.  
"Let's just find something to do so they won't talk as much,"  
"I have to tell you how Elsa was acting after their first kiss,  
"Okay, I'll go get something to strangle them with and you go get the shove from the garage so we can hide their bodies," Elsa said.  
Anna and Ellie were giggling together on the couch while Jack and Elsa watched on from the doorway.  
"We're only having some fun," Anna teased.  
"Remember when we talked about switching sisters?" Elsa asked. Jack nodded, "What if we shove them off somewhere together instead,"  
"Like a sinking ship,"  
"You miss us then," Ellie said.  
"Yeah, you'll miss us,"  
"I really doubt that," Jack said.  
"Unless by miss you mean 'we'll celebrate everyday' then yes, we'll miss you very, very much," Elsa said. Anna and Ellie stuck their tongues out at the same time.  
"I swear they're cut from the same cloth,"

"Why doesn't Ellie come live with me and you could go live with Jack?" Anna said, she wiggled her eyebrows, "I'm sure you'll _love_ that,"  
A deep blush bloomed across the older teens' cheeks.  
"Oh Jack, we could invite Elsa over for a sleepover,"  
"No!" Jack's voice went up a pitch or two.  
"Aww, but why not?"  
"Where would she sleep?"  
"With you, duh," Ellie said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Anna started laughing so hard she rolled off the couch.  
"Ellie!" Jack's voice went so high it cracked.  
"What? It's true, your bed is big enough for-"  
Jack swooped down on his sister clapping a hand around her mouth, "That enough talk about sleepovers," He was looking everywhere except Elsa. The blonde's face was deep red and she pointedly avoided eye contact with everyone else in the room. Anna was still on the floor laughing her head off. Elsa kicked her, not hard, but not too gently either.  
"Ah man, I love this kid," She said wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks, "We have to have her over more often,"  
"Really, I can come over again?" Ellie asked.  
"Any time," Anna said.  
"Let's get through today before we start making plans, yeah," Jack said.  
"Hey, Jack said you have a ponies collection,"  
"Not that I like to brag or anything…but I just might be the best pony collection in a hundred mile radius," Anna said blowing on her nails.  
"Oh, believe me that is nothing to brag about," Jack teased. Anna and Ellie stuck their tongues at him.  
"Don't listen to him, he says he doesn't like it I but think he does,"  
"I do not," Jack yelled.  
"Can I see it?" Ellie asked Anna, ignoring her brother.  
"Sure. Come on, I'll show you," The girls disappeared from the room leaving behind a spluttering Jack.  
"I do not like it,"  
"I believe you,"  
"You do,"  
"Sure. You always seemed more like a Pokémon guy anyway,"  
"Than you,"  
"You have a Ponyta on one of you're teams, don't you?"  
"It is a Rapidash! It is a really good fire type and has nothing to do with the fact that it's a horse! And stop laughing!"  
The doorbell rang, making Elsa's attention shift.  
"I swear if Anna ordered sweets again," She moved from the room. As she left Jack's cell rung. His blood rang when he recognised the ringtone.

He took a breath before hitting the button "Hey, Aster, what's up?" He answered cheerfully.  
"What's up? Look out your bloody window, it's a snow day, on a Friday,"  
"Yeah I know that,"  
"The gang had the idea to make the trek up to the slopes. If we leave in the next hour we could be up there by three and spend a couple hours and be back by ten,"  
"I can't man,"  
"What? You're turning down the chance to go boarding? Who are you and what have you done to Jack Frost,"  
"No, it's just I have Ellie with me,"  
"You're babysitting again?"  
"Yeah, sorry but mom had to work and couldn't get a sitter on such short notice,"  
"It seems like you can't find a sitter at all these days. We've barely seen you outside of school,"  
"I know, and I'm sorry. But you with Hockey and everything."  
"North has Hockey too, but we still see him. Is everything okay Jack?"  
"Yeah, course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"  
"Mate, you know if anything is up you can talk to us,"  
"Yeah I know cottontail," Jack said taking a heavy breath, "Thanks for the offer, maybe next time,"  
"If you don't have to babysit,"

While Jack was on the phone Elsa received a surprise at the door.  
"Fear not for we have brought entertainment and food,"  
"By food she means calories covered artificial flavours and chemicals that will take five years off your life,"  
"Which is the best kind,"  
"Mer? Punz?"  
"Why do you look surprised to see us?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Ah…because I am. What are you doing here?"  
The girls walked into the house, "Since the guys wanted to have a boys' day we figured we've have a girls day,"  
"That's cool and all but…why didn't you call?"  
"We did," Merida said, "I called the house phone about an hour ago and your mom answered. She said it was okay for us come over,"  
"She must have forgotten to tell us,"  
"Well it doesn't matter now that we're here,"  
"Oh hey guys I was wondering when you'd get here," Anna appeared from the stairs.  
"You knew they were coming,"  
"Yeah, mom told me just before she left,"  
"Why didn't you tell me anything?"  
"I was going to but then our attention got diverted."  
"Hello," Ellie peaked out from behind Anna.  
"You see the munchkin too, right?" Merida asked Rapunzel. The latter laughed and hit the red head.  
"Ah, guys this is Ellie. Ellie this is Merida and Rapunzel,"  
"Are they your sisters too?"  
"No, thankfully. I only have the one and she's more than enough. These are my friends,"  
"Are you friends with my brother too?"  
"Who's your brother?"

That was the moment when her brother walked into the room. Merida and Rapunzel both blinked in surprise before cunning grins appeared on their faces.  
"Well there goes our girls' day," Merida said.  
"No wonder Elsa was so fidgety,"  
"Oh joy, more people for Ellie to tell embarrassing stuff about me," Jack groaned.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know they were coming,"  
"The munchkin says embarrassing stuff about Frost?" Merida asked eagerly.  
"She's a gold mine," Anna said with a wide grin.  
"Ellie I think you and I are going to be fine friends," Merida said.  
"Kill me now. Please, just put me out of my misery. Why did I even want to come here?" Jack covered his eyes with a hand. Elsa laughed, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. Jack glanced at her and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Oh, right. Now I remember,"

"So what are the plans for today?" Rapunzel asked.  
"I'm not sure about you guys, I know Elsa and Jack were hoping to dump Ellie on me so they could sneak of somewhere and engage in PG-13 actives,"  
"Anna! Don't make up stuff," Elsa said sharply. The younger girl grinned evilly.  
"Don't pretend like you won't thinking it,"  
"No I wasn't it,"  
"Well if you won't I'm sure he was,"  
"Be serious Anna,"  
"I am serious, look at his face," Anna nodded in Jack's direction. Elsa turned and noticed the faint blush to the boy's cheeks.  
"Jack?"  
Anna, Rapunzel and Merida burst out laughing, the latter two falling against each other for support.  
"I'm so glad we decided to come here today," Merida said clinging onto Rapunzel's shoulders.

"Please, just kill me," Jack said.  
"Okay, let's figure out something to do," Elsa said eager to shift the conversation.  
"Oh, OH!" Anna's hand shot up waving in the air, "We have enough people for a snowball fight,"  
"Yeah! A snowball fight!" Ellie started jumping up and down  
"No way, you and Elsa always win," Rapunzel said.  
"What if we were on different teams? I could be with you two," Anna said to Rapunzel and Merida.  
"Aren't we getting too old for this?" Merida asked.  
"No way, you're never too old for a snowball fight," Anna retorted.

"It sounds like you're afraid lil' red," Jack said. Merida whipped around to face him.  
"What did you say? And _what_ did you call me?"  
"I said you sound like you're afraid, _lil' red_,"  
"Oh, I'm not afraid of a pretty boy like you,"  
"Prove it," Jack smirked.  
"Anna, Rapunzel to the backyard!" Merida grabbed the girls by their elbows and dragged them backwards.  
"You're going to regret that," Elsa said to Jack.  
"Come on, who's going to be able to stand up to the snow queen,"  
"Jack, Elsa, come on. Come on!" Ellie whined tugging both of them by their arms. Jack laughed, "Hold on, you have to get your coat on first if you're going outside," Jack helped her into the dark green coat, buttoning it up for her.  
"Hurry up Jack!"  
"I'm done, okay," he picked her up slinging her over his shoulder. Ellie laughed excitedly. Elsa smiled at the sight.  
"Elsa, hurry up,"  
"I'm coming," She grabbed two coats, pair of gloves and scarves from the closet. Stepping out into the backyard she saw Rapunzel, Merida and Anna were making piles of snowballs, stacking them neatly in little pyramids.  
"Hey, get on your side of the yard," Merida said.  
"Relax, I come in peace, bearing gifts," Elsa held up her hands in mock surrender. She handed the coat she didn't put on to Anna, "You don't want to catch a cold do you?"  
Anna grinned sheepishly and took the coat, "Thanks sis,"  
"It's what I'm for," She threw the scarf and gloves so they landed across Anna's face obscuring her vision for a second.

Elsa turned to her own team. The siblings were busily getting their own stock of ammo ready.  
"They look good," Elsa crouched next to them helping to make more snowballs  
"It's not our first rodeo. Ellie and I have seen our fair share of snowball fights. Right El?"  
"Yeah, Jack and I make a great team,"  
"I'm sure you do," Elsa smiled.  
"And now you're part of the team, so we're going to be even better," Ellie smiled at the older girl.  
"Why don't you ever say stuff like that to me?" Jack asked.  
"Because it wouldn't be true if I said it about you,"  
"Hey," Jack elbowed her, "Is that any way to treat your big bro?"  
"Sure it is,"

A snowball hitting Jack on the shoulder cut off his reply.  
"Ouch, hey wait. We're not ready yet,"  
"You snooze you lose," Anna said.  
"Whoa, guys no fair," Elsa was being bombarded no too.  
"Ahh, cheaters. I'm not going to let you win," Jack returned fire. Ellie and Elsa joined the effort and for a moment they looked like they could gain the upper hands. But then their pre-made snowballs ran out.

"Take cover!" Jack yelled. They ran in different in directions trying to avoid the downpour of snow.  
Laughter filled the backyard. For a while they ran around the yard, tossing snowballs back and fought. But finally Merida, Anna and Rapunzel corner the other three behind a tree trunk. The trio were huddled together unable to even poke their heads out without risking a face full of snow.

"Admit defeat!" Merida called.  
"Never," Jack yelled back, punching a resolute fist in the air.  
"It's over, you can't win," Anna said triumphantly.  
"Don't be so sure," Elsa replied.  
"You're hiding behind a tree trunk, it looks over from where we're standing," Rapunzel said.  
"That's from your point of view."  
Merida looked at Anna and Rapunzel. She pointed to both of them and made a wide arc with her hand, then she pointed to herself making an arc in the opposite direction before pointing at the tree. They nodded to show they understood. They'd flank the tree from different directions.  
"Jack what are we going to do?" Ellie asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll think of something." He looked around trying to find something they could use to their advantage.  
"Jack," Ellie pointed straight up. Jack looked up and grinned.  
"Kid, you are a genius," He ruffed her hair.  
"But the trunk is too thick to shake," Elsa said catching on to the siblings' plan.  
"It is," Jack agreed, "But there is something else I can do." He flexed his fingers. His face turned serious, "But if I don't make it back," He kissed Elsa. She laughed at his antics.  
"Jack," Ellie whined, "You can kiss her later, go get them now,"  
"As you command." Jack saluted her, "Wait until I say to run," He jumped grabbing on to a branch, pulling himself up.

"What's he up to?" Rapunzel noticed him in the branches.  
"Trying to escape are you," Merida threw a snowball at him. He ducked under its path.  
"Me? Run away? Never,"  
"Looks like what you're doing now,"  
"From your angle," He smiled down at them. "Ellie! Elsa, now!"  
The girls dashed away from the tree. Anna, Merida and Rapunzel turned their attention away from Jack to aim at them. Jack jumped from one branch to another dislodging the snow from the boughs. It fell with a satisfying thud on the three under the branches.

Elsa and Ellie doubled over laughing. Shaking the snow from their hair and shoulders the girls looked at each other in shock.  
"I did not see that coming," Rapunzel said.  
"That was priceless," Elsa said, struggling to breath.  
"You think it's funny?" Anna ran at her, knocking her back into the snow. Elsa let out an 'oghf' as she hit the ground, surprised for a moment. And she started laughing even harder than before.  
"You think you're so clever, don't you Frost," Merida called up.  
"If you take into consideration you're covered in snow, while I'm not," Jack said laughing.  
"Put a cork in it," Merida threw another snowball at him. He was busy laughing and didn't see it coming. It hit him right in the face, and he stumbled back. Only there was no 'back' for him to stumble. He slipped from the branch, falling into the snow.

"Jack!" Ellie cried and ran to his side. Elsa was there moments later.  
"Jack, are you okay?" Her voice pitched with worry  
Jack looked around, surprised by his fall. Sitting up he took a breath and…broke into a hoot of laughter. The girls looked at him in shock before his laughter infected them one by one. They continued for several minutes before they found the will power to stop.  
"Are you okay?" Elsa asked again, softer this time.  
"My fit of laughter wasn't indication enough?"  
"I suppose, or you could have suffered brain damage and that was the first indication of your mental unhinging."  
"I'm fine, I promise," He smiled softly, resting his hand against her cheek. She placed her hand over his weaving their fingers together. Anna coughed to remind them there were others present. Blushing Jack dropped his hand but he didn't let go of her hand.

"I'd say that game is over," Elsa said.  
"Who won?" Ellie asked.  
"We didn't of course," Jack said.  
"Yeah right Frost, we had you on the run most of the time,"  
"But we got in the last hit,"  
"If I remember correctly, the last hit involved someone falling out of a tree,"  
"Guys, can we decide who won later. Anna's shivering,"  
"No I'm *achoo!* not,"  
"Okay, inside, now," Elsa pointed. Anna pouted but under Elsa's stern gaze she turned on her heels walking to the house. Merida and Rapunzel each dropped a hand around the younger girl's shoulders.  
"Hey, at least now Elsa will make her hot chocolate for us," Rapunzel said.  
"When did I say I'd do that?" Elsa asked.  
"You didn't. We decided for you," Merida told her. Elsa sighed.  
"Fine,"  
"Ellie, you'd better get out of the cold too," Jack said.  
"Kay," She ran after the girls.

"Looks like I'm making hot chocolate," Elsa said.  
"Think you need a sous chef,"  
"I don't know Frost, making hot chocolate might be a bit advanced for you,"  
Jack hit her playfully, "I'd have you know I make hot chocolate all the time,"  
"From one of those instant packs?"  
"There's another way to make hot chocolate at home?"  
Elsa burst out laughing. Jack frowned, slightly peeved but he couldn't be too mad, hearing her laugh like that.  
"Okay, okay, we've established I'm not the best cook. You can stop laughing."  
Elsa covered her mouth but it didn't stop the laughter. Jack stood, stomping inside. Elsa went after him.  
"I'm sorry for laughing," She giggled.  
"I'd believe you if you won't still laughing,"  
"I can't help it," She giggled again. Jack placed one hand at her waist, pressing her back into the wall. Her laughter stopped when his lips touched hers. Her eyes slid shut and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer. His warmth pressed against, making her feel comfort and security.

"Hey Elsa we're going to…whoa, sorry,"  
The couple broke apart frowning at Anna. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…didn't know you were….ah…I was going to say we're putting on a movie…but forget I was ever here. Just go back to…I'm gonna…" She jerked a finger over her shoulder and stumbled back pulling Ellie with her, who'd come to ask if she could get marshmallows in her hot chocolate.

Elsa let out an snort, not really if sure if she was amused or annoyed.  
"So where were we?" Jack asked.  
"Going to make Hot chocolate,"  
"Right…wait…no. I was referring to…"  
"I know what you were referring to Frost. But we have hot chocolate to make."  
"Aww come on, we can spear a few minutes,"  
"Let's go," She pulled him towards the kitchen.  
"Please,"  
"I'll tell you what, if you're good sous chef I'll give you a reward,"

"So how do we make hot chocolate?"

* * *

Normally the chapter is a bit longer and I didn't want to end this chapter here, but I've had a long day and I'm really tried. I know you guys are used to updates every other day so i still worked to get this chapter up. Sorry for it being short, I'll try to get something up tomorrow.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	18. Chapter 18

This story has over 300 views...wow.

* * *

"This looks just like normal hot chocolate mix," Jack said examining the tin of powdered cocoa. "Do we really need everything else?" He looked over the sugar, ground cinnamon and vanilla sitting next to tin.  
"Just trust me. I know you're used to just putting a few spoonfuls of mix in some hot water but this will taste better," Her back was turned to him as she got out a sauce pan.  
"Actually mom doesn't like to let me make hot chocolate, because sometimes I eat the chocolate powder,"  
Elsa laughed but as she turned she gasped seeing Jack with a spoon of cocoa powder halfway to his mouth.  
"Jack don't-"  
He gagged as the powder hit his tongue. Dropping the spoon he pushed Elsa out of the way to get to the sink. He coughed over the sink turning on the tap and guzzling down mouthfuls of water. Elsa leaned against the counter laughing loudly.  
"God, that was horrible,"  
"It's pure cocoa, what did you expect?"  
"For it to taste like hot chocolate mix,"  
"News flash Frost, it's all the sugars they put in that makes it sweet and that's why we need all of that," She pointed to the other ingredients.  
"Why are we even going through all this?"  
"Good things come to those who wait,"  
"But if this chocolate why is it so bitter,"  
"Haven't you ever had dark chocolate?"  
"Yeah, but it wasn't that bad,"  
"Dark chocolate still has sugar and milk added, pure cocoa powder doesn't,"  
"And we're going to make hot chocolate from it?"  
"Mmh-mm," Elsa nodded.

"Okay Winters, tell me what I have to do,"  
She handed him some measuring cups, "I'm assuming you know what these are?"  
"I'm not _that_ bad,"  
"Alright, then measure out a cup of sugar and half a cup of cocoa,"  
"So much?"  
"We have to make enough for everyone,"  
"How much is this going to make?"  
"That's for half gallon of milk," As she said this she took out a carton of milk from the fridge. She poured it out into a sauce pan and placed that on the stove to warm.  
Jack measured according to her instructions and placing it in another sauce pan. Elsa added in half a cup of hot water and stirred. She adjusted the flame under the pan, mixing continuously. Jack stood behind her looking on.  
"How long again?"  
"We just started," Elsa laughed.  
"I'm not really convinced this is going to taste as good as my Swiss Miss,"  
"It will,"  
Jack wrapped his hands around her waist leaning against her from behind.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Waiting," He stated. He kissed her cheek and settled his chin into the curve of her neck. The corner of her lips twitched upwards and she placed her free hand over the ones encircling her waist.  
"Are you sure you're not hurt from your fall?" Elsa asked.  
"I'm fine. Come on, I've played football against 'Wreck-it-Ralph' and the 'Sully the Monster of Disney'. If I couldn't handle a little fall then I could never hope to survive against them.  
Elsa laughing, "You have point,"  
"But it's cute you're worried about me though,"  
"Don't get full of yourself Frost." She elbowed him lightly, "I'm just worried our insurance won't cover any medical bills you have,"  
"If that's what you want to tell yourself Princess," He placed another kiss on her cheek.

It wasn't long before the fragrance of chocolate started to waft around them. Jack inhaled deeply.  
"Now that smells like hot chocolate,"  
"Just wait until you taste it,"  
"Is it almost finished?"  
"Once it comes to boil we add the milk, vanilla and cinnamon. If we had some peppermints I would add those too. I know you like hot chocolate with mint,"  
"It's fine. I'm okay with the vanilla and cinnamon,"  
"You are?" Her brow arched upwards.  
"Well vanilla is alright when it's with other stuff," He nudged her gently. She laughed, turning her face to look at him.

"Is this the same Jack Frost who said it pained him that my favourite flavour of ice cream is vanilla?"  
He shrugged, "What can I say Winters? With you everything is better,"  
She was glad he choose that moment to kiss her so he wouldn't see her flaming cheeks.  
"The chocolate will burn," She said pulling back. His hand moved from her waist to her neck.  
"Let it,"  
"A good sous chef wouldn't let something burn," Jack paused for a second before stepping back frowning.  
"Damn you Winters,"  
She giggled and winked, "Add the milk please, slowly,"  
Jack poured the milk into the chocolate mix while Elsa stirred. Once she was satisfied she added the vanilla and cinnamon. She pulled a ladle out and brought some of the hot chocolate to her lips, blowing on it for a few seconds before taking a sip. She hummed and offered it to Jack. Jack looked at it hesitantly. He inhaled and then took a small taste. His eyes opened in surprise.  
"Whoa!"  
"Like it?"  
"Why have I have been wasting money buying you hot chocolates from coffee shops when you could make something this good?"  
Elsa chuckled lightly, "I can't say for sure, but I assume it has something to do with the fact you like me,"  
Jack made a noise that was somewhere in-between a growl and deep laugh, "Instead of sassing me, why don't you use your lips for something enjoyable?"  
"Oh, but sassing you is rather enjoyable,"  
"Come here," He pulled her flush against him kissing her lightly.

Elsa grinned into the kiss weaving her hands into his hair. "Although," She whispered when they separated for a moment, "This does come in a close second,"  
"I seem to remember you saying that kissing me was one of your favourite activities."  
Elsa leaned back, her eyebrow raised curiously, "When did I say that?"  
"You didn't say that?"  
"Unless I'm suffering from amnesia,"  
"I must have been…" Jack cut himself short, a deep blush blooming on his cheeks. He looked away, his hands fidgeting with his hair.  
"Must have been…what?" Elsa tilted her head.  
"N-nothing,"  
Understanding dawned on the blonde. A sinister smirk graced her lips, "You had a dream about it…didn't you,"  
"No!" He snapped too quickly to be convincing. She laughing, clutching her sides. The red on Jack's cheeks deepened. "The drinks are done. We should carry them for the others."  
Elsa struggled to contain her giggles, "Anything for the boy who dreams about me,"  
"I didn't dream about you!"  
"Yes he did!" Ellie's voice floated from the other room and Elsa's laughter doubled.  
"Shut up Ellie! You don't even know what you're talking about,"  
"If it's about you dreaming about Elsa then it's probably true since you always dream about her."  
"I do not!"  
"Do so,"  
"Shut up!"

If Elsa wasn't laughing so hard he would have heard the laughter of the other girls (which was probably a good thing, seeing as half his blood supply was currently in his cheeks. He may not have survived if he blushed anymore).

"Women," he huffed crossing his arms. Elsa's laughter subsided enough for her to manage sentences.  
"Let's get this hot chocolate served,"  
"Please,"  
She took out six large mugs, ladling the hot liquid into each. She handed Jack one. He took it without a word, still blushing. Elsa tried not to laugh at his expression, but a giggle still escape. She placed the remain mugs on a tray and took it into the living room. Mean Girls was showing. Anna and Ellie were sitting together on the three-seater, while Rapunzel and Merida were sitting on the loveseat with their feet up.  
"About time," Anna said taking one, "I was starting to wonder whether you were making hot chocolate or not," Elsa aimed a kick at her shin.  
"Ow, ow, ow! That hurt,"  
"It was supposed to,"  
Elsa gave the others their drinks and took up her own. Anna shifted over so Elsa could sit between her and Ellie. Jack walked into the room and Rapunzel and Merida raised their glasses to him. His blush, which had faded somewhat came back in full force.  
"I should have escaped this estrogen mine field the first change I got," He mumbled.  
"Why didn't you do like Hiccup and call for backup?" Merida asked.  
"Because he's probably up in the mountains snowboarding right now,"  
"That sounds fun," Anna looked at her sister, "Why didn't we do that?"  
"Because she wanted to hang out with her boyfriend," Rapunzel said. A blush rivalling Jack's graced Elsa's cheeks.

Jack nudged his sister, "Ellie, could you go around?"  
"I want to sit next to Elsa," She said wrapping her hands around the blonde girl's arm. The others in the room chuckled. Jack looked at Anna expectantly.  
"You don't seriously think I'm going to give my birthright to you,"  
"Birthright?"  
"Being next to Elsa. I'm her little sister so I have legal rights to sit or stand next to her at any given time,"  
"I'm not even going to bother arguing," Jack moved towards the recliner, the only other available seat. Anna coughed, "You're going to sit in dad's chair," Jack's foot paused in mid air and then hit the ground. He gulped and decided the ground was his best option, sitting next to the coffee table. The girls laughed at his actions.  
"Just watch the movie," He said. And that's what did. Half an hour later Elsa finished her hot chocolate and stood to carry it to the sink. Anna held hers out, without a word. Elsa rolled her eyes but still took it. She also took Merida's and Jack's empty mugs sitting on the coffee table.

When Elsa came back she did something that surprised everyone. She passed her space between Anna and Ellie and instead sitting in front of Jack.  
"Hey!" Anna and Ellie cried at the same time. Jack threw a triumphant grin in their direction. Rapunzel and Merida were snickering.  
"You'd two better behave," Merida said with a amused tone.  
"We'll keep it decent," Elsa said.  
Jack wrapped a hand around her waist pulling her even closer, "I make no promises,"  
Rapunzel and Merida cracked up at his words. Anna and Ellie were too peeved by the fact Elsa choose to sit with Jack over them to find the humour in the statement. Elsa chuckled lightly weaving their hands together. The group feel into a relative silence watching the movie. That was until Merida's cell rang.

"Hello…dad? Wait, slow down, I can't understand you…the boys did what?" Merida visablly paled. "I'm over by Elsa's what do you want to me to do…okay, okay, I'm coming,"  
"What's going on?" Anna asked.  
"The boys got loose and they are unleashing havoc on the village. I'm not even sure excatly, dad was yelling and there was background noise," Merida said.  
"Who are the boys?" Jack asked.  
"Her triplet little brothers," Elsa informed.  
"Three? Whoa! That sounds…interesting,"  
"It's a bloody nightmare. Rapunzel could we go? I've got to help them get the house back in order before mom comes home,"  
"Sure," They stood, "Besides, I want to see what you're brothers did this time,"  
"Take pictures," Anna said.  
"Bye guys, it was fun. Good seeing you again Jack. Ellie take care of your brother," Rapunzel waved goodbye.  
"Try and keep it PG without out our supervision." Merida teased.  
Jack and Elsa unconsciously moved away from each other, "You know I almost miss when you were mad at me,"  
"No you don't," Merida laughed. Elsa rolled her eyes but didn't deny the accusation.

"Ellie, maybe we should be heading home too," Jack looked at his watch, "It's getting late,"  
"What! No, I don't want to go," She cried, "I'm having fun,"  
"El, we don't want to over stay our welcome,"  
"You can't do that. I enjoy your company and I know Elsa _loves_ having you around," Anna said.  
"Can't we stay a little longer?" Ellie asked.  
"Yeah, you guys can talk, or make out or something."  
The elder teens blushed avoiding each other's eye.  
"Just a couple more minutes," Anna begged.  
"Oh please, please, please," Ellie said.  
"Please!" Anna said. Jack and Elsa sighed. They both knew they would never be able to say no to any request their little sister's had.  
"Ok, fine." Elsa sighed.  
"We'll stay a little longer."  
"YEAH!" The girls cried at the same time. "Ellie, come on I know what we can do," Anna took the younger girl's hand and pulled her

"Remind me who's the nine year old out of those two," Elsa said. Jack laughed.  
"I thought I knew, but right now I'm not sure either,"  
Elsa got up from the floor moving to the sofa the little sister's had just vacated. She patted her space next to her and Jack moved to occupy it. She leaned against him, putting her legs up.  
"You know I recall someone saying they're reward their sous chef,"  
Elsa smiled, looking up into his eyes, "I did say that didn't i?"  
"So where's my reward,"  
"Hold on," She stood and disappeared for a moment. When she appeared again she tossed a chocolate bar at him. He caught it awkwardly, frowning.  
"You're joking right,"  
"You like chocolate,"  
"Yeah, but not the reward wasn't what I was expecting."  
"Oh?" She sat, placing her hands on his chest, "Let me guess, you were expecting something along these lines," She placed a light kiss to his lips.  
"Something like that," His arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss was slow and sweet, neither in a hurry for it to become anything more. In fact it didn't last very long. Instead they opted to sit together in silence, enjoying the other's warmth and presence. It was this simple comfort that lured them both to sleep.

The next thing Elsa knew was when her eyes opened to spot her father frowning down at her.  
"Hey dad," She mumbled not realising her comfy pillow wasn't a pillow.  
"Have a good day?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it was good," When she heard giggling she looked towards the doorway. Anna and Ellie stood there, covering their mouths…wait…Ellie. Elsa's head snapped around to the sleeping figure of Jack's whose chest she was currently laying on. She jumped up, her movement waking Jack.  
"Wh…" He blinked bleary.  
"Son, why are you sleeping on my couch?"  
"What?" Jack fell of the sofa. Anna and Ellie cracked up. Jack leapt to his feet.  
"I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to sleep with your daughter…oh god that came out wrong. We're just…I mean we won't doing anything just now. Not that I'm saying we've done anything at anytime, because we haven't and won't…and…I'm going ask your permission to leave so I can go jump off bridge."

Elsa face-palmed herself. Anna fell over laughing.  
"I don't think I can give you permission to leave," Their father said.  
"You can't…" Jack paled.  
"I believe it's time we have that talk," That stopped Anna's laughter. She and Elsa shared a look.  
"You want to talk…now," The boy gulped.  
"Yes, so I hope you don't mind delaying your bridge jumping activates." He took Jack by the shoulder and steered him off the room. The teen threw Elsa a panicked look. She could only look on helpless as they disappeared into her father's study.

* * *

In case you're wondering, yes I have tried hot chocolate mix and yes it does taste good. And I have also have raw cocoa powder and I had something akin to Jack's reaction. I prefer Swiss Miss mix. Also you can really use the recipe Elsa uses to make hot chocolate.

P.S. I am aware you'd forgotten all about the hot chocolate due to the last couple of lines.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this so late. My computer was being temperamental, and doesn't help comic con has been a distraction. Today is Saturday of the con, so I'm going to useless today just clinging on the hear every bit of news coming out.

* * *

"Have a seat Jack," Adgar gestured to a chair.  
"If it's all the same to you sir I prefer to stand,"  
"Suit yourself," Adgar followed his arms in front of his chest, staring Jack down. The teen could feel the sweat forming on his brow. He ran a hand behind his neck, trying to stay calm.  
"You are dating my eldest daughter. My girls are my life; I would do anything to protect them. If I had my way I'd get rid of anything that could potentially hurt them. You could potential hurt my Elsa,"  
"Sir, I would never…" Adgar held up his hand.  
"You could very well mean with one hundred percent honesty. But you are still a boy, a teenage boy. At that age your actions are driven by emotions. Today you could be in love with her and tomorrow you'll find someone else who you care for more. Both my girls are incredibly sensitive. Elsa even more so than Anna, even if may not seem that way." Jack blinked at this revelation. He knew Elsa had a caring side, he seen it very plainly in her interactions with her friends and with Ellie.  
"Like I just said I don't like anyone that could potentially cause my girls harm," Jack gulped, expecting the worst "…but you also make Elsa happy, and for that reason I have to thank you," Jack did a double take.  
"Wait…did you just thank me?"  
"Yes, but don't get used to it. And we're not quiet finished yet. I want you to convince me that you won't hurt Elsa. I now you're both still young so not I'm expecting you to put a ring on her finger, nor do I expect you to say that you'll love her forever because the fact is that you may not. Things could change in five years, or even a year. But I want to know that you won't hurt my girl, in anyway,"

Jack's face was bright red. He could feel the blood pulsing in his ears. He took a deep breath, thinking about his next words. He didn't want to try to flatter, or make grand promises, that wouldn't work in this situation. So he decided to be genuine.

"You are right about me being a teenage boy with impulses. I've been in a situation where I thought there was someone I cared for in a romantic sense. She is my best friend and we both thought we could be more, but that didn't turn work out. She and I could only be friends, we weren't meant for more. And I pursued Elsa at first purely on a superficial level. I'll admit that. I can still see that coy smirk of hers as she walked away from me without telling me her name, I'm sure it was that what hooked me. It made me want to find out about her. She was like a sweet someone told me I couldn't have and like a child that only made me want her more. But that was before I knew her."

He placed a hand on his chest, continuing to stare at the floor. "Then I got to spend time with her…I leant things, things I was never expecting. She has a sister who she loves more than life itself. Her favourite flavour of ice cream is vanilla, but she'd prefer a square of semi-sweet chocolate over anything else. Her best subject is geometry. She has trouble with the tenses in Spanish. She has a knack for remembering random facts, like there is such a thing as a laughing disease, the name of which I can't remember because I don't have that amazing talent of hers. She has a timid laugh, but when she really laughs the air buzzes. And so many more things. Everything I've learn about her only want to make to me learn more." He folded the fist against his chest, griping at his shirt. "I want to know her. I want to learn about her, her likes, dislikes. I would never do anything to hurt Elsa, because if I did I'd risk losing her. I'd risk not getting to know more about her."

Elsa's father didn't say thing at first, just looking at him. Jack's mouth grew dry wondering if he'd been too honest.  
"Jack, that was quiet the speech."  
"Thank you…I think…"  
"I'm impressed,"  
"You are?"  
"It takes guts to be that honest,"  
"So does that mean we're okay?" Jack asked nervously.

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?"  
"Who are asking about dad of Jack?"  
"Why would I be worried about dad?"  
"I'm sure Jack's fine,"  
"The last time dad had the talk it was with Kristoff and he looked traumatised by the whole event."  
"You've never been this nervous before,"  
"Because dad has never given the talk to someone who I…" Elsa cut herself short. Anna looked up. Until that moment she'd been mainly occupied with her game of Snakes and Ladders, which she was playing with Ellie.  
"You what?"  
"It's not important," Elsa blushed.  
"Oh I think it is," Anna smirked.  
"No it's not,"  
"Elsa you're face is really red," Ellie stated.  
"I'm leaving," Elsa stood walking from their room.  
"Hey, why?"  
"Because I'm not staying in the same room at you two at the same time, not by myself anyway,"  
"Aww Elsa come back," Ellie abandoned the game to chase after the older girl. She jumped on Elsa's back as the latter was going down that stairs. Elsa automatically put a hand back to stead Ellie.  
"We promise we won't tease you anymore,"  
"I'm not sure if I can agree to that," Anna said.  
Elsa only huffed and contined down the stairs, Ellie still on her back. Anna decided she wanted to join in on the fun. She ran down the stairs jumping on Elsa as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Anna! You've going to make us fall," The words had just exited Elsa's mouth when they came true. Unable to whole the combined weight of the younger girls Elsa collapsed flat on the ground.

"That was fun," Ellie laughed.  
"Sure, if you didn't get your ribs crushed by the world's two most annoying little sisters," Elsa tried, unsuccessfully to shove them off her.  
"You know you love us," They said at the same time and then began laughing at their simultaneity. "Jinks!" They exclaimed together and only broke out into another fit of laughter.

The front door opened to reveal Anna and Elsa's mother. She looked down, surprise flitting across her face.  
"Hello girls," She grinned.  
"Hey mom," Anna greeted cheerfully.  
"Get these two off me, please," Elsa begged. Their mother noticed Ellie.  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
"This is Ellie, Jack's sister," Anna explained.  
"I see. So it's safe to assume Jack is here as well,"  
"He's in there," Anna indicated to the study.  
"Oh…" Her mother glanced at Elsa, "He'll be fine,"  
"Why is that the first thing you decide to say!"

Anna and Ellie giggled at Elsa's reaction.  
"It's time you got off me," She narrowed her eyes dangerously. Anna scrambled off, all too familiar with the consequences that tended to follow her sister's death glare. She pulled Ellie with her. Elsa let out a huff before getting to her feet.  
"So how long have they been in there?"  
"About twenty minutes," Anna glanced at her watch.  
"Well, just going nothing isn't going to make the time pass any faster. Why don't you two go bring the groceries in, and I'll get to know Ellie better?"  
"It sounds like you just want us to do the grunt work," Anna teased.  
"Is there another reason for having children?"  
"Unreserved love? The joy that comes with watching your daughter grow in beautiful mature woman under your nurture and care?"  
"There are many words I'd use to describe having children…stressful, tiring…joy doesn't come to the top of the list very often,"  
Anna made a pained sound, clutching a hand to her chest. "Oh mother, why dost thou wound me so?"  
Elsa snorted and grabbed Anna's hand, "Come on Shakespeare, let's get the bags," Anna giggled trailing after Elsa.

They were making their second trip inside when Anna ground to a halt and Elsa walked into her.  
"Anna, why'd you stop?" But as she said the words she saw the reason why. Jack and her father had emerged from the study. Jack was still pale, although not as pale as before. Their father, on the other hand…he was smiling. He was smiling. This was a foreign concept to both girls.  
"I need glasses," Elsa gaped in disbelief.  
"No…I see it too. I'm sure if I believe what I'm seeing, but I see it too,"  
"Groceries? Your mother's home," Adgar said on spotting his daughters. Anna and Elsa only pointed to the kitchen.  
"Well Jack, I look forward to seeing you again, as long it's not asleep on the couch,"  
"I promise to cut back on my couch sleeping activates, at least when I'm not in my own house," Jack laughed nervously, running his hand behind his neck. Adgar chuckled. Anna and Elsa's jaws dropped. Did that just happen? Their father wasn't only smiling after talking with Jack, but he laughing at the boy's jokes. What? The sisters stared at each other.  
"I'll see you son," Adgar shook Jack's hand before heading into the kitchen. Jack follow, but he stopped in the doorway.

"Ellie, ready to go home?" He asked.  
"But…"  
"You promised," He said.  
She let out a forlorn sigh, "O.K," She slid off her chair and padded to her brother's side.  
"Thanks for having us Mr. and Mrs. Winters," He said politely. Idun smiled gently.  
"No need to thank us, the girls were the ones who played host today,"  
"Bye," Ellie's voice was dejected as she waved. Jack nudged her gently.  
"Cheer up, I'll bring you back,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, another day, and you and Anna can spend the whole day together, playing whatever games you want,"  
"And what will you and Elsa do?"  
Jack blushed as did Elsa. Anna and her mother snickered behind their hands. Jack took Ellie by the shoulder and pushed her to the door.  
"We really should be going,"  
"I want to say goodbye to Elsa and Anna,"  
"Well wave as we pass them. Any extra second with you is one to many,"  
"Bye Anna, bye Elsa. I'll see you soon,"  
"Bye Ellie," Anna waved with much enthusiasm. That is until Elsa dropped the bags in her hands into Anna's. "Hey, wait. Don't just dump everything on me," She complained, but Elsa was already out the door.

"Jack, hold up," She said as the shut the door. He stopped on the porch steps. He fished his keys from a pocket and tossed them to Ellie.  
"El, why don't you start warming the car up, kay?"  
"No fair, if you're going to make out with Elsa I want to go play with Anna,"  
"Ellie, go!" He pushed in the cars direction. "Why were little sisters invented?" He mumbled under his breath as turned back to Elsa.  
"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, "Dad wasn't too…you know…"  
"It actually wasn't that bad…defiantly some stuff I would have liked to fast-forward though. I'm still alive, so that's a plus,"  
"What did he say?"  
"He basically asked why I was dating you,"  
"…and what did you say?"  
He blushed, "I'd rather not say,"  
"You'd tell my dad, but not me?" Her eyebrow arched.  
"Uh…it's really embarrassing. Having to talk with your dad is bad on any level, so some embarrassing stuff couldn't make it that worst. Telling you what I said, that's another thing entirely."  
Elsa's eyebrow remained arched for a moment before she face softened. She nodded, "Okay Frost, I get it,"  
He gave a tiny relived sigh, "Thanks," He took a step closer, "For everything, Ellie had the best day. I think she wants to live you guys now,"  
Elsa laughed, "I don't think I could survive to little sisters,"  
"And I had a good time too, a really good time,"  
"Me too,"

Jack's hand trailed up to cup her cheek, bringing their faces closer together. Elsa closed the distance, kissing him lightly for a few seconds. As they broke apart the mist from their breath mingled in the space between them.  
"I'll talk to you later princess,"  
"I await with baited breath."  
Walking away was harder than Jack expected. And Elsa found it was hard to watch him to walk away. To both it felt like something that shifted.  
"That was quick," Ellie said from the backseat as Jack started the car. He looked at her in the rear view mirror.  
"Don't think I won't make you walk home,"  
"No you won't," She called out his bluff. He grunted.  
"Kid, you are really, really annoying sometimes,"  
"I know," She stated the two words with the utmost pride.

* * *

Two days later Jack was still showing how annoying he could be by walking in the living room and changing the channel without a so much as a 'by your say'.  
"I was watching that," His sister complained.  
"And now we're watching something else," He said as he flipped through the channels. Even though he was exacting his revenge he still chose a program they could both be happy with. He still was in full annoyingly/lazy big brother mode when there was knock at the door. He pushed Ellie off the couch to answer it. She blew a raspberry in his direction before stomping to the door. She opened it and her head tilted back to look into the faces of the visitors.  
"Bunny," She exclaimed and hugged the boy around the chest.  
"Hey ankle biter," He patted the top of her head.  
"Ellie, your mother is home today? No?" North asked.  
"Yeah she's home,"  
"Great," Aster walked in, taking Ellie with him. He opened the hall closet like he lived there and grabbed a grey long coat.  
"Frost! Get you're behind out here," He yelled. A confused Jack stumbled out into the hall.  
"Aster? North? What's going on?"  
"Street Fighter tourney at my place," Aster tossed the coat to Jack. "You're coming,"  
"I can't leave just like that,"  
"Sure you can," North said. He stepped in and grabbed Jack under the arm, Aster did the same on the other side. "Ellie tell your mom we kidnapped Jack, alright?" Aster said.  
"Kay, bye," Ellie waved.

Jack knew resistance was futile so he allowed the boys to drag him from the house and into the back North's red hummer.  
"Tooth and Sandy didn't want to participate in the kidnapping?" He asked, once the vehicle was in motion.  
"They are already at his place and Tooth is probably kicking Sandy's butt," North replied.  
Aster didn't say anything, a hand over his covering his mouth as North took a turn sharply.  
"Ole lead foot, that big pedal is called a brake, try an use it sometime," he said gripping the dash.  
"Why brake for? There is no other car right now,"  
"Yeah, right now. But there are trees, and post and houses,"  
"I'd hit no tree," North said waving a hand.  
"You'd think you've have gotten used to North's driving," Jack hit Aster in the shoulder.  
"You'd think," The other boy answered weakly. Jack chuckled and made a screeching sound. Aster flinched. "Don't do you that!" He snapped.  
"Sorry, I was clearing my throat,"  
"Like hell you were, I'll come back there and strangle you,"  
"That would be treating if I didn't know for sure that you're going to stay belted in as long as the vehicle is moving."  
Aster tried to retort, but North choose that moment to take another sharp turn forcing Aster to resume gripping the dash for dear life. Half an hour, two swerves to avoid cars and an almost collusion with a cat the Hummer came to stop and Aster couldn't get out fast enough.

"Relax Bunny, you're still alive,"  
He was too busy hugging the ground to reply.  
"Hey, if you act like this every time you get in my car then maybe you don't ride in it,"  
"It's the car I have the problem with, it's the drive,"  
"Then next time you drive,"  
"Maybe I will,"  
"Only you don't have licence," Jack stated. Aster tried and failed to come with a retort.  
"Let's just go relieve Sandy from his suffering."  
The three boys entered the house and went down into the basement. Halfway down the stairs they could hear the sounds of the fighting game. A female voice cried out and they heard something tossed aside. At the bottom of the steps they came on into Aster's room, with its brightly painted walls, grass green carpet, assortment of multicoloured beanbag chairs, mini fridge, foosball table, low to the ground bed, a desk crammed into the corner with the bookshelf and the flat screen hooked up to a PlayStation 3.

Sandy and Tooth were sitting on the ground and a beanbag chair respectively…well Sandy was lying on the ground, a hand over his eyes. On the screen they could see Chun-Li in her victory pose and a defeated Vega on the ground.  
"She killed you with the Hosenka, eh mate?"  
Sandy held one hand flat out and below it he made a sharp jabbing motion with one finger pointed. You didn't to know sign language to understand that. Murder.  
"Cheer up, Bunny and I play next, so you get a breather, yeah," North said cheerfully.  
"It's all yours boys," Tooth tossed her controller to North and got out of her seat. Sandy too got out of the way.  
"Well, is it isn't the elusive Jack Frost," She smiled at him.  
"Hey guys,"  
"Good to see you outside of Mr. Peabody's class,"  
"Yeah, I know, I haven't been around much,"  
"A few rounds of me crushing you and we'll call it even," She winked. Sandy pulled on Jack's shirt to get his attention.  
"Hey Sandy, sorry you had to be alone with her,"  
He shurged as if to say, _What are you doing to do?_ Then he signed _She's just too good. She hits the buttons so fast no one has a chance.  
_"Ent that the truth,"  
"It's not my fault that you guys suck,"  
"We don't suck,"  
"Okay, let me rephrase. It's not my fault you suck compared to me,"  
"Sorry we don't pose a challenge to miss humming bird."  
"Bunny, that's cheating!" North and Aster had started their round and Aster pulled a combo with Cody.  
"Try to keep up," Aster grinned.  
"Fine then," North pulled of his own combo with Akuma, "Try to keep up Bunny,"  
"You're going down big man," The other three all grabbed seats to watch. Jack helped himself to soda from the fridge. North won the first round but Aster took the second round. While they playing the final round Aster's dad called down.  
"Aster, did you order a pizza?"  
"No," He hit puase  
"I did," North said.  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
"I just did,"  
"Man, come on," He dragged North up.  
"Why do I have to go?"  
"You think I'm going to fork my money over for a pie you order,"  
"Fine, fine, I'm coming." The duo disappeared upstairs. Tooth turned to Jack.

"So Jack who your girlfriend?"

* * *

Dramatic music...?

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	20. Chapter 20

Let's find out what Tooth knows.

* * *

"So Jack who your girlfriend?"

Jack choked, the mouthful soda he'd been about to swallow simultaneously went down his windpipe and came up through his nose.

Sandy patted him on the back as he coughed violently. His sputtering continued for a few seconds.  
"Who's what?" Jack attempted a horrible feint of innocence.  
"Don't try and deny it. There's been something different about you recently."  
"No there hasn't,"  
"Yes there has, Sandy noticed it too,"  
"What?" Jack looked at the shorter boy.  
_'It is very obvious you're seeing someone.' _He signed.  
"No I'm not,"  
"Please Jack, it's written all over your face,"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, for a while now, you'll start staring off into space and this stupid looking grin grows on your face," Tooth stated matter of factly.  
_'Reminds me of the way you would act when you and Tooth just started dating'._ Sandy signed.  
"No I haven't." He continued to deny. Tooth and Sandy chose to disregard his denial.

"She can't go to school or she'd be bragging that she nabbed DreamWorks' most eligible bachelor," Tooth said and Sandy nodded in agreement.  
Jack tried to speak, but it came out more as a gravelly whine. "So I'm right," She smiled, "So what school does she go to?"  
_'Is she in University?' _Sandy asked.  
"What? No! Don't be stupid. An older chick, guys serious? Where would I even meet a college girl?"  
Tooth and Sandy shared a look. Sandy nodded and Tooth said, "I think his telling the truth about that too, but he definitely is seeing someone,"  
_'Definitely_,' Sandy signed.

"I don't have anyone. Why would you even think that?"  
_'You've been making excuses not to hang out.'  
_"That's because I've been looking after Ellie. I told you our regular babysitter is sick,"  
"With what exactly?"  
"Ah…we don't know. She didn't say and we wanted to respect her privacy." Jack scratched his nose.  
_'He's lying.'  
_"I'm not!"  
_'You touched your face. That's your tell.'  
_"If Sandy saw it, it's true," Tooth smirked.

Jack cursed himself for not being more careful. Sandy was always, very attuned to a person's body language. North liked to call him a human lie detector, but it wasn't just lying. Sandy could read almost anyone's mood just by looking at them.  
"Alright Sandy looks like we have to do it the hard way," Tooth smirked and turned in the seat to face Jack fully. Sandy rubbed his hands expectantly, sitting forward slightly.  
Jack recoiled, "No, you're going to do that thing were you…"  
"A,B," Tooth started.  
"Stop,"  
"C,D,E," Jack blinked. Sandy hit Tooth lightly, "So her name stars with E,"  
"No it doesn't!...Ah…damn, I mean there isn't anyone,"  
"Emma?"  
"There's no girl. I don't have girlfriend,"  
"Erica, Emily, Emilia,"  
"This is stupid, why would I date someone and not tell you?"  
"Eve, Elizabeth, Ella," Sandy tugged on Tooth's sleeve when Jack's jaw tighten. "Is that it? Ella?"  
"There is no Ella, or anyone."  
Sandy frowned looking at Jack closely. He signed, '_I'm sure it's Ella or close to it at least.' _

Tooth rubbed her chin in thought, "I don't know anyone at school by Ella, do you?" Sandy shook his head, "Well, we were already pretty sure it wasn't anyone at school. But I can't think of anyone else outside of school though."  
"Yeah, because there isn't anyone,"  
"Jack Frost drop the act, it's not good even." Tooth told him, "If you didn't have a girlfriend you would have laughed when I first suggested the notion, not gagged on your drink."  
Jack couldn't help his blush. Tooth's words were very true. He was stupid to think he could hide it from his friends. They knew him better than anyone. He'd promised himself he'd tell them once he and Elsa got serious, but when that happened he'd chickened out. He wanted to believe that they would keep his secret, but he just wasn't sure.

_We don't keep stuff from each other. _Sandy signed. When Jack didn't respond folded his hands in his signature 'I'm annoyed look'.  
"Why don't you want to tell us? Is she into something weird…or something like that?" Tooth asked earnestly, "Because you know we wouldn't care and we wouldn't judge her, or you," Jack out of reflex looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, so it's Bunny and North you're worried about,"  
_'Aster more than anyone else, yes?'  
_Jack sighed, "Listen, I don't want to tell you because she is from another school,"  
_'What school?'_  
Jack remained silent. His silence more than answered Sandy's question. Their eyes grew wide and they looked at other.  
"Oh…whoa…really?"  
Jack sighed again, nodding grimly.  
"Who's Ella at Disney?" Tooth asked Sandy, as his powers of perception extended to faces and names. Sandy frowned and shook his head. He didn't know.  
"Her names not Ella, but Sandy was right,"  
"It's close to Ella…I still don't know anyone."

Sandy suddenly jumped up. If he could have screamed, in that moment he would have. He extended his forefinger straight out and bent his middle at a slight angle, with his other fingers folded in he moved his fist from his left shoulder downwards across his chest to the right side of his hip. Tooth's brow scrunched together in concentration.  
"Wait, I know this…that's the sign for…uh...queen?"  
Sandy shook his head. He lifted both his hands, his left slightly higher than the right, rotating his wrist in a celebratory manor.  
"Cheer," Tooth said recognising this sign without any difficulty. "Cheer…wait. Not queen, that's princess." Tooth's jaw dropped as it hit her. Jack swore he heard her neck crack as it swung it around to face him.  
"You're dating a Disney princess!"

Jack hissed, covering her mouth. "Not so loud, the guys might hear. They could be back any moment,"  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
"Sandy seems to know,"  
The other boy slept out the word and Tooth pronounced each letter as he did, "E-L-S-A…Elsa, who's Elsa?" Tooth gasped before Jack could reply, "No, no! Not _that _Elsa. Elsa Winters, the queen of the ski slopes and ice rink, Elsa."  
Jack grinned sheepishly. Sandy and Tooth looked each other.  
'_How?' _Sandy asked._  
_"Ah…we sort of ran into each other after the big game, and things swirled from there,"  
"The big game. The football game; that was back in October,  
"You can't tell Aster and North, they'd freak."  
"Yes, they'd freak. No wonder you didn't say anything. Disney, of all the crazy things you've tried Frost this is up there,"  
"Will you guys keep it just between us?"  
Sandy and Tooth glanced at each other. Sandy shrugged his shoulders. Tooth was frowning.

"Disney, aren't our friends, just the opposite actually. I want to be mad, any sane DreamWorks student would be in utter shock, at the very least…" Jack closed his eyes in hesitant apprehension, "But, you're my friend and I want to see you happy,"  
Jack blinked, "Seriously?"  
"Yes, seriously, just don't make me regret it later," Jack looked at Sandy. He gave Jack two thumbs up. No translation necessary.  
"You rock,"  
"And why would that be?" Aster asked appearing on the steps. North was behind him carrying a large pizza box.  
"Ah…they..ah…"  
"I told him a combo that he's going to flay your behind," Tooth said easily. Sandy turned his thumbs towards Aster.  
"Is that so?" Aster smirked, "Well, we'll see about that. Let me just cream North and then we'll see what this oh so special combo is,"  
"Oh, I think you'll find the one who will be doing the creaming is me and not you Bunny,"  
"Oh yeah big guy? You'll be saying something different in a moment," He grabbed his controller. North handed the pizza box to Jack taking up his controller. As they hit unpause Jack looked at Sandy and Tooth. He signed, _'Thank you'_, so North and Aster couldn't hear. Sandy and Tooth both nodded, smiling. Jack smiled too, a weight he hadn't noticed until now suddenly felt lighter. He looked at the backs of his other friends. If only he could find a way to tell them now.

* * *

Monday evening Elsa was, per usual in the ice rink. And per usual Jack walked in near the end of her practice, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Once she was out of her skates Jack handed the cup to her. She inhaled the aroma, holding the cup with both hands for the warmth.

"Thank you kind sir," Elsa said in flirty tone.  
"I live to serve Princess," He bowed. She rolled her eyes and grasped his collar pulling him closer, kissing him for a few seconds.  
"How was school?" She asked.  
He shrugged, "Like school, it had classes, and books, and learning…or what would have been learning if I'd understood anything in my calculus," Elsa chuckled at this.  
"And Tooth and Sandy?" Jack had called her the night before and given a full recount of the events.  
"Acted like they didn't just find out I was dating the most popular girl in Disney,"  
"I'm not the most popular girl in Disney,"  
"That's what it looks from the outside,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you don't know?"  
"If I had to say Cinderella always seemed to be the most popular. Everyone knows her,"  
"Well, I think most people can recognise a princess if they get a good look at them, since that group is at every event,"  
"Not every event,"  
"Every sporting event, seeing at you are all cheerleaders. The cooking competition,"  
"Tia and Wasabi were both representing us,"  
"I heard a few of you even went to prize giving ceremony for a photograph competition when a freshman,"  
"Lilo? Well they said five people were invited so her older sister, Nani went, as did Nani's boyfriend David and Lilo's really weird friend Stitch. He has a tendency to act…weirdly around the princesses. Pocahontas was the only Princess who went; and only because I think some of the shots Lilo took were on Pocahontas' family nature reserve,"  
"There's a girl in your school whose family owns a nature reserve,"  
"Yeah, and she lives up to reputation. She's the head of environmental club. And Isn't one of your friends the heir to a toy mega-company,"  
"How'd you know that?"  
"You think DreamWorks is the only one who gossips about the students from other schools," Elsa smirked and took a slip of her hot chocolate.

Jack laughed, "Touché Elsa,"  
"So, what did you hear about me, you know before we started talking,"  
"The first thing anyone hears about a Princess is of their beauty, the second think is never think their just a beautiful face. Basically the Princesses are envied and fared. Actually that's the case for a lot of the girls at your school,"  
"I think they be pleased to hear that," Elsa chuckled.  
"What did you hear about me?"  
"Merida had some…colourful descriptions of you, do you want to hear those?"  
"On second thought I'd rather not," Jack laughed, "Better I leave it to the imagination. That way I can pretend there're all good,"  
"Just another excuse for you to dream about me, huh Frost,"  
Jack pushed her lightly, "Don't flatter yourself,"  
"Why would I waste time flattering myself when I could flatter you?" She teased, repeated his own words.  
"Speaking of flattery, you're looking really good out there. I can't believe you don't have a formal coach,"  
"Ice skating has always been natural to me. It seemed only natural to go into figure skating,"  
"So you do everything by yourself,"  
"For the most part yes, I do the research on the theory behind the jumps and spins and come and try it out on the ice,"  
"Just like that?"  
"Just like that,"  
"Have I told you how amazing you are Winters?"  
"Mmm," Elsa hummed in thought, "I don't think so,"  
Jack leaned forward and kissed her, "You-are-amazing," He said, punctuating each pause between words with a kiss. She smiled, placing her hot chocolate on the ground next to her bag and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're not bad yourself Frost,"  
"It's that so?" Jack asked with a mischievous smile, his hands resting on her waist, "And here I've always pegged myself as a bad boy,"  
"Sure, because _every_ bad boy has a little sister they'd melt for in an instant," She said, voice dripping in sarcasm.  
"So you don't think I'm a bad boy?"  
"I've seen you lose a pillow fight to a nine year old, so…no, I don't think you're a bad boy,"  
"We can't have that, now can we," Jack pushed back until she hit the plexiglass wall, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. He smiled evilly before pressing his lips to hers. Elsa's eyes fluttered closed. The contact with Jack seemed to burn into her nerves and brain, melting any coherent thought turning her mind into a field of white haze. So much better than toe curling…much much better. Every movement of his lips against her made her heart race. That feeling of the kiss both being overwhelming and not enough took over, spurring her to pull him closer (how that was even possible at this point Elsa didn't know).

Jack's own mind was buzzing as he became reacquainted with the scent of frost and the taste of vanilla. Now he sure vanilla was his favourite flavour. But he'd be damned before he let Elsa find that out. Still, he savoured every moment of contact. He let one hand linger at the small of her back the other curled into her hair, at the base of her neck.

"Elsa? You still here?"  
Fear ripped through Elsa. She jerked back. "That's Kristoff,"  
"What?"  
"He can't see you here," She said in a hash whisper, "hide," Without waiting she pushed him behind the stands. She turned around just as the burly teen came through the doors.  
"Hey Kristoff,"  
"How's the practice?"  
"It's good, but what are doing here," She started to panic a little as he continued to draw nearer.  
"I forgot my bag," He said with a laugh, "And I spend half an hour looking for it at home before I realised it must be here,"  
He expected Elsa to laugh, so when instead her head darted around he became perplexed. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm great," She was very far from great. She was horrible actually, because for the first time she stopped the black duffle sitting near the top of the stands. The stands Jack had just gone under to hide. If Kristoff went up he'd see Jack for sure. She moved towards Kristoff, blocking his path.

"Let me get your bag for you,"  
"Don't be ridiculous, I can get it. Besides, it's got all my gear for hockey, it's really heavy,"  
"Are you calling me weak?" Elsa narrowed her eyes at the boy.  
"What? No, I just saying it's not that far, I can more than get it,"  
"Are you sure? You're must be tired from the practice,"  
"Elsa are you okay?"  
"Course I am silly," She hit his arm, "Why…why won't I be?"  
"You're acting a little strangely,"  
"I'm not acting strangely, you're acting strangely."  
"Ah…" Kristoff tilted his head, "I just want to get my bag," He took her by the shoulders and moved her to the side gently. Elsa froze, racking her brain for an idea. Every step took him closer to Jack.

"Kristoff wait!" She grabbed his hand, making his turn back around.  
"Yes,"  
"Ah…."  
"Elsa, what's going on? Seriously,"  
"I…uh…I have to thank you,"  
"Thank me?"  
"Yes,"  
"For what,"  
"For…Anna!"  
"Anna?"  
"Yes, for always taking such good care of my sister. I just don't tell you enough how much it means to me. It's just really great,"  
"Okay?" Kristoff stared at her for a few moments before turning back going his bag. Elsa made a small whine, and bite her hand flinching. She closed her eyes waiting for the moment to come. Several seconds passed.  
"I'll see you in school then," Kristoff clapped her on her shoulder. Elsa's eyes flew open. He had his bag on one shoulder. He got it. But wait, he didn't see Jack.  
"I…I, yeah. I'll see you in school,"  
"You should head home too, you seem tried, or something."  
"Ah, yeah," She gave a shaky laugh, "I'm heading out in a couple minutes too. Thanks for the concern," She gave a wide smile.  
"Alright," Kristoff waved and then was gone. She waited a few seconds more then

"Jack?" She called softly.  
"Here," Jack's head stuck out from the entryway to the ice. He was crouched on the ice, hidden by the opaque part of the barrier.  
"When did you…"  
"When his back was turned. I realised he would spot me once he got close enough so when you distracted him I made a dash for it. Being a running back has it benefits," He sat back, leading against the wall.

Elsa let out a heavy sigh "That was close," she slipped down to the ground next to Jack. "My heart's pounding, feel it," He lifted his hand holding it to her chest.  
"We really haven't been careful, have we?"  
"Now I think about it's miracle we haven't been spotted yet. It's a miracle he didn't find you just now,"  
"Maybe we ought to stop meeting in public so often, it's too risky if we want to keep seeing each other. Without being the cause for world war three,"  
"So what we sneak around to see each other,"  
"I guess we'd have to keep it to our homes, or someplace where we're sure no one for either school will go,"  
"You're right. That was too scary just now; we really should meet on the down-low,"  
"It sucks though. I was planning to take you for dinner once the winter brake started,"  
"You were?"  
"Yeah, I haven't really taking you anyplace exceptionally swanky,"  
"Swanky?"  
"What's wrong with Swanky?"  
"Nothing," She kissed him lightly, "Nothing. I'm sorry we won't get to go."  
"Yeah me too," They sat on the floor for a few more moments, they hands still intertwined.  
Finally Elsa said, "We should go before he remembers he forgot something else,"  
"Yeah."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	21. Chapter 21

We haven't seen any of the school competitions in a while, have we?

* * *

"Jack, good luck today!" Ellie hugged him as he getting the last of his equipment ready.  
"Thanks," He hugged back. It was Saturday morning, the day of Blue Sky game.  
"You're going to win right?"  
"We'll try,"  
"I'm sure you'll score a lot of goals,"  
"I sure hope so," He said, "Now give me a kiss for luck," She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Too bad Elsa isn't here, she could give you a kiss for luck too,"  
He blushed, "Okay I've got to go," He put her down and all but ran to his car. At the stadium he met up with North as he was heading to the locker rooms, and Tooth, Sandy and Aster were waiting just outside.

"Good luck you two," Tooth said.  
"It'd be lucky if they don't have to play," Aster said.  
"Don't say that," Tooth hit him.  
_'They'll be fine.'_ Sandy signed.  
"You saw the Blues, that Mammoth has only gotten bigger."  
"He's not so big," North said, "We crush the blues easy,"  
"That's the spirit," Ruffnut said as she and the other came down the hall.  
"Yeah! We'll grin the Blues into dust," Snotlout fist pumped with Tuff.  
"With our faces!" Tuff yelled. The others groaned.  
"What's that bloke's obsession with physical face violence?" Aster asked.  
"No one knows," Hiccup said with a sigh. "Let's gear up team, on the ice in half an hour,"  
North and Jack shared encouraging fist bumps with Aster and Sandy and quick hugs from Tooth before following the other.

* * *

Jack quickly changed into his gear, one of the first to do so. He was sitting on a bench, waiting for the others when his phone ran. He grabbed it from his gym back.

"Hey, glad I caught you before the game started. This isn't a bad time is it?"  
"Ah," Jack glanced around quickly. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Astrid were discussing last minute plays. Snotlout and Tuffnut were getting into their gear. Ruff wasn't here, probably still in the girl's locker room. North was a few benches away lacing up his skates.

"I can talk, not long thought," He said in a low voice.  
"I understand," Elsa said, "I just wanted to wish you good luck,"  
"Thanks…I'm kinda of nervous though," He admitted, "The Blues are looking in really good form."  
"Hey, that's not the moony attitude. You can't lose to those guys, you have to lose to us,"  
Jack chuckled, "Big words,"  
"Are you going to rise to challenge?"  
"No moony is never going to take lip from a mouse," He smirked, "Even one as beautiful as you,"  
"Is that so? Strange, I was convinced you rather enjoyed my lips,"  
"Only when you're _not_ using them to sass me," He smirked a bit.  
"Frost, we're hitting the ice,"  
"Right," He called, "I'll talk to you later, after we win,"  
"That sounds like the Jack Frost I know. Go crush them,"  
"Will do," He hung up.  
"Who was that?" North asked.  
"El, she forgot to say good luck when I left so she called,"  
North laughed, "That sister of yours is something,"  
"Yeah, let's hit the ice."

* * *

"Looks like the teams are taking to the ice, here comes Blue Sky's team," Doing the commentary today was a student from DreamWorks, Roxanne. "Lead by Manny 'the Mammoth' the reigning champs are looking is tip top shape,"  
The six members of Blue Sky's team spread out on the ice going through warm-ups. Manny, Diego, Sid, Crash, Eddy and Scrat skated along the perimeter of the rink. Blue's cheering squad out in full force.  
"Show 'em the Saber's fangs Diego!" Shira cried out. Diego waved up at her. Ellie sitting next to Shira was holding up one end of a banner saying 'Knock them into an Ice Age!' The other end of the banner was held up by an elderly woman. She was cheering as loud as the teens.  
"Sid, go show them what you're made of!"  
"You got it Grany," Sid cried back.

"Come on Hooligans, let's knock the Blues out from the get go!" A boy sitting in the announcer's booth grabbed the microphone from Roxanne. She pulled it back and hit him.  
"Bernard promised you'd behave," She snapped, "I'm not even supposed to have you in here,"  
"Sorry," He said sheepishly.  
"Geez, for a guy with the nickname Megamind you really do some stupid things sometimes,"  
"Sorry," he said again, fiddling with his thumbs. She frowned for a second more before letting out a sigh. She gave a quick peck on the cheek, "Don't look so down, we're supposed to be unbiased."  
"How am I not supposed to show bias?"  
"You don't have to, but if you want to cheer like that then you can go sit with Minion and Metro in the stands,"  
"Okay, I'll be quiet," He slumped back in the seat, but got up again and let out a howl as DreamWorks took to the ice. Roxanne held the mike away from him and said.  
"And here's DreamWorks' team, nicknamed the Hooligan tribe for good reason, lead by the fearless Hiccup,"

"Are you ready to dance pirate?" Diego taunted Hiccup. Astrid growled and started forward but Hiccup grabbed her shoulder.  
"Save it for the game," He said. She growled again, but didn't move forward.  
"Okay guys let's get warmed up," Hiccup said to the entire team. North and Jack did laps with the team, but when it was time for the match to start they went to the player's bench.

Hiccup called the others into a huddle, "Okay, I don't need to tell how good these guys are. The Mammoth, Sloth, Saber combo is our biggest concern. Remember the plays, keep the puck away from them at all cost."  
"Right chief," Snotlout said.  
"And don't call me chief. Let's show them the power of the Hooligans,"  
"Yeah!" Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout let out cries akin to battle cries.  
"Hooligan! Hooligan! Hooligan!" DreamWorks side was chanting in unison.

Hiccup and Manny squared off at centre ice.  
"You ready for this,"  
"Oh ho, don't you know it," Hiccup tried to look intimidating but that was kind of difficulty when he had to look up almost a foot to see into Manny's helmet.  
The puck was placed on the ice and whistle went off. Hiccup swiped as fast as he could, without really aiming. The puck went shooting across the ice and bounced off the wall. Sid closed on it, but from seemingly out of nowhere, Ruff hit the puck across the ice to Astrid.

"A strong opening play by DreamWorks," Roxanne's commentary was barely audible over the roar from crowd.  
"Astrid, I'm open," Snotlout yelled out. Manny, Diego and Sid moved towards him when they saw Astrid raise her stick in preparation to strike. Only the puck never went in that direction. Astrid changed the angle of her swing at the last second and the puck went flying past Scrat into the goal. DreamWork's broke in a ecstatic cry.  
"Wh-" The boy looked in shock at the puck behind him before hopping around in frustration.  
"Hey, don't get so worked up," Manny said, skating over.  
"Yeah, we'll make it back. It was only one goal," Diego said. Scrat nodded.

"Nice Astrid," Ruff said hold up her hands. Astrid gave her a high five grinning wildly.  
"Alright guys!" Shrek yelled from the stands, "Let's keep it up,"  
"Keep on high guard, they're watching our plays very closely, looking for a weak spot," Hiccup said eyeing Manny and Diego.  
"That would work, if only we didn't have any weakness," Snotlout smirked, "Let's show them how much we've improved since last season,"  
"Okay, let's switch it up, give them the zippleback, Astrid you set it up,"  
"Got ya' chief," The twins said together.  
"Don't call me chief,"  
"Let's go," Astrid said. She went to the face off, Diego grinned and told Manny he'd take this one.  
"You sure?"  
"I'm all over it," He skated into the centre ring, "You want to dance Princess?"  
"Princess?" She snorted, "You must have me confused with the ditzes from Disney," The whistled sounded. Diego swiped the puck away with a quick flick. Weaving around Astrid he smashed the puck towards Sid. The other teen intercepted and shot down ice dancing around Hiccup and Snotlout. He hit it toward the goal, but Fishlegs blocked it with the goalie stick.

"Yeah, nice block!" Jack called. Diego was already going after the puck, but Astrid checked him, smashing into him from the side. Diego landed on the ice while Snotlout sent the puck to Tuffnut. He and his twin sprinted up the ice, their paths interweaving as they ziz-zaged.  
"Who has the puck?" Crashed asked Eddie. They tried to keep track of the black disk as it seemed to pass between the two sticks.  
"Looks like it's a showdown of twins, who will win this face off," The words echoed around the stadium.  
"It's number 4, the guy!" Eddie cried. He and crashed moved towards Tuff. He and Ruff had identical grins on their faces. Ruffnut passed Crash and Eddie, as did the puck, hit to her by her brother. It was too late for Blue's twins to change their direction. Tuff pushed away from them skating in a wide arc towards the wall. Scrat leaned to his right, ready to block the incoming Ruff. And she was ready…to redirect the puck right back to Tuff, now clear of Crash and Eddie. The puck was only in his possession for a second, before it was spinning against the goal net.  
"Alright!" The Twins bashed their helmets together, and raised their fist in the air, pumping in time to DreamWorks' cheers.  
"There it is, the Ruff 'n Tuff combo!" Roxanne cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Astrid smirked down at Diego, "I thought you said you wanted to dance," Diego growled leaping back to his feet.  
"Manny, Sid, let's go," he cried, skating back to centre ice.  
"Nice team work you two," Hiccup said to the twins.  
"Of course it was," Ruff said.  
"It is us after all," said Tuff.  
"Let's do it again," Hiccup nodded, going to the face-off himself. Diego was tense and quiet now, no taunting words. The stick was tense in his arms, ready to spring in attack. Hiccup kept his own grip light, already setting the angle he'd need to pass to Ruff. But he never got the opportunity. As soon as the whistle went off Diego was gone, the puck with him. He went straight for the goal. Astrid and Snotlout moved to block him. Diego raised his arm, looking like he was setting up for a slap shot, but he grinned as Sid cut in front of him, taking the puck in a completely different direction. Snotlout tried to chase him. Sid hit the puck towards the wall, seemingly to no one. Snotlout took the bait chasing after it. Too late he saw the mammoth bearing down on him. The puck bounced off the wall, right into Diego's waiting arms. He did a slap shot for real this time, breaking right past Fishlegs.

Blue Sky screamed.  
"Yeah Diego!" Ellie cried.  
"That's the way!" Shira yelled. He waved at them, before taking a bow for his supporters.  
"That was, what is sure to be only the first example of Ice Age trio's unstoppable teamwork," Roxanne couldn't keep out the disappointment out of her voice.  
"It's only one point guys," Fishlegs said, "We'll make it back,"  
"No you won't," Crash said.  
"We're just getting warmed up," Eddie said.  
"Well so are we," Tuff skated forward.  
"And we're more warmed up than you are," Ruff moved towards the other pair of twins. Crash and Eddie seemed up to the challenge, hefting their sticks. Manny grabbed them by the back of their shirts pulling them back to their own side. Hiccup blocked his own twins, not wanted to see a fight break out this early on the ice.

"Instead of throwing words, let's play possum," Manny said. Crash and Eddie grinned.  
"Oh, we can play possum," Eddie said.  
"That we can do very good," His brother agreed.  
"Sid you know what to do," Manny said. Sid saluted with two fingers skating to centre ice. He and Hiccup faced off. When the whistle when off Hiccup was surprised that Sid moved as slow as did. Before he'd even moved his stick Hiccup had the puck in his possession, skating towards the Blue Sky goal. He knew something was off. No one on Blue's team had moved. Astrid was at his right, and Snotlout to his left a little behind him, both were open. Manny, Diego and Sid weren't even attempting to chase. Crash and Eddie were quickly drawing nearing. He faked to the left, before diving right. It didn't work. Eddie like the other members of his team didn't move, until the last second. He checked Hiccup's stick with his own, blocking the pass to Astrid cold. The puck drifted on the ice. Crash was on top of it in a second, hitting the puck right through Snotlout's legs halfway across the ice. Manny took it, with a little defence in his path he scored easily.

"Blue! Blue! Blue!" Blue Sky's supporters were cheering and stomping their feet.  
"Damn it," Tuff threw down his stick.  
"I'm sorry guys, I should have saved that," Fishlegs said.  
"It's not your fault; they caught us off guard with that fake out," Hiccup said. "But not again. The game only just started, we can still make it back. Snotlout you handle the next face off,"  
"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oye! Oye! Oye!" He cried skating to centre ice. Diego was facing him. Again he was still and poised.  
"Think you can handle the Jorgenson?"  
Diego gave a low growl. As the whistle sounded the boys jostled for a moment with the puck and Snotlout broke free heading up the ice. Crash tried to check him, but he sent it to Tuff, who sent back to Hiccup, when Eddie came after him. Hiccup shot up the side of the rink, Manny right on his heels. He tried to make a shot, but Scrat blocked it with his foot. Manny took possession, turning right around. As he crossed into DreamWorks' territory Ruff swiped the puck away, but as soon as she had Sid took it back and he scored with a wrist shot that nicked the edge of Fishlegs' glove, not enough to stop it.

"Blue Sky has taken the lead after DreamWorks' initial start, can the Hooligans take back the points,"  
DreamWorks' tried, they did, but Blue Sky widen their lead almost right away. With the next five plays they scored four times. While Hiccup scored once the first period came to close with the score being 7-3.

"Man, we haven't been able to catch up since they took the lead," Astrid said in the locker room.  
"That was only the first period, only twenty minutes. We still have forty more minutes to get it back,"  
"Or to let them make that gap wider," Tuff said forlornly.  
"Hey, that is no attitude to have," North said.  
"Yeah, well you try to be optimistic when you have to play against the Mammoth."  
"True. He is big, but he is not fast," North said.  
"North's right. Manny doesn't have much speed, he relies on his power," Hiccup said.  
"Yeah, but Diego has speed, that's why he and the Mammoth use a lot of combination plays," Jack said.  
"And then there's Sid," Astrid inputted, "He's the wild card. You never know what he's going to do until he's done it."  
"We know those three are Blue's strongest," Snotlout said, "The thing is, more often than not once the puck in their possession it tends to stay in their possession."  
"Hiccup, what if we try your speed plays," Astrid suggested.  
"That might be our best option right now," Hiccup said nodding. "Okay we'll try it," He knew none of the others would be able to keep up with his speed, so unless they started off on Blue's side he wouldn't have anyone to pass to if he needed to…but with his speed, he rarely needed to.

They went back onto the ice and took position at centre ice, once again facing off with Manny. He couldn't help but grin. Manny couldn't keep up with him even when he wasn't trying. The whistle went off. He hit the puck backwards, towards their own goal and chased after it. Blue was confused, as were some of the spectators.  
"He just it towards his own team's goal,"  
"Did he forget they switched sides?"  
"What's he thinking?"  
Hiccup only grinning, easily catching up with the puck, he skated past it and then with a sharp turn he was hurling up the ice, the longer distance allowing him to build up speed, shooting past Crash, Sid and Eddie and firing the disk behind Scrat.

There was moments silence as everyone tried to take in what just happened. Then DreamWorks broke out into a roar.  
"That our Hiccup!"  
"Fastest boy on the ice!"  
"Moves like lightning and shoots like death!"  
"Hiccup!"

"Give them another one," Tuff said patting him on the back. Hiccup nodded. Using this method he quickly scored two more goals, and was ready to score another. That's when Blue sent Crash to the face-off and Manny, Sid and Diego all stood on their side.  
_'They're trying to block me with numbers,'_ He observed as he got ready. Once he went fast enough he would be able to get past them. Speed, that was his best weapon right now.  
As the whistle blew he was gone, aiming for the biggest gap in their defence, between Sid and Diego. He should have known that was a bad idea. Those two were Blue's fastest. Diego checked him and Sid stole the puck, passing to Crash. He and Eddie passed the puck back and fought until Eddie hit into the net. There was a groan from DreamWorks. The groans came twice more when they used this technique to stop Hiccup again. They'd planned it well, with Manny on one side, Sid on the other and Diego near the centre, but closer to Manny. They best position so they could cover each other's flaws. It was a good defence against his speed…if only he had someone to pass to.

"Time out!" He called skating to the player benches. The others followed him there.  
"Jack, you're coming in,"  
"What?" He looked perplexed.  
"You're the only one who can keep up with me," Hiccup said, "'You're the fastest one on the team besides me,"  
"He's right," Astrid said, "You can back you up the plays,"  
"Okay," Jack nodded.  
"But who's going to sit out,"  
"I will," Snotlout offered. Everyone looked at him in shock. "What?" he shrugged.  
"Since when do you willingly give up you're spot?"  
"Since I got slammed by the Mammoth, not looking forward to that again,"  
"Okay, then it's settled, Jack's in. Let's teach them what the wind looks like," Hiccup said. He and Jack grinned at each other, fist bumping.

* * *

Okay, this is late. I know I'm sorry, but I've been sick, plus getting stuff ready to head up to University (argh, school... why?). I'm really sorry about the late chapters.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	22. Chapter 22

Incase you guys were wondering I based the hooligan tribe skating styles on their dragons. A Gronckle's bulk made Fishlegs perfect for goalie. The Twins work best together, two heads are better than one. Astrid has a flashy and swift style of skating she's also good at tracking the puck. Snotlout is all about power and force. And Hiccup is the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself.

* * *

There was a roar from DreamWorks' when they realised Jack was playing.  
"Oh, looks like DreamWorks has gone for a change in the line up, could this be the turnaround they need?" In the background of Roxanne's commentary Megamind could be heard cheering for Jack.  
"Astrid, you handle the face-off, just get the puck to one of us,"  
"Got it," Astrid nodded, skating up to face Manny. Hiccup and Jack both moved behind their own goal flexing their knees in anticipation.  
"I just hope you can keep up Frost,"  
"Remember who you're playing against Haddock,"  
As soon as the whistle sounded they took off, hurrying down the ice. As they past the centre line the puck appeared in front of Hiccup. He grinned '_That's my Astrid,' _. The wall that was Manny and Diego loomed ahead of him. He smirked and leaned to his right and they follow his motion.  
"Too late," He slammed the puck to the left, right towards Jack.  
"Frost!"  
"Go get them Jack!"  
"Score,"  
Jack shot through the gap left by Diego and hit the puck pass Scrat.  
"YES!" He pumped a fist in the air.  
"That's our Frost!"  
"FROST! FROST!"  
"See that Blue? That's how you skate!"

Hiccup gestured to the others, looking at the scoreboard, 9-7.  
"We're still trailing, but we've closed the gap we can still turn this around. They're going to be paying attention to Jack now, so let's shake it up for the next play. Astrid, Ruff we haven't done that this game yet,"  
Both girls grinned.  
"You got it chief," Ruff said skating away.  
"Don't call me chief!"  
"Jack you want to handle the face off?"  
"I can manage that," He said eyeing Eddie at the centre line. He skated over, his body tense with anticipation. At the whistle he and Eddie jostled for the puck. The Blue got around him for a second, but Jack stretched out his stick, knocking the puck towards Tuff. Tuff took it, heading up ice and passed towards Hiccup.  
"Guard Frost, they'll pass to him again," Diego said as Jack moved towards Blue's goal. Sid moved forward to guard Jack, but that's when he saw the grin on the boy's face.  
"Wait, Diego it's not coming…" He didn't get the chance to finish before Hiccup passed the disk to Astrid. The girl rushed toward the goal, but Manny got in her way. She turned sharply, cutting straight across the ice. Hiccup and Jack were ahead of her. Crash and Sid moved to block them, as Diego chased Astrid. He leaned forward with the intention to check her, but she broke short and he by-passed her.

"_That's Astrid for you_," Hiccup thought to himself as he watched her move toward the right of the ice, closing in on Blue's goal, "_Her movements are flashy, but not wasted._" Eddie and Scrat both move to the right in preparation for her strike, "_But it's that flashiness that makes you forget there are other on the ice,_" Instead of hitting the puck she actually stopped it with her hockey stick. The movement was so precise unless you'd been looking right at the puck you would have missed it. So most people didn't. But Ruff had been waiting for it. She grabbed it hurrying to the left side of the ice. Scrat realised she had the puck, too little too late. By the time he'd dived the puck was over the score line.

"Nice Ruffnut!" Fishlegs called from the other end of the ice.  
"Nice scoring Ruff!" Snotlout wailed from the players' bench. Astrid skated towards Ruff and gave her a high five.  
"Two more and we'll take the lead," Tuff said getting excited again.  
"We're not letting up now, we're going to take those points back," Sid said.  
"You can try," Jack jeered.  
Hiccup grinned as he went to the face off. Diego growled at him. The Saber grabbed the puck before he could, knocking Hiccup on his back. He struggled back to his feet, but by the time he was on knees, Astrid had already had the puck in her possession. She passed to Ruff and the twins moved to the other end of the ice together, the puck passing between them effortlessly was they avoided the defence in their way. Tuff went in for the kill shot, but Scrat saved it by the skin of his teeth, or in this case, the edge of his foot. Blue's goalie deflected the puck just enough so it bounced off goal post. Crash took possession racing back to the other side of the ice.

Hiccup and Jack both went after him. He passed to his brother, making both boys turn sharply. Eddie passed to Diego, and he shot right behind Hiccup and Jack.  
"Astrid!" Hiccup called. She was already on it, slamming into Diego. He pushed her back, causing them to both lose their balance. The puck slid into no-man's-land. Sid was the first to reach it, making a b-line towards Fishlegs. DreamWorks' goalie got ready to receive the hit, eyeing Manny coming up behind Sid. Sid passed to the Mammoth who slap shot the puck off the ice. Fishlegs threw himself to the side, blocking it with his knee. He couldn't help his cry as he felt the impact through his padding. Tuff took the puck, passing to Jack.  
"You okay?" he asked  
"I'm fine, go," Fishlegs pointed forward. Tuff nodded, racing to centre ice. Hiccup and Jack were once again racing towards the goal. Scrat's head swivel between the two, trying to figure out who was going to shoot. Jack had the puck, but he sent the puck in Hiccup's direction. Scrat moved the far right, ready to block Hiccup's attack. But the puck never made it to Hiccup. Jack only hit it hard enough to sent it half way. Astrid came up from behind and swiped the puck into the open space behind Scrat.

"YEAH!" She raised her fist in the air.  
"DreamWorks has closed the gap created by Blue Sky, the score now tied 9 apiece. With only a few more minutes left in the second period the next play could decide who has the lead going into the third and final period."  
"I'll take the face off," Hiccup said. The others nodded. He found himself facing Sid. The other boy was fidgeting, his hockey twisting in his grip. Hiccup watched him movements closely waiting for the whistle. As soon as the sharp blast permeated air he hit the puck to his left, to Tuffnut. He took the puck a few meters up the ice before Diego stole it. Jack tried to steal it back, but Manny checked him, pinning him again the wall. Diego tried to score but Fishlegs blocked it. Astrid took the puck and tried to make it up the length of the ice but before she could get there the buzzer sounded for the end of the period. There was a groan from several persons in the stands, and a few on the ice.  
"Only a few more seconds I am sure I could have scored," Astrid grumbled.  
"It's okay, we still have time left in the game," Hiccup said her. They retreated into the locker room. Jack took a bottle of water and placed it against his shoulder.

"You okay?" Snotlout asked.  
"Yeah, the Mammoth got me good in that last play though,"  
"I know the feeling,"  
"Are you still good to play?" Hiccup asked. Jack nodded.  
"I'm not going to let you get all the glory for winning the game,"  
"Yeah Frost, that's just what you need, more fan girls pining over you,"  
"Jealous?"  
"Like if," Hiccup snorted. "Okay, but seriously, that was some great work on the ice, keep it up and we have this game in the bag."  
"Today the Blues, tomorrow the Mice...well not tomorrow literally, more like…"  
"We know what you mean Ruff," Fishlegs said.  
"We do?" Tuff asked. The others sighed.  
"I'll explain later," Hiccup said passing a water to the male twin.

The break ended and they made their way onto the ice again for the third period.  
"And we're down to final critical twenty minutes." Roxanne said. Critical was right. This may have been the first game for the season for each team but who ever won this game was going to play Disney. Whoever the victor of that match was would almost be guaranteed the championship. These next minutes would shape the way the league played out for that year and both teams knew it. And the next few minutes played out like a championship match, the blows coming fast and furious. In ten minutes five goals were scored, three for DreamWorks, two for Blue Sky. Roxanne was saying something but no one could hear the words over the shouting match that erupted in the stadium. Not even Megamind heard her, he was too busy screaming with the rest of his school.

"Guys don't give up!" Shria screamed.  
"There's still time on the clock," Rafael cried.  
"Don't let them get you down!" Ted shouted.  
"Go team!" Blu said.  
"Blu, that's not how you cheer," Pedro said.  
"But I'm showing my support,"  
"Yeah, but no one's going to hear your support," Nico said.  
"MANNY! SID! DIEGO! GO! GO! GO!" Luiz cried dancing on his seat, waving a banner.  
"That's how you cheer," Jewel said, ducking when some of Luiz's slushy slopped out his cup. It hit Nico.  
"Hey, man, watch it," He flicked the liquid away.  
"Let loose Blu, it's games like these where we you can be loud," Rafael said nudging Blu.  
"You tell him Rafee,"  
"Okay, let me try again…GO TEAM!"  
"Eh, close enough," His friends shrugged.

While Blue Sky's cheering section was cheering the team was planning a counterattack.  
"Okay, no mercy, it's not or never," Manny said.  
"Sid you know what to do," Diego said and Sid nodded. The Saber faced off against Jack and won the puck after a brief jostle. He passed to Sid, to turned around…skating backwards, towards DreamWorks' goal. The shock of his actions caused everyone to stop for a second before chasing after him. Astrid got to him first. He twisted on his skates, keeping the puck out of her reach. Even so she almost managed to get away from him. At the last second he passed to Manny who scored. There were cries of jubilance and moans of frustration from the respective sides of the rink. The next play held similar results which Diego's goal coming fast after Eddie passed to him.

"We'll take it back, don't worry," Hiccup called.  
"Will you?" Sid taunted. Hiccup stiffened but didn't respond. There were less than ten minutes left in the game. They needed two goals to win. That was it. He looked at Jack and nodded. Time to unleash the speed again.  
"Astrid, take the face off,"  
"On it,"

He and Jack stood on opposite sides of the rink again. Manny saw this and told Crash to go to centre ice. He looked at Diego and Sid. They both nodded, lining up in their defensive positions.  
"Sid, go up," Diego instructed.  
"But that will make the gap between us bigger,"  
"Trust me,"  
"Okay,"

The whistle went off and Astrid easily won the jostle for the puck. She bypassed Eddie and passed to Jack. He hurtled up the ice, glancing to Hiccup. He swore when he saw Sid in the path he'd need to pass. He looked for other options but he'd be on top Diego and Manny in seconds. He leaned towards the wall, hoping to edge pass them. But there wasn't enough time to change his trajectory enough. The two boys slammed into him, knocking him into the wall, as well all the wind from his lung. His vision blurred as he clattered to the ice. Sounds seemed to be muted. He notices figures hovering over him.  
"Jack? Jack, are you okay?" Astrid asked.  
"Uh…"  
Hiccup came over, kneeling by Jack.  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up two fingers. Jack blinked the stars from his eyes.  
"Don't make me count, my head hurts," He groaned.  
"Okay, you're out of the game," Hiccup said helping Jack up and placing one of his hand over his shoulder. Astrid did the same from his other side.

"Guys, can you not? I can skate,"  
"Dude, you got air time just now, I'm not taking the risk," Hiccup said.  
"Air time? Really?"  
"Yeah," Tuff grinned wickedly, "It was awesome,"  
"And funny," Ruffnut said. Hiccup, Astrid and Jack glared at her. "What? It was." She said with shrug. Jack groaned again. Hiccup helped him into the players' bench and turned to North and Snotlout.  
"Oh, me! Me! Please pick me!" Snotlout said jumping up.  
"You sure? You wanted to come off the ice before,"  
"Yeah, but I want on now,"  
Hiccup looked at North who just shrugged good-naturedly, "I have no problem with it,"  
"Alright Snotlout, hit the ice,"  
"Yeah, time for the Jorgenson to shine," He cried high fiving Tuff and Ruff as he skated pass them.

"Only a few minutes left," Astrid commented. Hiccup nodded looking the others on the ice. A grin spread on his face. They may be unruly and crazy but they were DreamWorks' core hockey team. He had a good feeling.

He went to centre ice, losing the puck to Diego. The Blue passed to Sid, but Snotlout knocked him aside taking possession.  
"GO SNOTLOUT!" A freshman, Gustav cried out.  
Snotlout wove around Diego, but Crash knocked the puck out of his possession, moving with it. Ruff slammed him from the side and her brother grabbed the disk, only for it to be taken back by Crash's brother. He passed to Diego and he slap shot it towards the goal. Fishlegs dived to save, deflecting it to the wall. Hiccup took possession moving back up the ice. DreamWorks rose to their feet as a unit their individual shouts blending into one deafening wave of sound. Manny and Diego moved towards him. With a quick glance he assessed Astrid and Tuff where to his left and Snotlout to his right. Any other time he would have passed to Astrid. This wasn't any other time. He passed to Snotlout. The burly teen scored and moments later the buzzer went off.  
"Alright!" Snotlout  
"With a literal last second save DreamWorks manages to once again tie the score at 13. With this the game goes into sudden death. The next team to score will take the game,"

"Let's make sure we're the ones scoring that goal," Hiccup said.  
"Right," His team answered back.  
"You think it's going to be that easy," Diego sneered. Hiccup smirked.  
"Oh no, I'm expecting a fight, but it's a fight we don't intend to lose,"  
"We don't intend to lose either,"  
"Looks like we have conflict of interest,"  
"No conflict, you want to win," Diego shrugged, "And we're going to win,"  
"Sabertooth, you're proud of that nickname, aren't you"  
"What's it to you?"  
"Sabertooth, Sloth, Mammoth, they may have existed in the ice age, but they didn't exist together."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You're all strong, there's no denying that. But my team, we may not be much on our own, but together we make a pack,"  
"A pack? Of what exactly? Moonbeams?"  
"I'd like to think more along the lines of dragons,"  
"Dragons? Not exactly creatures of the ice,"  
"Maybe, maybe not," Hiccup smirked. The two faced off for the last time that game. The seconds before the whistle time seemed to slow down, and then all at once there was a flurry of action. Hiccup had the puck, racing to the left. Sid moved to block him. He passed to Tuff, who passed to Ruff, who passed to Astrid, who passed it back to Tuff.

"GO!"  
"STOP HIM!"  
"AHHH!"  
Screams were echoing around the stadium.

Tuff tried to score but Scrat blocked it. Ruff got the puck as it ricocheted off the wall. Crash was in her way to score so she passed the puck backwards towards Snotlout. Sid grabbed the little dick before it got to the other boy.

"NO!"  
"YES!"

Snotlout and Astrid both closed in on the Sloth, but he stopped sharply and passed with sniper like marksmanship passed to Diego. The Saber moved in a blur up the ice, knocking aside Hiccup. He hit the puck to the left of the goal. Fishlegs dived to block, the puck bouncing off his stick. Manny was there and a second later the puck was in the right side of the net.

Blue's screams were incoherent noise. They hug one another, jumping and crying for joy. Sid, Eddie and Crash jumped on Manny in celebration. The larger boy laughed, struggling to move under their weight. A few of Blue's students were spilling out onto the ice, slipping and sliding along trying to reach their team.

Snotlout tossed his hockey stick aside. Ruff and Tuff had fallen to their knees and Astrid's head was bowed. Hiccup was still on his back, on the ice. He started at the score board. 14-13, winners Blue Sky.

Diego staked to Hiccup's side "Sabertooth, Sloth, Mammoth, we're not your usual pack, but we are a pack never the less," Diego said grinning at Hiccup. "But regardless, it was a good game," He offered a hand.  
"Yeah," Hiccup grasped the boy's hand getting to his feet.  
"We'll give Disney your regards,"  
Hiccup frowned, "I rather you don't,"  
Diego shrugged, "Whatever," He skated to the sidelines were his school was waiting on him. They engulfed him hugs the second he was in arms reach.

Hiccup sighed, and skated to where his team was.  
"Sorry guys, I should have saved it," Fishlegs said.  
"No, I should have scored when I had the chance," Tuff grumbled.  
"Guys, it's no one's fault. Blue Sky is powerful team. We knew that. And even if we didn't win we still put up a hell of a fight. I couldn't be prouder to be your captain," He smiled. "In fact to thank you guys for today I'm buying dinner,"  
"You all heard him say it right," Tuffnut said pointing at the others, "You can't take it back,"  
Hiccup looked up into the stands. There was disappointment on their faces, and that was to be expected. But a few people were still shouting 'good game' or 'We'll get them next time'. He even heard one 'The mouse house got lucky they don't have to face us'. Hiccup laughed when he heard that.  
"Let's hit the showers," He said.

After he changed Hiccup caught up with Jack.  
"What's the damage?"  
"Busied back and that's about the worst of it. The dizziness is gone so the nurse doesn't think I have a concussion."  
"That's a miracle after the hit you took,"  
"Why we wear the gear, right?"  
"Yeah, team's going for food, probably pizza, you coming?"  
"Maybe I'll sit this one out,"  
"I'll see if I can swipe a slice or two for you,"  
"You're the best Haddock,"  
"You say that like it's news," Hiccup smirked, but his face got a bit serious, "Are you driving home by yourself?"  
"Don't worry Tooth was in here a few minutes ago and she's insisting she's driving my car and Bunny is following us just in case,"  
Hiccup laughed, "I should have guessed. Hey, you played great today, we wouldn't scored as much as we did without you," Hiccup slapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Of course you wouldn't have scored without me, I'm amazing,"  
"I can still give you a concussion Frost," Hiccup said teaselling. Both boys laughed.

Tooth and Sandy appeared, Sandy had Jack's bag over his shoulder. "We got your stuff Jack," Tooth said.  
"Thank guys. See you around Hic, enjoy the pizza,"  
"Look on the bright side, we won't have practice for the holidays," Hiccup grinned and Jack laughed.  
"Only upside,"  
_'Well, that and the fact you don't have to worry about getting into a fight with your girlfriend over the next hockey game,' _  
"Dude!" Jack snapped.  
"I didn't get that," Hiccup said. Tooth whispered it in his ear (Jack had told Tooth and Sandy Hiccup was the only other person who knew of him and Elsa). Hiccup snickered. "Sandy has a point,"  
"Shut up," He muttered, "We don't care about stuff like that. Look's let's just go, my head's starting to hurt again,"  
The three snickered as Jack stalked away.

Jack was still sulking in the passenger seat of his car.  
"I feel fine you know, I could have driven,"  
"Hush, like I would let you after that hit you took,"  
"It must have look worst than it felt,"  
Sandy leaned forward from the back seat signing, _'It__ looked very bad'. _  
"I'm fine now, I swear,"  
"I'm already driving so just relax," Tooth said in a motherly tone. Jack huffed, wondering if he should have gone with Aster. He could see Aster and North (who also opted out of pizza) in the former's car in the rear view mirror.

Jack heard his phone ring and turned around. Sandy pulled it out of gym bag and handed it to him. He smiled when he saw the snowflake on the screen.  
"Hello,"  
"Hey, I'm sorry about the game"  
"What? You heard the loss already?"  
"Yeah,"  
"How?"  
"We had someone go to videotape your game so the hockey team could get an idea of how you and Blue were playing,"  
"Do I even want to ask about how the Disney game went?"  
"We crushed Open Road, of course,"  
"Of course," Jack let out an amused snort. He heard laughter in the background. "What's that?"  
"The girls are over, and they're watching some video online,"  
"I see,"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"A bit disappointed, obviously, but it was a good game and it was really close so no regrets,"  
"That's good to hear, but I was asking about your injuries? That slam looked nasty,"  
"Oh that, as I keep telling everyone it looked worst than it…wait, what do you mean it 'looked' nasty?"  
"I said looked? I meant sounded," Elsa said quickly.  
"No, you meant looked. Elsa you weren't the one who taped the game were you?"  
"No, I'm not crazy,"  
"But how have you seen my crash,"  
"I didn't see it,"  
"I can tell you're lying," Jack heard the laughter again and he felt his stomach churn. "Oh no…that video they're watching."  
"I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do. I didn't even know they were going to put it up. If I had I would have tried to stop them,"  
Jack let out a groan. Tooth and Sandy looked at him. "What's wrong?" Tooth asked.  
"How bad is it?" Jack asked Elsa, ignoring Tooth.  
"Well…"  
"Elsa,"  
"By now it's probably in the in box for every student in Disney and probably a few from other schools,"  
"Tell Jack to get some ice," He heard someone say, Rapunzel maybe.  
"Please, Elsa could just kiss it better," That voice as Anna's he knew. Elsa said something to them be he didn't hear as he let out another groan, louder than the first.  
"Jack, what is it?" Tooth asked.  
"My tumble on the ice went viral,"

Tooth blinked before she burst into laughter. Sandy smirked. He looked at both in shock.  
"You guys suck,"

* * *

Next chapter the Fluff shall return in full force. Hopefully that will dissuade you from wanting to hunt me down after having DreamWorks lose.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	23. Chapter 23

Oh Fluff. Damn Jack and Elsa, they will be the death of me (you know, if I don't die from writing fluff first). And speaking of fluff, that's the word I would use to describe this chapter. Fluffy, Fluffity, Fluff.

* * *

"Elsa, what a lovely surprise,"  
"Nice to see you Ms. Frost,"  
"Come in dear,"  
"Thank you. How's Jack?"  
"He's fine, other than some soreness. You shouldn't fall for his sob story about having his bones crushed."  
"Well I brought some stuff for his sweet tooth and something for Ellie too," She held up a bag with a pastry logo. Jack's mother smiled.  
"They'd love it, I'm sure. Go ahead, Jack's in his room and Ellie should be in hers."  
"Thanks Ms. Frost,"

When Elsa made it to the second floor she knocked on Ellie's door. It swung open and the girl's eyes lit up.  
"El-" Elsa clapped her hands over Ellie's mouth.  
"I'm trying to surprise Jack, so let's not shout out my name," Ellie nodded and Elsa let her go. The younger girl threw her arms around Elsa. She chuckled lightly, hugging her back.  
"Hey, I have something for you," She reached into the bag and pulled out a chocolate drizzled croissant. "These are Anna's favourites, so I thought you might like them too,"  
"Thank you," Ellie grinned.  
"I'm going to see Jack, so I'll talk to you later, okay,"  
"I can come with you,"  
"Ah, I love spending time with you Ellie, but is alright if you give Jack and I some time alone,"  
"Oh," Ellie giggled, "Okay, sure," She giggled again, the tone of her voice saying she knew exactly what Elsa meant by 'time alone'. A faint blush coloured Elsa's cheeks.  
"Thanks,"

Ellie gave her thumbs up as she stopped at the ladder to Jack's room. Elsa tried to be quiet as possible as she moved up the ladder. Peering over the top she saw Jack lying on his bed, looking like he was asleep. Elsa grinned. _Perfect_. Tip toeing over she rested the bag on his nightstand. She sat on the edge of his bed, leaning over him. She pressed her lips lightly to his. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then she felt his body jerk slight as he awoke. Grinning into the kiss, she ran one hand through his hair as he started to kiss back.

"Elsa?" He blinked blearily when she pulled away  
"Hey you," She whispered, smiling down at him.  
"I'm dreaming, right?"  
She kissed him again, "You tell me," she teased. One of his hands moved to the small of her back.  
"Yeah," He smiled, "I'm definitely dreaming," She giggled, "What are you doing here?"  
"Can't a girl see her boyfriend?"  
"You could have called,"  
"I wanted to surprise you," She pecked his nose. The smile on his face grew.  
"It is certainly a surprise, and a really good one at that,"  
"So how's my big brave hockey player?"  
"I would be better if someone hadn't turned my crash into a dubstep video,"  
"What?" Elsa blinked, biting her lips, "S-seriously?"  
"Yeah, Aster sent me the link earlier. He finds it hilarious,"  
"Well," Elsa struggled to keep a straight face, "One can see why some might find…" A small snort escaped her throat which she tried to hide behind her hand; "some might find that funny,"  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Go ahead," He muttered. Elsa burst into fit of laughter. "Geez, and you haven't even seen the video," He stated. Elsa didn't hear, too preoccupied with her laughter.

Jack continued to frown until he decided she'd gone on for long enough. He wrapped one hand around her waist and pulled her backwards. She let out a startled cry as she suddenly found herself on the mattress, Jack smirking down at her.  
"I thought you came over to make me feel better,"  
"And you're not feeling better?"  
"I was, until my girlfriend started laughing at me,"  
"Poor baby," Elsa said with a mock pout, "How can I make it up to you?" She placed her hands around his neck.  
"I sort of recall Anna mentioning something while we were on the phone yesterday,"  
"Anna mentioning something?" She furrowed her brows, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't remember,"  
"You don't?"  
"No," She shook her head.  
"That's a shame,"  
"Maybe you could remind me," Elsa smiled. A matching grin appeared on Jack's lips.

He leaned down until his lips met hers. The kiss started slow, soft, lingering. Elsa was acutely aware that she was engaged in a full blown make out session with Jack Frost, in his room, in his bed…and she didn't care. Maybe she would have cared, if her brain hadn't turned to mush by the feeling of Jack's lips against hers. His warmth seemed to radiate from all around. She felt like she could float in it, just him, her and comfort from being together. When Jack broke away from her lips to trail heated kisses across her jaw and neck an involuntary moan escaped her lips.

Jack grinned when he heard the sound. It made him incredibly happy to know he could evoke sounds like that from her. He trailed down to the base of her, pressing a kiss to the skin just above her collarbone. He felt her hands tighten their grip in his hair. He paused in wonder, and kissed the spot again. Her whole body tensed this time. He gave a low laugh.  
"Seems like I found a sweet spot," He murmured against her skin, the warmth of his breath making shivers wash over her. He bit the spot softly and was rewarded with her gasp. He continued his attentions to the area until he had her squirming.

"Frost, if you leave a mark I swear I'll-ah…" Her voice hitched a broke off as Jack cut her off with a well placed kiss.  
"You'll what?" He asked in a low voice. She didn't answer…or she couldn't answer. Jack wasn't sure which, but either case made him pleased. He placed a light, drawn-out kiss to her lips, before pulling back, laying next to her. She turned to look at him, her eyes half laden. He gently brushed some hair away from her cheek.  
"Are you feeling better?" She asked, a mild smirk gracing her lips. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and he nodded. He nuzzled his nose against hers.  
"I could just stay like this," he said in a low voice.  
"Mm-mh," Elsa hummed in agreement. He wove their fingers together, bringing her hand up.

"Did I ever tell you you've got really pretty hands?"  
"Hands?" Elsa laughed. Jack nodded, making their noses brush again. He turned slightly so he could look up, where his hand was holding hers. Elsa shifted so she could rest her head against his chest. Jack turned onto his back so she would be more comfortable.  
"Of all the things about me, my hands?" She asked, tilting her chin up to look at him.  
"There are other things too,"  
"Yeah? Like what?"  
"Your laugh."  
"Really?"  
"I'm pretty sure I'm addicted to it,"  
"Addicted to my laugh,"  
"I swear I could get high listening to it," Elsa giggled at his words, "No, not that laugh," He said.  
"What? I have another laugh?"  
"Yes, when you really laugh, it's like a burst of pure energy,"  
"What are talking about?"

Jack tickled her sides, making her shriek. She pushed him away, but he caught her around the waist, pulling her back. He continued his assault until she was begging for mercy.  
"Jack, s-s-stop, please,"  
He did relent, grinning wickedly. Elsa took deep breaths, her face flushed and skin tingling.  
"That's the laugh I love, not that I don't like your other laugh, I just like this one more."  
She rolled her eyes, but was smiling.  
"Is that it?"  
"Let me think…" He tapped his chin in thought and then kissed her quickly, "Your lips. I love your lips and the way they taste of vanilla,"  
Elsa raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't give me that look, you were the one who changed the flavour for me. My feelings for it have ever been changed, and it's all your fault,"  
"Oh," She sat up, resting her head on her hand, "That sounds like a tragedy,"  
"Go ahead and laugh Winters,"  
"So you can get high?" She teased.  
"Arguh, I'm never going to live that down. Why'd I tell you that?"  
"I don't know," She traced his jaw, "Why don't you tell me?"  
"Oh no, I've done enough talking for today. I'm not giving you anymore material to use against me,"  
"Me? Using something against you?" She looked hurt "I'm appalled that you would ever suggest such a thing,"  
"Could that voice be any faker?"  
"I don't know…let me try." She took a breath. "_Me? Using something against you?"_ The sarcasm in her voice was so thick is bordered on criminal. They burst into a fit of laughter, collapsing into a tangle of limbs and sheets in their mirth.

It took a while for them to calm themselves, as they struggled to breathe through the tears of laughter.  
Eventually a gentle silence took over, filling the void like a blanket. Here Jack happened to spot the white bag on his night stand.  
"What's this?" He sat up taking the bag. Elsa sat up as well.  
"Oh, I forgot about that completely. I got you some chocolate cake,"  
"Chocolate cake?" He peeked in the bag only to have it snatched away.  
"It doesn't matter now,"  
"Hey," He complained, "What gives?"  
"I brought the cake to help you feel better, but obviously you already are so I can just take it home," She teased.  
"Chocolate can only make the situation better," Jack tried to grab the bag but Elsa leaned back, holding it out of his reach.  
"No, you said you're feeling better, so you don't have to worry about it,"  
"Come on Elsa, we both know you're going to give me the cake anyway,"  
"Don't be so sure," She still teased him, smirking widely.

Jack stopped trying to take the bag, surprising her a bit.  
"Okay, it's fine. Keep it,"  
"Really?" Her face clearly showed her confusion.  
"Yeah, I don't care about the cake. Why would I?" He leaned forward, "When I have something much sweeter," He kissed her deeply. Elsa's eyes fluttered closed. The bag slipped from her grasp and her hands wove themselves over his shoulders. Jack smiled into the kissing, pulling her closer.  
"You can have the cake," Elsa said against his lip. Jack laughed lightly.  
"Forget the cake," He whispered. He leaned back gently taking her down with him, expertly not breaking the kiss.

The rhythm of the kiss constantly shifting, like river flowing over different landscapes, where the water was suddenly tumbling and turning over rapids then break into a quiet stretch; one moment it would be intense, and quick, and leave them gasping for breath, the next it was soft and gently and calm; either way it was filled of emotion. Eventually the kiss broke down into nuzzles, and playfully giggles, and lingering gazes with shy smiles, and whispered sweet nothings.

They did get to the cake after some time. Jack lay back against the head board and Elsa was leaning against him. Abandoning the fork they fed themselves, and each other with their fingers, happily cleaning off any stray frosting or crumbs with a kiss or two (or three or four).  
"Good cake," Jack said with a nod as he fed the last of it to Elsa, "Almost as good as the company,"  
"Almost as good," She agreed with a smile.

She snuggled closer, resting her head on Jack's shoulder and closed her eyes. Jack smiled down at the sight. If half a year ago someone had told him he'd he lying in his bed with a Disney princess he would have called the guys in white coats for that person. But here he was, with Elsa lying next to him, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	24. Chapter 24

Again, I'm late, and I'm sorry, but like I said a few chapters ago being sick and preparing for university at the same time is not easy.

* * *

The winter holidays had officially started and in their regular tradition Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida and Anna were doing their Christmas shopping together. They'd shop for their family together, normally consulting on what gift to get for parents and friends and siblings (they did their shopping for each other separately naturally).  
"You think Kristoff would like a watch?" Anna asked. "I could get it engraved,"  
"Get him a snow globe," Merida said.  
"Another one?" Anna sighed.  
"He loves the things," Elsa said, "He loves anything that has to do with winter. Honesty you couldn't have picked a better guy to be part of our family," She teased her little sister.  
"_Elsa_," Anna whined. The other three laughed. "Punzie, what are you getting Flynn,"  
"A satchel," She replied.  
"A satchel? For Christmas?" Elsa asked.  
"He's been complaining that his bag fraying, but you know Eugene, he won't get a new one until the old one has gone beyond repair,"  
"Maybe I should just pick up a bunch of carrots, slap a bow on them and give that to Kristoff,"  
"He'd like that, I'm sure," Merida said, "He's a guy with simple taste, unlike the three devils I live with,"  
"Why don't you get the usual,"  
"Mom doesn't want to buy them any 'destructive' toys as she put it. She says they're a bad influence. Like if, those three were destructive from the time they exited the womb."  
"I know what you could get them," Rapunzel said, "Bows, they're old enough to start learning aren't they? And it wouldn't be great if they follow in the steps of their big sister. One day they could be co-captains of Disney's archery team,"  
"Teach my bothers how to use a weapon, yeah, that's going to go well," Merida snorted but then she thought about it, "I was their age when I started archery…but I'll have to talk with mom and dad,"  
"What about you Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.  
"What about me what?"  
"What are you getting for Jack?"  
She sighed, "I don't know yet. I haven't decided."  
"You know Christmas is next week,"  
"I'm well aware,"  
"You should go with my suggestion, he'll love it," Anna said.  
"No, absolutely not,"  
"What'd you suggest?" Merida asked.  
"A mistletoe hat,"  
Merida and Rapunzel laughed, "He'd certainly like that," Rapunzel said.  
"Although Elsa is right to not buy it," Merida said.  
"Thank you Merida,"  
"It's just be a waste of money anyway, if what Anna says is true about the amount of time you two can spend in a lip lock,"  
Elsa redden as the three girls laughed.  
"But I seriously don't know what to get him,"  
"Did he say anything?"  
"No, and since it's our first Christmas I really want it to be special,"  
"You'll think of something, let's walk around an maybe something will catch your eye. They did walk around, and get a quiet a bit of shopping done, but Elsa still didn't have a gift for Jack. She decided to give for the day and sleep on it. Part of their shopping tradition was to treat themselves, so the four headed into their favourite boutique.

"What do you think of this?" Elsa asked the others holding out a short black and white dress.  
"For who? You?" Merida asked.  
"Yeah,"  
"It's really sexy, any particular reason you're getting it?" Rapunzel smirked at her.  
"Jack invited her over for dinner," Anna explained.  
"It's a bit much for a family dinner," Rapunzel said.  
"Oh no, it's going to be just them," Anna said. Merida and Rapunzel were both suddenly alert.  
"Dinner at his place?" Merida grinned.  
"All by your lonesome, and you're going to be wearing that?" Rapunzel indicated to the dress. "Those things all add up to an _interesting evening_,"  
"Oh shut up," Elsa rolled her eyes, "It's just dinner,"  
"His making his family leave the house,"  
"Only because we don't want to go out for obvious reasons,"  
"Sure Elsa," Anna said with a coy grin. She phone cut her teasing short. "Hey Kristoff, how was practice?"  
While she talked Merida and Rapunzel scooted closer to Elsa.  
"So, are things between you and Jack getting serious?" Rapunzel asked.  
"What do you mean?" Elsa asked in a weary tone. She did not like where this was heading.  
"You know, like where are you two?"  
"I'm in the mall with you and I didn't know where he is right now, maybe at his home,"  
"Haha, very funny Elsa," Merida dead panned, hitting her lightly, "We're just curious,"  
"We're together, what more is there to explain?"  
"There's a lot more to explain. Do you just like him? Do you love him?"

Elsa dropped the things in her hands at Rapunzel's second question.  
"N-no," She blurted. Rapunzel and Merida looked surprised for a second before knowing grins appeared in their faces.  
"That didn't sound like a _no_," Merida grabbed one of Elsa's hands, while Rapunzel trapped her from the other side.  
"Guys, seriously we haven't been dating long enough for that," Elsa blushed.  
"But you are serious? Definitely more serious that you were in your last relationship." Rapunzel said.  
"She's dating a moony." Merida said, "She better more serious that she was with -"  
"Hey," Anna interrupted, "The team is finished with practice, and a couple of the guys are heading over to Litwak's. You want to meet up with them? Kristoff said Eugene is coming too,"  
"Yeah," Merida said excitedly, "It's been a while since I broke my record on House of the Dead,"  
Her friends laughed, "We'll see you in about half an hour," Anna said into the phone.

The quartet headed up to the cahiers, "Don't think you've gotten away from the question Winters," Rapunzel nudged the blonde.  
"Oh, I won't dream of it," Elsa mocked. After placing their many bags into Rapunzel's trunk (she was playing driver today) they headed over to Litwak's Arcade. The place was famous and infamous. It was the largest and best arcade, probably in a 200 mile radius. And that made it a premier hangout for kids and teens in the area. Or should I say 'but' that made is premier hangout for kids and teens. Litwak's was also known for being a crossing ground between high schoolers in the area, of course this would have been trivial, if not for the, you know, rivalry. Arguments used to break out so often that Mr. Litwak had threatened to band students from both schools out right (whether or not he would have held true on the promise is disputable), but it worked. If Disney and DreamWorks ran across each other, they kept their distance…for the most part. There were still disputes sometimes, if really depended on who was apart of the disputes.

But of course, neither school could really count the arcade as neutral territory (well it was more of they didn't want to count it as neutral territory). If you were to play attention to initials of the highest scores in the games you find the peculiar trend of them ending in DH or DW aka Disney High or DreamWorks. While neither school could openly claim the arcade they could claim it little ways. On almost all the first person shooters the highest scores at belonged to CDH or MDH and on the racing games you'd see VDH with the fastest time on every track, with the runners up belonging to TDW or DDH. The arcade had two pinball machines, the highest scores were owned by MDW and TDW (not the same person as the first TDW). Ms. Packman highest score when to MDW and Galaga to EDH. The fighting games were a free for all. While only having the person's first initial wasn't much to disguise the players, everyone knew it would be a sore point for anyone to see that a high score was made by someone not in their school, especial if they knew the high score had once belonged.

Merida was the first one out of the car when they arrived at the arcade. She made straight to the line of first person shooter games once she got her tokens. She paused for a moment when she saw a tall girl, with blonde pixie cut hair playing on one of the games and a short boy watching as she blasted all the zombies to bits.  
"Hi Calhoun," Merida greeted. Calhoun only grunted in reply as she continued to fire mercilessly.  
"She's in the zone," Felix explained.  
"I can see that,"  
"Hey it's Felix and Calhoun," Anna said as she, Elsa and Rapunzel caught up to Merida.  
"Are you here with Ralph?" Elsa asked. Felix nodded.  
"He and Vanellope are by the racing games,"  
"And do you know Kristoff is?" Anna asked.  
"He and Eugene were playing air hockey last I saw," He said.  
"Thanks," Anna and Rapunzel went off t find them while Merida and Elsa joined Felix in watching Calhoun's murderous spree. After a couple of minutes the round ended and a high score screen came up.  
"Nice," Calhoun smiled went she saw she'd taken the top spot.  
"No way, you knocked me out of the number one spot," Merida frowned at MDH not in second in place.  
"Sorry Red," Calhoun didn't sound sorry as she inputted 'CDH'.  
"Oh you know I'm going to play to get it back," Merida said a smirk.  
"That sounds like a challenge," She taller girl hefted the gun on her shoulder like it was a weapon.  
"Only if you think you can keep up,"  
"Merida, you'll have to keep up with me,"

The girls put in tokens to start another game, going for multiplayer. Elsa watched them for a while before she said, "I'm going to find the others,"  
"You're not going to stick around to see me whip Calhoun,"  
"In your dreams,"  
"Seen a zombie brain explode once you've seen them all, but good luck,"  
"She'll need it to keep up with my score,"

Elsa chuckled walking away. She went over to the air hockey, where Anna was playing against Eugene, with Kristoff and Rapunzel both cheering her on. Elsa smiled when she saw Anna was winning 5-4.  
"Elsa, thank god you're here, maybe you'll cheer for me seeing as my traitorous best friend and girl friend refuse to do so,"  
"You do know she's my sister," Elsa arched an eyebrow at Eugene.  
"So you're not going to cheer for me?"  
"Nope,"  
Anna scored against Eugene. "Hey that's not fair!" He exclaimed, "I wasn't ready,"  
"Not my fault you got distracted." Anna teased him. Eugene huffed and placed the puck back on the table. Three goals later Eugene let out a victory yell.  
"Ha! Take that! I didn't even have anyone cheering for me,"  
"You got lucky on that last shot," Anna said "You want to go again?"  
"On one condition,"  
"A condition?"  
"You have to cheer for me," Eugene pointed at Rapunzel.  
"You aren't serious miffed I'm cheering for Anna?" The girl asked.  
"I am,"  
"Alright, I'll cheer for you," Rapunzel kissed him lightly to pacify him.

While their second game started Elsa saw Jim and Wally nearby playing Galaga.  
"Who else is here?" She asked.  
"Ralph's around here somewhere,"  
"I know him, we saw Felix and Calhoun and they said Ralph and Vanellope were racing,"  
"Yeah, so Jim and Wally are over there…and I know Eve came with Wally, I don't know where she is now thought, and Sled and a few of his friends too,"

Elsa looked around wondering if she'd see any of them, but they could be anywhere in the arcade. Anna lost the second round of air hockey and pouting dragged Elsa with her to play something else.  
"Come on, don't get so down," Elsa said linking their hands, "It's just game,"  
"Yeah, I know," She mumbled.  
"Let's go play that Jungle game," Elsa suggested knowing it was one of Anna's favourites. Sure enough Anna's eyes lit up. 'Let's Go Jungle' was one of those games that have a booth like compartment to sit in, with black curtains blocking the entrance. Anna pulled Elsa in and quickly put in the required tokens. They made it all the end of the second stage (well Anna died twice along the way and Elsa four times) before they were done in by a giant praying mantis.  
"You want to continue?" Elsa asked as they watched the screen count down from 10. Anna shook her head.  
"The mantis can take this round. But we did get further than last time,"  
"You're getting better," Elsa said.  
"And your horrendous as ever," Anna teased.  
"The game has no strategy, half is aiming randomly and the other half is luck,"  
"Yeah, I know you'll rather a game of chess with Rapunzel or round of Pokémon,"  
"At least there I have some control over my strategy,"  
"Let's go find the others," Anna laughed. She exited the game and Elsa followed.  
"Hey, look Vanellope is over there," Anna pointed in the direction of the Need for Speed games. Elsa spotted the girl with her hair filled with her signature candy clips. Her eyes travelled a few games over to another seat on the Need for Speed where a boy was racing. From here it looked like they racing on the same track, and she was sure she recognised the boy.

Before she could place him a hand slipped over her mouth and she pulled back into the dark enclosure of the game booth. She struggled until she heard the laughter. She bite her captor's hand.  
"Ow! Elsa, that hurt,"  
"It was supposed to," She turned around hitting him on the back of the head, "Are you mental? You can't just do stuff like that Jack,"  
"I'm sorry, I thought it would be funny,"  
"It's not going to be so funny is someone finds us in here," She said in harsh whisper.  
"I know, I know, but I really wanted to do this," He kissed her lightly. She melted into the embrace for a moment, but then she pulled back.  
"You have to go, there a close to twenty Disney here right now," Jack's face paled.  
"What? But I'm here with a bunch of friends from school,"  
"A bunch? How much is a bunch?"  
"Enough to match twenty,"  
"And no one's screaming yet?"

As thought her words were jinked a deep male voice suddenly cried out "You little cheat!"  
"Oh no," Jack knew that voice. No one noticed the mouse and moony emerge from the game, they were too busy looking at the two glaring at each other.  
"You cheated," Snotlout cried.  
"I did not," Vanellope said firmly.  
"You did! That's the only way I could have lost to a kid like you,"  
"Well, there is another way to lose…if you were horrible at racing, which you are,"  
"What did you say?"  
"Look you came in fifth, a good forty five seconds after me,"  
"The game has to be glitched or something,"  
"That's the only way I could win? If there was a glitch?" Vanellope was getting red in the face.  
"Yes, I mean look at you, you can barley reach the pedals,"  
"Is there a problem here," Ralph had appeared putting himself between the two.  
"I know you," Snotlout frowned at Ralph  
"Ralph, no don't fight my battles for me," Vanellope stepped in front of the boy and pointed to the screen, "See the fastest time, VDH, that's me, Vanellope von Schweetz,"  
"DH…you're mice," He snapped. By now most people in the arcade had gathered around. Tuffnut appeared at Snotlout's side.  
"What's going on here?" Hiccup asked appearing. He scanned the crowned and spotted Elsa and Jack, who were smart enough to move away from each other. Still Hiccup looked over to Jack, asking the question without any words. Jack shook his head. It wasn't his fault.  
"She didn't cheat, you lost fair and square moony, so just move on," Ralph said.  
"Ralph, don't do any rash," Felix warned, as he was trying to prevent Calhoun from doing something rash as well.

Merida, Anna and Rapunzel appeared at Elsa's shoulders. "This doesn't look good," Rapunzel whispered.  
"Hey, I don't care how good this munckin thinks she is, but I'm telling you the Jorgenson men don't lose, especially to a girl,"  
Calhoun started forward but Felix held her back.  
"Is that so? Well if I'm not mistaken you played in the hockey game and you lost," Ralph said.  
"You big beef cake," Ruff matched from the ring of onlookers, "You're going to lose Blue Sky, if we couldn't beat them there is no way you'd win,"  
"You just consider yourself lucky you didn't have to go against us," Jim said, "We would have crushed you,"  
"The Blues only beat us by one shot in over time," Snotlout said, "We almost won,"  
"Almost isn't winning," Jim replied. Snotlout matched towards him but Ralph put his hand out stopping him.  
"You want to get him, you have to go through me,"  
"You want to dance ham hands?"

"Alright, that's enough," Mr. Litwak appeared.  
Ralph and Snotlout glared at each other for a moment more, before stepping back.  
"You're the ones who got lucky you didn't have to face us," Tuff said, "We would have crushed you, with our faces."  
"I'd like to see you try," Eugene said.  
"Hey, I'd like that too," Aster said from the other side, "What do you blokes say to settling this little argument?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We didn't get to play against each other last year, and we can't just year, not in a league match anyway," North said.  
A few people in the crowd suddenly felt their stomach suddenly drop, Jack and Elsa included.  
"Kids, you can take this outside," Mr. Litwak said not liking where this was going.  
"It's okay," Kristoff said, "We not going to do anything here. Isn't that right moonies,"  
"You name the place and time and we'll be there," Snotlout stated.  
"Since we kind, we'll give you time to recover from the Blue game," Jim smirked and looked in Jack's direction, "Since you obviously got knocked around quite a bit."  
A few DreamWorks students seethed at this, but didn't say anything.  
"After the holidays, the Friday before school opens, Buena Vista rink"  
"We'll be there,"

The next hour consisted of several phone calls to Elsa's phone. The news about the unofficial match seemed to spread like wild fire. Anyone who wasn't there wanted to find out from someone who had. Elsa, Anna, Merida and Rapunzel's phones had been ringing almost no stop with-in minutes of the incident.  
"Am I the only one who doesn't want this match to happen," Elsa said when she got a break from her cell. She was now sitting in Rapunzel's room with the girls.  
"Jack survived the Mammoth, I think he'll manage our team," Merida said.  
"No that's not why,"  
"Why then?" Anna asked. Before she could answer Elsa's phone rang.  
"Hello," She answered without looking at the screen.  
"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier," Jack said.  
"It's not your fault," She sighed, "Are you okay with this game?"  
"We challenged you guys, we can't back down,"  
"Yeah, but I've got a bad feeling about the game,"  
"Hey," He said comfortingly, "It will be fine. And you don't have to worry about it for two weeks,"  
"I know but, I'm just worried about you,"  
"Me? You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine,"  
"Are you worried your ex will unknowingly injure Jack?" Anna asked with a smirk.  
"No, of course not," Elsa snapped. Jack had heard Anna's words.  
"Who's your ex?"

* * *

Who is her ex? Do you guys want to guess? And those of you, whose fingers are already on the 'H' key, stop, it's not Hans.

Some of you probably can guess who it is, and if you know who it is then you know the reason why he was her boyfriend and if you don't know then it's not going to make much sense until you know the reason he was her boyfriend. And that wasn't totally cryptic.

I'll be nice (since I'm still sick, worst that I was before and don't know when the next chapter will be up) and give you a hint, Disney Wiki will be very helpful (also, twitter, if you know where to find _her_ tweet).

That's all I'm saying, and frankly I think that makes it too easy, but we'll see it you can figure it you.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	25. Chapter 25

A lot of you got it right. And then there were some interesting responses.

So it is Ralph. Congrats to those who got it.  
Now for the explanation; if you didn't know Jennifer Lee was the writer for Wreck-it Ralph and also a co-director for Frozen. She tweeted (probably jokingly) that Ralph and Elsa would make a cute couple. But of course, the fandoms, being the fandoms, instantly started a ship (or maybe ice breaker was around before and Jen just stirred up more support). Now, don't get all worried that Ralph going to try to win Elsa back, because that's not going to happen. I love Ralph, he's a sweetheart, and while I can see Jen's point, Elsa and Ralph do have somewhat similar personalities, and I can see them being really good friends.

But personally Ralph and Elsa, OTP...I just don't see it, not because they are so different (they are actually aren't that different if you look at the core of their characters), but because they have somewhat similar development acrs. And from my experience (all the grand experience I have from reading so much) persons who are too similar very rarely make it work romantically. Which is why Ralph is Elsa's ex boyfriend. I think, because we see so much drama happen in the romantic lives of our favorite characters (and maybe our own too) we forget sometimes that it is possible to end it with someone on good terms. And this is what happened with Ralph and Elsa. They tried it out and it didn't work.

It was fun to see you guys trying to figure it out.

And on another note, for the later part of the chapter I'd recommend Norah Jones' version, but really any cover will do (that will make sense when you get there).

* * *

"RALPH!" Elsa had to hold the phone away from her ear at Jack's exclamation. "You're joking right. This has to be a joke. You couldn't have possibly dated Wreck-it Ralph,"  
"And why's that?" Elsa asked, an edge to her voice.  
"Look at him, he's so…and you're so…"  
"Frost, you may be my boyfriend, but Ralph is still my friend so choose what you say about him carefully,"  
"I…I didn't…it's just so…I mean…I didn't mean anything."  
"I thought so. And why is it so surprising that I dated that Ralph. A lot of people will be more surprised if they found out if I was dating you, moony,"  
"Ralph and you…I just can't see that happening,"  
"And you're judging that on appearances alone. You don't know anything about him," Anna took the phone from Elsa, "Hey," The elder girl cried.  
"Elsa used to be steamed when people would talk about her and Ralph just based on appearances. You'd be wise to not make the same mistake. Ralph's a really sweet guy by the way,"  
"I'd rather he be dating her than you moony," Merida said leaning closer to the phone's receiver.  
"That's not true Merida," Rapunzel countered, "You didn't like Elsa and Ralph together,"  
"No, that was only because she didn't like the fact that Ralph used to get so flustered at games knowing she was watching him," Anna said.  
"Ralph's a true, blue Disney boy, why wouldn't I like him and my best friend together,"

"THAT HURTS DUNBROCH," Jack yelled so he could be heard over their conversation. Merida took the phone from Anna.  
"What are you going to do about it Frost,"  
"I thought you said you approved of me," Jack asked.  
"That doesn't mean I can't approve of someone more,"  
"Let me guess, you never even gave Ralph the 'don't ever hurt Elsa' speech, did you?"  
"Are you daft, of course he got the speech, same and Kristoff, Flynn and you. Any boy who thinks they're good enough for my friends have to know what would happen if they screwed up. Don't think you're anything special Frost,"  
"Then how if Ralph up and walking after he and Elsa broke up?"  
"Well because they had a pretty good split on even terms,"

Before she could continue Elsa snatched back her phone, "Man you guys can be so childish," She said to her friends and left to talk with Jack in another room. When she left Rapunzel and Anna looked at Merida with curious glances.  
"I thought you said you liked Jack," Rapunzel asked.  
"I said I like Jack with Elsa, there's a difference. He makes her happy, and he's not complete idiot,"  
"But that's not what it sounded like just now,"  
"Yeah, well…Jack is never going to find out I do actually like him,"

"So…you and Ralph…" Jack said to Elsa.  
"Is there a problem," Elsa stood in hallway, leaning against the wall.  
"No…Of course not. It's just a little surprising that's all. When I imagine you with a guy from Disney…Ralph's not the first one to come to mind,"  
"Hey," She said softly, "Why are you imagining me with a guy from Disney? I'm with you, aren't I? You shouldn't worry over stuff that happened in the past. It's gone and over,"  
"Yeah, I know. I know. Can I just ask how the two of you got together?"  
"Ralph, despite first impressions is actually a really sweet guy. His step brother, Felix and best friend Vanellope can testify to that. And our personalities really meshed. He's still a good friend to me,"  
"What happened? Why didn't it work out?"  
"I said our personalities meshed, but that was about it. There wasn't…how do I put this…there wasn't any spark. I knew I could never love Ralph and he felt the same way so we ended it."  
"Not any epic ballad is it,"  
"No, it wasn't it. But it was nice, and I don't regret. But like I said, Ralph and I won't meant to be anything another than friends,"  
"So what about me?"  
"What about you?"  
"Is there any _spark_ with me?"  
A small smile appeared on Elsa's lips, "Wouldn't you like to know," She teased. She could see his pout in her mind as he spoke.  
"Aww, Winters, that's not fair. Why won't you tell me?"  
"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow,"  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Our date?"  
"Oh right. I'd almost forgotten with everything that happened today. Oh no! I didn't get the stuff. Elsa I got to go,"  
She could background noise, probably caused by Jack as he set off in a mad rush to leave the house.  
"I'll call you tonight,"  
"I can't wait Princess,"

* * *

"So what do think?" Elsa walked into the living room where her family, giving a twirl. Anna shot her thumbs up, while her mother smiled brightly. Both those reactions could be considered the opposite of her father's reaction. His frown caused deep creases in this forehead.  
"You're not wearing that," He indicated to Elsa's dress. The black and white material fell just past her knees, but there was a slit on the right, that strayed up into territory that her father thought should be illegal. The v-neck, was cut low and the whole thing hugged her in a way that left little to the imagination.  
"Dad," Elsa sighed, "I showed you the dress yesterday, didn't I?"  
"Yes, but you won't wearing it it at the time."  
"I have other outfits like this, you let me leave the house in those,"  
"But, you don't…" he trialed off.  
"She doesn't go to boys house alone in those?" Anna supplied for her father. Elsa's and Adgar's eyes turned on her as Idun tried to hide her laughter.  
"Adgar, she looks perfectly acceptable to me," Idun said.  
"Yeah, you don't know what she planning to wear before I talked her out of it," Anna said.  
"WHAT!"  
"ANNA! Don't make stuff up!"  
"I'm joking," Anna held up her hands to pacify them. "Man, tough room,"  
"Dad, come on I'm going to be late,"  
"Aren't you going to be cold?"  
"I'm going from here to my car to his house, then back to the car and right back home. I won't actually be outside for very long,"  
Adgar closed his eyes for a moment, and he sighed, "Come back before curfew,"  
"Don't I always," Elsa smiled.  
"No, I'm serious Elsa. It's snowing heavily and the reports say it's only to get worst as the night goes on. A storm is expected tomorrow. I don't want you out on the roads to late with the snow like this,"  
"I'll come back early, okay. And I promise I'll be careful on the roads. Bye, love you guys,"  
"We love you sweetheart," Idun replied.

Elsa left after putting on her overcoat. As she stepped outside she realised it was snowing heavily, more than she expected. The wind was howling faintly and the white wall made it difficult to see. She drew her coat a bit tighter around herself and dashed to her car. Even for her the air held an icy sting. She was happy to take shelter in the warmth of her car, putting the heater on full blast. She drove slowly to Jack's place, not wanting to take any chances in a snowfall this thick. Finally she did arrive and made another dash, from car to door.

* * *

Jack was scrutinizing his appearance in the hall mirror just before Elsa arrived. He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt and white tie. That along with his black pants and dress shoes was much more formal than he would normally wear for a night in. But of course this wasn't just any usual night in. He'd spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen. He, in the kitchen, cooking, and the house was still standing. So far things were looking good. His mom and Ellie left half an hour ago to give him and Elsa privacy, but not before his mother made the mortally embarrassing warning for him and Elsa to behave. His cheeks were still faintly pink from blushing. He checked the time, again, because Elsa was running late, which was not like her. As he adjusted his tie for the tenth time that minute the bell rang. He ran down the hall, but then stopped, taking a breath to calm himself. He opened the door and felt that usual flip of his stomach as he saw Elsa's smile.  
"Well, well, don't you cut a smooth figure," She glanced over his outfit.  
"Your late," Jack replied.  
"Hello to you too. I'm sorry, but have you not seen this snow," She indicated behind her.  
"Yes, I have. But you could have called. "  
Elsa glanced at her watch, "I'm only fifteen minutes late."  
"Only fifteen? Winters, do you have any idea what those fifteen minutes were to me?"  
Elsa's gaze soften, "You were worried about me,"  
"No…yes…just get in before you freeze," He stepped aside blushing. Giggling Elsa walked in and Jack closed the door. He put one hand on the small of her back and kissed her. When they broke part Elsa said, smiling, "Now that's how you greet someone,"  
"I'll make sure to remember that in the future." Jack smiled and helped her out of her coat. Elsa sniffed the air, "Mmh, what is that smell?"

Jack's answer was a choking sound. Elsa looked at him and found his gaze wide eyed and slightly slack jawed. She smirked.  
"Something wrong Jack?" She asked in a low voice.  
"Ah…your…you look…in that dress…is…oh,"  
"I'll take that as a complement," She laughed lightly, leaning closer to him tugging playfully on his blue tie to shift his gaze from her legs to her face. "Eyes up here,"  
"Elsa, you are going to be the death of me,"  
She laughed again and this time when she leaned forward she kissed him.

"Now, about that dinner I was promised," Elsa said a few minutes later. Jack shook his head to clear it and bowed, "Right this way Princess,"

He lead her to the dining room where the table had been set for two and there was cover over each setting.  
"I made it myself," Jack said making Elsa look at him with incredulous look. "Okay, maybe mom helped a bit…or more than a bit. But the important thing is that I did actively participate in the preparation of the meal."  
Elsa laughed at this. Jack pulled her seat back for her before removing the cover to reveal the meal. Two plates of spaghetti and meatballs, their aroma drifting into the air.  
"Sorry it's not anything fancy, I really wanted to help so it couldn't be anything to complicated."  
"Jack, you don't need to apologise," Elsa touched his arm gently; "It looks and smells great. I don't need a fancy dinner anyway."  
"But you deserve one. Any other time I would be taking you to a restaurant,"  
"Where we won't be able laugh as loudly as we wanted, or have any prolonged displays of affection. Jack, stop fussing and sit,"  
He gave a low chuckle, "Alright. But you know, we would be able to do those things. We would get odd stares, but we could still do it,"  
"And here, there aren't any prying eyes, so isn't better?"  
"I suppose so,"

Elsa smiled at him gently before taking up her fork.  
"Wait!" Jack suddenly yelled almost making Elsa drop her utensils.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"I almost forgot," He got up grabbing some matches. He lit two candles on the table and then dimmed the lights in the room.  
"Romantic," Elsa mused.  
"Only for you Princess," Jack teased retaking his seat.  
"Can I eat now?" Jack gestured for her to go ahead. He took some spaghetti on his fork but didn't lift it to his lips right away. Instead he watched Elsa carefully, a tight knot in his chest. The pleased hum she made as she took her first bite made the knot loosen.  
"Is it good?" He asked carefully.  
"Remind me to thank your mom for cooking,"  
"Ouch, that hurt," He whined. She scrunched up her nose playfully.  
"But teasing aside, this is really good considering you didn't know it was possible to make cocoa from scratch,"  
"I knew that…just didn't know you could do it at home without any fancy equipment," He mumbled the latter part.

"So, was your phone as busy mine in the wake of events at Litwak's?" Jack asked.  
"Depends, could the traffic your phone got put an airport tower to shame?"  
"Just about,"  
"Then yes, and not just mine, all the girls. Alice actually called Rapunzel and then Merida as though hearing it once wasn't enough."  
"That game, it's going to be something,"  
"Definitely _something_," Elsa nodded. "Are you going to start training again?"  
"Possibly," Jack took a bite, chewing thoughtfully, "It's only two weeks but still I want to be in top form. That way when we crush you mice it will be oh so gratifying."  
Elsa, who'd been taking a sip of water jerked slightly. Her eyes flickered to meet his and she slowly lowered her glass.  
"_When you crush us?_"  
"DreamWorks _is_ going to win of course,"  
"I'm sure you'll…in your dreams. But as for the actual game, I'd think you'll find the results might not be favour of the moonies," Her smirk was almost evil, "And by _might_ I mean _will_,"  
"_Au contraire mademoiselle_, I do believe the Hooligan tribe will be more than the mice can handle,"  
"You can throw around all the French you want _mon bien-aimé,_ but it doesn't make you right,"

Jack chuckled, "Unless you've forgotten we almost defeated blue sky,"  
"The operative word being _almost,_" Elsa pointed out.  
"Hiccup and his friends are the perfect team. They each have their own strengthens, but no one is defined by one role, they cover each others' weaknesses and are such a close nit group they know each others' moves before the person them themselves know."  
"I notice you haven't mentioned yourself,"  
"Well, I'm just and all round example of perfection," Jack puffed out his chest and Elsa broke into giggles.  
"You?" She snorted, "Yeah right,"  
"Didn't you watch my game? I helped us surpass Blue's score. They did catch up again, but if not for me we wouldn't have caught up at all,"  
"What about all that talk about being a team that covers each others' weaknesses,"  
"Not that I have any weakness,"  
"Sure, that's why you were knocked around by the mammoth," Elsa teased.  
"Did you have to bring that up?" He groaned.  
"Hey, you were the one who started this."  
"I only stated the most likely scenario,"  
"The most likely scenario is you winning?"  
"Well, the other option is Disney winning and that just isn't going to happen,"  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Other than the fact our team is amazing?"  
"Yes, other than that,"  
"Well…there isn't any other reason because every reasons just proves how amazing we are," Jack wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.  
"That would be a good point, if not for the fact our team is astonishing."

"Amazing is better than astonishing,"  
"Not it's not,"  
"Sure it is,"  
"They're synonyms," Elsa said.  
"Maybe, but if you put them in alphabetical order amazing comes first, ergo, its better,"  
"That makes no scene, ergo, you're crazy,"  
"Say what you want, but no matter how go…" Jack's argument was cut short when he felt a tingle against his leg. He's heart leapt into his throat when he realised that the tingling was caused by Elsa's foot tauntingly moving against his calf. "…ah…"  
"I'm listening," Elsa said smiling seductively. Jack tried to clear his head enough to speak…but he just couldn't. Between the chills he got from Elsa's foot brushing his, and the way she was smiling at him, he might very well have a heart attack, or a stroke…or both.  
"Stop that," He hissed,  
"Stop what?" Her voice was full of innocence. He took a gulp of air, trying (and failing) to ignore that oh so pleasurable movement against his leg.  
"Stop what you're doing,"  
"But what am I doing?"  
"You know very well what you're doing,"  
"And I must say it is having the most entertain effect on you," Her grin only grew.

"Please stop," He almost croaked, "I can't think straight when you're…" He mind once again became to fogy for words as her foot slid a bit higher. "Elsa," He pleaded. She laughed and moved her foot away.  
"Happy now?" She asked. No, he wasn't happy, because the second she stopped he started wishing that she hadn't, even though he'd pleaded with her to. But he didn't say this, and continued to eat, avoiding looking at that knowing smirk playing on her lips. He'd get her back before the night was over.

They finished dinner and Jack surprised her with hot chocolate.  
"Made from scratch, just like you showed me," He said proudly, "Mom didn't even help with it,"  
"Then I'm sure I want any," Elsa mocked.  
"Haha," Jack deadpanned, "Ellie and I already taste tested. It's good, I promise. Not as good as yours, but good,"  
"Alright," She smiled, taking the proffered mug. Her fingers curled around the warmth and she drank deeply.  
"Well?"  
"Frost, there may be hope for you yet," She winked at him. He let out bark of laughter and hit her playfully.  
"I'm glad you like it,"  
They sat in the living room, just talking and drinking their hot chocolate (with a few scattered kisses here and there).

When Elsa finished her drink she said, "I should head home,"  
Jack glanced but at the clock, "It's only quarter to nine, you still have time,"  
"I don't want to get caught in the snow,"  
"You're not going to able to avoid it," Jack said. They looked out a window together and were greeted but swirling walls of white, "It's gotten heavier since you got here,"  
"Which is why I should leave now before it gets worst,"  
"Or it may ease up soon, so you should wait a bit,"  
"Jack,"  
"Don't make me sing 'Baby it's cold outside'," He said. Elsa was going to respond but his words took a moment to sink in fully and when they did she paused, blinking in thought.  
"You'll seriously sing?" The corners of her lips were already twitching upwards with the notion. Jack smiled and moved to the stereo. After scanning though a rack of CD's he took out one and placing it in the player. Another couple seconds of silence passed and then…

_I really can't stay  
(But baby, it's cold outside)_

Jack sang along with the male voice. Elsa laughed a little.  
"Jack, I sho-" Jack cut her off with the second line. _  
_Jack pushed the coffee table to the corner of the room, leaving an empty space in the room.  
Jack moved closer taking her hands in his. "Dance with me?"  
Elsa bit her lips._  
_"Please?"  
"Okay," She whispered.  
They danced in slow circles, holding each other close.  
Jack continued to sing along in a low voice, his lips close to Elsa's ear. She shivered as his warm breath flitted over her skin. About half way thought the song he stopped, and brushed their noses together. Elsa closed her eyes, allowing the music to swell over her. It could have been an eternity they danced. Elsa wondered if Jack put the song on repeat, because they couldn't have danced to this one song for this long. She opened her eyes, looking up at Jack.  
"I wish we didn't have to stop," He said, his voice subdued.  
"I don't have to leave yet," She replied, her response so different from before that Jack chuckled. He nodded in agreement, pulling her closer. Their dancing stopped being dancing, and became little more than rocking back and forth in time with the music.

As the song started to come to an end (for the…um…he'd lost count) he wove his fingers into her hair and tilted her chin up carefully. He leaned closer, kissing her lightly. It wasn't intense, or eventful, but was filled with abiding contentment. Unknowingly they stopped moving, unless you counted their lips.

The bang of the door and the sound of "Jack! We're home!" broke the spell making them stumble apart. Ellie ran into the room and squealed when she saw Elsa.  
"I'd hoped you still be here," She hugged the older girl.  
"Hi Ellie, how was your evening?"  
"We got burgers for dinner and then we went to the mall, I got my Christmas gift for Jack,"  
"What'd you get?" jack asked.  
"I'm not going to tell you," She teased him. Jack teased back. Their mother walked in, looking surprised when she saw Elsa.  
"Elsa, you're still here?"  
"I should have left a while ago," She looked at the clock and saw it was almost half past nine, "And I really need to leave now,"  
"Oh, sweetheart, it's terrible out there," Jack's mom said, "The news report on the radio said the storm came in earlier than expected. Some of the roads are closed."  
"What? Do you know which ones?" Elsa asked, worry slipping into her voice. Before the woman could reply the lights went off and the music cut off. Ellie screamed but both Jack and Elsa took one of her hands, squeezing comfortingly.  
"The weather must have knocked out the power," jack said, "It's okay El, I'm right here,"  
"I'll get the flashlights," His mother said walking to the kitchen. Elsa moved to a window. Looking out it was pitch black, the streetlights were out too. A beam entered into the room, followed by Jack's mom.  
"Elsa, I don't think you should drive by yourself in this weather,"  
"Then how am I going to get home?"  
"Do you have service on your cell?"  
Elsa checked and with relief she saw she did, "Yep, a few bars,"  
"Call your parents, and I'll talk to them. You should spend the night here,"

"W-WHAT!" Elsa and Jack exclaimed.  
"Yea! Sleepover!" Ellie cried.

* * *

Am I evil leaving the chapter hanging there?

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	26. Chapter 26

550 reviews. WHAT THE HELL? Guys, seriously I feel like the last time I looked at my story stats it was in the 400's and now it's over 500. That's...like...mind boggling. Have I said how much you all rock. It just makes me so happy to see you enjoying the story. Thank you. I wish I had something better to say that just 'thank you' because that doesn't feel like enough. I guess I could thank you but shutting up and letting you read the chapter.

* * *

"I couldn't possibly stay," Elsa said quickly.

"Don't be foolish. It's horrible out there, and with the power gone the roads are going to pitch black. And if the roads are closes you may not be able to get home anyway,"  
"But," Elsa blushed, "I wouldn't want to impose or anything,"  
"I'd rather you stay the night than going out there. It's only one night,"  
"Yeah, but…"  
"No more buts. You're staying,"  
"I'm not even sure if my parents will want that,"  
"I'm sure they want you to be safe and not driving on those roads in this weather."  
"Okay, I'll call them,"

Elsa sighed and dialled her mother's cell.  
"Elsa, honey, are you okay?"  
"Where is she?" She heard her father say in the background.  
"I'm fine," Elsa said, "I'm still at Jack's,"  
She mother let out a sigh, "Thank goodness, we were afraid you might be on the roads. The powers gone out here,"  
"Yeah, over here too. Ah, Jack's mom wants to talk to you,"  
"Of course," Her mother replied. Elsa passed the phone over.  
"Hello Mrs. Winters. I was thinking Elsa should spend the night here. This isn't the kind of weather anyone should have to drive in." A pause, "I completely agree." Another pause, longer this time. "Absolutely not, I'll make sure,"  
Jack and Elsa looked at each other as the conversation continued, both wondering what was being said from the other side. When Jack's mom laughed at something their eyebrows shot up. What could they be laughing about?  
"I promise you," Jack mother said, "And it's no bother. My youngest is already excited about the prospects of a sleepover," Again a pause, "No need for thanks. Yes, hold on," Jack's mother handed the phone back to Elsa. "Ellie, let get you in some warm PJ's huh," She took her daughter hands.  
"Elsa's staying right?"  
"Yes, my dove,"

"Hello?" Elsa said into her phone.  
"Elsa, make sure you don't cause any trouble for Ms. Frost,"  
"Mom," She hissed.  
"I'm actually glad you won't have to drive home tonight,"  
"What about dad?"  
"He's not the happiest. he wanted to go get you, but that would just put you both in unnecessary danger. He agrees that it is safest for you stay where you are, even if he doesn't like the idea of you and Jack sleeping together,"  
"Could you not say it like that?" She heard her father say and she had to agree as a blush lit up her face.  
"Are you guys okay over there?"  
"You don't have to worry about us," Her mother said cheerfully, "You're sister already has candles lit. She says it's like a little camp out. Oh, Anna wants to talk to you," A pause and her sisters bubbly voice reached her eyes, "I bet you're going to have fun tonight," She teased.  
"Oh, haha," Elsa deadpanned, "Yes, trying to keep warm will be very fun,"  
"You know what the best way to stay warm is, don't you?" Her sister's tone suggestive.  
"Anna!"  
"I'm just saying, if it gets too cold there is always that option…I'd better shut up now because the vein in dad's forehead looks like it's going to explode."  
"Good night Anna," Elsa said.  
"I love you,"  
"Love you too. And give mom and dad my love,"  
"Will do,"

She hung up and looked at Jack.  
"I'm surprised your father is letting you stay. I figured he'd try to get you himself,"  
"He wanted too. Mom wouldn't let him,"  
Jack chuckled, "Let's go get some candles lit," He lead her to the kitchen and got out a few candles in small glass jars, that looked like the scented kind and some that looked like the normal ones. They lit ones in jars, since those were safer. Taking them upstairs they put one in each bedroom, the hall and bathroom.  
"Shouldn't we have left one in the living room?" Elsa asked.  
"We could have, but it's like we're need to go there,"  
"I'm sleeping on the sofa, aren't I?"  
"No you're not," Jack said firmly.  
"Where will I sleep?"  
"In Jack's room," His mother said stepping out of Ellie's room. The teens blushed up to their ears. Jack started spluttering.  
"Oh, don't get like that," She said with a mild laugh, "I was thinking Ellie would sleep with me, and Jack in here," She indicated back to Ellie's room, "And you can have his bed."  
"Why don't I just sleep in Ellie's room,"  
"Jack's bed is bigger, I want you to be comfortable,"  
"I really don't want to be a bother,"  
"It's not up for discussing Elsa," She said firmly.

"I want to sleep with Elsa," Ellie popped into the hall, dressed in long sleeved, thick purple pyjamas.  
"Sweetie, you'll sleep with mommy tonight, okay," Jack's mother said gently brushing her fingers through the girl's hair.  
"But it's a sleepover. We have to sleep together."  
"Oh, getting to old to sleep with your mother? Just want to break my heart don't you,"  
"No, no, I don't." Ellie said quickly, afraid she upset her mother. "I'll stay with you mommy."

Jack and Elsa hide their laughter behind their hands. "I should find you something to sleep in," Jack said to Elsa.  
"I'll get extra blankets for everyone." His mother said.

Jack went up to his own room, changing into a long sleeved black jersey and dark blue fleece pants. Then he found one of his hoodies that had gotten a bit tight for him, but should fit Elsa and some warm sweatpants. He called her up.  
""Ah…so I found some clothes that might fit you. They're right there," He pointed to his bed "so...uh…you can go ahead," He shifted towards the opening in the floor.  
"Thanks," She mumbled as he disappeared down the ladder.  
Elsa's gaze roamed to the sky light. In the dark of a starless night the only think she could make out was faint mass of swirling snow. In the sole candle flickering cast dull shadows against the walls, giving the room a cosy feeling. The candle, which was scented, released the warm aroma of cinnamon only added the warmth.

Elsa changed quickly. As soon as she pulled Jack's sweater over her head she was enveloped in his musk. Her fingers curled into the cloth, relishing in the instantaneous heat. Lifting the neck line to her nose a smile involuntarily appeared on her lips because of the similar comfort of the smell. She sighed slightly before hearing Ellie's voice calling her.  
"Elsa?"  
"Yes Ellie," she replied. The girls head popped into view, a huge grin on her face.  
"I want to show you something. Can you come?"  
"Okay," Elsa smiled following her back down the ladder.

Jack went to his mother to see if she'd gotten the extra blankets, only find her standing in the doorway, a smile plastered on her face. Jack was going to ask what she was doing, but she put a finger to her lips before beckoning him closer. He walked next to her and saw the reason for her smile.

Elsa and Ellie were sitting on the latter's bed, giggling about something. There were a few art projects next to them; apparently that's what she wanted to show the blonde. Elsa was braiding Ellie's hair while the smaller girl related her creating of one the art pieces. Neither noticed they had an audience.

Jack leaned against the doorframe, grinning at the sight. Ellie seemed so at home with Elsa. If you didn't know better one would say Ellie was Elsa's little sister, not his. His heart quicken as he looked at them laughing. He loved to see his sister happy. And she couldn't look happier right now. Jack felt as if in that moment something had shifted. His feelings for Elsa suddenly exploded in his chest, so painful he gasped. Why would he be feeling like this right now? It was a completely ordinary moment, and yet…

As though sensing his eyes on her Elsa looked up.  
"Oh, hi," She said a bit shyly.  
"Mommy, look Elsa braided my hair just like hers,"  
"I can see that,"  
"Mommy, can I grow out my hair, long like Elsa's?"  
Her mother chuckled, "We'll see. Now let's get you to bed,"  
"But I'm not tired," She said through a yawn.  
"Yes you are, let's go," She handed the blankets in her hands to Jack and lifted Ellie. "Don't stay up to late you two," She said to Jack and Elsa, a knowing smirk gracing her features. They avoided direct eye contact.

"Ah…the top isn't too tight or anything?" He asked. Elsa shook her head.  
"No, it fine. Perfect actually," Her voice lowered to a whisper.  
"So…do you want to do anything?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like something to kill time, unless you want to go to sleep,"  
Elsa shook her head. She didn't normally go the sleep until at least midnight, so it being minutes to ten she could be up for a few hours still. No doubt Jack was in the same boat, or he wouldn't have asked about doing something.  
"We could play a board game or something,"  
"A board game?"  
"Yeah, unless you have a better idea,"  
"Nothing were winning is reliant solely on rolling high numbers. If you have chess, I wouldn't mind that,"  
"We have a board...but I suck at chess."  
"Then I'll just wipe your behind, and it's no fun until there's a fight involved."  
"I'm decent in checkers though."  
"You're on Frost,"

They went up his room and Jack dug the game from his closet. Sitting on his bed they set up the pieces. Jack's 'decent' capabilities in checkers proved to be no match for Elsa. He'd won two out of five games and as they were playing their sixth bout he was forced to watch in horror and she took three of his pieces at one, leaving him with only two pieces left, to go up against the seven of hers still on the board.  
"But…how'd…when did…how did I not see that?" Jack exclaimed. Elsa laughed.  
"I thought you said you were decent,"  
"Hey, I won two games," He tried to defend himself.  
"Barely,"  
"You're cheating,"  
"How?"  
"I don't know but I know you are," He huffed, crossing his arms tightly.  
Elsa laughed; her music laugh that made his skin tingle. He sighed and started resetting the board.  
"I'm going to lose this round anyway," He said to answer her questioning gaze. The next game he won, but only just with just two pieces to spare. The next round he won as well. He smiled, even though he was sure it was luck mixed with Elsa making a few bad moves. On their ninth game Jack realised something was up when he saw he once again had more pieces on the board.  
"You're losing on purpose," He exclaimed.  
"What?" Elsa looked at him like he was raving.  
"You're throwing the game just to make me feel better."  
"I would never," Elsa sounded appalled that he'd even suggest such a thing. From that point on Jack suddenly found himself losing his pieces. When Elsa claimed his final piece, that he'd just managed to king, she said with a smile "If I were throwing the game would I have lost there?"  
Jack knocked the board aside and grabbed her around the waist, tickling her furiously.  
"Admit it, you let me win before,"  
"J-Jack. St-op!" She gasped between laughs, desperately trying to pry his hands away from her sides. He didn't relent until she finally cried out.  
"Okay! I'll admit it! Just stop!"  
Smirking Jack stopped tickling. She hit his chest pushing him away. She tried to speak but was too busy regaining her breath.  
"Why'd you let me win?"  
"Because you look so cute when you get excited after a win." She teased, her voice still a little strain for air. "But you look also adorable when you get frustrated after you lose, so basically isn't win-win for me,"  
Jack pouted, his brow knitting together. Elsa laughed, "Just like that, that's the same look when you get frustrated."

"Elsa, you are just mean," He sat up, turning away from her. Still chucking she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Are you mad because you lost so much, or because I let you win those times,"  
"A little of both," He grumbled.  
"Come on," She nudged him gently, "Do you want to play another game? I'll let you choose,"  
"Not really in the mood for games anymore,"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah, turns out my girlfriend just likes seeing me get frustrated."  
"Not true," Elsa said, "But like I said you do look very cute," she kissed his cheek. He was still muttering under his breath. Elsa decided to change that. She placed a light, but lingering kiss to his neck. She felt the shiver that ran through him in response. Going at an excruciatingly slow pace she trailed kissed up his neck, stopping just under his ear. She whispered, "You did win fairly a few times. You should at least get a reward for that,"

Jack shivered again.  
"What about you? You did win more times," His voice was low and husky.  
"Mmh," Elsa hummed in thought, "I'm sure we can come up with something that's mutually beneficial."  
Jack gave a low laugh turning to encircle his hands around her waist. He kissed her lightly, in no hurry to rush the kiss. Elsa nibbled his lower lip and he returned the favour with slightly more gusto. The kiss continued at the leisurely pace for a while.

Not much later, they found themselves perfectly content under the blankets. Elsa had her head tucked under Jack's chin, her eyes closed, enjoying being about to hear his heart beat.  
"I really should go," Jack mumbled dozily, "Or we're going to find ourselves in trouble," He wanted to get up, but his limbs (currently around Elsa) weren't listening.  
"A few more minutes," Elsa whispered, unwilling to give up his heat just yet. He nodded her own warmth slowly luring him to slumber.  
"Only a few more minutes," He said, and nibbled on her earlobe lightly making her giggle. Those few turned into half an hour and neither knew how long after that they feel asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	27. Chapter 27

Just last chapter I was gushing about the reviews and here I am again. I don't thank you enough for the support.

* * *

Jack's eyes flickered open to the dull colours of his room. The candles had long since flickered out on their own and the storm cause snow to pile up on the sky light, casting the room into muted grey scale washed over the other tints. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to unusual darkness. He was used to waking up to bright sunny rays streaming into the room so to him the room felt a bit gloomy.

But then he looked to his side and was graced with a vision that was brighter than any ray of sun could be. The corner of his lips tugged upwards as he took into Elsa's sleeping form. She was turned towards him, her face was partly buried into the pillow and her hair rumpled, was falling across her cheek and nose. Jack timed the slow rise and fall of the blanket covering her chest and shoulders. Gently reaching out he brushed back her hair. Her nose twitched at the movement causing him to draw back afraid he'd wake her. But she slept on.

Jack's heart felt tight in his chest. He recognised the feeling from last night as he watched Ellie and Elsa together. It made him ache in a good way. If he felt this pain forever he wouldn't mind. As Elsa slept he got up slowly and crept to the entrance to his room listening carefully for any noise from below. The house was quiet. Good, it didn't seem like Ellie and his mom were up yet. At last they wouldn't get chewed out for falling asleep together. He figured they'd be asleep for a while yet so got back under the blankets sighing in the warmth. He found one of Elsa's hands and tangled their fingers together closing his eyes again. He didn't have the chance to fall asleep again before he felt subtle movements.

He opened his eyes to find Elsa stretching. He smiled and whispered, "Good morning," She turned towards him flashing a smile that brighted the whole room.  
"Morniiiiiing," She tried to stiff a yawn in the middle of the word. Jack chuckled, and drew her closer.  
"How'd you sleep?"  
"Pretty good actually." She snuggled against his chest.  
"You won't cold, were you?"  
She shook her head, "Not with you near,"  
He smiled at this. He wrapped a hand around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top her head. Elsa sighed contentedly, sure the warmth would lure her back to sleep. But then her eyes snapped open and she jerked up, starling Jack.

"What is it?"  
"You're here,"  
"What? Of course I am, where else would I be?"  
"No, Jack, you're here in my bed."  
"Unless you've forgotten it's my bed,"  
"This isn't time for jokes," She pushed him towards the edge of the mattress, "What if your mom catches us?"  
"Relax, I already checked, she and Ellie are still asleep," He took her hands in his.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes," He kissed her knuckles, "So relax,"

Her shoulders did visible loosen and fall. "Okay,"  
"Let's enjoy the moment. It probably going to be a few years before we get to wake to each other again,"

Jack only realised what he said when Elsa tensed again. She met his gaze, a blush growing on her cheeks.  
"You…" She gulped, her mouth suddenly dry, "You see us sleeping together?"  
"Uh…I didn't mean…I was just thinking that…uh…you know we won't get the opportunity to spend a night together until we get our own places which won't be for a few years. I didn't mean it like sleep together '_sleep together'_, because I don't think about you like that," Elsa arched a questioning eyebrow and Jack panicked again, "It's not that I don't think about you like that, like in a attractive way, I do…only not like _that._ I don't want you think I'm not that kind of guy, I not. I don't want to…yet! Maybe in a few years you know…when we're older…or well, whenever you're ready. I don't want seem like I'm being pushy or anything…" He groaned, "Argh, this is worst than when I was trying to talk your father,"

Elsa had been listening to Jack's word vomit with a laugh threatening to break free, "You're talking about us having sex and your thoughts go to my dad? Gross Jack,"  
Jack's eyes almost bugled out of his head. "No! NO! _NO_! I didn't mean anything like that! I just was just saying…" he trailed off as Elsa started laughing. She rested her hand against his cheek.  
"I was just teasing. I know what you meant,"  
"You do? Because I'm not even sure I know what I meant,"  
Elsa laughed again, resting her head against his chest. Jack shifted, uncomfortable after his horrible attempt of articulation, but he did eventual relax again. Thankfully Elsa didn't say anything again, even though he was sure she was thinking about it.

She was thinking about what he'd said, but not so much the part where he mentioned them sleeping together. They could cross that bridge when they got it. She was more excited by the fact Jack saw them crossing that bridge, and several other bridges along the way. '_A few years'_ that's what he said. He saw them together in a few years. She didn't actually voice this, he probably didn't even realise he'd said that and she didn't want to freak him out again. Or to make him think he'd committed to a long term relationship. It was still too soon for them to start talking about the future. But…maybe…not too soon to start thinking about. Even if Jack was only thinking about it subconsciously.

A knocking made them jump.  
"Guys? Can I come up?" It was Ellie. The teens dived away from each other.  
"Ellie? You're awake?" Jack called out. Her head popped up.  
"Like hours. Mom sent me to wake you up,"  
"Mom's up?" Jack's voice went up several pitches.  
"Well duh! How'd she send me to wake you up if she were asleep,"  
"You said they were still sleeping!"  
"I thought they were," Jack turned to Elsa, "I can hear if they're moving around on the second floor,"  
"We were in the kitchen making breakfast,"  
"We're dead," Elsa groaned.  
"Come on," Ellie jumped on their bed.  
"Ellie, why didn't you run in like you normally do to wake me?" Jack asked, it just dawned on him she'd knocked which was out of character for her.  
"Mom said to make sure to ask if I could come up. She didn't want you mentally scar me. What does she mean by that? She didn't want to tell me,"

Jack and Elsa paled, "We're dead," Elsa repeated.  
"So dead," Jack let his head fall forward. "Let's just sneak out the back door before she realises. We could probably get in your car and make a break for the border,"  
"Not really funny Jack,"  
"I'm not joking,"  
"Elope? That's your solution?"  
"Better than being put to the noose,"  
"You do know, even if we do that my dad will hunt you down and then you'll wish that he'd just hang you,"  
"Very true," Jack gulped, "Well princess we don't have any other choice. Ready to face the music?"  
"Now that I think about making a run for the boarder isn't so bad,"  
Jack laughed ruefully. Elsa sighed, "Let's go,"

They walked into the kitchen together. Jack's mother looked up.  
"Ellie, could you give a moment to talk to Jack and Elsa alone,"  
The teens gulped as Ellie left the room giving wary glances to her brother and his girlfriend. She recognised her mother's voice. That was her 'I'm not pleased at all' voice.  
"You want to tell me what happened to sleeping in Ellie's room?" She asked Jack.  
"Nothing happened mom,"  
"Really?" She sat back folding her arms.  
"We were playing checkers and we fell asleep, Ms. Frost,"  
Jack's mother glanced at Elsa, "I technically don't have jurisdiction over you Elsa, but since you are dating my son I do feel I have reasonability to protect you. What do think was going through my head when I woke up this morning and you," She looked at Jack, "where not in Ellie's room, where we agreed you were going to sleep."  
"This looks bad, I know. But I swear to you we didn't mean to fall asleep." Jack said.  
"Elsa's parents were worried about her staying here, for very obvious reasons. I promised them that nothing would happen. I know you Jack, and I believe you when you say nothing happened. I believe you and Elsa wouldn't do something like that just given any opportunity. But you also slept in the same room. A pair of teenagers, who are in a relationship, sleeping in the same room, that doesn't paint the most innocent picture.

"We know," Jack said. He and Elsa hung their heads.  
"Well come eat,"  
"We're done?" Jack asked.  
"Oh no you and I will have a long talk after Elsa leaves," Jack paled, "I'm sure Elsa's parents are eager to do the same,"  
"My parents know?!" Elsa looked horrified.  
"They called the house phone about half an hour ago. They'd been calling your cell with no answer so they looked up the house phone in the phonebook,"  
"And you told them mom? Elsa's dad is going to flip."  
"I wasn't very well going to lie to them,"  
"You could have just mentioned it,"  
Jack's mother raised an eyebrow, "A lie of omission is still a lie. I know I've thought you better than that. You both choose to make your beds…or should I say bed, singular," The teens blushed, "Now you have a lie in it."

"We're really sorry Ms. Frost,"  
"It won't happen again mom, I promise,"  
"Oh, I know it won't. And you do both seem genuinely sorry." She looked at Jack, "We'll finish this later. Elsa make sure you eat, I won't have you leaving my house hungry," She pushed a plate of pancakes forward.  
"I really don't have an appetite,"  
"Your parents will understand I'm sure,"  
"Yet, my dad isn't exactly as cool about this stuff as you are."  
"I'm cool?"  
"Considering there was no yelling, yeah, very cool,"  
"Do you hear that Jack?" His mother smile at him.  
"Just wait until you leave," He whispered to Elsa.  
"I just started to smile Jack," His mother said in a warning tone.  
"Sorry mom!" He said instantly.  
"Go call your sister,"  
He nodded sharply and couldn't get Ellie in there fast enough. He figured she'd offer a needed change of topic. He was wrong.

"Are Jack and Elsa in trouble?" She asked.  
"Sort of,"  
"Why?"  
"Because they did something they shouldn't have,"  
"Was it having a sleepover in Jack's?"  
"Sort of,"  
"Can teenagers not have sleepovers?"  
"Not teenagers who are like Jack and Elsa,"  
"If I can't have sleepovers then I don't want to be a teenager,"  
"Oh my little girl, please say this age as long as you can. I'm not looking forward to your teenage years,"  
"Look on the bright side, by then I may have moved out and living with Elsa in a condo," Elsa chocked on her pancake. His mother glared at him. "Too early to make that joke?"  
"Several years too early. Wait until you have your bachelors at least,"  
"Yes ma'am," He said docilely looking at his food.

After breakfast Jack dug out her car from mass snow that accumulated during the night. She was going to change until Jack said, "You can just keep the clothes. I don't even wear the sweater anymore, you might still use it,"  
"Showing up in my boyfriends clothes, yeah, that's a good idea," She drawled sarcastically.  
"Could anything make it worst at this point?" He asked.  
"Probably not," Elsa tugged on the hem of the hoodie. His sweater was a comfort, and she won't mind having it for her talk with her parents, however little it may help. "You sure you don't want it,"  
"Looks better on you anyway,"  
"I doubt that, but if you don't wear it anymore,"  
"And If things get really bad with your dad you can pull up the hood and hope you turn invisible."

Elsa laughed, which she really needed. It helped loosen the knot of worry in her chest. Jack walked her to her car.  
"Good luck princess," He opened the door for her.  
"Thanks, I need it,"  
"I'd kiss you but considering that fact we're on thin ice already," He nodded over his shoulder to the front door where Ellie and his mom were waving good bye.  
"I understand,"  
"Ah, screw it," He grabbed her waist and pulled her forward capturing her lips. "Knowing your dad I may never get with a mile of you again," He laughed as they broke apart.  
"He's not going to do that," Elsa smiled.  
"You sure?"  
"He's not that bad…I think." They laughed at her uncertain.  
"My prayers are with you," He said as she sat down. She smiled nervously pulling the door closed. Giving one last wave to the family she started her journey home.

It went too fast for her liking. As she pulled into her driveway she spotted Anna in the window. She didn't smile when she saw the car. Bad sign number no. 1. She disappeared from the window. Elsa got out and walked to the front door. She was a few feet away when it swung open.

"Elsa,"  
She managed a smile, "Hi daddy,"

* * *

I'm not sure if I'm going to actually show the talks. Trying to write them have been challenging. Their not really coming out the way I want, but I'll leave it you guys, if you really want to see the talks with their folks I'll write it for you. It's the least I could do for you all making this story my most successful.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm late. So late. I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry. I shouldn't be making excuses, but I'll hope you understand that prep for University has had really busy. That plus this chapter was a killer to write.  
Most of you wanted to see the talks. And it wans't easy. If you guys have ever written you'll know how annoying writer's block is. So I belted myself into my chair and swore I wouldn't move until I wrote (but then I got hungry...then I went on tumblr...and then I had to leave for Uni stuff and then night came and I was tired...and before I knew it several days passed). But the chapter is here now!

* * *

Elsa shifted uncomfortably on the couch waiting for someone to speak. Her fingers were woven into a tight knot, securely between her knees and the gaze was fixated there. It was safer to look there than into the eyes of her parents right now. When she'd come home her father had only pointed to the living without saying a word. Anna had only been a fleeting image at the top the stairs, no doubt banished to their room so their parents could _speak _with Elsa.

"So…" Her mother started, and Elsa braced for the worst, "We talked to Jack's mother this morning."  
"She mentioned that," Elsa didn't look up.  
"She mentioned you and Jack shared a bed,"  
Elsa nodded, flinching when she heard her father take a breath.  
"Do care to explain how that happened? Jack's mother promised us that you won't sleep in the same room."  
"Dad, it isn't her fault," Elsa forced herself to meet her parents' gaze, "Jack was supposed to sleep in his sister's room. But we started playing a game and we fell asleep. Nothing happened. I swear."  
"The issue isn't that the fact that you fell asleep together. The issue is that you were both aware the implications of that. You know very well why we wouldn't want you and Jack to share a bed,"  
"Yes," Elsa murmured.  
"Elsa, we are aware that you're getting older. Soon enough you'll be an adult and you will start to find yourself getting into…tempting situations. We don't want to prevent from experiencing your adulthood, but at the same time we are still your parents and only have your best interest at heart. Having sex isn't something to be taken lightly,"  
"I know," Elsa wanted to curl up and die.  
"Do you really know?"  
"Of course, you raised me, didn't you. You raised me to make right choices. And Jack's mom raised him to do the same,"  
"But you are both still human, and can make mistakes. You're young, inexperienced and most importantly at that age where-"  
"Okay, I get it," Elsa cut her mother before she said something too scaring (although, if Elsa had to say this whole talk so far was several levels past 'too scaring').

"We think you're old enough to sit and talk about this like an adult,"  
"Yeah, I like being a teen, so can we can just stay at the that level for a couple more years."  
"Unfortunately, you're not going to be teenager forever. However if you want I could just ground teenaged Elsa and forbid you from seeing Jack ever again,"  
"Okay, I can talk about this like an adult," Elsa said quickly, hoping to earn a chuckle from her folks. No luck.  
"I want you to be honest with me here; when you and Jack began to feel tried, how much of an effort did he make to go to his sister's room?"  
"He mentioned it once," She said, her voice dropping a bit.  
"And what about you?"  
"I…" She blushed, "I did ask him to stay for a few more minutes," She admitted.  
"Mm-hm," She father makes a sound like he was expecting this. "Why?"

Elsa didn't answer right away, because she didn't have one. Well she did, but she didn't want to tell her parents that she didn't make Jack leave because she was comfortable sleeping in his arms.  
"I didn't want him to go," She finally said.  
"Elsa," Her mother started, "Do you think you and Jack want a physical relationship?"  
Elsa felt her brain seize. She wasn't sure if she would die from embarrassment or faint from all the blood in her body rushing to her cheeks.  
"No," She managed to get out, "No. I promise, we aren't going…to do that." Discussing it like adults be dammed. Elsa was not, repeat, _was not_ going to blatantly discuss about having sex with Jack, to her parents.  
"We want to believe that, but considering how much of an effort you two made to sleep apart we're a little apprehensive to say the least."  
"Mom, Dad, you know me. You know I wouldn't do something like that,"  
"We know you Elsa, but Jack we only just met," Her father said.  
"We just want to be sure you'll be safe, sweetheart,"  
"Then believe me. If you don't trust Jack just like that, okay. But trust me when I say you can trust him. Jack and I aren't ready for that step. We talked about it,"  
"You did?" Her parents sounded surprised. "If you're already talking about it then that means you've been thinking about it," Adgar said.  
"No, I promise you, no. When we woke up this morning we talked about it, mostly because you knew you would freak out. And…well, it wasn't much of a discussion and more of us skirting around the topic. But we both have the same thoughts about it never the less. We're not going to cross that bridge until we're ready, and we're not going to be ready for many, many, many years,"

Her parents shared a look. "Really?"  
"Yes, now will you stop grilling me about it, because I'm about to die of embarrassment,"  
"Hold on, how many years exactly?" Adgar asked.  
"Not until I'm finished with college, at least," Elsa said truthfully, however when her father frowned she changed her answer to, "And have a steady, well paying job and have my own place,"  
He was still frowning but said, "I guess I'll have to settle for that if I want to have grandbabies."  
"I always figured you were counting Anna for that," Elsa hoped it was okay for her to joke again.  
"HEY!" Came the cry from outside then a quick, "oops," And the sound of hurried footsteps up the stairs.  
"That Anna," Idun said shaking her head.

"So…can I go?" Elsa hopefully pointed to the door. "I mean, we've already that the talk before. And you guys know I'm going to stupidly rush into anything. And even if Jack was that kind of person I wouldn't do anything just because he wanted me to. No, scratch that. If Jack was that kind of person I wouldn't be dating him…so can I go?" She crossed her fingers waiting their response.  
"Okay, but" Adgar held up his hand as Elsa leapt to her feet, "There will be no unsupervised dates for you and Jack for a while. Either he comes here, or nothing."  
"What if I go over by him when his mom's home? I know his little sister will be really sad if I stop coming over,"  
"I don't think I'll be okay with that."  
"Dad, it wasn't Jack's mom fault. We're to blame for falling asleep. Jack's mother is a really great person, and is a concerned parent just as much as you are. Please don't allow our screw up to colour you're impression of her."  
Her parents shared another look, "Now that sounds like something an adult would say," Her father said, a little proudly. "Alright, but only we get to meet her in person before you start going over by Jack again,"  
"Ah, sure, but where are you going to meet?  
"Invite them over for dinner,"  
"His whole family?"  
"It's only the three of them right? It will be a good opportunity as any." Her mother said, "And don't you think you should take every chance to see Jack that we give,"  
"Good point," Elsa nodded, "Okay I'll talk to Jack…uh…I can still call and text Jack right?"  
"Yes,"  
"Just making sure," Elsa moved towards the door, but she stopped turning on her heel and ran back to hug her parents, "Thanks for not freaking out,"  
"I'm still trying to process everything, so don't get so happy right away,"

Elsa nodded and decided to leave before her dad changed his mind and really did ground her. She gave a huge sigh as she left the room and sprinting to her room, taking the stairs two at a time.  
"I can't believe I'm still alive," She said as she entered her room.  
"Hey Elsa,"  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss 'sleepover'." Neither of those voices belonged to Anna.  
Elsa saw the smirking faces of Merida and Rapunzel, each in their own window on the laptop screen.  
"You told them already!"  
"I'm sorry, but I have to tell someone. It was just too good not too," Anna gave a small laugh.  
"So, how was he?" Rapunzel wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Nothing happened," Elsa said to the screen, sitting on the bed next to Anna.  
"_Sure," _The girls said together, drawing out the word.  
"I'm serious. We just fell asleep,"  
"Okay, if that's true why are you wearing his clothes?" Anna giggled. Elsa hit her on the head with a pillow.  
"He gave me these to sleep in. I couldn't very well sleep in my dress,"  
"Your sexy dress that you bought just for the date. Oh no, if you went to bed in that something would have happened for sure," Rapunzel laughed.  
"You're not going to let this go,"  
"Not for a while," Anna said with a smile.

Eager to get their attention on something else Elsa said, "Mom and Dad want to invite Jack and his family over,"  
"Wait, backup." Merida waved her hands in front of her camera, "How'd you get from in trouble for having sex to getting you're folks to invite your boyfriend over?"  
"We didn't do anything!" Elsa hissed viciously.

The other three laughed. "I'm only joking." The red head said, "You're going to have to learn to laugh at that joke because we're going to using it for the next…what you guys think, three months?"  
"Maybe four, it all depends," Anna.  
"Three for the least," Rapunzel nodded. Elsa moaned.  
"That's it, you are fired as my best friends,"  
"You can't fire me. I'm your sister,"  
"You're fired from that too,"  
The three girls stuck their tongues at Elsa together.

"But seriously, they actually said to invite him?" Anna asked.  
"Yeah. They want the chance to meet his mom. Right now we're on probation. They're not going to let me and Jack see each other unless there is supervision,"  
"For how long?"  
"I don't know. I hope not that long,"  
"Oh, and why's that?" Anna asked poking her sister playfully.  
"Shut up. Like you would want mom and dad coming on your dates."  
"Elsa, about the dinner you sure you're dad isn't just trying to get close to Jack so he can…" Merida drew her finger across her neck.  
"No, Dad isn't that extreme," But she frowned thinking for a moment, "…he won't do that right?" Elsa asked Anna. The younger girl shrugged.  
"He's never been that extreme before. But then again one of his daughters has never slept with a guy before,"  
"I did not sleep with Jack!"  
"You fell asleep with him, didn't you?" Anna teased.  
"Oh, don't try to pretend you meant anything other than '_sleep together'_ when you said 'sleep together'."  
"We're all big girls here Elsa, you can say sex," Merida teased.  
"Yea, I'd rather not. I've had enough of that word for a long time,"  
"Alright, teasing aside," Rapunzel said, leaning a bit closer to her computer screen, "In all honesty what was it like spending the night with him?"

"Ah…" Elsa lay back on the bed, "It was…" A small smile flickered across her lips and she pulled up the collar of Jack's hoodie to hide it, "It was cosy,"  
"Cosy?" Came three voices as one.  
"Yeah, cosy is the best way to describe it. We stayed up playing checkers and when we got tried we just fell asleep. He held me while we were sleeping, and he was so warm. I just didn't want to move. It felt safe, and comfortable."  
"AWWW!" Anna and Rapunzel chimed together.  
"Oh god," Merida pinched the bridge of her nose, "My niece or nephew from you are going to the spawn of a moony, aren't they?"  
"You are so lucky I can't hit you right now," Elsa glared at Merida, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I've already promised dad the 's' word isn't gonna happen until I have a job, at least. So you three getting fight over who's the best aunt is even further off. And even if my kids are mixed you're nieces and nephews from Anna and Rapunzel are going to pure Disney anyway,"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't even think you can change the topic Elsa," Rapunzel said.  
"I'm going to be here for a while,"  
"Until we know everything that happened last night."

* * *

Jack had tried pushing off facing his mother for as long as possible. He shoved the snow form the driveway, taking his time. But he couldn't stay outside forever. So when it after one and his stomach was start to quarrel with him he figured he might as well get it over with. He found his mom in the kitchen.  
"I thought you were going to stay outside all day,"  
"I was trying too," He sat on a bar stood facing his mother, "But I think I'm ready to talk." He took a deep breath.

"What were you thinking? You had to know what I would I assume, and what Elsa's parents would assume,"  
"I…I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. I know it was stupid. I know that. It went through my head that I should go to Ellie's room when I started to feel sleepily."  
"But you stayed,"  
"I stayed." He repeated. "I'm sorry. I was stupid."  
"We've established both those facts already. Elsa is a sweet girl. You said so yourself. She's better than most of the girls who throw themselves at you. Girls who will probably do anything so they can be with them. Do you want to jeopardise your relationship with Elsa?"  
"No. Of course not. I l…" He cut himself off and gulped.  
"Jack?" His mother caught his hesitation.  
He shook his head, "I would never do anything to hurt Elsa. I would never make her do something she wouldn't want to do. And I know that she and I aren't anywhere a point in our relationship where we should even be thinking about…having sex," He said the last two words like they tasted sour.

"That is very true. Then why did you stay with her last night."  
"I'm going to be honest here,"  
"I hope you're going to be honest, or this talk would have been for nothing."  
"But it's going to sound selfish," He paused again, but his mother didn't speak, waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath, once, twice, "I didn't go to Ellie's room last night because I didn't want to."  
"Oh?" His mom leaned forward, resting her elbows on the counter, "You want to elaborate?"  
"I'm not sure if I can," Jack ran a hand through his hair, "It's just…I didn't want to waste the opportunity to be close to Elsa. That sounds weird," Jack shook his head, "But you know about the rivalry. We don't want our relationship to get out because we scared of how some people may…not may…will react. And that means we can't do things we would normal do. I just, I want to see her more. I want to be able to take her out for ice cream, or go the beach, or just hang out and not be worried about anything. When she stay over last night, that's a little what it was like. When we were playing checkers it felt like…like there wasn't any pressure to be a good boyfriend, or have to worry about the rivalry. It was just us and I didn't want to give that up."

"You know it should be safe for you to take her to beach right now since no one is going to be there. But you'd die from hypothermia."  
"A joke? Should I take that as a sign I'm not in trouble?"  
"Not in much trouble,"  
"Better than nothing I suppose," Jack managed a smile.  
"I'm going to ask you question, and I don't want you skirt around it or make a joke, okay?"  
"I guess,"  
"I want you to answer me honesty, yes or no. Do you love Elsa?"

Jack's jaw went slack. He didn't breathe for several seconds, afraid of the word that might come out of his lips if he did. "That isn't a straight yes or no answer," He final managed to say, remarkably without much of a pitch in his voice.  
"Just say what you feel,"  
"…No…" He looked up, "No, that's not true…then yes…ahh, I didn't think it's a yes…" He let out a frustrated groan, "Can we talk about me and Elsa having sex? That will be an easier conversation."  
His mom smiled a bit, "You said you won't going to make jokes,"  
"Why would you ask that?"  
"Before, you were going to say something about Elsa, but you stopped short. I wanted to confirm my suspicions."  
"Love is a…complicated word,"  
"Don't I know it. You're right I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked something so big of you. I just have never seen you in a relationship like this before. Not even with Toothiana,"  
"Tooth and I were different."  
"How?"  
"I…we were…well, with Elsa it's like…when I'm with her I'm happy. Wait, that's not explaining it right. I'm happy with Tooth too. But it's a different kind of happy. It's hard to explain with words, but it feels different in here," He touched his chest.

"Okay, stop making your brain hurt. That really isn't something you can explain in words. Once you understand what you feel, that's enough, even if you can't describe those feelings. I've stressed you enough for today."  
"More like enough for a week,"  
His mother chuckled, "Now as to your punishment,"  
"Oh come on, this discussing hasn't been punishment enough?"  
"Extra chores for the remainder of the break,"  
"What? But mom!"  
"You want that plus being grounded?"  
"I'm going to clean my room and then I'll do Ellie's."  
"I thought so,"

Jack hopped of the stool and made his way up to his room and true to his word started to clean. Half way though he heard his cell. He dropped the pile of books in his hands and dive for his table when he recognised the ring tone.  
"Tell me now, do I have to grab the essential and go on the run from your dad?" He answered.  
"You're safe, for now,"  
"So you're still alive,"  
"And you're obviously still breathing," Elsa laughed, "How did things go for you?"  
"It was not fun,"  
"Same here,"  
"I got extra chores, what's your sentence?"  
"They're not going to leave me alone with you,"  
"I guess we could have seen that coming,"  
"Hey, at least we can still see each other," Elsa said cheerfully.  
"I'll take anything I can get,"  
"I have some good-ish news. Mom and dad invited you guys over for dinner,"  
"O…okay…you're dad isn't trying to lure me into some trap, is he?"  
"Funny, Merida asked the same thing,"  
"She knows already,"  
"Anna didn't waste any time,"  
"Obviously. So what day for dinner?"  
"Sunday, if that's okay for you all? Say six,"  
"That could work…wait, what do you mean 'you all'."  
"You, Ellie and your Mom,"  
"All of us?"  
"Yes. Mom and Dad want to meet your Mom,"  
"Should we be worried about that?"  
"Very,"  
"Yeah, I think so too." Jack sighed, "I have to double check with Mom but Sunday should be fine,"  
"Which do you think is worst, our parents in the same room, or our sisters?" Elsa asked.  
Jack pondered for a moment, "Both are equally scary,"  
"And the really scary thing, they're all going to be together,"

They both shivered.

* * *

Their families getting together for a nice sit down dinner...yeah, no good can come of that.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	29. Chapter 29

I feel like it's been forever since I updated. Blame school.

* * *

"Would you relax? You're going to wear through the carpet if you keep pacing like that," Anna said. Elsa only grunted in response, pausing for a second before continuing her pacing.  
"His mom is going to meet my mom and dad. And the main reason for their meeting is because we fell asleep together."  
"Well whose fault is that?" Elsa glared at her sister. "Lighten up. I'm sure it's going to be fine. Dad doesn't have his 'super serious' face on and Mom's in a good mood. The only thing you have to worry is you giving Jack a heart attack when he sees you," Anna indicated to red dress Elsa was wearing. "Has dad seen you? He might make you change, considering you are already on thin ice,"  
"It's not that bad," Elsa looked her outfit. Her red dress, (which she wore mainly because she was feeling in a festive mood and wanted something to match the occasion, Christmas being only a few days away), was mid length, with a flared out, flowing skirt. The bodice was form fitting and studded with sliver sequence. She was also wearing her favourite snowflake necklace and her hair was up in a loose bun, with a few tendrils hanging down eloquently.

"It's not that bad?" Anna laughed, "With that outfit either Jack or dad is going to flip. Maybe both,"  
"I dressed down on purpose. And my dress isn't that much different from yours," She indicated to peach frock Anna had on.  
"But my boyfriend isn't the one coming over. Plus I have the added bonus of all of Dad's attention being on you and the guy you almost slept with." Anna ducked under the hairbrush aimed at her head.  
"When are you going to drop that?"  
"Three to four months, we told this already."

"Anna, Elsa!" Their mother's voice drifted from downstairs. They obediently answered the call heading downstairs.  
"Would you help set the table?" She said placing the plates in stacks down.  
"Oh, we're getting out the good plates," Anna giggled, "Trying to make a good impression I see,"  
"Is it just me or does she seem extra mischievous today?" Elsa asked.  
"She's definitely more brash that usual," Their mother agreed.  
"I'm just really looking forward to this dinner," Anna smiled as she set out the plates.  
"You just want to see the night explode in my face," Elsa snorted.  
"Like I said, I'm looking forward to dinner,"  
"You're a horrible little sister,"  
"Unfortunately I'm the only one you got," Anna stuck her tongue out, "Until you and Jack get married that is. Then I guess Ellie would be like a sister technically."  
"Not funny," Elsa glared at her.  
"Sure it is,"  
"Alright girls that's enough. Get the table set," Their mother mediated.

"Are you going to be like that then the Frosts get here?" Elsa asked when Idun left to finish dinner.  
"I would never be so cruel." Anna gasped, mocking hurt, "I mean I'd love to see this night just go south, but you and Jack don't need my help with that,"  
"Run," Elsa whispered in a dangerous voice. Anna gulped, disappearing from the room.

"Jack, you look fine," His mother said glancing in his direction for a second before turning her eyes to road again.  
"I'm nervous," He admitted.  
"Why?" Ellie leaned forward in the space between the front seats. "You have dinner with her family before. If someone should be worried about how they look it's me,"  
"You look great El, you always do,"  
"Thank you," She smiled.  
"You said that just to make me complement you, didn't you?"  
"Maybe,"  
"You sneaky little…" Jack reached back and pinched her nose playfully. She made a snapping motion at his fingers and he yanked his hand back.  
"Are you my sister, or a dog?"  
"I'm an ankle bitter,"  
"You've been spending too much time with Bunny," Jack chuckled.  
"Stop messing you're tie. You're only going to make it crooked."  
"Okay, okay," He dropped his hands, "I didn't make it worst did I?"  
"No, like I said you look fine."  
"The turn is coming up," Jack pointed out the road. His mother nodded and turned. Jack pointed out Elsa's house and the car stopped in front. Ellie gleefully picked up the pie they'd brought and exited the vehicle.

"Let's go meet your girlfriend's parents,"  
"You know, I was thinking…" Jack started as he and mom got out of the car.  
"I'm listening,"  
"The parents don't normally meet each other until like really late in the relationship. Heck sometimes they don't meet until the wedding."  
"Then I suppose you and Elsa are lucky," Ellie laughed.  
"Lucky isn't the word we'd use," Jack half smiled at her.  
"Oh, sure you are. If they become friends now then they won't disagree as much when planning Elsa and yours wedding."  
Their mother bit back her laughter. Jack's eye widen, "Don't even joke about that. I'm still technically in trouble for falling asleep with Elsa and you're already planning the wedding?"  
"Yes, I want you two to get married," Ellie said, almost innocently. His mom's shoulders started to shake with her laughter.  
" I will hurt you," Jack narrowed his eyes at her. She stuck out her tounge.  
"Jack, could you not treanten your sister,"  
"She's the one planning my wedding,"  
"Ellie, let up on the jokes a bit." She smiled a bit, "You can safe them for the next time we get together with Jack's future in-laws,"  
Jack started spluttering.

Laughing Ellie ran the rest of way to the door ringing the bell.  
"Hi Ellie," Anna was the one to answer the door, she looked up as Jack and his mother stepped up onto the porch. His mom was smiling widely while Jack was making a chocked sound. "Hi, you must be Ms. Frost," Anna smiled extending her hand.  
"And you could only be Anna," She took the hand, "Both my children have spoken about you quite a bit. Especially this one," She patted Ellie's head.  
"Good things I hope,"  
"Oh yes. I do believe Ellie is eagerly waiting the day she can officially call you her sister,"  
"Mom!" Jack cried. Ellie and Anna giggled.  
"I'm looking forward to that too." Anna winked at Ellie. Jack groaned and covered his face.

"Oh no, they've started already, haven't they?" Elsa had joined the group, noticing Jack's distraught expression.  
"Let's just make a break for it now. Any wrath that might happen if they find us could never be worst than having to be the same room with them all."  
"Don't be so dramatic Jack," Anna said pulling him inside.  
"Yeah," Ellie agreed, "If you can't make through one little dinner how you will ever last through a whole wedding reception."  
"Wedding? What?" Elsa exclaimed.  
"That's Ellie's chosen topic for torture this evening,"  
"What a coincidence, mine too," Anna said to Ellie.  
"What did we do to get sisters like you?" Jack asked.  
"You must have been really good in a past life to deserve us," Anna smirked.  
"_Deserve_ is not the word we're looking for," Jack said.  
"Curse sounds more appropriate," Elsa added.  
Anna and Ellie stuck their tongues out at the same time. "You love us and you know it,"

"My," Idun entered the hall, "When Anna said Ellie was like the little sister she never had I didn't realise how alike they are,"  
"I'm looking at them and can hardly believe it myself. You certainly have wonderful daughters Mrs. Winters,"  
"They're only seem wonderful now," Elsa's mother said in a teasing tone, "and please call me Idun,"  
"Gwyneth," The moms shook hands.

"We brought desert," Ellie announced happily, holding up the containers in her hands.  
"That was thoughtful," Idun said.  
"It's the least we could do,"  
"Oh, what is it?" Anna leaned forward the inspect the containers.  
"Anna!" Her mother and sister reprimanded together. Anna backed away, a sheepish grin playing at her lips.  
"Mom and El made apple pie," Jack said.  
"And Jack bought ice cream to go with it," Ellie piped up. "Vanilla,"  
"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend," Elsa poked him in the chest.  
"What? I can't buy vanilla,"  
"No. Not after the way you talked about it how it should not be a flavour."  
"Hey, even I have to admit choco mint isn't the best paired with apple pie. And it is your favourite,"  
"You spoil me Mr. Frost,"  
"Only for you Princess," He smiled leaning a bit closer.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Anna interrupted.  
"Oh come on. I can kiss her at least. If we didn't do anything the other night it's not like we're going to try anything now, with all of you watching."

"Good evening Jack,"  
Jack yelped at the sound of Adgar's voice and hid behind Elsa. Anna and Ellie started giggling.  
"Adgar," Idun warned, trying and failing to conceal her smile. Gwyneth too was failing miserably to not laugh at her eldest child.  
"What?" Adgar asked his wife, almost innocently, "I'm only greeting the lad,"  
"Geez, Elsa, your dad is going to give me heart attack one of these days. That or one of our sisters will make me die from embarrassment," Jack murmured in Elsa ear.  
"We should have run while we had the chance," Elsa said back quietly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jack's mom ask, making them both jump.  
"Oh, they want to elope," Anna said, almost nonchalant. Jack and Elsa bristled. The three parents' all turned with questioning gazes.  
"Don't listen to you her," Elsa clamped a hand over Anna's mouth before she could say anything else.  
"But you just sa-" Jack placing his arms around Ellie's mouth before she could say anything else.  
"We should probably take the pie to the kitchen," Elsa laughed stiffly.  
"That's a good idea," Jack agreed. They dragged their still gagged sisters with them into the other room.

The three parents sighed together. Adgar looked at Jack's mom.  
"Adgar Winters," He said extending his hand. Jack's mom smiled and shook hands.  
"Gwyneth Frost. I'm glad we decided to do this. Since our children are probably going to be spending a significant amount of time together."  
"We couldn't agree more," Adgar said.  
"And I must apologise for what happened the other night. I specifically told Jack to sleep in sister's room,"  
"Oh, you mustn't fret over that," Idun said waving a hand dismissively, "You weren't at fault. They both admitted to their mistake and I don't think they'll be repeating it any time soon,"  
"Most certainly not," Adgar huffed.

While their parents were getting acquainted the kids were in the kitchen, trying to stay out of the dessert.  
"Anna, don't even think about it," Elsa warned seeing her sister moving towards the pie with a fork.  
"It's not like I'm going to have a big piece," She pouted. Elsa pulled the cutlery from her hands.  
"So, if Anna can't have pie what are you doing with this?" Jack pulled the tub of ice cream from behind Elsa's back. She blushed.  
"I was only going to put it in the fridge."  
"_Sure you were_," Anna and Jack said at the same time as the boy put the ice cream in the freezer.  
Ellie broke out into giggles. Anna nudged the younger girl and whispered something in her ear. Elsa and Jack looked on apprehensively.

"What did you tell her?" Elsa asked Anna.  
"Oh…nothing," Anna sang out, rocking on her feet. Elsa and Jack shared a worried look.  
"What did she tell you?" Jack asked his sister.  
"Oh…nothing," Ellie's tone was a perfect match to Anna's, even mirroring her actions. The little sisters giggled in synchronous. It was so eerily similar that Jack and Elsa felt shivers run down their spines.  
"Whatever you two are planning–" Elsa didn't get to finish before Ellie darted forward, running into Jack. They both stumbled back and then Ellie vanished from the room, only her laughter lingering in the air in her wake.  
"What was th…" Jack patted his pocket, "My phone. Ellie! Give it back!" He ran after her.  
"What are you up to?" Elsa narrowed her eyes at Anna.  
"You'll like this," Anna winked. Elsa followed Jack only to almost run into him as he suddenly stopped. They were standing the entrance to the living room. Ellie was standing in front of the Christmas tree, still giggling.  
"Ellie. I'm only going to say this once. Give me my phone."  
"Okay," She tossed his cell with a shrug. He grabbed for it, fumbling for a few seconds. He quickly checked to see what she did. She didn't have enough time to make a call, but still enough to send a message. He let out a huge sigh when he saw the last text was one the sent to Elsa when they'd left home.

"What was that about?" His head swivelled between Ellie and Anna. They giggled again.  
"Look up," Anna giggled. Both Elsa's and Jack's went upwards. There was a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them.  
"Really, this is what all your giggling is about?" Elsa asked incredulously. Then her head lifted upwards again, "Since when has that been there?"  
"This evening,"  
"You planned this," She glared at her sister. Anna shrugged.  
"Won't you the one who stopped us from kissing just now?" Jack cocked an eyebrow.  
"Yes. But now you have an excuse. You're under the mistletoe."  
"You have to kiss, it's a rule," Ellie added.  
"I will never get what goes on in your head," Jack said to her. She only giggled walking past the pair.  
"We'll just give you two some privacy," Anna wiggled her eyebrows. Elsa made an exasperated sound. Anna and Ellie left with a wave.

"Those two," Elsa rolled her eyes, "We really should look into a boarding school we can send them to." She started walking in the direction of the kitchen only to have Jack catch her wrist. With one swift and fluid movement he had her in his arms below the little green sprig.  
"Our sisters can be annoying, no doubt." He smirked, "But what's the sense in wasting a perfectly good opportunity."  
"I can't argue with that logic." Elsa laughed. Jack leaned down to meet her lips. The kiss was leisurely, and almost lazy. Jack, slowly, almost painfully so, let his hands trace down Elsa's sides, before coming to rest at her hips. She took a step back, breaking the kiss. But she couldn't go far with the doorway right behind her. She smiled up at Jack.  
"Hi," She almost giggled.  
"Hey you," Jack brushed his lips against the tip her nose, really making her giggle.

"Don't you two look cosy,"  
They jumped a foot in the air at Idun's voice. She smiled, "If you won't mind break your embrace we're ready to start dinner."  
Red flushed their faces and they stepped away, pointing looking at the ground. As they walked into the dining room their sister's laughter was the most obvious sound. They glared at them, but neither took notice, too busy laughing into their napkins.  
"Glad you could join us," Adgar said as Jack pulled out Elsa's chair for her. "I hope you didn't have to interrupt anything too important.  
"Dad, could you not?" Elsa looked away blushing. Jack's face was an unhealthy colour of red as he sat down next to her.  
"Dinner looks good, doesn't it?" Jack's mom said, either oblivious to, or purposely ignoring the pair's discomfort.

And dinner, it seemed to Elsa and Jack, was a veiled device to poke fun at them. The ones making the most use of this? Anna and Ellie of course. They got into a playful banter over what Jack and Elsa should name their kids.  
"They have to name their first daughter after me," Anna said.  
"What about me?"  
"Ellie could be her middle name," Anna suggested.  
"What if Anna's the middle name, and Ellie could be her first name,"  
"Don't you think the parents should have a say in this?" Gwyneth asked the girls, looking over at Jack and Elsa. Or rather looking at their chairs. As the conversion went on the two had slowly slid down further into their seats, hoping they could vanish, or merge with the furniture at the very least.  
"We're going to be the aunts," Ellie stated, like it was obvious that the aunts were an all important position.  
"Isn't all this a bit premature?" Idun smiled, "After all they aren't even married yet,"  
"Oh, we could talk about what colour dresses we'd wear for the wedding," Anna exclaimed.  
"Why are you punishing us?" Elsa asked.  
"Punishing you?" Anna sounded shocked, "Why sister dearest, we would never. We only want to plan ahead, sp whenever it does happen we'll already know what we have to do," Anna smiled sweetly.

Elsa sat up, "Then I've decided something,"  
"And what's that?" Her father asked.  
"We're not going to get married,"  
Everyone looked at her with a different expression. Her father looked like he'd been hit in back of the head (probably his little girl had just mentioned 'marriage' and his brain went into danger alert mode, unable to process much else). Idun raised an eyebrow while Gwyneth's eyes widened slightly. Ellie looked distraught; like someone just told her Christmas wasn't coming this year. Anna let out a 'Wait, what?'. And Jack's expression…He looked looking like he couldn't decide if he was surprised or upset. His face fell somewhere in the middle, as his jaw dropped in shock, but his eyebrows knitted in worry. There were splashes of confusion and disappointment in his eyes for good measure.

"I'm sorry, what?" Anna said shaking her head.  
"All I know is that I don't want a ceremony, with a reception where you two can have speeches." She looked between Anna and Ellie.  
"You would deny me the opportunity to be your maid of honour?" Anna pouted.  
"Yes," Elsa said flatly.  
"Fine then, Ellie you're going to be the main of honour at my wedding,"  
"Good luck Ellie, she's going to a complete bridezilla."  
"No I won't. But if you're not going to have a ceremony then what? Would you elope for real?"  
"Maybe," Elsa shrugged, "Or just go to a courthouse,"

The ladies won't sure who had the more violent reaction to Elsa casual reference to marriage – Adgar, or Jack. They both broke into coughing fits. Anna couldn't help but laugh at the sight, but wisely hide her grin in her sleeve. Elsa on the other hand was mortified at the realization of what she'd said. Her thought process behind her words had been with the sole intention of evading one of those 'embarrass the happy couple' speeches from her sister, but now the full weight of her words hit her and she started wishing she would disappear all over again.

Mercifully her mother suggested dessert not long after this and Elsa jumped at the chance to leave the room. She, Ellie and Anna offered to get it ready. Jack suggested he'd go with them. But his mother, apparently deciding her son hadn't suffered enough for the reason said "I'm sure the girls can handle it."  
Jack all but panicked, giving Elsa a 'please don't leave me alone with them' look. She mouthed 'sorry' and went after her sister and Ellie. Jack fell out of his chair trying to stop her.

"Dinner is fun isn't it?" Anna smiled when Elsa entered the kitchen.  
"Oh _ha-ha_," Elsa drawled, "You enjoy me suffering don't you?"  
"It can be quiet entertaining, yes,"  
Elsa hit her lightly, "Let's get this pie dished out. I don't want to leave Jack with the parents alone for too long."  
"Good point. Who knows what kind of psychologically damage could be caused," Anna said making the trio laugh. Anna and Elsa cut and place the pie on plates, while Ellie scooped out the ice cream. They carried the plates back to the dining room.  
As they entered, "Oh good, Elsa can help tell this story," Jack said, making Elsa wonder if she should just turn around now. Instead she place a plate in front of Jack and took her seat next him.  
"What story is that?" She asked.  
"Your dad asked about how we met,"  
She looked at her father, "I told you how we met,"  
"Yes, but I'd like to hear Jack tell it," Adgar said.  
"Well, there isn't much to tell. We ran into each other, after the schools' football match,"

"But that couldn't be just it, could it? I remember when your mother said Jack showed up randomly at our door one evening,"  
"Yeah, well that was before we started talking," Elsa said.  
"And why'd you start talking?" Idun asked.  
"Probably because he went through all the trouble of looking me up in the phonebook."

"What?" The three parents said together.  
"Oh…did I not mention that before?" Elsa paled a bit.  
"Why'd he have to look you up in the phonebook?"  
"I didn't tell him my name after that first meeting," Elsa admitted, sensing she'd just opened a door that she shouldn't have.  
"So he didn't know you other than one chance meeting, and he tracked you down?" Adgar said.  
"It sounds kind of weird when you put it like that," Jack tried to laugh it off.  
"And how would you put it?" Adgar asked. Jack gluped.  
"Well…" He started carefully, "I wanted the chance to get her know her better,"  
"And why is that?"

Everyone was looking at Jack expectantly, even Elsa.  
"I…when I…we first ran into each other that day, we didn't say much but…" Jack looked at Elsa and no one else. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to say what he was about to say if he looked at anyone else. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to say it at all. "But…I just had this feeling that we could be good friends. I met her and knew I wanted to be her friend. Okay, maybe more than friends, but I would have been happy with just friends if that had been the case."

"Aww," Anna fawned. Ellie started laughing again. Their parents seemed a little surprised, but also impressed. Jack, however only had eyes for Elsa. He waited patiently for her reaction. A small flickered across her face and he felt her hand squeeze his gently under the table.

The conversation turned to other topics after that. Anna brought up their Christmas tree.  
"Ellie, did you check out the gifts under the tree?" She asked. Ellie should her head. "I think there might be one there for you,"  
"Really?" Ellie's eyes lit up. Anna and Elsa nodded.  
"Why don't you go see?" Elsa suggested. Ellie looked to her mother who nodded. Ellie ran to the other room and everyone else followed. By the time they caught up Ellie had already located her present. It was a large box, wrapped in red and blue paper with a white ribbon. Ellie tried to open it neatly at first, but halfway through she figured it was talking too long. She ripped the rest of the paper away and lifted the top of the box.

Her scream of excitement made everyone laugh and cringe at the same time.  
"Rainbow Dash!" She took the plushie out of the box, hugging it tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you,"  
"You don't have to thank us." Anna laughed, "Merry Christmas," Ellie got up and ran to hug Anna and then Elsa.  
"Can we give them our gifts now, please?" Ellie jumped up and in front her mother.  
"Since you already opened yours," She took her car keys out and handed them to the girl. Ellie grabbed Jack and pulled him with her.  
"Ms. Frost," Elsa took up a small gift, offering it.  
"Elsa, sweetheart, you didn't have to get me anything."  
"Well you are going to her mother-in-law someday," Anna teased and Elsa hit her. Laughing Jack's mom took the gift opening it to reveal a perfume. "It's my favourite brand, how'd you know?"  
"Lucky guess," Elsa smiled.  
"Thank you," She pulled Elsa in for a hug and kiss on the cheek. By this time Jack and Ellie returned carrying four gift bags, one large, one medium and two small.  
Jack gave the largest bag to Elsa's mom, and the medium bags to her father. The gifts were a bath set and formal tie, respectively.

"Did you pick this out Jack?" Adgar asked, indicating to the tie.  
"Y-yes," Jack answered, apprehensive.  
"You have good taste," Adgar smiled. Jack laughed.  
"Thank you sir,"  
"This is for you," Ellie held up the one of the small gift bag for Anna. She took it eagerly and her squeal of delight rivalled Ellie's when she found a chain with Twilight Sparkle on it.  
"Oh my gosh, I love it," She hugged Ellie very tightly.  
"Funny, how they both got My Little Pony," Jack laughed.  
"They really could be sisters in everything but blood," Elsa laughed too.  
Everyone watched smiling as both girls eagerly examined their gifts.

Jack glanced at Elsa, the last gift bag still in his hands. Elsa caught his gaze and guessed what he was thinking. She took a breath and said, "We're going to get some air for a minute," she took up a gift from the pile before looking to her parents. They gave small nods, as did Jack's mom. Elsa slipped her hand into Jack's leading the way to the back of the house. They stepped out on to the back porch, despite the cold winter night, and sat on the porch swing.  
"You first," Elsa smiled holding out her gift.  
"That should be my line," Jack laughed.  
"Just open it," She teased. He took the gift, pulled the paper off unceremoniously. A new jacket tumbled into his lap. Holding it up he saw it was his favourite shade of blue.  
"Since you gave me your old one, I figured it was only right,"  
"It's great. Better than that. And probably a good thing too, seeing as neither of us was smart enough to grab our own coats when coming out here. He hung the jacket around his shoulders and pulled Elsa closer she could share in its warmth.  
"That's not all," She indicated to something else on the box. Jack took up a sweatband. Turning it over he saw it was embroider with snowflakes and 'J'.  
"For my winter sports man," Elsa smirked.  
"This is amazing. It's perfect. I'm going to wear to every game and event I have from now on," Jack slipped it on his wrist as he said this.

"Okay, your turn," He held out the small gift bag. She took out a small jewlery box and her eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
"What is it?"  
"Don't know," Jack shrugged. "You'll have to open it and see," Elsa shoved him playfully before returning to the box. She opened the small box and her breath caught in her throat. She looked at Jack for a moment before lifting the charm bracelet. The beads were sliver, a light blue and white. Right now there were three charms, an ice skate, a snowflake, both white with blue sparkles and the third charm was tiny crown sliver and studded with blue gems.  
"Jack…" She whispered, blinking quickly to keep back the tears she suddenly felt building.  
"I take it you like it," Jack smiled shyly.  
"Like it?" She threw her hands around his neck, hugging him, "It's wonderful. It's beautiful," She pulled back to look at him. "It's perfect,"  
"No it's not. Nothing can be as perfect as you." Elsa rolled her eyes in mild annoyance at his words, "But I'm glad you like. I must have spent hours trying to figure out the right charms to get. The snowflake and ice skate were obvious, but wanted to get one more and couldn't figure out what would be best. I finally decided on the crown, because, you're my princess,"  
"You're so sappy," Elsa pushed him playfully.  
"Yeah, But I'm your sap," Jack laughed.  
Elsa smiled, "Yes, you are."

She let Jack put on the bracelet for her. He brought her hand up to lips pressing light kisses to each knuckle. They sat together, watching snowflakes drift to earth, creating feather light dances in the air. They stayed like this until the back door opened.  
"Jack, it's time to good," It was his mom. Just behind her were Elsa's parents and Anna and Elle.

"There is always the option of Jack spending the night. I know Elsa would love that," Everyone who was older started at Anna with hard, drilling glares. "And I see it's still too soon to make that joke…sooo, I'm just gonna…" Anna hurried away.

Elsa sighed at her sister, then turned to Jack. Before she could say anything Jack kissed her quickly. He pulled away smiling.  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow,"  
"Yeah," Elsa whispered happily.

The families said good bye at the front door.  
"It was a lovely dinner," Jack's mom said.  
"We have to do this again," Elsa mother agreed.  
"And soon," Adgar smiled.  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want the next time both our families get together to be at their rehearsal dinner," Anna laughed.  
"I thought we already cleared up were going to the courthouse," Elsa said.  
"Well even if you do that then we can still have a dinner together,"  
"There is no way to avoid a repeat of tonight, is there?" Jack asked.  
The answer was unanimous, "Nope."

* * *

With school back for me, that means my upload schedule is probably going to be once a week. I'll try to get chapters up as soon as possible, but I make no promises.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
